


Dreamsharers

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Detective Story, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sicilian Mafia, сatholicism wow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cпустя восемь месяцев после дела Фишера Артуру делает деловое предложение один знакомый его отца. Артур собирает команду, но на этот раз решает обойтись минимумом сил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Имс

Имс разглядывал толпу на Графтон-стрит из окна своего номера на третьем этаже. Нормальная толпа пятничного вечера, пестрая, ленивая, по большей части рыжеволосая.

В открытое окно тянуло сырым апрельским воздухом. Имс поежился и натянул куртку.

Ему было самому непонятно, какого черта он приперся в Дублин, да еще и поселился на центральной туристической улице. Плохая идея. Надо бы уехать.

Так Имс думал уже четвертый день.

Он спустился и вышел наружу. Люди вокруг смеялись, болтали, почему-то вдруг вспомнилось, как они в детстве с приятелями подрезали кошельки у таких же беспечных прохожих. Попался Имс один только раз. Забавно, что к этому моменту его уже вряд ли можно было назвать ребенком. Ему было тогда семнадцать, он только что вернулся с Севера, выполнив свое несложное задание, и решил прогуляться до Темпля.

Сейчас Имс тоже свернул налево. Бары Темпля не изменились ничуть. А, нет — изменились. Новый закон о курении: перед каждой дверью теперь мялись плотные группы, многие — прямо со стаканами в руках. Имс отбросил в сторону сигарету, зашел, протиснулся к стойке. Было семь вечера. Бармен тут же поставил перед ним пинту «Гиннеса». Имс с удовольствием принялся разглядывать окружающих. Было много совсем уже по-летнему одетых девиц.

Маграт обожала пабы. Наверное, они чем-то напоминали ей сцену. Маграт шествовала к стойке, усаживалась, раскладывала перед собой сигареты, зажигалку, темные очки, перчатки. Потом заказывала виски, сразу двойную порцию, и прикуривала. Потом, с первой затяжкой, оглядывала зал — к этому моменту все уже пялились прямо на нее.

Она-то его и поймала за руку восемнадцать лет назад, когда он попытался спереть у нее кошелек из заднего кармана джинсов, и ничего не получилось. Очень уж туго они были натянуты на ее заднице, кошелек был прижат так, что не подберешься. Имс был тогда юный идиот. Позже выяснилось, что это был не кошелек, а визитка.

— Если так хотелось потрогать мой зад, не обязательно было притворяться карманником, — сказала она, крепко держа его за куртку правой рукой. В левой была зажата сигарета. Глаза у нее были темно-зеленые.

— Нужен мне твой зад, — буркнул тупой тогда еще Имс. Почему он разговаривал, вместо того, чтобы смыться, было тоже неясно.

— А, значит, ты — карманник! — хмыкнула она, отпустила край его куртки и затянулась, поглядывая на него краем глаза. Солнце вдруг решило вылезти напоследок из-за крыш и зажгло огнем шапку ее рыжих волос.

Имс молчал. Все еще почему-то стоял рядом.

— Пойдем-ка выпьем, сладкий мой, — сказала она и взяла его под руку.

Таких женщин у него раньше не было. Да, в общем-то, никаких женщин у него тогда не было — если не считать случайных перепихонов с соседскими девчонками, каждый божий раз бестолковых, быстрых.

Маграт была старше его на двадцать лет. Выглядела она так, что определить это было никак нельзя. Возраста Маграт не стеснялась, может быть, даже хвасталась. Потом, много лет спустя, Имс вдруг понял, что и это могло быть неправдой.

С Маграт все было неправдой.

Она была звезда местной дублинской богемы, светская дама. Позже Имс случайно узнал, что она была раньше оперной певицей, чуть ли не мировой знаменитостью, пока не пропал голос.

Чем она занималась, Имс не знал.

Имс влюбился без памяти, ну, так, как может влюбиться семнадцатилетний подросток с непростым детством и сложной юностью. У него было опасное и прибыльное занятие, он казался себе крутым пацаном, ему было страшно лестно, что у него роман с взрослой женщиной. Яркой. Не такой, как все. Единственной.

Он наблюдал матерей своих приятелей: обычные тетки, кто покрикливее, кто не очень. Замученные, оплывшие, не женщины. Свою мать он помнил совсем смутно — но на Маграт она точно не была похожа.

Имсу часто приходилось тогда ездить на Север, в Ольстер. Все это было сложно, опасно, чревато неприятностями с законом, и очень ему нравилось.

И еще ему нравилось, что Маграт никогда не спрашивает его, куда он пропадает.

На самом деле она вообще его ни о чем не спрашивала.

Она просто вила из него веревки, а он и не понимал тогда. Зачем ей все это было надо, Имс не понимал и сейчас.

Маграт заставляла его читать книги. В первый же раз, когда он не прочитал то, что она его просила, он поплатился, и жестоко.

— Почему нет? — спросила Маграт.

— Да ну, детка, это такое занудство! Не буду я читать! Пойди ко мне, давай лучше займемся чем-нибудь поинтересней! — Имс тогда считал, что совершенно неотразим. Надо сказать, что с тех пор его мнение о себе мало изменилось, но стало гораздо более обоснованным.

— Не будешь читать? А, ну ладно. Только трахаться я с тобой тоже тогда не буду. Это такое занудство! Вали, не порть мне вечер, — Маграт могла быть очень грубой. И никогда не меняла своего решения.

Имс вспомнил, как очутился совершенно голый на лестничной площадке, а вслед вылетели его вещи — прямо на пол. На лестнице и одевался, громко матерясь. За дверью было тихо. Ему очень хотелось Маграт — от секса с ней у юного Имса сносило крышу, никто ему был не нужен.

Так что он пошел домой и стал читать книгу.

Дальше пошло легче — книги, музеи, неожиданно Имс увлекся театром: Маграт таскала его на спектакли каждую неделю, если они были в городе. Потом пошли богемные тусовки.

Иногда она пропадала тоже. Никогда не объяснялась, Имс даже подозревал, что она на самом деле не слышит его вопросов. Могла отсутствовать несколько недель, поначалу Имс страшно пугался, все думал, что Маграт его бросила. Потом она появлялась, и все начиналось снова: книжки, фильмы, прогулки, секс.

За год до того, как все кончилось, случилось два события: Маграт стала учить его театральному мастерству, ее это почему-то ужасно веселило, и Имс нашел у нее глушитель. В ящичке изящного бюро, где валялась всякая всячина, кольца вперемешку с шарфиками, духи, коробочки конфет. Маграт была в душе, а ему понадобилась зажигалка, вот он и полез. И нашел, как раз в шарфиках. Очень элегантно.

Имс знал, как выглядит глушитель. В конце концов, это была неотъемлемая составляющая его поездок в Ольстер — знать, как выглядит то, что он везет. Если тогда у него было еще не все хорошо с литературой, то в некоторых других областях он уже был почти профи. На самом деле.

Ему было уже двадцать один, он взрослел, и стремительно. Он вытер глушитель первым попавшимся шарфиком, вроде изумрудным, припомнил сегодняшний Имс, и тихо положил его обратно. Когда Маграт вышла из ванной комнаты, он спокойно лежал в кровати, с сигаретой и книжкой, кажется, это был Бернард Шоу. А может, Стейнбек. В отличие от цвета шарфика, это вылетело из памяти.

Вопросов он не задавал.

Их роман продлился еще год. В следующем апреле Маграт исчезла, и больше Имс ее не видел. Первые недели он даже не беспокоился, был уверен, что это ее обычная отлучка. Через два месяца стал приходить к ее дому каждый вечер. К осени командир сделал ему интересное предложение, и Имс уехал из Дублина, чтобы не возвращаться туда в течение нескольких лет. Позже приезжал, всегда по делу и ненадолго.

Он допил виски и сделал бармену знак налить еще. Надо было завязывать с воспоминаниями. Да и странно, что в голову лезла всякая ерунда, о которой он не думал много лет. Просто жил так, как научила его она: люби себя, будь свободным, занимайся только тем, что тебе интересно.

Вот оно! Идея, которая уже две недели никак не могла оформиться в его голове, выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы вылупиться из скорлупы бессвязных размышлений.

Надо было решать, как поступить со свободой: отказываться или нет. Стало как-то неприятно, и у виски испортился вкус: оба возможных решения Имса совершенно не устраивали.

Но, по крайней мере, уже можно было уехать из промозглого Дублина. Делать здесь теперь было совершенно нечего.


	2. Артур

Артуру пришлось лететь из Лос-Анджелеса в Париж рядом с человеком, страдающим сильной аэрофобией. Круглый мужичок рядом с ним не только трясся от ужаса, но и становился все белее, пока не стал напоминать цветом лица простыни матери Артура, а та всегда отбеливала их до синевы.

Артуру пришлось взять на себя роль психолога. Артуру пришлось проникнуться состоянием чужого ему человека, а он этого не любил, поскольку если уж проникался — то до мозга костей. Он попытался представить себе, как это — бояться летать. Он сам не боялся никогда. Напротив, сейчас все его тело, казалось, подгоняло самолет, чтобы быстрее оказаться вдали от Америки, которую он не слишком любил, и от одиночества, которое, как ему до сих пор казалось, обожал.

— Понимаете, я очень боюсь летать, — нервно выговаривал ему в плечо круглый человечек. — Боюсь и люблю одновременно. Сегодня все боятся летать — потому что самолеты падают, и все стремятся летать — потому что любимые люди рассеяны по всему миру, и по всему миру рассеяны также деньги, которые мы зарабатываем… Любовь и деньги — вот что толкает нас предпринимать эти полеты, каждый из которых может закончиться нелепой гибелью. Нелепой, да! Ведь от тебя ничего не зависит, когда ты летишь в большом подобии консервной банки, и тебе остается только надеяться на то, что твой пилот — благородный герой и трезвый практик…

— К счастью, так чаще всего и бывает, — ответил Артур с вежливым очарованием — выражением, которое, казалось, удавалось только ему.

— А если нет? — всхлипнул мужчина. — Самолет, наверное, начинает дрожать, тряска усиливается, возникает ужасная паника… Я не хочу представлять, что может быть дальше: разгерметизация, угарный газ, моментальный огненный взрыв… Не хочу. Я представляю другое: как в это мгновение вспомню своих самых близких… самых любимых… И пойму, как же мало их любил! Как мало!!! Вы меня понимаете? Кого бы вы вспомнили?..

Артур чуть заметно нахмурился: такое вторжение в интимные зоны было уже чересчур, а потом на секунду задумался. Кого бы он вспомнил, действительно случись такое? Кроме своих родителей и сестры? Он страшно удивился, когда понял — кого. Когда мысленно увидел лицо и услышал имя, словно бы произнесенное вслух. Хотя нет, он врал самому себе — он даже не удивился. И вот это не-удивление было самым дрянным в данной ситуации.

Однако по статистике авиация — самый безопасный вид транспорта. И пока ты тайком пьешь из-под пледа ром, обжигая горло и давя в себя маленький, но вечный, неубывающий страх, самолет уже зависает в синем жарком воздухе, после чего вдруг, покачиваясь, ныряет вниз на посадку. Сладкие знойные запахи сразу же обнимают тебя, и уходит колющая боль в затылке, и тает тоскливая дрожь в области сердца. Так произошло и с соседом Артура, и со всеми остальными пассажирами. Ничего не случилось. Однако Артур уловил настроение и теперь знал, что, если понадобится, сможет воссоздать атмосферу тревоги с отзвуком горечи и запахом влажных синтетических салфеток.

В Париже Артур взял машину напрокат и сделал крюк до Брюсселя — надо было заказать оружие у одного человека, потом, пока заказ плыл в Палермо, вернулся в Париж и уж оттуда полетел до Сицилии — путал следы, на всякий случай.

Артур любил Сицилию — ее красные апельсины, сине-зеленое море, сладкое вино на миндале и романтический налет вездесущего присутствия мафии. Впрочем, последнее касалось Палермо. Таормина была тихим старинным городком на вершине горы Таурос, окруженным холмами в соснах и маленькими живописными островами. Артур чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности. Однако, конечно, это было не так. Это было не так абсолютно везде.

Артур приехал сюда на автобусе из Палермо, миновал туристические городки у подножия горы и поднялся в саму Таормину на фуникулере — она была хороша утром, в густом тумане, хотя очень скоро солнце взлетело над площадями и соборами, и город стал желтым и жарким.

Артур снял квартиру прямо на центральной улице — Корсо Умберто и мог теперь из окна наблюдать пестрый хаос, где были перемешаны средневековые дворцы, барочные фонтаны, остатки еврейских кварталов, греческие и римские руины, где толстые торговки настырно совали в рот сладости каждому прохожему, где треснувшие от спелости и жары фрукты валялись прямо на улицах, на старых каменных плитах… На двери его дома красовался молоток в виде длинного мужского носа, и Артур даже чуть поморщился, когда ему пришлось за него взяться, но потом улыбнулся собственной брезгливости. Имс часто называл его занудой без воображения, вспомнил он. Но, оказывается, бывает занудство от слишком живого воображения.

Артур отмечал все попадавшиеся детали — а их было великое множество — в своей фотографической памяти, укладывая в личный архив впечатлений аккуратными файлами, рассортированными по цветам, запахам и звукам. Закончил он день в маленьком ресторанчике на соборной площади, где заказал настоящий крепчайший ристретто. То, что было необходимо, он сделал в первый же день: нашел нужного человека через цепочку знакомых и назначил ему встречу. Встреча должна была состояться завтра, а пока можно было ненадолго расслабиться.

Кстати, горожане здесь верили: если загадать желание, глядя на собор, оно обязательно сбудется. Артур долго смотрел на огоньки свечей в глубине собора, на старушек, детей и собак на его ступенях, но даже сам не понял, загадал или нет.

С пожилым сухоньким итальянцем следующим утром он тоже встретился в кофейне. Местный барриста — абсолютно косоглазый старик — щедро сыпал шоколад в капуччино, заказанный собеседником Артура. В результате же получится гадкое сладкое пойло, подумал Артур, но, кажется, ни клиента, на бармена это не смущало.

Они не обменялись визитками и не представились друг другу. Артур знал, что перед ним сидит один из крупнейших специалистов по истории искусств во всем мире. Несколько лет назад он отошел от преподавания в римском Ла Сапиенца, однако ни на минуту не прекращал исследовательской работы по истории ренессанса и барокко, а также написал несколько блестящих романов о жизни знаменитых художников — реформаторов европейской живописи 17 века.

Артур также знал, что Джованни Меризи — не просто однофамилец, а подлинный дальний потомок Караваджо и, разумеется, совсем не напрасно всегда уделял его работам особое внимание. И его не удивляло, что повод для их сегодняшней встречи — тоже Караваджо. Меризи нашел молодого человека всего через пару знакомых, и неудивительно: родители Артура считались крупнейшими экспертами Европы практически во всем, что касалось медиевистики, экспертизы и реставрации картин нескольких крупных периодов в истории живописи. Сам Артур тоже отлично распознавал самые тонкие подделки и весьма неплохо их писал, мог бы обогатиться за счет своих талантов: и легально, и нелегально, но, черт побери, еще больше ему нравились картины непосредственно внутри головы.

Разговор начался со слегка прыгающей светской беседы.

— С Караваджо в последнее время вообще связано много скандальных новостей, — качал головой итальянец, попивая свой капуччино, больше похожий благодаря барристе на горячий шоколад. — Вы же слышали, недавно опознали его останки, обнаруженные в общей могиле на кладбище старой тосканской церкви в 1956 году. Конечно, вероятность — процентов восемьдесят, но это огромная вероятность, вы же понимаете! Да и потом, газеты уже раструбили об этом, а ведь у нас — как напишут, так и было. Раньше вокруг его смерти витал такой романтический флер: то считалось, что его убили из-за слишком свободных религиозных взглядов, то — что его сразила малярия, то — что вообще настигла рука рыцарей мальтийского ордена… Однако сейчас исследователи сошлись на том, что великий Микеланджело Караваджо умер от солнечного удара, ослабленный сифилисом! И, знаете, я склонен верить Джорджо Группиони, он руководил научной группой, — потому что лично знаю этого человека. Я рассказываю вам об этом, поскольку вы, кажется, летом 2010 года как раз были заняты в одном крупном деле и могли не знать, что сейчас творится вокруг этого имени...

— Я так понимаю, вопрос, который вас волнует, связан не с останками, — вежливо наклонил голову Артур.

Меризи явно нервничал, да и все искусствоведы — любители поговорить, вспомнить хотя бы отца.   
— Я даже не знаю, как озвучить вам свою крамольную мысль, — нагнулся к нему Джованни. — Возможно, это просто паранойя старого профессора, помешанного на живописи. Мне кажется, что в соборе Ла Валетты сейчас висит не оригинал. То есть я не уверен в этом.

Темные брови Артура взлетели крыльями ласточки.

— Речь об «Усекновении головы Иоанна Крестителя», я не ошибаюсь?

Меризи драматически кивнул головой, сжав в ладонях чашку.

— Но, помилуйте, профессор… я знаю, что представляет собой Мальтийский собор! Он же напичкан системами безопасности плотнее, чем здание Пентагона!

— Я подозреваю, что картина была подменена в ходе традиционной дежурной реставрации.

Даже на этой фразе брови Артура остались все еще очень высоко, хотя он и понимал, что это невежливо по отношению к уважаемому римскому профессору и потомку гения.

— Основания? Факты?

— О, я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны — Джованни Меризи сошел с ума, ему только и чудится его знаменитый предок, своей жизни у него давно уже нет! Но, поверьте, у меня есть основания для беспокойства. Сейчас я вам все расскажу.

Артур кивнул и пригладил пальцами белую скатерть. Он уже начинал жалеть, что прилетел в Таормину.

— Недавно со мной созвонился один мой друг, крупный реставратор, — назовем его X, вы позволите? Я пока хочу обойтись без имен. Именно ему раз в полгода доверяют проводить профилактику «Казни Иоанна». Конечно, все это держится в строжайшем секрете — картину увозят в специальное помещение, где есть нужная температура, влажность, и обычно X работает над холстом один. Но в этот раз он вдруг плохо себя почувствовал… и пригласил помочь старого друга, известного художника, назовем его Y. Вопиющий непрофессионализм, скажете вы, я понимаю, но старый друг — и очень, очень хороший мастер, тоже поклонник Караваджо, а профилактика была дежурной…С картиной, в общем, все было хорошо!

— И что же дальше? — немножко подогнал его Артур. Вышло чуть холодновато, но результативно. Меризи перестал делать гамлетовские паузы.

— Все, казалось, вышло гладко: работа была проведена, картина возвращена в собор. Однако некоторое время спустя X и Y ужинали совместно, отмечали день рождения Y. Разумеется, было выпито много вина, и возникла крупная ссора. Художники, знаете ли, всегда найдут повод поспорить: вечная конкуренция, самоутверждение, каждый хочет быть лучшим, каждый считает себя непризнанным гением…  
— Надеюсь, ужин закончился иначе, чем у Моцарта и Сальери? — Артур чувствовал себя просто ангелом терпения.

— О, это было бы менее опасно для культуры! — сокрушенно воскликнул итальянец. — Y на волне эмоций выкрикнул в лицо X, что тот чертовски плох в своем деле, если не сумел распознать, что в собор они вернули подделку! Да, Y фактически признался, что заменил оригинал «Казни» копией и что именно она была возвращена в музей!

— Но, простите, — Артур был слегка ошарашен, — чем подменили? Кто автор копии?

— О, здесь и начинается самое интересное. Y утверждает, что написал копию, которую никто теперь не сможет отличить от оригинала. Что писал ее много лет, доводил до совершенства и в итоге получил нечто уникальное, абсолют! Копию, которая идентична оригиналу во всем, на сто процентов!

— Сеньор Меризи, это невозможно, вы же понимаете это, — Артур покачал головой. — Творения человеческих рук не могут быть идентичны. Даже продукция конвейера разнится между собой. Отличия всегда можно найти. Значит, ваш хваленый X — действительно плохой эксперт. Он может быть профессиональным реставратором, но совершенно не обязательно — тонким экспертом.

— В том и дело, что экспертиза — его конек! Я уверен в Y абсолютно. Он видел и копию, и оригинал. Копия — или оригинал, я теперь не могу утверждать — стоит в мастерской Y. И точно такая же картина висит в соборе госпитальеров! Это ужас, это просто какое-то безумие!

Артур откинулся на спинку стула и помолчал. Меризи был взволнован абсолютно искренне, и в сумасшествии его подозревать не было причин, но все же, по мнению молодого человека, он нес абсолютную чушь.

Артур закурил и огляделся. Небо от нарастающей жары медленно теряло свою синеву, выцветало, площадь, запруженная ресторанчиками и кафе, уже наполнилась болтающими людьми и окуталась запахами кофе и сдобы — в Италии, казалось, вообще никто никогда не работал, кроме рестораторов.

На церкви напротив он видел изображения черепов — очень были популярны у крестоносцев. Мальтийский орден, госпитальеры. Не хватало еще древних заговоров, инквизиции и тайных лож. Хотя в детстве Артур очень любил об этом читать. «Роза при имени прежнем — с нагими мы впредь именами». Ветер принес запах моря, запах соли, свежести и железа, — и Артур понял, что нет, ни о чем он не жалеет. Пусть будет инквизиция и рыцари-иоанниты, черт с ними.

— Джованни, — он решил, что хватит с него официоза, — вы сами видели эту картину? В мастерской? Вы же сами — серьезный эксперт.

— В том и дело, что да. Более того, мне лично приходилось работать с «Усекновением главы», но… — профессор развел руками. — Я словно бы ослеп.

— То есть вы тоже не можете различить? Интересно. Если тех двоих можно было заподозрить в сговоре, то… Да, это уже интересно. И вы намерены привлечь еще эксперта?

— Да. Вас, Артур.

— Я настолько хорош? — искренне удивился Артур.

— Ну, ваш отец поручился за вас. И потом, меня интересует еще и другая сфера вашей деятельности.

— Какая же?

— Дримшэринг.

Артур тщательно затушил окурок в аляповатой черной пепельнице.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы спустились в подсознание к обоим. К X и Y.

— Вы не верите никому из них, не так ли?

— Разведка для вас — проще простого, Артур. Я знаю, что вы участвовали в операции по внедрению.

Меризи вдруг неуловимо изменился. Сейчас перед Артуром сидел не нервный, расплескивающий свои эмоции импульсивный итальянец, а некто очень собранный и непроницаемый. Артур прикусил губу и обозвал себя идиотом.

— Полагаю, источники, из которых вы получили такую информацию, вы мне не назовете.

Джованни усмехнулся и в свою очередь зажег сигарету.

— Да, правда, я забыл вам сказать об одной трудности. Дело в том, что Y — немного не в себе. Маникально-депрессивный синдром, возможно даже, уже шизофрения. Временами воображает себя самим Караваджо.

— Великолепный бонус, — усмехнулся Артур. — То есть вы предлагаете спуститься в сон шизофреника? Это должно быть чертовски увлекательно!

— Мне нравится, как вы выражаетесь иногда — старомодно, по-европейски. Я думаю, это вас не отпугнет, молодой человек.

— Это будет стоить недешево.

— О, за ценой я не постою. Назовите свой тариф.

Артур подумал несколько секунд, вынул из кармана пиджака остро заточенный карандаш, написал на белой крахмальной салфетке несколько цифр и пододвинул ее собеседнику. Тот тоже поразмыслил пару мгновений и в свою очередь написал несколько цифр. Артур приподнял бровь и слегка кивнул. Уж что-что, а торговаться итальянцы умеют. Даже очень культурные.

— Это только мой гонорар, — с легким злорадством напомнил Артур. — Мне понадобятся еще минимум два человека. Им будет нужно столько же.

— О, я думаю, вам — вернее, нам — будет нужен человек, способный сымитировать любую личность, даже гения-шизофреника. И я отлично знаю, что такой человек у вас точно есть. Вы знаете, о ком я говорю.

Артур сглотнул.

— Тот, о ком вы говорите, — не моя собственность, сеньор Меризи. Но я попробую с ним договориться.

— Если вы приведете в мое дело вашего имитатора, я умножу эту сумму в три раза. Без проблем.

— Хорошо. Я приведу его.

Однако, несмотря на стальной тон, Артур вовсе не был так уж уверен в своих дипломатических способностях, когда дело касалось лучшего вора в их индустрии. 


	3. Артур

Для начала Артур позвонил Юсуфу — пытался найти зацепки, как найти Имса. Юсуф обещал сообщить информацию через несколько часов, и Артур принялся ждать.

К позднему вечеру от Юсуфа пришло сообщение с номером телефона, и Артур, собираясь позвонить, нервно сделал несколько кругов по тесной сумрачной комнате и даже вышел во внутренний круглый дворик — патио, чтобы легче дышалось. Здесь тесно, переплетаясь ветвями, росли лимоны, апельсины, гранаты и миндаль. Темнота была очень плотной, только редкие светящиеся окна и огни проплывающих в небе самолетов, да масляный блеск черной воды в просветах улиц.

Артур сидел на каменных ступенях дома и смотрел на огонек своей сигареты. Он редко курил, но в Италии этот соблазн задевал всех без исключения, здесь люди дымили, как паровозы, и вот этот конкретный сумеречный час осиротел бы без его сигареты, без ее красного, как стоп-огни автомобиля, огонька. Улицы нагрелись от жары и теперь выпускали тепло, как будто дышал большой, странный спящий зверь. Было душно, Артур чувствовал, как под майкой, от шеи к животу, течет влажная горячая дорожка пота.

Имс не отвечал. Артур звонил настойчиво, долго, но трубку так и не взяли. Тогда он написал «Перезвони. Артур», последний раз затянулся и поднялся с крыльца.

Горящие фонари над старыми деревянными дверями с медными ручками и белеющая в темноте цветущая магнолия на мгновение показались ему частью картины. Или сна. Артур даже на мгновение нащупал в кармане тотем. Но проверять реальность на подлинность не стал.

Он даже не думал об имитаторе, зная, что тот должен в скором времени все равно отреагировать на сообщение, но ночью ему приснился именно Имс. Артур давно в обычной жизни не видел таких ярких, выпуклых снов.

Ему приснилось, что он сидит в каком-то офисе за столом, перед ним ноутбук — а еще Имс, сидящий прямо напротив, на краешке стола. Имитатор ухмылялся этой своей невозможной ухмылкой, но молча. Артур тоже молчал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на каком-то плане. Однако присутствие Имса отвлекало его. Да что уж там, он только и мог думать, что об Имсе, а в ноутбук пялился, как слепой. От имитатора исходил жар — иногда Артур думал, что его энергетикой можно обогреть маленький поселок. Он весь словно излучал опасность, страсть, уверенность и тепло, тепло… к которому Артур всегда бессознательно тянулся.

— Арти, детка, — наконец сказал Имс и вдруг плавным движением протянул руку к его лицу, медленно тронул подбородок, очертил губы большим пальцем, а потом его ладонь скользнула к уху Артура, к его шее и начала поглаживать. Артур замер, не в силах справиться с острым удовольствием, и поймал себя на том, что наклоняет голову, чтобы имитатору было удобнее гладить, чтобы ласкающая ладонь могла охватить как можно больше пылающей кожи, чтобы забралась за воротник. В этот момент Артур пожалел, что носит такие тугие галстуки и такие жесткие воротнички. Когда Имс обхватил его шею полностью, Артур застонал, выгнулся… и проснулся.

Как в припадке, он рывком сел на постели и обнаружил, что хватает ртом воздух. А еще спустя две длинных секунды обнаружил и то, что телефон разрывается от звонка.

Звонил Имс.

***  
— Хочешь сделать мне предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться? — Имс язвил, как всегда. — Или сначала прочитаешь мне нотацию? Для профилактики?

— Я тоже рад тебя слышать, Имс. Ты мне нужен для одного дела.

— Арти? Да неужели я дождался? Обычно ты же фыркаешь на любое упоминание моей персоны! Хороших воров хватает, разве нет, Артур?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты прилетел в Таормину. Есть дело. И ты нужен. Денег хватит.

— Прямо хочешь, чтобы я прилетел? Это что-то новенькое!

— Да, — сказал Артур и совсем чуть улыбнулся. — Хочу.

Имсу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы оказаться в Таормине. Он был в городке уже к следующему вечеру, и теперь они вместе сидели в патио за шатким столом. Имс пил миндальное вино, курил и казался слегка удивленным. Артур ловил себя на постоянном желании проверить свой кубик. Имс с ним рядом, в сицилийской ночи, в сумерках, расслабленный, пьющий вино, — это был определенно сюрреалистический формат.

— Давай выкладывай, что у тебя там.

И Артур выложил.

Имс некоторое время молчал, потом его начало потряхивать от смеха.

— Ты даже извлечение умудрился найти богемное, Артур. Живопись, история искусств, чокнутые художники... Не боишься сам с кукушечек слететь, спустившись в сон шизофреника? Меня начинают угнетать интеллектуалы-искусствоведы, определенно.

— Имс, я прекрасно знаю, что ты хорошо разбираешься в живописи. Иначе твое имя не значилось бы в деле о краже нескольких полотен Гогена и их виртуозных подделках. Так что не надо прикидываться безграмотным ублюдком.

— И давно ты завел на меня досье, Арти? — прищурился Имс.

— Участвуешь?

— Ну как я могу упустить шанс посмотреть, как тебя будут распинать во сне психопата, помешанного на временах Иоанна Крестителя? Нам повезет, если он воображает себя Караваджо. А если Понтием Пилатом или, не дай бог, Тиберием? Начнется такое веселье! Конечно, я пойду с тобой, детка.

— Не передергивай, Имс. Он не психопат. И не помешан на временах Иисуса и Тиберия. Он просто периодически уверен в том, что он — сам Караваджо.  
— Ну все равно весело. Тогда мы обнаружим семнадцатый век и даже еще настоящих мальтийских рыцарей. Ты умеешь обращаться с мечом, Арти? А? А с аркебузой? Мне вот как-то не довелось.

— Тоже не факт. Возможно, твои надежды оказаться в романе времен барокко не оправдаются.

— Знаешь, я не буду плакать.


	4. Имс

Имс задержался в Марселе — думал, куда податься. Хотелось в Африку, в жару, к мгновенным сумеркам, к ленивой неге. Но что-то мешало, удерживало в Европе. Имс нашел себе маленькую квартирку-мансарду, дрых до обеда, потом бродил в порту, разглядывал корабли. По вечерам пил вино литрами, пару раз снял проституток, злился — проститутки попались, на его взгляд, бестолковые дуры.

В тридцать пять лет Имс влюбился второй раз в жизни и совершенно не представлял, что теперь с этим делать. Восторгов никаких по этому поводу он не ощущал, одно только глухое раздражение. На хер сдалась мне эта любовь, думал он, накачиваясь бордо. Один раз попробовал, хватит!

Уговоры не помогали, хорошо хоть сказывался возраст: по крайней мере, он спокойно сидел на одном месте, не рвался узнавать, не рвался лететь, ехать — только бы увидеть, украдкой вдохнуть запах, случайно дотронуться.

— Bonjour! — приветливо говорила по утрам мадам Пико, консьержка, когда Имс выходил за газетой, сигаретами и свежими рогаликами.

— Bonjour, — примерно отвечал Имс, обаятельно улыбался.

У мадам консьержки был ручной лемур, холеный хам с круглыми жадеитовыми глазами. Лемур смотрел на Имса с плохо скрытым недоверием, на попытки подружиться реагировал отрицательно, прятался за хозяйкиным плечом. Имс про себя называл лемура неблагодарной скотиной — однажды Имс попытался задобрить животное, специально купил банку фиников. Скотина брезгливо потрогала финики одним пальцем, оглядела Имса с головы до ног, фыркнула и отвернулась.

Имс уперся. Носил подлому лемуру фрукты, мармелад, один раз притащил шоколадный эклер. Тот только морщил нос и отворачивался. Мадам сокрушалась: как же так, зверек обычно такой покладистый, такой дружелюбный! У Имса было свое мнение по этому поводу, но уступать он не собирался. С лемуром у Имса была холодная война, и мысли о лемуре отвлекали от мыслей о другом равнодушном ублюдке.

После неудачи с проститутками Имс забил на секс, пил больше, без труда находил себе компанию на вечер — в любом порту всегда найдутся желающие сыграть в карты. Особенно не зарывался, все же в этот раз это было развлечение, не работа. Потом надоело и это. Опять стало как прежде: теплый вечерний ветер Прованса, чернильные сумерки, толпы туристов, скука.

Паренек был стройный, молодой, симпатичный. Имс подумал: а почему бы и нет? Ну, раз уж с проститутками не вышло? Они выпили, поболтали, Имс спросил, как его зовут, оказалось — Анри. Имс про себя плюнул в сердцах: блядь, вот не везет, и все тут!

Анри был горячий, прижимался нетерпеливо, пока Имс возился с замком у двери подъезда.

Консьержки не было, видимо, отлучилась ненадолго, на спинке ее стула сидел, раскачиваясь, лемур, уставился на Имса и его гостя. Имс вынул из кармана абрикос, тварь сморщила нос и зашипела, как гадюка, обнажив немаленькие острые клыки.

— Какая прелесть! — сказал Анри. Имс поморщился.

Прелесть зашипела еще громче, изящно перебрала лапами, села спиной. Поглядела через плечо презрительно, фыркнула.

— Ну и пошел на хуй, — сказал Имс, пользуясь отсутствием хозяйки, положил абрикос на стол и потащил Анри за собой к лестнице.

Свет зажигать не стали, на полу беспорядочно лежали серебристые прямоугольники лунного света. Быстро и беспорядочно стаскивали одежду, обошлись без долгого вступления, Анри что-то бормотал, но довольно тихо, хотя Имс думал, что лучше бы помолчал, не портил момент. Голос был не тот, отвлекал, мешал.

Как водится, телефон зазвонил в самый неудачный момент, а Имс позабыл отключить звук. Телефон надрывался долго, настойчиво, оргазм получился лучше не придумаешь, будто трахались в справочной службе. Потом Имс терпеливо лежал, галантно прижимая к себе своего случайного любовника, ждал, когда тот уйдет. Анри не торопился, ласково болтал, нежился у теплого бока Имса. Имс потихоньку зверел.

Наконец Анри собрался уходить, оставил свою визитку, намекал на завтрашний свободный вечер. Имс решил, что завтра же улетит в Африку, хватит ебать себе мозг.

Встал, закрыл дверь, вспомнил про телефон.

Ну конечно. Конечно, он понял это почти сразу, когда телефон не умолк вежливо после третьей трели, пока Имс споро трахал Анри, придерживая за бедра. Кто еще мог трезвонить в ночи так настойчиво.

Конечно. Артур.

В обед следующего дня Имс уже летел на Сицилию, в сумке у него сидел взбешенный сменой хозяина лемур. Зверюга обошлась Имсу в целое состояние, к тому же оказалась бабой.

Имс назвал ее Гвиневрой. Гвиневра была — подарок.


	5. Артур

Конечно, Артур и не надеялся, что Имсу придет в голову снять другую квартиру или поселиться в отеле. Приглашая имитатора, он знал, на что подписывается. Слава богу, в квартире Артура было две комнаты, и за узкие кровати бороться не пришлось.

Имсу вообще была чужда любая принужденность — после вина и душа он уже расслабленно и шумно сопел в своей постели, нагревая и без того душный воздух вокруг, точно калорифер.

Артур по пути из ванной на две секунды задержался, чтобы посмотреть на него в приоткрытую дверь. Какое все-таки странное лицо, думал он. Красивое? Некрасивое? Имс похудел с их последней встречи и казался моложе, черты обозначились жестче, тоньше, стали словно бы изнеженнее и в то же время... опаснее?

Этот новый поджарый спящий Имс выглядел сейчас ленивой хищной кошкой. Да еще с неприлично длинными — Артур только сейчас заметил — ресницами.

Черт, какие две секунды? Он же стоит и пялится уже минут пять, если не все десять.

Артур подавил вздох и бесшумно проследовал в свою комнату. Окно было открыто, белые занавески колыхались, вокруг свистела, пиликала и шептала южная ночь. Он лежал почти без мыслей, пока не понял, что привыкает к присутствию Имса. Ему казалось, энергетика того проникает даже сквозь стену. Странно, многие бы сказали, что Имс его напрягает, он и сам не раз это демонстрировал, но на самом деле все было не так. Именно с имитатором, по сути, крайне темным типом, Артур чувствовал себя в безопасности. А еще, находясь рядом с Имсом, Артур всегда чувствовал необъяснимый драйв. Энтузиазм.

Артур усмехнулся. Энтузиазм? О да, Арти, конечно. Просто поскорее заткнись.

Артур лежал, прикрыв глаза и закинув руки за голову, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Не шевелясь, приоткрыл веки. На спинке старинной кровати сидело маленькое чудовище с человечье-паучьими лапками и огромными жуткими светящимися глазами. Оно долго неотрывно смотрело на Артура, потом склонило голову к лапкам и принялось что-то увлеченно жевать.

Ничего цензурного Артуру в голову не приходило. Он успел застыть от ужаса и подумать, что попал в чей-то кошмар, пока не понял, что это лемур. Какого хуя? Что за блядское животное? Откуда оно здесь? И Артур сам не заметил, как из груди вырвалось полузадушенное: «Имс!» В эту минуту он ненавидел своего напарника всей душой.

Лемур тем временем спустился по спинке кровати и мелкими прыжками двинулся к его лицу. Ласково обнюхав Артура, скотинка произнесла что-то типа «птан фрииинк чиип хууу» и сопроводила это птичьим щебетом. Затем Артур обнаружил тварь резво раскачивающейся на абажуре.

Он молча встал, чувствуя, как вокруг головы разливается сияющий нимб ангельского терпения, взял чертово отродье за шкирку и вышвырнул на террасу, а потом плотно закрыл окно.

Однако утром он обнаружил в ногах что-то пушистое, свернувшееся клубком. И это явно была не кошка.

— Иииимс! — голосом Артура можно было резать алмазы.

Имитатор высунулся из ванной с полным ртом зубной пасты и щеткой в руке.  
— Что это за тварь?! Это твое? Зачем ты приволок это с собой?

Имитатор округлил глаза и сплюнул пасту.  
— Пупсик, это я купил тебе в подарок. Уйму денег потратил, между прочим. Ее зовут Гвиневра. И что я вижу, Арти? Вы уже спали вместе?! О, а мне она даже не разрешала себя покормить! Никто не может устоять перед твоим сексапилом, детка!

Артур открывал рот, как рыба, пытаясь подыскать слова или хотя бы не подавиться воздухом.

— Гви... Гвиневра? Имс!!!

— Ну-ну, — успокаивающе покивал имитатор. — Оставишь ее домовладелице, никаких проблем.

— Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько жрут эти твари? — завелся Артур. — Ты знаешь, как они гадят и как портят мебель? Да ее может согласиться оставить у себя только психопат!

— Тогда подари ее одному из наших клиентов, скажи, что у Караваджо был любимый лемур. И вообще, Гвиневра не такая. Она с манерами. Прямо как ты. Брезгливая недотрога.

И прежде чем Артур снова открыл рот, имитатор захлопнул дверь ванной.

— Брезгливая недотрога? — повторил Артур, уставившись в эту дверь. — Брезгливая недотрога?! Сам будешь спать со своей Гвиневрой!

— Э, нет, она меня не любит. Я не такой очаровательный. И вообще, она теперь твоя, — донеслось из ванной, а потом там на полную мощность включили воду. Судя по звуку, начинался вселенский потоп. Домовладелица бы повесилась от такой расточительности.


	6. Имс

Имс злился на себя. Ну, не сильно, конечно, но было, да. Похожее на брют чувство беспечной радости, которое не покидало его с тех пор, как он вылез из такси в Таормине и задрал голову, разглядывая дом, а на балконе как раз стоял Артур и посмотрел на него, и даже махнул рукой, и даже — улыбнулся… вот оно-то Имсу и не нравилось. Уж слишком ему сюда хотелось. Слишком он был готов забить на все, в том числе и подозрительный, очень подозрительный заказ, от которого за милю несло чем-то подлым и опасным, лишь бы только снова поработать с Артуром. Ну, так пока это будет называться, решил Имс, пошел все-таки на компромисс с самим собой.

С утра долго стоял под душем, просто наслаждался жизнью, несмотря ни на что. Плюнул на сложности, надоело разыгрывать Чайльд Гарольда. Слушал, как Артур что-то возмущенно бухтит, и улыбался довольно: отличная вышла идея с подарком! Теперь Артур будет не такой замороженный, может быть, перестанет изводить его этим своим пристальным взглядом, когда думает, что Имс на него не смотрит.

Имс рукой протер запотевшее зеркало, посмотрел на себя, скорчил рожу. Отражение довольно улыбалось. Имс плюнул, хмыкнул и вышел, на ходу обматываясь полотенцем.

Сицилия ранним утром пахла, как райский сад: ленивой беспечностью и грядущими удовольствиями. Имс потянулся и прошел прямо на террасу. Там, за маленьким кофейным столиком, сидел Артур с чашкой кофе и газетой, весь такой гламурный, что у Имса чуть зубы не свело, то ли от раздражения, то ли еще от чего.

Задумываться об этом он не стал, повернулся и ушел в свою комнату, стал одеваться, слушая, как Артур шуршит газетными листами. Вернулся на террасу, сел напротив Артура и сказал:  
  
— Только не думай, что я уже согласился. Не нравится мне эта история, какой-то у нее запашок неприятный.  
  
— Все наши истории с неприятным запашком, — ответил Артур, не отрываясь от газеты.  
  
— Дорогуша, у НАС еще не было историй с каким бы то ни было запашком, — машинально пробормотал Имс, наливая себе кофе.

Артур сложил газету и хлопнул ею о стол. Гвиневра, рассевшаяся посредине стола, зашипела от испуга, Имс же удержался только благодаря богатому жизненному опыту, поднял глаза от чашки, вопросительно посмотрел.  
  
— Мистер Имс, прошу избавить меня от дурного рода шуток! — заявил Артур.

Имс тут же полез в бутылку, Артур ухитрялся добиться всегда прямо противоположного эффекта. Имс понимал, что ведет себя, как мальчишка, но ничего не мог поделать. Или не хотел.

— Арти, а если это не шутка? — и развалился на стуле, откинулся, заулыбался.

Артур пожал плечами, зачем-то посмотрел на Гвиневру.

Она снова спокойно сидела посередине стола, сонно хлопала глазищами.

— Иди ко мне, моя цыпа, — сказал Артур, глядя на Имса в упор, протянул руку.

Имс моргнул.

Цыпа открыла глаза, изящно пробралась между чашками и кофейником, запрыгнула Артуру на плечо, высокомерно и с торжеством посмотрела на Имса, всем своим видом вопрошая: «Ну что, завидно?»

— Имс, мы ждем тебя внизу, у машины.

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — наконец-то опомнился Имс.


	7. Артур

Этой ночью, после нежданного явления лемура, Артуру снова снился Имс. Только на этот раз в виде мишени.

Вернее, в виде нескольких пронумерованных мишеней, поражая каждую из которых Артур заносил результат в свою книжку. Совсем как в реальной снайперской школе, которую с виду такой гламурный Артур окончил в юности.

Об этом, кстати, мало кто знал. Знали, что координатор снохождений (именно такой профиль был у Артура в индустрии дримшэринга, осознанных командных снохождений, — координатор, или, как еще говорили, проводник) неплохо владеет оружием во сне, но в реальности его никто не видел ни с береттой, ни с винтовкой, ни с, упаси боже, гранатометом. И уж точно никто не знал и никогда не узнает, что Артур работал по этой профессии — брал киллерские заказы. Именно снайперская школа обеспечила ему гибкость и стальные мускулы, невидимые на первый взгляд. И натренировала нервы. Снайпер всегда должен быть в отличной физической и психической форме. Он должен бегать, лазать по стенам и спускаться по веревке наравне с лучшими бойцами; ему приходится носить более тяжелое оружие, чем у других, в дополнение к стандартному снаряжению. Сердце снайпера всегда должно биться ровно — будь то после сильного стресса или тяжелого подъема на крышу высотного здания. И Артура действительно было трудно вывести из равновесия, хотя Имс умудрялся это делать почти постоянно.

Вот и сейчас, когда Артур стрелял по имсам, одетым то в розовые майки, то в черные пижонские пиджаки на голое тело, его сердечный ритм вряд ли бы одобрил пожилой школьный инструктор. Если учесть, что стрелял Артур из положения лежа на предельную дальность — 300 метров, то неудивительно, что проснулся он, неровно дыша. Все пять имсов были застрелены в грудь. И Артур, просыпаясь, злорадно подумал, что одна или две пули точно попали в сердце.

Сидя за завтраком и слушая очередные пошлости от Имса, Артур вспоминал свои упражнения в стрельбе. Мысленно он посмотрел на грудь Имса через прицел, но быстро сбился, зацепившись за татуировки. Вообще-то Артур не любил тату. И отнюдь не считал многие из имсовых произведениями искусства. Они все были вразнобой, разных стилей, разного мастерства нанесения. Но на имитаторе выглядели органично, как будто тот с ними родился. Артур несколько раз пытался представить Имса без тату, но безуспешно. И каждый раз, когда Имс выходил к нему в майке или без майки — а раскованный имитатор нисколько этим не смущался, Артур смотрел, смотрел исподтишка. Разрисованная кожа словно бы говорила, пела — Артуру казалось, еще немного: и картинки оживут, начнут двигаться, как в том знаменитом рассказе у Брэдбери. Имс, конечно, рано или поздно замечал его взгляд и начинал похабно ухмыляться. От этой ухмылки у Артура горели кончики ушей, как сейчас, когда Имс ляпнул: «Арти, а если это не шутка?»

Артур пожал плечами и поманил Гвиневру.

— Иди ко мне, моя цыпа, — проговорил он, глядя прямо в серо-зеленые глаза.

Наградой ему был секундно ошеломленный взгляд Имса.

— Имс, мы ждем тебя внизу, у машины.

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество, — фыркнул имитатор, возвращая лицо.

 


	8. Имс

— Уважаемый Джованни,  — сказал Имс расслабленным голосом и прикрыл глаза. — Я не понимаю только одного — почему вы не обратились в полицию?

 — Ну как же! — всплеснул руками Меризи. — Это же очевидно! Мне никто не поверит, подлинность картины подтверждена экспертизой!

 — Любая подделка может быть определена,  — равнодушно продолжал Имс. —  Проверяли ли возраст холста?

 — Проверяли.

 — И?

 — Он соответствует эпохе.

 — Состав красок?

 — Тоже.

 — Пыль?

 — Есть.

 — А если это тушь?

 — Мы не можем выяснить, тушь это или нет, потому что есть экспертное заключение! Никто не станет слушать бредни!

 — Почему же, вот я слушаю,  — усмехнулся Имс.

Меризи злобно и с упреком поглядывал в сторону Артура. Имс вдруг неожиданно сменил позу, оперся локтями о стол и посмотрел Меризи в глаза. Тот не выдержал, отвернулся, начал нервно прикуривать, неловко чиркая спичками.

Артур молча сидел в соседнем кресле, переводя глаза с одного на другого. Пока они ехали в машине на виллу Меризи, Имс бубнил не переставая, перечисляя все, что ему не нравилось в этом заказе. Не нравилось ему абсолютно все.

Постепенно сомнения Имса заразили и Артура. Сейчас, по второму разу выслушивая рассказ Меризи о художнике, реставраторе и Караваджо, Артур размышлял о том, не схватился ли он за этот заказ так быстро только потому, что он обеспечивал его очень удобным поводом снова встретиться с Имсом?

Похоже на то.

Имс продолжал задавать жесткие и неприятные вопросы, Меризи вертелся, как уж на сковородке, но логика в его рассуждениях была. Возможно, не совсем обычная, но где уж ожидать обычности от людей искусства. Артур терпеливо ждал конца разговора, понимая, что ему предстоит еще один разговор, с Имсом.

Наконец они раскланялись, вежливо, но холодно. На обратной дороге Имс молчал, смотрел в окно. Артур высадил его у дома, загнал машину во внутренний дворик, прогулялся в магазинчик напротив: кофе, сигареты, несколько алых помидоров, пучок базилика.

В квартире было тихо, только опять сильно шумела вода в ванне. Было жарко, они долго просидели у Меризи, потом возвращались по узкой дороге, Артур вспотел, его клонило в сон. Он зашел в свою комнату, сунул Гвиневру, которая так и протаскалась вместе с ними весь день, сидя у него на плече, на подушку, с раздражением стянул рубашку.

Потоп в ванной прекратился, хлопнула дверь. Артур не стал поворачиваться, вдруг пожалел, что не закрыл дверь в свою комнату, спорить сейчас, когда мозги плыли от жары и усталости, совершенно не хотелось.

— Артур,  — позвал Имс из-за спины.

Артур повернулся.

— У тебя вид уставший,  — неожиданно заявил Имс, внимательно разглядывая голую грудь Артура без малейшего признака стеснения. — Может быть, тебе поспать?

— Нам надо обсудить дело, — сказал Артур без всякого желания что-либо обсуждать.

— Ну нет, дорогой мой, я не собираюсь нарушать традиций сиесты даже ради разговоров с тобой. Это время для валяния в постели, чего и тебе желаю,  — объявил Имс, разворачиваясь в узком коридоре, разделяющим их комнаты.

Дверь в свою комнату он закрывать не стал, небрежным движением скинул полотенце на пол и улегся в кровать. И только после этого посмотрел в сторону дверного проема. Тут же щелкнула задвижка в ванной, зашумела вода. Имс вздохнул, прикрыл глаза — маневр с полотенцем пропал незамеченным, впустую.

Под звуки льющейся воды он стал думать о новом заказе, о том, что заказ тухлый, что Меризи совсем не так прост, как желает показаться, что по уму надо бы отказаться и свалить отсюда в какие-нибудь ебеня. Сидеть в этих ебенях одному, дуреть со скуки и представлять, чем занимается Артур. Вот, кстати. В ванной, кроме шума воды, не слышалось ни звука, а между тем стены там были точно картонные.

Имс внезапно забеспокоился. Его хваленое богатое воображение тут же нарисовало ему снайпера на соседней крыше, и, прежде чем он успел себя остановить и придумать, на кой черт здесь вдруг образовался снайпер, из ванной донесся непонятный то ли вздох, то ли стон.

В следующее мгновение дверь в ванну чуть не слетела с петель, лишилась задвижки, а Имс оказался нос к носу с Артуром, мокрым и красным, как свежесваренный лангустин.

— Совсем охуел?! — заорал Артур, нашаривая полотенце.

Имс, не обращая на него внимания, сбоку посмотрел в окно, чуть отодвинув кружевную занавеску. Напротив, наполовину высунувшись из окна, пожилая итальянка что-то громко говорила другой, стоявшей на улице. Ничего подозрительного.

Имс невозмутимо вышел, чувствуя себя дурак дураком, сказал:

 — Прости, Арти, надеюсь, я тебя не очень сильно смутил,  — и захлопнул дверь, уклонившись от мокрого полотенца, летевшего прямо в лицо.

Теперь картонные стены, кроме шума воды, пропустили еще и поток ругательств. Имс послушал, уютно завернулся в простыню и уснул сном праведника, перевыполнившего суточную норму добрых дел.

***

Проснулся Имс уже в темноте, за окном тарахтели цикады. Имс потянулся, зевнул, стал опять думать про заказ: с одной стороны, дело было, конечно, очень интересное, просто вызов его профессионализму — порыться в голове у шизофреника, да еще съехавшего на почве искусства, это вам не формулы средства от импотенции красть. С другой стороны, именно в этом и заключалась опасность, никто еще не проводил таких экспериментов. Ну, то есть психов исследовали, в этом Имс не сомневался, но результаты исследований никто, естественно, не публиковал и уж тем более не ставил в известность извлекателей-нелегалов. Что там может быть в голове у этого художника? Да все, что угодно. Надо бы посмотреть на его картины, сделал себе заметку Имс, а то не дай бог, окажется каким-нибудь нео-Гойей. С подсознанием Гойи знакомиться отчетливо не хотелось, даже ради Артура.

Мысли сбились. Вместо Гойи перед глазами явился мокрый и голый Артур. Имс недовольно заворочался в кровати, сел, поискал взглядом штаны. Пожалел, что не воспользовался моментом, не рассмотрел ничего толком, кроме румянца цвета терракоты по всему артурову лицу, шее и плечам. Плечи у Артура были что надо, хотя Имс, само собой, и раньше об этом догадывался. Ладно, хватит бредней.

Имс выудил легкие льняные штаны, натянул их, не утомляясь поисками белья и рубашки. Все еще было жарко, накатывала духота, как перед грозой.

Артур сидел на веранде вместе с Гвиневрой. Лемур что-то тихо чирикал Артуру в ухо, перебирая волосы на его затылке.

— Мне очень жаль прерывать ваш тет-а-тет,  — сказал Имс сладким голосом. — Но, к сожалению, Арти, нам надо поговорить, и весьма серьезно.

Артур повернулся к Имсу вместе с креслом, свободно вытянул руки на столе.

— Артур, я не уверен, что нам нужно браться за это дело, — Имс перестал кривляться, серьезно посмотрел Артуру в глаза. — Я чувствую, что тут что-то нечисто, гарантию тебе даю, нас постараются наебать.

 — Давай по фактам,  — предложил Артур.

 — Давай,  — согласился Имс.

 — Есть картина. Есть два реставратора, точнее, один реставратор и один художник. Художник — шизофреник. Это осложняет дело. Есть заказчик, готовый заплатить весьма неплохо, даже по нашим меркам. Заказ сложный, не отрицаю, но интересный, согласен?

— Согласен, особенно если выполняют его такие же шизофреники, как и объект,  — Имс выставил вперед ладонь, чтобы Артур его не перебил. — Это не насмешка, Арти, вряд ли нас можно назвать нормальными людьми. Но все равно, даже притом, что я не буду спорить с тобой по поводу того, что я псих, я, тем не менее, понимаю, что это крайне опасная затея. Лично у меня нет диплома психиатра. У тебя есть?

 — Нет, но я прослушал курс психологии в университете,  — уклончиво сообщил Артур.

 — Оно заметно,  — хмыкнул Имс, снова сбиваясь на постороннее. Помолчал. — Банально: мы не знаем, чего ожидать. Следовательно, этап подготовки может растянуться надолго, я не намерен лезть в голову к человеку до тех пор, пока мы не выясним о нем все досконально.

Артур кивнул.

— Далее,  — продолжил Имс,  — таких людей у нас трое, не перебивай, пожалуйста! Художник, реставратор и — твой Меризи. И здесь я хочу спросить тебя, Арти, дорогой мой! Откуда ты его накопал?

 — По рекомендации.

 — Артур. Я даже не спрашиваю, чья это была рекомендация, я просто хочу знать, насколько ты доверяешь тем, кто тебе его рекомендовал? Тебе я верю, но, пожалуй, ты один из немногих, о ком я могу это сказать.

Имс подумал и решил, что можно. Мизансцена просто требовала жеста, поэтому Имс протянул руку, положил ее на ладонь Артуру. Ну, просто по-дружески. Почувствовал, как пальцы Артура дернулись, но остались лежать на месте. Тут Имс отчего-то пришел в прекрасное расположение духа.

— Мне не нравится этот Меризи. Он не тот, за кого себя выдает.

— Имс, неужели ты считаешь меня настолько непрофессиональным? Думаешь, я полетел на встречу с ним, как школьница на свидание, ничего не выяснив? — возмутился Артур.

— Ни в коем случае, солнце мое! Но! Ты же не будешь отрицать, что по части интуиции я все-таки лучше, не так ли? И именно поэтому я тебе гарантирую — с ним что-то не так,  — тут Имс вдруг поймал себя на том, что успокаивающе гладит руку Артура, а тот ее не убирает. Мысли в голове заметались между двумя направлениями. — Именно поэтому у нас три объекта: до тех пор, пока ты не просеешь всю жизнь этого Меризи через мелкое сито, я ни в чью башку не полезу. И сфокусируйся, пожалуйста, на том, откуда у него столько денег.

 — Хорошо,  — кивнул Артур. Он был готов на все, чтобы заполучить Имса. А, кроме того, вопрос происхождения денег с самого начала не давал покоя ему самому. Артур не стал рассказывать Имсу, что он уже навел некоторые справки и ждал ответа. — Кстати, химиком будет Юсуф.

— О, Юсуф меня вполне устраивает,  — довольно ответил Имс, развалился по креслу в своей любимой позе, начал возиться с сигаретами.

— Когда ты будешь готов ехать на Мальту? — спросил Артур. 

Имс подумал, посмотрел на него искоса, очень внимательно. Артур все в той же позе сидел напротив него, ни разу не пошевелился.

— Да с тобой — когда угодно, детка,  — сказал Имс, ухмыляясь. Вдруг ужасно захотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтобы вывести Артура из себя. Определенно, Артур с перекошенным лицом, которого Имс наблюдал сегодня в обед в ванной, во время неудачной спасательной операции, был намного, намного интереснее. — Мы с тобой заживем на Мальте насыщенной жизнью: ты будешь собирать информацию, а я — любоваться Иоанном Крестителем. Чем не мечта? А по вечерам будем обмениваться впечатлениями, хорошо?

Артур фыркнул и ушел вглубь квартиры. Видимо, манеры лемуров заразны, меланхолично подумал Имс. С лемурами у него не выходило никак, вот ведь в чем проблема. Артур возился на кухне, хлопал дверью холодильника, чем-то шуршал.

Вдруг позвал громко:

 — Имс, не мог бы ты мне помочь?

Имс поразился. Это было что-то новенькое. Он прошел в кухню, застрял в дверях: Артур, согнувшись в три погибели, рылся в низеньком старом холодильнике. Имс подробно рассмотрел здоровенную хромированную ручку на пухлой дверце холодильника, потом — обтянутую тонкими брюками задницу Артура. Задница была хороша, просто изумительна, конец семидесятых, не позже, подумал Имс про холодильник, спросил:

— Арти, тебе говорили, что у тебя охуенная задница? — и как-то растерялся.

Артур вынырнул из светящихся недр, сунул Имсу в одну руку корзинку с зеленью, в другую — бутылку вина, взял со стола длинную чиабатту, два стакана, невозмутимо кивнул.

— Да, неоднократно. А тебе говорили, что у тебя охуенный рот? — и прошел мимо, задев Имса плечом. — Надеюсь, ты не против поужинать на террасе? Вроде стало прохладнее.

Имс покрутил головой, подумал, что у него начались проблемы с терморегуляцией. Ему точно не стало прохладнее.


	9. Артур

Кулинарная школа бабушки-еврейки временами выходила пожестче школы снайперской, поэтому теперь Артур мог с легкостью приготовить сотню блюд из ничего. Имс, похоже, его умение оценил, уплетая простейшее средиземноморское блюдо дакос (помидоры, фета, ячменный хлеб, орегано, базилик, оливковое масло, соль, перец). Сам Артур почти не ел, только пил вино и кормил кусочками хлеба из дакоса обнаглевшую Гвиневру, сидевшую рядом на столе.

— А знаешь, Арти, наш совместный отпуск уже не кажется мне такой ужасной затеей, — сделал вывод имитатор, откидываясь на плетеном стуле. — Ты умеешь готовить. Ты умеешь выбирать вино, и… — Имс покосился на лемуриху. — И я уже успел увидеть тебя полностью голым, а ведь это только начало каникул! Определенно, жизнь налаживается!

Артур закусил губы, чтобы не улыбнуться, но Имс, конечно, заметил.

— Артур, детка, а тебе ведь тоже нравится мое общество? Вот уж никогда бы не подумал!

— Почему?

Имс пожал плечами, тоже налегая на вино.

—  Ну, не знаю… мне всегда казалось, я тебя раздражаю.

— Только не говори, что у тебя по этому поводу сформировался комплекс неполноценности.

— Ой, Арти, вот этим твоим фантазиям сбыться явно не суждено.

— У меня только такие.

— Да ну? — прищурился Имс. — Зато у меня есть много других — их будет достаточно для нас обоих.

— Имс, что происходит? Мы слишком зациклились на этой теме, тебе не кажется?

— Я тебя смутил, пупсик?

— Нет, я просто думаю, как лучше тебе врезать!

Имс заржал.

— Ну, давай, давай. Хоть какая-то эмоция!

— Может, поговорим о деле?

— Арти! — с ужасом вскинул на него глаза Имс. — Мы весь день говорим о деле! Завтра мне прочитаешь лекцию об искусствах, когда мы будем уже на Мальте. А сегодня — баста.

Артур усмехнулся. Имс был прав, ему и самому не хотелось ничего серьезного обсуждать. Тем более что вино оказалось забористым и нешуточно ударило в голову. Но Артур, вместо того чтобы остановиться, налил еще бокал. Реальность так приятно размазывалась, смягчалась, и Имс… реагировал на все с легкостью, искрился, как шампанское. При Артуре он нечасто бывал таким. Вино начало придавать вечеру какой-то странный оттенок. Чуть ли не романтический,  усмехнулся про себя Артур. А, может, эротический? — съязвил внутренний голос. Вот какого хрена ты ляпнул про «охуенные губы»? А что, разве неправда? Да Артур бы стакан своей крови отдал за… И тут же эта мысль была опечатана и отправлена в сейф. Правда, было уже поздно — у него стояло. Причем стояло неслабо.

Артур выругался про себя и опустил глаза.

Имс все это время наблюдал за ним, без всякой застенчивости.

— Мне показалось, или ты с минуту пялился на мой рот, детка?

Блядь. Нет.

Имс в одну секунду, плавным слитным движением кошки, оказался сидящим на столе перед Артуром. Артур даже не успел понять, как он переместился. Словно бы никакого веса. Словно бы и не пил.

— Он тебе действительно так нравится?

— Имс, ты в конец охренел?

— Что такое?

— Закрой свой рот, вот что!

— Мой _охуенный_ рот? — уточнил имитатор, наклоняясь к Артуру.

Тот едва не застонал — от бессилия, злости, возбуждения и ощущения, что его несет в неизвестность. В животе что-то трепетало, до щекотки, обливало жаром изнутри. И тут Артур вдруг понял — если он сейчас не сдастся — нет, не перед имитатором, перед самим собой — то позже точно заработает себе что-нибудь нервное и неизлечимое.

— Да, —  четко произнес он и взглянул Имсу в глаза. — Твой _охуенный_ рот.

— Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты красивый ублюдок? — совсем тихо спросил имитатор, беря его руку и неторопливо поднося к своему лицу. Он водил пальцами Артура по своим губам и смотрел,  все смотрел, и Артур в этот момент благодарил небо за то, что сидит на стуле, потому что у него подкашивались ноги. А потом имитатор поцеловал кончики пальцев и вобрал их в рот. И тут Артуру показалось, что стул его уже ни от чего не спасает — вместе с ним он плыл куда-то вниз, как по реке. И никакого сомнацина.

— Прекрати, Имс, — услышал он собственный шепот, но это настолько ничего не значило даже для него самого, что имитатор только усмехнулся, продолжая сосать его пальцы, и Артур кожей почувствовал эту усмешку.

Тогда, выждав все же еще несколько невыносимо сладких секунд, Артур встал, выдрался из-за стола. Он из последних сил пытался удержать жар внутри под контролем. Стояло уже так, что становилось больно. Он попытался вырвать руку, но Имс держал его крепко, а сейчас схватил еще и за плечо.

— Что, Арти? Опять сбежишь? Как всегда?

— Ты пьян, Имс. И я тоже. Завтра…завтра мы…

— Ну и хер с ним. Завтра, Арти, не наступает никогда. Ты просыпаешься каждое утро — и снова сегодня. Понял меня?

И он укусил Артура за палец.

И Артур сам не понял, прошла ли хоть секунда между тем, как Имс все же его отпустил, и тем, как Артур присосался к его рту, с жадностью, какой еще никогда в себе не замечал, влажной, стонущей, вылизывающей.

Имс сразу же сграбастал его в объятья, и они сосались самозабвенно, как школьники на выпускном балу под лестницей. Неприлично самозабвенно и долго для двух мужчин с до чертиков устойчивой психикой и брутальным ореолом первоклассной военной подготовки.

Однако Артур смог подумать об этом, как и вообще подумать хоть о чем-то, только когда взбесившаяся от ревности Гвиневра со всей дури саданулась ему на спину и впилась когтями в кожу сквозь легкую майку. Пока Артур, матерясь, стряхивал ее с себя, они с Имсом все-таки принуждены были расцепиться.

Имс выглядел растерянным, растрепанным — только ради этого стоило пережить завтрашнее неудобное молчание. Но тут Артур осознал, что в его собственном виде растрепанности куда больше. Краска залила его лицо вплоть до шеи. Что-то переломилось в воздухе — момент был упущен.

Артура еще хватило на то, чтобы звонко, по-мальчишески, дрогнувшим голосом сказать:

— Сладких снов, мистер Имс.

И он бежал с этого странного поля боя, боясь оглянуться. Только спиной чувствовал взгляд Имса. Точно на него навели прицел, и между лопаток теперь горела красная светящаяся точка.

***

Однако, как выяснилось спустя уже двадцать минут, побег явно не стал победой и облегчения не принес. Артур даже не думал о том, что сможет уснуть сегодня. Или это уже было завтра? Имс оказался прав, дьявольски прав, как и всегда: завтра не наступает никогда.

Артур даже не размышлял на этот раз, сон это или реальность, не проверял тотем, не задумывался, что во сне мог бы действовать по-другому. Он вообще не думал, он тупо хотел — снова поцеловать Имса, почувствовать его руки на своей спине и заднице,  засунуть язык ему в глотку, заставить снова облизать пальцы, самому облизать татуировки на плечах — он ведь так и не успел этого сделать…

Терпеть было невыносимо, и Артур засунул руку под простыню, сжав член. Ему хватило трех движений, чтобы из груди вырвался первый сладкий стон, картинки перед глазами сегодня были слишком реалистичны, он все еще чувствовал вкус Имса, его запах и то, какие ловкие, быстрые, сухие и горячие у него руки.

Осознав, каким громким вышел стон, он замер, стиснув зубы: да что же это, я тебя страшно ненавижу, Имс, мой персональный ад будет именно таков!

Это было уже второй раз за сегодня  — в первый раз он собирался всласть подрочить на имитатора в ванной, а нехрен было картинно сбрасывать полотенце перед открытой дверью, нарцисс чертов! Почему сразу было не зайти к Артуру в спальню, чего уж стесняться? Но имитатору так не вовремя тогда взбрело в голову потревожиться о безопасности! Черт, стены здесь были словно из бумаги, а Артур просто не мог удержаться от стонов, когда представлял Имса в определенных видах и позициях. Он чувствовал, что его начинает бить дрожь не только от возбуждения, но и от злости.

— Начал без меня, дорогуша?

Голос у Имса был странным — словно бы осипшим.

Артур даже не вздрогнул, хотя ощущение шока оказалось не слишком приятным. Надо будет запомнить имсово умение бесшумно подкрадываться. Он молчал и ждал. Имс понял, хмыкнул.

— Оставляешь ход за мной? Черт, Арти, ты всегда такой трудный? Какого хуя ты лежишь здесь и дрочишь на меня, когда я — в соседней комнате?

Артура выгнуло на кровати от этих слов.

— Теперь ты… здесь…

Имс рывком оказался рядом в постели и сдернул простыню. Навалился, сжал, терзая щетиной шею, укусил за щеку, за губу, по-хозяйски прошелся языком во рту.

— Давай лучше я тебе подрочу, пупсик, м? Как ты на это смотришь? — Артур едва разобрал слова, потому что Имс не только шептал, он еще успевал вылизывать ухо.

Вместо ответа он взял руку имитатора и повел вниз.

Имс начал широкими, медленными движениями, по всей длине, каждый раз до острой дрожи обводя головку большим пальцем. Артур всем телом извивался под имсовой рукой, однако избегал смотреть ему в глаза.

— Быстрее,  — прошептал он. — Ну быстрее же...

— Громче проси, Арти...

— Быстрее, дрянь, чтоб тебя! Сколько можно просить?!

— Ого! — Имс засмеялся, почти зло. — Смотри на меня, смотри, я говорю! Не отворачивайся, сученыш!

И Артур посмотрел.

У Имса горели глаза и кривилось лицо. В нем не было никакой нежности. Чтобы стереть это непонятное выражение, Артур вцепился имитатору в затылок и притянул его для поцелуя. Ему было наплевать на имсову неожиданную злость, даже злорадство, ему было достаточно, что Имс был натянут, как струна, нервно подрагивал и хрипло дышал, что его губы отвечали со страстью, с яростью, сладко, грязно, влажно, непристойно.

Теперь Имс обхватил его крепче и задвигал рукой быстрее, резче. Он плотно прижимал Артура своим телом к постели, и тот чувствовал, как смешивается их пот. Одна рука Артура слепо шарила по голой спине имитатора, периодически сжимая кожу, ощупывая мускулы, другая накрыла руку Имса на члене, задавая нужный ритм. Он больше не заботился о толщине стен и стонал громко, бездумно.

— Арти, окажи мне ответную услугу... — услышал он шепот и дернулся от шарахнувшего возбуждения.

Имс просунул руку между их телами и неловко, дергая пуговицы, начал расстегивать летние льняные брюки.

— Зачем ты их вообще надел, — пробормотал Артур. — Ты же уже раздевался сегодня передо мной, и тебя вроде ничего не смущало... блядь... полегче... Имс!

— А, так ты заметил? А я уж боялся, что все впустую, — прерывисто рассмеялся Имс. Дыхания ему явно не хватало, но он продолжал играть роль. А, и пусть — Артуру было уже до лампочки.

— Зря переживал... Дай, я... черт, если б я знал...

— Неплохо для начала, да, Арти? Теперь я тебе не отпущу, пупсик. Твое гребаное завтра уже наступило, и ты опупеть как стонешь, должен я тебе сказать...

Имс ускорил ритм, одновременно толкаясь Артуру в ладонь. Вдоль позвоночника жаркой змеей начала раскручиваться дрожь, и Артур прижался к Имсу еще теснее, стремясь запомнить ощущения, вжимаясь в скользкое разгоряченное тело. Даже летние штаны были почти насквозь влажными от пота.

Имс больше не шептал злорадно, он просто рычал, а Артур задыхался в длинных, идущих из самой глубины грудной клетки вскриках. Их обоих трясло, как от электрошокера.

— Ииииимс!

Крик выкатился на улицу, эхом разгоняясь по стенам домов и уходя в переулки, к морю, но тут имитатор грубо зажал Артуру рот, и тот долго кончал в беззвучных конвульсиях, из последних сил надрачивая Имсу. Потребовалось всего пара секунд, чтобы Имс тоже забился в оргазме, прикусив кожу на шее Артура, со сдавленным рыком.

Немыслимо. Бессмысленно. Стыдно. Странно. И адски хорошо.

Они лежали, так и не разлепившись телами. Меньше всего обоим этого хотелось, хотя было липко.

— Имс.

— Ммм?

— Не вздумай уйти. Ты остаешься.

— Арти... Я и не собирался.

Имс вытер их обоих простыней, бросил ее комом на пол, нашел где-то покрывало и удобно устроился под ним, обняв Артура тяжелой теплой рукой. По-хозяйски. Артур подвинулся еще ближе под теплый бок и уснул.

Позже в ноги пришла Гвиневра, смирившаяся с ситуацией, и свернулась клубком.


	10. Имс

— Я вижу, что ты не спишь.

Имс продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами. Пусть это было по-детски, но хоть немножко оттягивало неизбежное выяснение отношений.

Имсу не хотелось выяснять отношения, ну зачем? По большому счету, совсем хорошо было бы повернуться на другой бок и продолжать спать. Да, это был бы идеальный вариант, рассчитывать на который, однако, не приходилось.

Имс приоткрыл один глаз, обозрел доступный сектор комнаты. Прямо напротив, на фоне развевающейся занавески, раскачивался на стуле Артур. Улыбался.

«Может, обойдется?», — подумал Имс, поглядывая сквозь ресницы.

— Дрыхнуть дальше я тебе все равно не дам! — сообщил Артур с усмешкой.

— Пупсик, я, знаешь ли, на это рассчитываю, — включился Имс.

Трудно было заставить себя снова натянуть маску беспечности, да и не хотелось. Стараясь не выдать своей настороженности, Имс потянулся, чуть ли не урча, и наконец-то взглянул на Артура. Ну и что дальше? Все опять сначала? Зря он не убрался к себе в комнату! Имс терпеть не мог эти утренние неловкие часы, ему претила непременная скованность, преувеличенная бодрость, отведенные в сторону глаза.

Но Артур глаз не отводил. Смотрел прямо, и без всякой неловкости.

— Ты меня караулишь, Арти? — спросил Имс, и насмешки не получилось.

— Да, — просто ответил Артур. — На всякий случай, чтобы тебе в голову дурь не полезла.

И вдруг не стало никакой неловкости. Имс сунул себе под голову вторую подушку.

— Тогда полезай обратно в постель, — сказал серьезно, отогнул покрывало.  — Сколько у нас еще времени?

Артур спокойно встал, забрался в постель. Поерзал, потянул на себя покрывало, с довольным вздохом закрыл глаза.

— Еще два часа. Потом час на сборы, не больше, иначе опоздаем на паром до Ла Валетты.

— Ты что, спать собрался?

—  Да.

— Нет, ну нормально?

— Имс.

— Что? Ты почему раньше-то не спал?

— Заткнись. Я тебе уже сказал.

— Что, правда караулил?

Артур снова вздохнул, повернул голову Имса к себе, уверенно взяв пальцами за подбородок. Имс слегка опешил.

— Я впустую не болтаю, ты ведь знаешь. Ты бы сбежал, а я не люблю, когда от меня бегают. Привыкай.

Вот так. Можно было начать нести привычную ахинею, поязвить, отшутиться. А можно было — подгрести Артура себе под бок, сунуть нос ему в затылок, вдохнуть, закрыть глаза и спать дальше. Еще целых два часа, потому что про будильник Артур не забыл.

***

За десять дней в Ла Валетте Имс узнал много нового. Все его интересы теперь крутились вокруг трех мужчин: Марко Тремонти, художника, объекта номер один, Стефано Гаспери, реставратора, объекта номер два, ну и Артура, координатора всего на свете, занозы в заднице, эгоистичного собственника, объекта фиксации лично Имса.

Легкой жизни Имс и не ждал. Марко Тремонти вел нормальный для богемы образ жизни: совершенно распущенный. Вставал, когда придется, мог сидеть до вечера дома, мог отправиться в мастерскую — на окраине города, мог просто бродить по улицам или просиживать сиднем в кафе, вечерам болтался по барам, пил вино, иногда ходил к интересной пухлой блондинке на соседнюю улицу. С точки зрения Имса, никакой ненормальности художник не проявлял: пил, гулял, трахал бабу, писал, делал наброски — все, как положено. Ничем особенным не выделялся — интересный дядька под пятьдесят, сухой, с легкой сединой в длинноватых волосах, с темными живыми глазами.

Гаспери, друг и реставратор, больше походил на офисного работника средней руки, в серых брюках и белой рубашке, всегда ровно к девяти в своей мастерской неподалеку от собора, сиеста — всегда дома и один, вечером снова в мастерской. Видимо, хороший учитель — вокруг постоянно вились студенты, Гаспери руководил частной школой живописи и рисунка.

За неделю, что Имс и Артур поочередно следили за обоими объектами, те встретились два раза: в студии у Тремонти как-то днем, через день вечером, за ужином в маленьком ресторанчике в стороне от туристических маршрутов.

Ни с тем, ни  с другим не предвиделось никаких сложностей — охраны у них, конечно же, не наблюдалось, застать дома обоих было достаточно просто, даже если бы Имсу и Артуру понадобится десять часов сна — все можно легко организовать, пастораль да и только.

«Усекновение главы Иоанна Крестителя» смирно висело на своем месте в соборе. На «Иоанна» Имс потратил в общей сложности шесть часов, отправлялся посмотреть на него и утром, и днем, и вечером — всегда было одно и то же. Картина как картина. Имс не усмотрел никаких намеков на подделку, после чего любоваться тюремным двором с мертвым Иоанном стал ходить Артур.

Артуру тоже «Иоанн» показался насквозь подлинным. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько можно было подобраться к картине в соборе.

Имс собирался влезть в мастерскую к Тремонти. По словам Гаспери, картина находилась именно там. Артур считал, что лезть в мастерскую опасно и бесполезно, зато пора приступать к проектированию. Он снял дом почти в самом центре Ла Валетты, трехэтажное здание с хозяйственными помещениями на первом этаже, пятью спальнями на третьем и огромным залом, чуть ли не бальным, на втором.

За десять дней в Ла Валетте больше всего информации Имс собрал об Артуре. Как-то случайно вышло, само собой. Имс следил за Артуром, исподтишка.

Артур был маниакально элегантен, прямо с раннего утра, даже если он не собирался выходить на улицу до вечера. Артур был не прочь кормить Имса завтраком, но почему-то ожидал, что Имс станет мыть посуду. Артур был добровольный раб порядка, Имс подозревал, что расписание — тайный артуров фетиш. Артур любил системность, последовательность и логику. Артуру до дрожи в коленях нравилось посылать все это на хуй. Больше всего Артур любил парадоксы. И двойные стандарты.

К примеру, Артур был чрезвычайно возмущен и чуть не вывихнул Имсу кисть всего лишь за то, что Имс пытался запустить Артуру руку между ног в такси, когда они добирались от порта до своего нового жилища. Имс хорошо позабавился.

Совсем не забавно ему стало утром следующего дня, в кафе, когда они наблюдали за завтракающим Гаспери, и Артур невозмутимо сообщил, посматривая на реставратора поверх газеты и рассеянно болтая ложечкой в кофе, что желал бы немедленно взять у Имса в рот. Честно говоря, такой подлости со стороны Артура Имс никак не ожидал, тем более что как раз накануне он в полной мере оценил таланты Артура в этой сфере. Слежка была практически сорвана, и вечером Имс целых полчаса распространялся о непрофессиональном поведении Артура, вот уж от кого он никак не ожидал! Артур в это время, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел в бальной зале за большим офисным столом, качался на стуле и даже не смотрел на Имса.

Имс заткнулся только тогда, когда заметил, что Артур каллиграфическим почерком вывел в своем блокноте: «Как достать Имса».

Артур оказался совсем не таким, каким представлял его Имс. Все вообще было как-то не так, как привык Имс. Потенциально сложно. Тревожно. Затягивало.

На одиннадцатый день Артур сказал за завтраком:

— Пришла информация по Меризи.

— Ну и? — буркнул Имс, возясь с заварочным чайником. Чай Имс любил нормальный, листовой.

— Ты был прав, что-то там есть.

—  А именно?

Артур протянул Имсу распечатку.

Имс прочитал, хмыкнул. Текста в распечатки было всего строчек пять.

Джованни Меризи родился в Милане в сорок седьмом, единственный ребенок в семье, отец — историк, мать — как любая нормальная итальянка того времени — домохозяйка. Обеспеченное детство, учеба в миланском Università Cattolica del Sacro Cuore, переезд в Рим. Работал в разных музеях по всему миру, в пятьдесят закончил карьеру, посвятив себя написанию книги о знаменитом предке, почти безвылазно живет в Таормине. Не женат, детей нет.

Смешно, подумал Имс. Такие биографии бывают всего у двух типов людей: наивных ученых не от мира сего и вовсе не наивных, скромных, малозаметных любителей заниматься своими делами, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. Имс очень хотел бы себе такую. Но не судьба.

— Так. Артур, архитектора придется встречать тебе.

— Ты куда-то собираешься?

— Да. Хочу прокатиться обратно в Таормину.

— Имс!

Имс скомкал бумажку с бесполезными данными на Меризи, поджег, держа за краешек на мойкой, смыл пепел. Меризи казался настолько настоящим ученым, что от этого у Имса вставали дыбом волоски на руках. Так выглядят ученые только в голливудских фильмах. Растиражированный образ, не имеющий ничего общего с действительностью.

— Имс, я категорически против, чтобы ты туда ехал один. Тем более на этапе подготовки операции.

— Артур, мы это обсуждали уже тысячу раз. Именно на этом этапе, и не позже, я хочу выяснить, что может угрожать моей заднице, — отвернулся к окну, пробормотал смущенно, — и твоей тоже.

Подошел к лестнице наверх, беззаботно улыбнулся:

— Не переживай, дорогой мой, Франческа не даст тебе скучать. Я вернусь завтра, или послезавтра.

— Конечно, я буду скучать без тебя, — заявил Артур невозмутимо.

Имс успел к этому моменту отвернуться и подняться на несколько ступенек. Предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не услышал: иногда то, что теперь Артур, вопреки сложившемуся образу, позволял себе без всякого смущения произносить то, что было у него на уме, сбивало Имса с толку. Он вдруг понял, что давно и благополучно забытое ощущение, когда не можешь найти слов для ответа, снова вернулось. Артур этой своей манерой внезапно говорить правду ставил Имса в тупик. Имс не знал, как реагировать и потому старался отмалчиваться. Или делать вид, что не расслышал. Кажется, Артур не обращал внимания на эти неловкие маневры Имса. Но Имс был не уверен: слишком уж хорошо Артур носил свою невозмутимую маску.

Имс на самом деле хотел тайм-аут, биография Меризи удачно подвернулась под руку. 


	11. Артур

С архитектором, найденным Имсом, Артур должен был встретиться в одном из уличных кафе рядом с городским садом, знаменитым скульптурной группой «гаврошей» — уличных мальчишек-воров.

Кафе располагалось на террасе, с которой взгляд падал на барочный собор с облупившейся черепичной розовой  крышей и ржавыми бочками для воды на ней, нагреваемыми солнцем. После собора взгляд тонул в синей пустыне моря, незаметно переходящей в небо. Столики и стулья здесь были черные, резные, словно кружево, и, несомненно, в полдень дико нагревались.

Артур улыбнулся, подумав, что maman была бы счастлива рисовать здесь и сейчас.

Время близилось к десяти утра, когда Артур допил кофе и начертил в своем блокноте первые задумки относительно сна, куда они намеревались «пригласить» художника. Он сильно не отходил от реальной обстановки — она и так была достаточно волшебна.

— Ты весьма неплохо рисуешь. Где учился? — раздался за спиной низкий женский голос. С хрипотцой, тягучий, сладкий, как подсушенный на солнце виноград. — Говоришь по-французски? Мой английский не так хорош.

Артур обернулся.

Женщина лет сорока пяти на вид, в светлом полосатом платье с красным поясом — стиль ретро, но какой женственный! Умопомрачительные туфли на каблуках высотой сантиметров двенадцать. Королевская осанка. Кружевной зонтик, большие темные очки, скрывающие пол-лица. Волнистые каштановые пышные волосы, заколотые на затылке. Нет, скорее рыжие. Духи, пахнущие дымом.

Артур все понял. Он в очередной раз восхитился Имсом. И в очередной раз его возненавидел.

Он встал и отодвинул стул. Она уселась, окруженная невидимой и абсолютной защитой — врожденным чувством собственного достоинства. Через пять минут официант, запинаясь за собственные ноги, уже тащил к их столику кофе, коньяк, шоколад и сигареты.

— Не тревожься, милый, я не буду глушить коньяк бутылками с утра. Но я считаю, что в жизни надо делать то, что хочешь. Да и, приближаясь к шестидесяти, глупо начинать заботиться о здоровье, если никогда этого раньше не делал.

Услышав цифру, Артур не мог удержать высоко взлетевшие брови. Это было невозможно. Боже. Теперь он Имсу еще и завидовал. Непонятно, почему именно сейчас, но жгучей завистью.

— А Имс всегда выбирает самое лучшее. Такой милый мальчик! И как одет. И какие глаза! Теперь понимаю, а то недоумевала — у него же всегда были женщины. Ну, в основном, ты  же меня понимаешь. Кстати, меня зовут Франческа. Я архитектор. — Она усмехнулась. — Но ты уже понял. И в жизни, и там, где я буду строить в этот раз для вас. Я проектирую в основном музеи. Иногда участвую в реставрации старинных церквей.

— Имс сказал, что вы — очень опытный архитектор. И что у Вас… богатое воображение.

— Как у любой уважающей себя женщины, мой мальчик.

— Как я понимаю, вы уже согласились с нами работать?

— Ну как я могла отказать Имсу? Мы с ним старые друзья.

Артур кивнул и немного ослабил галстук.

— Обожаю, когда молодые мужчины носят галстуки и жилетки так раскованно. К сожалению, теперь этого почти не встретишь.

Она внимательно его разглядывала — лицо, одежду. Артур сегодня был в светлых песочных брюках, кофейного цвета рубашке, коричневой жилетке с атласной светлой спиной и темно-синем галстуке. Ему хотелось закатать рукава рубашки, но он не стал этого делать сейчас.

— Вы меня смущаете, — улыбнулся он как можно очаровательнее. За очарованием крылось легкое раздражение.

— Не ври, ты просто ревнуешь. Совсем глупый, — сказала она, прикуривая от длинной спички. — Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять? Двадцать восемь?

Артур неопределенно повел плечами.

— Я думаю, нам стоит продолжить разговор в рабочем пространстве, — произнес он. — Я кое-что уже начертил. Вы могли бы посмотреть на мои планы сейчас?

— Я вполне готова. И все же, что тебе Имс сказал? Что ты недостаточно хорош? Не слушай. Он просто волнуется за тебя. Да и потом — ты ведь действительно не строил в реальности.

— Да. Он прав, — ровно сказал Артур, делая знак официанту, чтобы принес счет.

Франческа на минуту сняла очки и посмотрела на него. Глаза у нее были карие, только светлые, как янтарь.

— Я бы тоже волновалась.

Артур состроил легкую гримасу.

— Ладно. Пошли. Ты уже, наверное, и доску приготовил, и материалы для макетов. И пятьсот видов разных линеек.

— И даже цветные карандаши, — сказал Артур. — Здесь недалеко, пройдемся пешком.

— А музыка какая будет?

— Музыка?.. Для выброса?

— И для выброса тоже. Но я о другом. Я всегда строю под музыку. Она как математика, как геометрия. Она совершенна и формирует нужное настроение. Я взяла с собой записи Alessandro Cicognini. Думаю, нам подойдет.

Артур остановился на секунду, посмотрел на ее роскошные открытые туфли, на ее руки — маленькие, изящные, лишь немного выдававшие возраст, со старинными кольцами, с французским маникюром — чуть искривил губы в задумчивости и кивнул. Ну что ж.

Они пробирались в снятый Артуром дом через сотни свисающих с крыш расписных оранжево-красных знамен, символизирующих день рождения очередного святого — покровителя города. Артур недовольно потряс головой, отвода пятнадцатое по счету полотнище от лица.

— Артур, не стоит злиться на горожан за эту шалость — они же просто бредят христианством. Да и как им не бредить, ведь, по преданию, именно на Мальту высадился апостол Павел во время кораблекрушения в 60 году до нашей эры. Об этом говорится в Новом Завете: «Корабль схватило так, что он не мог противиться ветру, и мы носились, отдавшись волнам. Но Павел сказал: ободритесь, мужи! Ибо я верю Богу: нам должно быть выброшенными на какой-нибудь остров. В четырнадцатую ночь стали догадываться, что приближаются к земле. Все спаслись и узнали, что остров называется Мелит», — дыхание у Франчески оставалось ровным и голос — по-прежнему слегка ленивым и мелодичным, несмотря на начинающуюся жару и неровные плиты, по которым ей пришлось шагать на каблуках. — Кстати, тот корабль вез Павла в Рим на казнь, так что крушение оказалось очень кстати…

— Да, судя по всему, здесь верят в чудеса, — пробормотал Артур. — В том числе в то, что можно написать точную копию Караваджо.

Она вдруг рассмеялась.

— А ты — нет? Тебе здесь не нравится?

Артур покачал головой, наконец добравшись до нужной улочки и вынимая из кармана жилетки ключ. Из стен его дома и всех окружающих стен цвета чая с молоком со страшной силой перли лепные ангелы, мальтийские кресты, мадонны, единороги и профили великих магистров.

— Мне нравится, что это первый город Европы, спроектированный по заранее подготовленным чертежам.

— Даа, —  довольно промурлыкала Франческа. — И благодаря прямоугольной планировке в конце улиц всегда видно море.

— Но, честно говоря, иногда мальтийцы кажутся мне извращенцами в своей любви к известняку. Ангелов, мадонн и черепов могло бы быть и поменьше. Не люблю, когда здание напоминает пирожное.

— Но это же барокко, мой мальчик! И не пирожное, а кружево. А я обожаю Джироламо Кассара. Не забывай, что мы будем строить некоторые вещи в его стиле.

— Тогда я постараюсь полюбить пирожные, — дернул уголком рта Артур. — Если честно, больше всего здесь мне нравятся красные телефонные будки и почтовые ящики.

— Остались от англичан. Да ты просто полон сюрпризов! Имс счастливчик. И еще, я знаю, ты умеешь готовить. Это плюс, потому что я не умею совершенно. И, кстати, покажи мне мою спальню. И ванную. Жить я буду с вами, Имс сказал?

Имс, конечно, ничего не сказал, но Артур уже верил в то, что бомба может упасть и не взорваться. Поэтому его бесстрастное лицо сделало бы честь даже Чингачгуку, когда он ответил:

— Да, разумеется.


	12. Имс

Вилла казалась вымершей. Ставни из поперечных дощечек закрыты, на площадке, которой заканчивалась подъездная дорожка, пусто.

Имс оставил мотоцикл неподалеку в кустах, оставшуюся часть пути шел через лес. Приятно было чувствовать, как просыпаются прежние навыки. За ним не оставалось ни одной сломанной ветки, ни одной смятой травинки, и он также полагал, что и лишних звуков от него не происходило. В общем, Имс не старался красться уж совсем бесшумно, в конце концов, цель его была — все-таки поговорить с Меризи, вытрясти из него хоть какую-то информацию.

Имс обошел виллу по периметру, не выходя из кустов. Дом Меризи располагался в маленькой деревне в нескольких километрах от Таормины, да и тут стоял на отшибе.

Имс присел на какую-то кочку, стал наблюдать. Куда же девался драгоценный профессор, думал Имс, терпеливо обустраиваясь на кочке, готовясь к ожиданию. Меризи мог, конечно, банально отправиться в Таормину за покупками, да хоть бы и на почту или в ресторан — мало ли какие дела могут быть у общительного пожилого ученого? Надо было подождать. Имс ощущал ленивое, вяловатое спокойствие.

Тишина стояла одуряющая, солнце палило нестерпимо. Имс переменил позу, нащупал под бедром револьвер, подумал, не навернуть ли глушитель. Ну просто на всякий случай: быстро и может оказаться полезно. Потом решил все же повременить — в ту единственную встречу Меризи не произвел на него впечатления тренированного человека. Конечно, оставался шанс, что Имс ошибался, но очень маленький — ну не просматривалось у Меризи той моторики, тех трудно уловимых, но много говорящих понимающему человеку движений, характеризующих бойца, пусть даже на пенсии. А если предположить, что Меризи притворялся… Тогда Имс был готов снять шляпу и преклонить колени, потому что это значило, что Меризи был гениальным имитатором, а других гениев в этой области, кроме себя самого, Имс не знал. Ну вот разве что Маграт могла бы… Он привычно отмахнулся от ненужных и неуместных мыслей. При чем тут она? Женщина, пропавшая много лет тому назад, из другой, почти забытой, жизни. Женщина, которую на самом деле любил когда-то молоденький, почти забытый мальчик…

И все же Меризи показался Имсу непростым, ох каким непростым, не говоря уже о том, что в истории про Караваджо и художника-шизофреника вообще наблюдались гигантские стежки белых ниток, прямо таки взывавшие: ну давай, обрати на нас внимание!

Ставня на втором этаже шевельнулась. Конечно, она могла быть неплотно прикрыта, ее мог потревожить сквозняк, да мало ли от чего могла пошевелиться ставня!

Имс подобрался. Снял револьвер с предохранителя, и, опустив его дулом вниз, расслабленно повесив правую руку вдоль бока, бесшумно двинулся в обход дома к задней веранде — к ней можно было подобраться ближе всего, не покидая такой уютной пятнистой тени кустов олеандра.

Дверь на веранду, еще полчаса назад плотно прикрытая, была распахнута настежь.

— Кофе, — предложил Меризи, делая жест в сторону маленького столика.

На столике помещался серебряный кофейник и две малюсенькие чашечки, прозрачные, как рисовая бумага. Глаза у Меризи были добрые-добрые, Санта-Клаус да и только. Или папа Карло. Уж очень душевные.

Имс привычно вальяжно расположился в кресле напротив, рюкзак пристроил справа, у ноги. Внутренне он был напряжен, как перед прыжком, готовый рвануться в любой момент.

— Я вас ждал, - продолжал Меризи. — Только, простите, думал, что вы нагрянете гораздо раньше.

— Ну, раньше я был занят, мы работаем по заказу. Кстати, по вашему, — ответил Имс, разглядывая абсолютно спокойное лицо Меризи.

— Да-да, конечно, — закивал Меризи. — На какой стадии вы уже находитесь? —  спросил равнодушно.

— На подготовительной, — не менее равнодушно ответил Имс.

— Значит, возникли какие-то вопросы? Мне говорили, что вы очень дотошный профессионал! — глаза у Меризи оставались все такими же добрыми. Излучали дружелюбие.

— Возникли, — согласился Имс. — Целых два. С какого угодно начать?

— Да с любого, — чуть сварливо откликнулся Меризи.

— Чудно! Тогда — о наших гонорарах.

— А что с ними не так? Аванс переведен, Артур подтвердил, что деньги пришли на счета. Вас не устраивает общая сумма?

— Меня не устраивает происхождение этих денег, — с наглой улыбкой сообщил Имс.

Лицо у Меризи стало совсем уж добрым. Еще пара минут, и он вынет из кармана конфетку и протянет ее мне, подумал Имс. Меризи отвечать не торопился, смаковал кофе, улыбался каким-то своим мыслям.

— Я рад, что не ошибся в вас, дорогой мистер Имс! Рекомендации…

— А рекомендации — это как раз мой второй вопрос, — перебил его Имс. — Вы так настойчиво упоминаете об этом, что я чувствую себя прямо-таки обязанным поинтересоваться. Тем более что обычно именно с этого и начинается мой разговор с клиентами.

— Но в этот раз вы изменили привычной схеме, мистер Имс? Интересно, почему же?

— Ничего особенного: вы обратились к Артуру, видимо, и рекомендации были от других людей. Ну что же, синьор Меризи, мы так и будем ходить вокруг да около, или все-таки начнем более продуктивную беседу? — быстро отреагировал Имс, мысленно дав себе хорошего пинка за прокол.

— Ну хорошо, — с сожалением вздохнул Меризи. — Все-то вам, молодежи, нужно побыстрее! Современные люди совсем перестали ценить искусство беседы, к сожалению, а ведь это такое изысканное удовольствие.

Имс в это время размышлял о том, что изысканное удовольствие уже успело утомить его донельзя, и очень хотелось, ммм… ну, как-то придать ускорение процессу.

— В свое время мне довелось пожить некоторое время на вашей прекрасной родине, — начал Меризи так, будто собирался поведать Имсу волшебную сказку.

В планы Имса это не входило. В общем-то, у него уже сложились некие подозрения, еще тогда, когда он прочитал добытую Артуром биографию Меризи, а вот после этой фразы все окончательно сложилось в единую картину, объясняющую все: и откуда у искусствоведа на пенсии деньги на оплату крайне недешевых специалистов весьма специфического профиля, и откуда у него такие связи, что позволяют найти этих самых специалистов, и откуда у него такая бульдожья хватка при всей внешней мягкости и обходительности.

Меризи тем временем вещал о том, какое глубокое впечатление произвела на него Ирландия, какие необыкновенные там проживают люди, как счастлив был он свести близкое знакомство с некоторыми из них, как огорчает его то, что в столь изумительной стране до сих пор не решены проблемы самоопределения…

— Драгоценный синьор, давайте не будем углубляться в проблемы моей родины, — задушевно отозвался Имс, выбираясь из кресла. — Вы назвали одно имя, мне этого достаточно.

— Но… Куда же вы? — удивился Меризи.

— Вынужден вас покинуть, работа ждет.

— Что, больше ничего спросить не желаете? — насмешка Имсу не почудилась, но он решил не обращать внимания.

Уже на пороге, разглядывая протянувшиеся через всю площадку перед домом длинные тени, бросил через плечо, зная, что хозяину дома прекрасно слышны его слова:

— Я бы, конечно, еще спросил, зачем Ордену Иисуса вдруг понадобились не самый знаменитый художник и обычный реставратор, но вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на внятный ответ.

Имс уже шагнул со ступеньки на гравий подъездной дорожки, когда ему вслед донесся голос Меризи, многозначительный и тихий:

— Ваше дело — определить, имеет место быть подделка или нет, не забывайте об этом. Не стоит выполнять что-то сверх того. Уж денег вы за это точно не получите. Осмелюсь дать вам совет, мистер Имс: берите пример со своего друга — выполняйте заказ, получайте гонорар и отправляйтесь по своим делам. И поверьте, у Ордена Иисуса — очень обширные интересы. Послушайте старика, не стоит становиться одним из них.

Имс бодро зашагал по дороге. Предстояло добраться до упрятанного мотоцикла, долго ехать до порта, оставаться в Таормине ему категорически не хотелось. Уж больно противный был старикашка.

***

Все утро, неважно переночевав прямо в гостинице для матросов в порту и сев на самый первый паром до Ла Валетты, Имс жалел, что не свернул милейшему профессору шею. Зря.

Ситуация располагала, никто бы и не стал его подозревать. Мало ли что может произойти в отдаленной вилле в горах? И не пришлось бы ковыряться дальше с этим заказом. А если Артуру так хочется порыться в голове у шизофреника, так Имс нашел бы ему какого-нибудь, ничейного. Шизофреник, которым интересуются иезуиты, представлялся Имсу неподходящим объектом.

Что бы сказал на все это Артур, Имс так и не смог себе вообразить. Тут ему пришло в голову, что он даже не знает, отказывался ли когда-нибудь Артур от заданий, уже дав свое согласие? Как Артур вообще реагировал на такие ситуации? Сам Имс не видел тут проблемы — если ему казалось, что заказ слишком опасен, он мог бросить все на полпути, легко. Проблема была в том, что раньше Имсу никакой заказ не казался опасным настолько, чтобы отказаться. С чего бы вдруг его голова была занята сейчас такими мыслями, он не понимал. Знал только, что если бы Артур позволил, он бы бросил все сей же час, собрал бы в охапку координатора и вредную Гвиневру, и свинтил бы куда подальше, а хоть бы и в Момбасу.

Африка, с бесконечно вспыхивающими войнами то там, то тут, представлялась ему сейчас гораздо более безопасным местом, чем курортные города юга Европы.

По дороге от порта до дома у Имса чесалось между лопатками. Кто-то упорно шел за ним, и Имс бесился, потому что стряхнуть хвост долго не получалось, и не получалось определить, кто же его ведет — народу на улицах было слишком много, местные снова отмечали то ли рождение очередного святого, то ли, наоборот, трагическую кончину.

Имс проплутал по городу два часа, прежде чем понял, что может, наконец, вернуться на базу. К Артуру.

Про то, что Артур не один, Имс благополучно забыл.


	13. Артур

Как бы горячо ни было в груди от ревности, Артур всегда умел оценить настоящего профессионала. За это, в общем-то,  короткое время — хотя Артур избегал теперь оценивать время с точки зрения длительности — Франческа даже успела научить его кое-чему. Правда, делала она это так, что Артур чувствовал себя неопытным мальчиком в постели зрелой любовницы, однако его уже трудно было чем-то смутить.

Ее музыка, кстати, понравилась Артуру, напомнив ему итальянские черно-белые фильмы 60-х, откуда, собственно, и была взята. Он вообще западал на ретро, хотя сейчас ему хотелось чего-то более живого, брутального, оглушающего. Более подходящего его чувствам, подумал он с усмешкой.

Сейчас Франческа плескалась в ванной перед ужином (она обещала сводить координатора в ресторан и заказать там фирменное мальтийское блюдо — тушеного кролика), а он задумчиво чертил мелом на доске, которую не поленился заказать по интернету и повесить в зале, служившем им офисом. Обычно все пользовались маркерами, но Артур не был бы Артуром, если бы не купил доску с двойной функцией — на одной стороне можно было рисовать маркером (она же была магнитной), а на другой — мелом. Процесс рисования напоминал ему Сорбонну, и он улыбался, вспоминая, каким самонадеянным и многообещающим студентом считался в альма-матер.

Отвлекло от процесса ощущение жжения между лопатками. Артур медленно положил мел.

— Когда ты так делаешь, я чувствую себя неуютно, — сказал он. — Ощущаю себя добычей.

— Надо поговорить, Арти.

— После ужина. Франческа хочет выйти в свет.

— Франческа, ч-черт! Я забыл совсем.

Артур выгнул бровь и бросил на Имса удивленный взгляд.

— Неужели информация, которую ты добыл, так содержательна?

— Не то слово, — проговорил Имс, опускаясь на стул и вытягивая ноги. — Как тебе Франческа?

— Аристократка, — кивнул Артур.

— М-да, я знал, что вы поладите. Ей всегда нравились такие вот рафинированные, интеллектуальные мальчики.

— Какие эпитеты, Имс… Так вот кем ты меня считаешь?

— А если эти мальчики еще и помешаны на шмотках… и умеют их носить…

— Имс. Я не помешан на шмотках.

— Ты с этим родился, это еще хуже, — ухмыльнулся имитатор. — Арти, расслабься. Ты какой-то напряженный.

— А мне кажется — ты.

— Ну постой, после ресторана я тебе расскажу, отчего я напряженный. И я уверен, что тоже напряжешься.

— Франческе не обязательно об этом знать.

— О чем ты! Конечно! Я буду игрив, как котенок! Франческа — одна из моих любимых  старых подруг, я не хочу портить ей настроение!

— Вот это меня и пугает, — пробормотал под нос Артур, отворачиваясь.

Встреча двух старых друзей прошла слишком пылко, по мнению Артура. Слишком пылко для _друзей_. Однако он улыбался. Выходило почти ослепительно.

Он улыбался и тогда, когда Франческа, выглядевшая сногсшибательно в синем вечернем платье и баснословно дорогом жемчуге, гладила руку Имса и сжимала его пальцы в своих — впрочем, видимо, совершенно машинально, поскольку открыто смотрела на обоих собеседников и оживленно болтала, со всей итальянской экспрессией.

Артур улыбался — несмотря на то, что переживал все муки ада.

Ему хотелось Имса до кругов перед глазами, в узких брюках было болезненно тесно, у него стояло, блядь, даже на двухдневную щетину, которую Имс поленился сбрить — под нее уже невыносимо хотелось подставить шею. И на голос, на его хриплый, мягкий, щекочущий, певучий кошачий голос — в беседе с Франческой Имс прибавил акцентов и обертонов, видимо, тоже машинально, и вдруг оказалось, что он знает итальянский, и то, как этот язык звучал в его исполнении — тоже оказалось невыносимо. Имс был — как те волшебные пестрые восточные шкатулки с бесконечно множественным дном, как сон с уровнями, только уровней этих было бесчисленное количество, и Артур падал в новый каждый раз совершенно неожиданно, чувствуя, как заходится сердце.

Смотреть, как Франческа нагибается к уху имитатора и иногда даже, совершенно не стесняясь, быстро целует в щеку — о да, Артур понимал, что она должна была соскучиться намного больше, чем он, за несколько лет… — и, о нет, Артур не назвал бы это невыносимым, он поторопился. Если вонзить себе ногти в ладони, было вполне сносно. Самое невыносимое в жизни — это то, что в жизни нет ничего невыносимого, вспомнил он Рембо. И только сейчас понял, как крепко влип. Как никогда. Мог ли он раньше хоть что-то в своей жизни соотнести со словом «невыносимый»?

— Мальчики, давайте как-нибудь съездим в Мдину, это совсем рядом! Можно обойти за день, да что там — за полдня, зато ей 4 000 лет!

— «Безмолвный город»? — оживился Имс.

Оживлялся он уже десятый раз за сегодняшний вечер, и эта активность, и беспечность, и лихорадочный блеск в глазах не нравились Артуру уже совсем по другим причинам. Нет, конечно, Имс действительно мог быть игрив, как морской котик, тем более — Артур скрипнул зубами — перед такой роскошной женщиной, бывшей любовницей. Но что-то было не так. Артур чувствовал кожей. Хм, ладно. Посмотрим.

— О, да, ты ведь знаешь, что она построена еще в бронзовом веке?

— Знаю, — покивал Имс. — А потом финикийцы, а потом карфагеняне, римляне, сицилийцы, арабы, турки, французы, англичане…

Энциклопедист хренов.

— Мдина мне напоминает тебя, Имс, — глубоким голосом сказала Франческа, и это явно был комплимент. — Такая же разноголосая, противоречивая… вобравшая в себе все культуры мира, эхо цивилизаций всех времен. И гордая. — Она развернулась к Артуру и чуть наклонилась теперь к нему, обдав запахом дымных духов. — Когда на остров пришли мальтйские рыцари, мдинская знать согласилась признать новых правителей только при сохранении своей автономии. И если Великий магистр приезжал к местному епископу, то вынужден был ждать под воротами, пока их ему откроют. А открывать, понятное дело, не очень-то торопились…

Имс вдруг засмеялся. Артур посмотрел на него и улыбнулся тоже. Он представил, да — он отлично мог представить, что чувствовал магистр.

— Поедем, Артур? — спросил имитатор и впервые прямо на него посмотрел.

И за искрами веселья Артур увидел в его глазах одновременно жар и холод. Жар был желанием. А холод — тревогой.

— Мне тоже Мдина напоминает Имса. Там любят делать дверные молотки в виде золотых дельфинов. Хотя дельфинов в Мдине никогда не видели: не доплывают. Но мдинцам на это наплевать — их фантазии выше реальности, — медленно проговорил Артур.  

— Да мы сегодня просто сыплем комплиментами, — ухмыльнулся Имс, потрогав языком зубы.

Артур на некоторое время отключился от разговора и огляделся по сторонам. Они сидели в ресторанчике, который хозяин сотворил из своего собственного дома. Огромные деревянные двери, лампы цветного стекла, шитые шелком скатерти, сувениры — все это казалось восточной лавкой древностей в сумерках. Расслабься, Артур. Все хорошо.

Блядь, этот ужин вообще когда-нибудь закончится? Хуже кошмаров.

Франческа и Имс тем временем бурно обсуждали дефицит оливкового масла на острове.

Артур знал об этом: здесь все были без ума от масла, но секрет его изготовления на острове был утерян, да и олива — капризное дерево, которое первый урожай худо-бедно дает через 25 лет после посадки, — на скалистой сухой местности росла так себе. Поэтому островитяне вынуждены  были масло покупать — на Сицилии и в Греции. О, господи, да при чем здесь масло?

— И ты представляешь, несмотря на это, здесь каждая уважающая себя хозяйка должна знать не менее трехсот рецептов пасты! — возбужденно говорила Франческа.

—  О да, я помню, что пасту ты готовишь из рук вон плохо! — смеялся Имс. — Я готовлю лучше, определенно!

Кулинар хренов.

Артур не узнавал сам себя — что-то плавилось в его груди. От ревности, от похоти, от вина, от всего этого сюрреалистического вечера. Он словно плыл в жарком мареве.

И все же словно кто-то другой в нем, некий холодный наблюдатель, непрерывно смотрел на Имса, подмечая все неестественное. Тревога Имса передавалась ему, и это был похоже на гул барабанов, доносившийся издалека. Эти барабаны говорили о войне. Пока еще непонятной и неизвестной.

Пару раз он сам ловил на себе взгляд Имса, и тогда вскидывал глаза, безмолвно спрашивая Имса, пытаясь уловить, что это: страсть, опасение, забота, любопытство? Но Имс прятал взгляд, убегал, и это тоже было серьезно.

Наконец они проводили Франческу, раскрасневшуюся от вина и общества двух мужчин, в одну из пяти спален, и остались наедине.

***

— Итак? — Артур сидел на краешке стола и выжидательно смотрел.

Имс потер лоб, сделал нервный круг по зале и упал в кресло. Закурил.

— Мой дорогой Артур. Я не хочу ни на что намекать, но сдается мне, что дело наше — совсем не то, чем оно кажется. Сдается мне, что это совершеннейшее дерьмо.

— Конкретнее, Имс.

— Наш милейший профессор истории искусств принадлежит к славному ордену иезуитов. Ну, по крайней мере, принадлежал. Помнишь, мне сразу стало интересно, откуда ему известно про меня? Про тебя понятно — у тебя семья искусствоведов…

— Искусствоведов, именно так, — усмехнулся Артур. — И?

— И вот приезжаю я в Таормину, наш уважаемый заказчик поит меня чаем, кормит шоколадом и попутно рассказывает, как ему однажды удалось побывать в моей дивной стране… И что у него там есть замечательные старые друзья. В определенных структурах. Очевидно, старичка все же накрывает маразм, потому что с его змеиных губ падает одно имя. И лучше бы это была жаба, как в той сказке про заколдованную королевну. Боюсь, мне придется долго тебе объяснять взаимосвязь, по которой я понял, что…

— Имс, я прекрасно знаю, что спецслужбы Ватикана поддерживают связи с Ирландской освободительной армией и даже поставляют ей оружие. В конце концов, их объединяют общие враги — протестанты. Так что лекции читать не придется. Я также знаю, что ты состоял в ИРА и «прославился» весьма опасными командировками. И вполне возможно, что у вас с Меризи могли оказаться общие знакомые. Это не так уж и удивительно.

Имс моргнул. Не смог сдержать себя.

— Артур? Так ты, мать твою за ногу, знал все это??? И все равно втянул меня в такое дело?! И ты думаешь, что после таких секретов я соглашусь дальше работать с тобой?

— Да ничего я не знал, Имс, — раздраженно буркнул Артур, опираясь руками на столешницу и бессознательно поднимая плечи, защищаясь. — Я только сейчас сопоставил информацию.

— У тебя что, на всех такие досье, как на меня?

— Имс, ты же понимаешь, что задал риторический вопрос?

Имс выругался и затянулся.

— Как видишь, не на всех. На Меризи я не сумел ничего раскопать. Да, честно говоря, и не раскапывал.

— Вот именно! Что, слишком сладкой была сумма, что ты бездумно всех решил втянуть в это дельце?

— А ты всегда так моментально соглашаешься, не анализируя ситуацию?

— Арти, да ты хоть когда-нибудь сталкивался с Ватиканом? Церковь — самая совершенная организация в мире. И самая опасная. Мы все — малыши по сравнению с ней.

— Кстати, меня всегда притягивала церковь. Именно этим.

Имс задумчиво его осмотрел, даже на секунду забыв о своем праведном гневе.

— А знаешь, Арти, ты прав. С твоим складом характера ты мог бы сделать там блестящую карьеру.

— Ну, тебе все же не терпится прочитать мне лекцию о папской разведке? Валяй, я слушаю.

Имс откинулся в кресле.

— Как скажешь, малыш. Я расскажу тебе одну сказочку. Когда-то давным-давно, чтобы иметь доступ ко всему сокровенному в международной политике, римские папы создали широко разветвленную разведывательную организацию...

Артур кивнул.

— Многообещающее начало.

— Что мы имеем сейчас? Разведку Ватикана по-прежнему обслуживает вся католическая иерархия: дипломатические представители папы, всякие там архиепископы и епископы... Они, как пчелки, тащат в улей — то есть в Ватикан —  всю информацию от десятков тысяч подчиненных. Разведкой занимаются и монашеские ордена, и различные католические организации, которые объединены ассоциацией под названием «Католическое действие», а также политические партии католиков. «Католическое действие» нас с тобой особо интересует, поскольку ИРА в свое время плотно сотрудничала именно с ним. Думаю, Меризи тоже в нем состоял, параллельно с Орденом Иисуса.

— Ты прекрасный рассказчик, Имс. Я прямо как в Сорбонне на уроке истории религии.

— Всю информацию собирает специальное ведомство Ватикана — Конгрегация священной канцелярии (вот это, кстати, узнал совсем недавно). Она когда-то заменила собой Великую римскую инквизицию. Как говорил один писатель: «День и ночь стекаются к святому престолу вести, дурные и хорошие, из самых отдаленных уголков мира». Впечатляет, а? Особенно хорош в разведке именно Орден Иисуса, а вот мечом инквизиции долго были доминиканцы. И не дай бог нам столкнуться с этим псами господними, даже сейчас количество членов этого ордена по миру — больше 10 тысяч человек, и они весьма серьезно настроены. А уж число членов ордена иезуитов… я боюсь даже называть цифры! В Пентагоне и ФБР они просто гнездятся! Кстати, шпионов Ватикан готовит в том числе через Конгрегацию семинарий, университетов и исследований. Сечешь, Арти? Ну и напомню факт, тебе, конечно, известный: на гербе Ватикана изображены скрещенные ключи. Одним ключом католическая церковь как бы открывает доступ ко всему, что ее интересует, а другим — запирает все, что ей противоречит. И уже одно это говорит нам с тобой, Арти, совершенно ясно: НЕ СУЙТЕСЬ В ДЕЛА СВЯТОЙ ЦЕРКВИ, БЕРЕГИТЕ СВОИ ЗАДНИЦЫ!!!

Имс выдохнул.

— Конечно, перед разговором с тобой я просканировал некоторые закрытые файлы в Сети на эту тему. Расслабься.

Артур задумчиво пощипал переносицу.

— Знаешь, я, за время твоего отъезда, тоже покопался в некой информации и связался с парой экспертов. У меня тоже есть что тебе рассказать.

Имс изумленно на него воззрился и, не отрываясь взглядом, прикурил вторую сигарету.

— Да-да, сейчас мой выход, мистер Имс. Только вряд ли он тебе  понравится. Хотя, что это я, некоторых фактов ты не можешь не знать! Например, то, что ИРА активно торгует на черном рынке подделками всего и вся, в том числе — полотен известных художников.

— Ч-черт! Какой же я кретин...

— А заказчик у нас действительно оказался удивительным. Помимо своей писательской и научной деятельности, он держит при себе небольшую, но довольно престижную школу искусств. Курирует, спонсирует. Читает лекции иногда. Студенты, юные художники и реставраторы, зрелые художники — преподаватели…

— Ох, Арти… только не говори мне того, что я думаю…

— Ты уже сам догадался, правда? Я думаю — вернее, сильно подозреваю, — что в этой школе создаются подделки. Потом отправляются в Европу и Америку. В Россию. Думаю, у ИРА Меризи тоже перекупал подделки, а потом продавал их еще дороже. Как-никак специалист. Или махинации со страховками. Сложные и многоуровневые. И, кстати, пассаж к твоим рассуждениям о разведке Святого престола. Мы же на Мальте. Разведка работает и в структурах ордена госпитальеров. Например, здесь осуществляются контакты Ватикана с ЦРУ. Если все это принять близко к сердцу, мы уже давно должны бежать в тишайшую провинцию какой-нибудь закрытой страны. Хотя такой нет на карте.

Артур остановился на полуслове, зацепившись за широчайшую ухмылку Имса. Тот кривил губы, не выпуская изо рта сигарету.

—  Что?

— Из тебя вышел бы захватывающий лектор, Арти. В этом галстуке, с карандашом и блокнотом… Ты просто ученый ангел, пупсик. А что, неужели действительно есть шанс создать абсолютно точную подделку?

— Ты же сам этим занимался, Имс.

— Кхм, ты меня переоцениваешь. Я не скрою, что был завязан в том деле о Гогене, но нет — не я мастер. Надеюсь, я не сильно упал в твоих глазах? Скорее, уж это ты замарал в подобном свои изящные лапки.

Артур перевернул лист блокнота, покачав головой.

— Насчет «возможно или нет» я тоже порылся в источниках. И, знаешь, это вполне реально! Вот статья из обычного журнала, посвященного искусствам. Ты знаешь, что в 1996 году разоблаченный изготовитель подделок Эрик Хебборн опубликовал книгу «Учебник фальсификатора» — не что иное, как руководство по изготовлению подделок? Сам Хебборн за 40 лет работы создал тысячи рисунков, признанных экспертами в качестве ранее неизвестных произведений Брейгеля, Пиранези, Ван Дейка. «Ранее неизвестных», ты понимаешь?

— Вот волшебный перец, а!

— Он выполнял их на бумаге, извлеченной из старинных книг той эпохи, грунтовку и краски изготовлял из тех же материалов, которые использовали настоящие авторы. Некоторые из работ купил музей Пола Гетти в Малибу.

— Почему мы до этого не додумались, Артур? Почему ты до этого не додумался?

— Кстати, после выхода книги Хебборн был найден с проломленным черепом на одной из улиц Рима.

—   Ха-ха. Из-за фальшивок — или честного рассказа?

— Уж не знаю, Имс. Есть сведения еще об одном блестящем фальсификаторе. Ну, его имя ты точно слышал — это Хан Антониус Ван Меегерен, годы жизни 1889-1947. О нем обязательно упоминают в университетских лекциях. Он автор самой крупной подделки всех времен — «Христос в Эммаусе» Вермеера Дельфтского.  Цитирую: «В начале века, когда весь мир сходил с ума от недавно вновь открытого Вермеера, Меегерен начал создавать картины в духе великого голландца. Специалисты не могли отличить их от подлинных полотен, музеи покупали за огромные деньги и выставляли как крупнейшее приобретение века. Но в 1996 году в Роттердаме открыли уже выставку самого Ван Меегерена, признав его оригинальнейшим мастером». Так, это мы пропустим… а, вот: «Большая часть подделок изготавливается в России, Польше, Словакии и Чехии. В Санкт-Петербурге сегодня существует «школа» художников-фальсификаторов, окончивших Академию художеств, которые поставляют на рынок подделки. Есть такие школы в Италии и в Испании. Художники пользуются современными компьютерными методами, а с помощью специальных лаков добиваются старения». Ну, это давно известно. Так что, мистер Имс, наш клиент вполне мог создать копию Караваджо, отличить которую от оригинала экспертам не под силу.

Имс поаплодировал, зажав в зубах сигарету.

— И какого хрена, мой продуманный Артур, ты взялся за это дело? Скажи мне, а?

— Оно показалось мне интересным, — пожал плечами Артур. — И потом, Меризи сразу намекал на тебя. И я не смог отказаться.

Имс молчал, смотрел и только слишком уж часто подносил к губам сигарету.

Артур медленно поднял к шее руки и начал развязывать галстук.

— А сейчас я очень хочу трахаться. С тобой, Имс. Если ты не понял.

Галстук полетел на пол, и пальцы начали неторопливо расстегивать мелкие пуговицы рубашки.

Имс смотрел, как завороженный.

— Но если ты не хочешь, или слишком зол, или тебя накрыли воспоминания о Франческе, то ползать в ногах я не буду. Удовлетворю себя сам. Как в эти два дня. Когда, блядь, я постоянно — постоянно — думал о тебе.

Рубашка полетела следом, и Артур посмотрел на Имса. Потом пожал плечами, развернулся и направился в спальню, по дороге расстегивая и вытягивая из брюк ремень. Его он бросил прямо на пороге.

Имс сидел еще несколько секунд не шевелясь, пока забытая сигарета не начала жечь ему пальцы. Тогда он чертыхнулся, задавил окурок в первой попавшейся емкости, поднялся и двинулся за Артуром.

***

Кровати в этом доме были огромными и скромности никак не способствовали. И ничего развратнее, чем обычно бесстрастный Артур в позе наездника, в томном, медленном ритме покачивавшийся на его члене, Имс не припомнил. Ему вообще редко встречалось, чтобы мужчины выбирали эту позу, и уж тем более, чтобы так раскованно в ней двигались. Но Артур был исключением. Артур вообще — был исключением.

Имс смотрел на гибкое смуглое тело, на капли пота на гладкой груди, на длинную изогнутую шею, на опухшие губы,  сжимал руки на узких бедрах и ловил затуманенные взгляды Артура из-под ресниц. Однако он не понимал, как даже в таком положении этому мальчишке удавалось сохранять контроль — над собой и над процессом.

 — Охуеть, Арти, как это у тебя выходит? Я тебе трахаю, а у меня такое чувство, будто ты трахаешь меня…

Имс смотрел на гибкое смуглое тело, на капли пота на гладкой груди, на длинную изогнутую шею, на опухшие губы,  сжимал руки на узких бедрах и ловил затуманенные взгляды Артура из-под ресниц. Однако он не понимал, как даже в таком положении этому мальчишке удавалось сохранять контроль — над собой и над процессом.

— Охуеть, Арти, как это у тебя выходит? Я тебе трахаю, а у меня такое чувство, будто ты трахаешь меня…

Артура вело от этого жаркого шепота. Да, сегодня он хотел все сделать медленно, красиво, даже насмешливо и элегантно, если эти эпитеты вообще были применимы к сексу. Но это было до того, как его коснулись руки Имса и он почувствовал его запах. После этого Артур, казалось, готов был терзать его зубами, только бы стать ближе.

Хотя, возможно, он действительно старался держать контроль. Из последних сил. Хотел быть низом, который всегда контролирует верх. Возможно, он действительно не хотел скатиться в животный похабный трах — он был убежден, что и в сексе должна быть своя эстетика. Но вот Имсу, кажется, было глубоко на это наплевать. Да поебать было на это Имсу совершенно! Артур видел, как дико блестят его глаза, как кривятся почти саркастически полные, сумасшедшие губы, и у него внутри все горело от этого.

— Ну уж нет, малыш… Сегодня у тебя не получится… Я знаю… знаю, что ты злишься на меня… но… ты уж извини…

Имс крепко взялся за его бедра и сам повел вверх-вниз по члену — медленно, просто невыносимо медленно, по всей длине, до самого основания и снова вверх. Артур чувствовал себя куклой в его руках, и его просто выломало, изогнуло от новых ощущений, как дерево от пожара. Он еще попытался сопротивляться, упершись в предплечья Имса, но тот проигнорировал его попытки и продолжил насаживать на член в своем ритме.

— Знаю, что злишься… — не переставал шептать Имс… — что ревнуешь… и, честно говорят, детка, меня это жутко заводит… А еще меня заводит то, что ты всегда стараешься держать лицо… быть идеальным… даже сейчас… Арти… и это пиздец просто… зачем… скажи мне… зачем со мной-то? Или — потому что — со мной?..

Артура выгибало и трясло, лицо его расползалось в гримасе болезненного, острейшего удовольствия, как маска, и он не мог ответить, даже если бы хотел. Он мог сейчас только выстанывать имя, и слава богу, что это имя было таким коротким. На один выдох.

Сейчас ему было уже все равно, что думает Имс, как все это выглядит со стороны, главное было — чтобы Имс не останавливался, нет… только не это… что за…

— Арти, — услышал он шепот у самого уха, — сегодня я не дам тебе ничего контролировать!

И одним грубым рывком имитатор перевернул Артура, поставив его на четвереньки. Артур чувствовал, как тяжелая рука легла ему на затылок и прижала лицом к кровати. Сердце готово было лопнуть от перевозбуждения, он даже уже не стонал, а только часто, хрипло дышал.

Ему вообще казалось: сил на стоны уже не осталось, но когда Имс коленом шире раздвинул ему ноги, открывая до предела, и засадил с маху по самые яйца, он взвыл на весь дом. Он пытался двинуться навстречу, но Имс натянул его на себя за бедра и пресек всякие попытки подстроиться, трахая так, как ему самому нравилось, быстро, резко, мощными толчками, и это выглядело — Артур словно видел со стороны — похабно, непристойно, по-животному. Воплощенная, чистая похоть… вот что такое Имс… отрывками думал Артур. Связно у него уже не получалось. Колени слабели и разъезжались, Артуру казалось, что в кулаках он сжимает не простыни, а пустоту, и что под ним —  тоже пустота. Он слышал об этом чувстве полета, о падении в вакуум, когда теряешь контроль полностью, но с ним раньше никогда…не случалось… а это  восхитительно… пустота и легкость… полная покорность… когда забываешь, кто этот человек, который тебя… и где ты… и кто ты сам…

Артур только видел темноту и огненные круги перед глазами, и чувствовал горячие толчки внутри, и единственная мысль, пробивавшаяся вспышками через кайф, была — боже, хоть бы это не заканчивалось никогда, никогда… пусть он всегда… вот так… еще, еще… но вдоль позвоночника уже начала разливаться жаркая, жаркая дрожь. Тела стали скользкими, руки Имса больно вцепились в кожу, на спину Артура капал пот имитатора, но ему казалось — это падает расплавленное олово.

— Иииимс…  Иииимссс…. У меня… никогда… ни с кем… — судорожно вытолкнул слова Артур. Ему казалось просто необходимо это сказать, очень важно, он сам не знал, почему.

— У меня тоже… малыш… я не могу, не могу больше…. бляяяяядь…

Артура скрутило от ощущения горячей спермы внутри, и он сжался в судороге. Он даже не понял, что кончил, настолько одурел от ощущений, ему все это время, пока Имс его трахал, показалось сплошным оргазмом.

Имс рухнул рядом и придвинул его к себе. Как обычно. Помолчал, выравнивая дыхание и лениво поглаживая горло Артура кончиками пальцев.

Потом сказал:

— Извини, малыш… Я тоже был зол на тебя. Не смог по-другому. Надеюсь, ничего тебе не вывихнул?

Артур медленно приходил в себя. Ему казалось, его оглушили. У него едва хватило сил удивиться, и то — после очень длинной паузы. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось только прижиматься спиной к животу Имса, и чтобы он вот так гладил и зарывался губами в затылок.

— Ты — зол? — Артур еле двигал губами. — За то, что я втянул тебя в это дело?

— Нет, — хрипло засмеялся Имс и притиснул его к себе. — За то, что вообще — втянул меня.

Артур успел еще улыбнуться и отключился.


	14. Имс

Танец пыли в солнечных лучах. Черные стрелы кованого изголовья. Ворох белых простыней. Карамельная кожа спины Артура. Имс лежал тихо, не двигался. Смотрел. Просто несколько минут покоя. Рвущей нежности.

Повернулся, потянулся, уткнулся лицом к теплой коже между лопатками. Можно, пока никто не видит.

— Больше не злишься? — спросил Артур. Почувствовал, как Имс улыбнулся ему прямо в спину.

— Нет, малыш, больше нет. А ты?

— Нет. Что, думаешь отказаться?

— Господи, Арти! Ты невозможный! Такое очаровательное утро, солнце в постели, тепло, просто мечта, а ты про дела!

— Ты не ответил.

Имс перегнулся через плечо Артура, уставился прямо в глаза, тяжело придавив к кровати.

— Ты это серьезно? Думаешь, я оставлю тебя этим инквизиторам, или кто они есть? Думаешь, я забил на все свои правила, примчался к тебе по первому звонку просто так? Ох, Арти, детка… Ты мой, так что — все. Поздно отказываться.

Отвалился назад, нашарил на полу сигареты, по комнате поплыли дымные завитки.

— Не кури в кровати, — механически сказал Артур. От слов Имса было по-дурацки славно, по-детски радостно. Пусть курит, пусть делает вообще все, что хочет, только бы никуда не девался.

Очень глупо, но эти два дня отсутствия Имса дались Артуру действительно тяжело. Особенно глупо, когда один, в прошлом профессиональный убийца, не может перестать беспокоиться о другом, опасном авантюристе, воре, промышлявшим торговлей оружием и антиквариатом, да чем только он не занимался! Артур был уверен, что его досье на Имса далеко не полное.

Имс беззаботно курил, второй рукой машинально поглаживая Артура по боку, будто кошку. Было приятно. Артур сделал серьезное лицо.

—  Пора вставать.

— Неа, — лениво откликнулся Имс. — Пора повторить, иди-ка сюда.

— Франческа наверняка уже встала и ждет завтрак, — лицемерно сказал Артур, усаживаясь поудобнее на бедрах Имса. Вынул из-под колена влажный комок простыни, отбросил в сторону.

— Она взрослая, подождет. Повар сейчас будет занят. Можешь ко мне еще ближе подвинуться?


	15. Артур

В кухне пахло кофе. И свежей сдобой. Франческа ловко чистила большие сизые виноградины. Напротив нее прямо на столе расположилась Гвиневра, внимательно следила за процессом.

— Круассаны из соседней булочной, я их только купила, — сказала Артуру Франческа, мельком улыбнулась. — Доброе утро, как спалось?

— Доброе утро, спасибо, — вежливо ответил Артур, испытав легкий укол смущения — орали они с Имсом знатно.

— Доброе утро! — громко объявил Имс, словно на сцену вышел.

Резво спустился по лестнице, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, подошел к Артуру, заглянул ему в чашку, хамски обхватил за талию, звонко чмокнул в ухо, чуть не оглушил. Никакого смущения Имс точно не испытывал, так и держал, и даже не думал отпускать.

— А чай ты случайно не сделала? — спросил у Франчески.

— Это по твоей части, дорогой, я траву не завариваю, — тут же откликнулась она.

Раздалось возмущенное чириканье — Гвиневре крайне не понравилось, что от нее отвлеклись. Артуру было одновременно слегка неловко и ужасно приятно. Выбраться из рук Имса он не пытался.

Имс еще раз поцеловал Артура, отцепился, стал доставать жестянки с чаем, чайник.

— Какие у вас планы на сегодня, мальчики? — поинтересовалась Франческа.

— Сегодня приедет Юсуф, наш химик, — сообщил Артур. — Я планирую еще раз посетить собор, есть пара идей, надо проверить.

— Чудно! — сказал Имс. — А я прогуляюсь до мастерской художника, мне тоже надо проверить пару идей.

Артур с подозрением посмотрел на Имса. Проверить пару идей — в исполнении Имса эта фраза была синонимом надвигающейся авантюры. Имс ответил Артуру невиннейшим взглядом, поднял брови вопросительно.

— Ну и отлично! — заключила Франческа. — А я буду делать макет, пора уже. Вечером сможете полюбоваться в первом приближении. Ну что, что, моя девочка! Не нервничай, моя красавица, сейчас мамочка почистит тебе еще ягодку! Мамочка послала мальчишку собирать тебе кузнечиков, у моей девочки наконец-то будет настоящий обед!

От внезапной смены тона вздрогнул не только Артур, но и Имс. Франческа сюсюкала с лемурихой, будто та была ее родной дочкой. Артур напрягся и вернул на лицо бесстрастие, Имс просто прикрыл глаза рукой и фыркнул.

— Какие еще кузнечики, Франци? — сказал со смехом в голосе.

— Вы чуть не уморили бедное животное, — осуждающе проворчала Франческа. — Ей же нужен белок, а вы пичкали ее одними фруктами! Бестолковые мальчишки, правда, мое солнышко? Ну ничего, мамочка все сделает как надо, не переживай! Скоро у тебя будет что-то вкусненькое!

— О, кстати о вкусненьком! Я привез вам с Сицилии торрончини, надеюсь, все любят фисташки? — сказал Имс и направился к лестнице. — Сейчас принесу, они у меня в сумке.

Артур подумал, что в какой-то момент завтрак стал напоминать ему утренние часы в доме его еврейской бабушки, где в детстве он всегда проводил каникулы. Не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Арти, — вдруг сказала Франческа совсем другим тоном, холодным и серьезным.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что Артур чуть не поперхнулся кофе. Обругал себя, подумал, что такая жизнь очень быстро доведет его до сумасшествия. Как минимум.

— Арти, у него что-то на уме, — быстро продолжала Франческа, тихо, не отрывая взгляда от поворота лестницы на второй этаж, откуда должен бы появиться Имс. — Присмотри за ним сегодня, ничего с картиной еще один день не случится.

И тут же снова заворковала с Гвиневрой. В белый шум мальтийского утра вплелся далекий бум африканских барабанов. Артур встретился глазами с внимательным взглядом Франчески, кивнул. Странно, но вдруг почувствовал, что, кроме восхищения, ощущает что-то теплое в груди. Пожалуй, дружбу? А ревность куда-то пропала.

Франческа удовлетворенно кивнула.

— И сам, смотри, не вляпайся, — хмыкнула, ловко рассекая виноградину ножом. Одним четким, уверенным движением.

***

Франческа оказалась права: ни в какой собор Имс не пошел. Он просто брел по узким улицам, не торопясь и очевидно бесцельно. Он откровенно выставлял себя на обозрение, всем своим поведением кричал: «Ну вот он я, давайте, кто тут меня хотел?!», и это доставляло Артуру дополнительные сложности — асом в наружной слежке он себя не считал. Но, по крайней мере, эта медленная, рассчитанная на публику вальяжность упростила Артуру задачу: отыскать Имса в первые пятнадцать минут, на которые он опоздал выйти из дома, старательно маскируясь.

Маскировка была грандиозная: драные джинсы, белая майка-алкоголичка, кепка, черные очки и золотая цепь на шее. Артуру казалось, что он обеспечил себе внимание всех прохожих. Майка и цепь были даже не его собственные — Франчески. Пока Артур медитировал в спальне перед шкафом, безнадежно разглядывая все десять костюмов, которые он привез с собой, появилась Франческа, с этой идиотской майкой, с этой безвкусной цепью, стала его вертеть и крутить, как куклу, шипела змеей, и в результате ее усилий Артур действительно перестал быть похожим на самого себя. Франческа игриво ущипнула его за руку, сказала, что теперь он совсем bellino и вообще — похож на героя ее юности.

Артур покорился, напялил и майку, и цепь, комплимент счел сомнительным, но промолчал, и теперь, вынужденный плестись в неторопливом темпе по забитым туристами улицам, чувствовал себя невыносимо идиотским образом. Хотя да, теперь его точно не узнала бы родная мама. Уловив взглядом свое отражение в витринах, Артур каждый раз вздрагивал. Ну и ну. Не то чтобы Артур отличался стеснительностью, но еще никогда он не ловил на себе столько заинтересованных взглядов. Справедливости ради следует отметить, что раньше Артур никогда не интересовался реакцией окружающих на свою внешность.

Он как раз раздумывал, сколько у него есть еще времени, прежде чем его засечет Имс, да еще в таком дивном виде, и что из всего этого выйдет, как вдруг увидел, как Имс внезапно насторожился — словно сеттер, встал в стойку. Он явно что-то заметил. К этому моменту Имс уже вышел на залитую солнцем площадь перед ратушей, Артур все еще находился в переулке, в тени.

Имс сунул руки в карманы, медленно пошел направо, обходя площадь по кругу. Артур стоял уже на углу, стараясь слиться с рекламной тумбой. Мимо него вертлявой походкой проскользнул невысокий смуглый парень, окинул взглядом, цокнул языком, спросил на ходу: «Сколько?» Артур не смутился, рявкнул: «Пошел на хуй!», в ярости посмотрел ему вслед. Парень целеустремленно пер прямо за Имсом. И Имс это знал. Повернулся, кивнул незнакомцу, мазнул невидяще по Артуру, но нет, не узнал. Смуглый был Артуру не знаком совершенно.

Солнце пекло все сильнее, людей на площади становилось все больше, все пытались найти себе место под огромными матерчатыми шатрами.

Имс пробрался между столиков ближайшего кафе и занял угловое место на веранде. Смуглый вошел за ним, огляделся и сел напротив Имса. Артур забеспокоился. С одной стороны Имса и темноволосого незнакомца от улицы отделяла высокая сетчатая перегородка, увитая душистым горошком. Артур решился, надвинул поглубже кепку, и, стараясь держаться за спинами прохожих, стал пробираться поближе. В один момент он лишь чудом себя не выдал: надо было смотреть куда угодно, а он таращился на Имса, и вдруг понял, что тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Артуру стоило огромного усилия воли не сбиться с шага, не отвернуться судорожно — и не привлечь таким образом к себе внимание. Он облегченно вздохнул про себя, когда Имс повернулся к собеседнику и заговорил. Слава богу, не заметил, не узнал.

Еще несколько шагов, и Артур оказался в полуметре от них, ненадежно спрятавшись за дырявой перегородкой. От цветов тонко тянуло сладким. Артур принял небрежную позу, делая вид, что кого-то ждет. Навострил уши, Имс сидел совсем рядом, вполоборота. Только протяни руку, и можно будет дотронуться до его плеча, обтянутого сиреневой рубашкой с узором пейсли.

— Джереми, — услышал Артур мурлыкающий голос Имса. — Ты же знал, на что шел. Ты согласился, разве нет? Я не понимаю, какого хера ты до меня доебываешься?

— Потому что это не ты тух в тюрьме семь лет!

— Повторяю, ты знал, на что шел.

— Это ты, сволочь, меня подставил, сдал!

Имс вздохнул, похоже, разговор шел по кругу. Смуглый не мог спокойно сидеть, вертелся, его все время будто подкидывало на твердом деревянном стуле. Артур понял, что замедлил дыхание, как на позиции, перед выстрелом.

— Джереми, мы подставились полиции, и из-за тебя, между прочим. Босс сделал тебе предложение, ты согласился, твоей семье отвалили бабла. Ну отсидел, вышел же. Что тебе от меня надо?

— Ты мне денег должен, где доля моя? Сука! — Артуру было слышно, как слова торопливо, опережая друг друга, выскакивают изо рта вертлявого Джереми. Тот уже окончательно распалился, брызгал слюной.

— Тише, тише, — тихо произнес Имс, наклонился к собеседнику. — Джереми, приди в себя, я тебе ничего не должен! Все твои бабки перевели твоей жене, ты сам просил так сделать, не забыл? Ты всех подставил, Джереми, не забыл? Ты попался с левым стволом, посреди Ольстера, потому что, блядь, тебе приспичило сдернуть у кого-то кошелек! А это оказался полицейский! И тебя взяли с этим кошельком! Я и сейчас не понимаю, почему ты жив до сих пор, мудила! Да еще и с адресом перекупщика на бумажке! Блядь! Он еле успел уйти!

— А кто мне этот ствол левый всунул?

— Да ты ствол этот должен был сбросить сразу, а ты с ним в город приперся! Идиот, я же тебя инструктировал! А додуматься записать адрес? Блядь, Джереми, я просто охуеваю, как ты еще не сдох, под машину какую-нибудь не попал, тупица! Ты скажи еще, что я тебя под руку держал, когда ты бумажник тырил!

— Давай, посмейся надо мной еще, сволочь! Скажи еще, что тебя ни разу не ловили за руку!

Имс действительно рассмеялся, прикрыл глаза ладонью:

— Ну, по крайней мере, меня никому не удалось сдать в полицию, как тебя, долбоеба!

Артур за своей перегородкой еле удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть в голос, разулыбался. Он и до этого полагал, что у Имса была весьма насыщенная событиями юность.

Проходящая мимо девушка окинула его заинтересованным взглядом и улыбнулась. Артур немедленно сделал серьезное лицо, посмотрел на часы, изобразил, что страшно занят. Только ему сейчас не хватало девушек!

Между тем разговор рядом продолжался все в той же тональности: Джереми нудно требовал денег, Имс потихоньку умело вытягивал из него информацию: оказавшись после тюрьмы не у дел, неудачливый контрабандист после многочисленных переездов оказался здесь, на Мальте, где и завис, пробиваясь старой профессией карманника. Теперь он уже третий месяц болтался здесь, потихоньку подворовывая у туристов.

Артур расслабился, история не стоила выеденного яйца. Имс явно пришел к тому же выводу, подозвал официанта, попросил принести счет.

— Ладно, Джереми, радуйся, что тебя живым оставили, — сердечно сказал Имс. — Жизнь — жестокая штука, подстраивает подлянки. Но следить за мной не стоит, дружок. Замечу, а я ведь замечу, переломаю кисти, с голоду подохнешь.

— Ты куда? — подозрительно вскинулся Джереми.

Угроза Имса явно пролетела мимо его ушей.

— Пора мне, — неопределенно ответил Имс.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, сволочь! Отваливай бабла!

Имс, не отвечая, встал со стула, бросил на стол несколько монет.

— На вот, держи.

— Сука! — медленно, сквозь зубы, выдавил Джереми. — Я тебя сдам! Как ты меня сдал!

— Куда? — усмехнулся Имс. — В полицию? Ну-ну.

— Зачем же? — в голосе Джереми послышалась звериная радость. — Я тебя сдам госпитальерам, ты ж вор! Может, ты здесь картину какую спереть хочешь? В соборе, а? Они не полиция, доказательств спрашивать не будут, сначала поймают и голову отвернут, а уж потом разбираться станут. А может — и не станут.

Артур замер. Судя по всему, Имс — тоже, за перегородкой стало тихо-тихо. Артур, конечно, не видел лица Имса, но холодом повеяло ощутимо.

— Госпитальеееееерам? — ласково протянул Имс. — Какой ты, друг мой Джереми... дорогой мой... знаешь столько всякого... ненужного... и сколько же ты хочешь денег?

— Пятьдесят. О, я знаю, у тебя есть бабки, ты ж всегда был удачливой сволочью, Уилл! — развязно захихикал Джереми.

Так вот как его зовут, отстраненно подумал Артур, надо же, столько лет работать вместе, влюбиться, трахаться в течение трех недель, и вот так, случайно, подслушивая, узнать наконец, как зовут твоего любовника. Уилл. Артур попробовал имя на вкус, губы складывались, как для поцелуя, язык нежно касался неба. Мда. Вот почему с Имсом так всегда, мелькнуло в голове. Даже, блядь, с именем?

Имс сказал тем временем:

— Хорошо. Говори адрес. Завтра вечером, в шесть.

Артур запомнил адрес тоже очень хорошо. Дожидаться, пока Имс выйдет из кафе, он не стал, ушел тем же переулком, в котором стоял, подслушивая.

Имс, вернувшись домой, обнаружил милейшую картину: Франческу и Артура, склонившихся над макетом будущего лабиринта. Смотрелись они прекрасно, будто кадр из ранних фильмов Феллини: Артур в белой рубашке с завернутыми рукавами, с элегантной прической, с карандашом за ухом и Франческа, в черном платье в крупный белый горох. Идиллия.

Тупица Джереми в эту картину никак не вписывается, решил Имс.

***

Артур смотрел, как Имс спит. Имс лежал, растянувшись на кровати по диагонали, одной рукой обнимая подушку. Артур знал, что под подушкой у Имса лежит беретта, он уже несколько раз во сне ушиб об нее пальцы.

Артур много раз видел спящего Имса во время извлечений и тренировочных погружений, и всегда Имс был очень сосредоточенным, собранным. Артур долгое время маялся от жгучего любопытства: как же Имс выглядит, когда просто спит. Он поэтому не смог заснуть в их первую ночь вместе — все смотрел. Было странно и непривычно видеть Имса без иглы в вене, по-детски трогательно сбросившего с себя простыню и ежащегося во сне на постели. В ту первую ночь Артур вдруг понял, что ему доставляет невыразимое удовольствие натянуть простыню Имсу на плечи. Потом Имс начинал вертеться, сбрасывал простыню, и все повторялось сначала. В нормальном, обычном сне Имс хмурил брови, сжимал губы, иногда улыбался — и Артур таял, позволял себе это, пока никто его не видел. Он быстро выучился отличать выражения лица спящего Имса: когда тот только засыпал, или должен был вот-вот проснуться, или был погружен в сон так глубоко, что Артуру приходилось наклоняться поближе, чтобы расслышать, как Имс вдыхает и выдыхает воздух.

Сейчас Имсу снилось что-то хорошее: он выгибал бровь, на губах то появлялась, то пропадала быстрая тонкая усмешка. Артур тихонько полез из кровати, боялся разбудить. В артуровы планы это никак не входило. Имс не пошевелился.

Артур пробрался в соседнюю спальню, где он заранее приготовил светло-серые льняные брюки и свободную батистовую рубашку. Одевшись совершенно бесшумно, Артур выскользнул из комнаты, перед этим еще раз проверил: Имс сменил положение, пока Артур переодевался, лежал теперь на спине, отвернув голову в сторону.

У дверей Франчески тоже не слышалось ни звука — Франческа, как настоящая итальянка, свято придерживалась сиесты.

Артур спустился по лестнице босиком и еще подождал внизу, хотел удостовериться, что его уход остался незамеченным. Он терпеливо стоял у лестницы, прислушиваясь. Через четверть часа вышел на крыльцо и только там сунул ноги в мокасины.  
Для уверенности пришлось прилично пройтись пешком, проверяя при каждом удобном случае, не идет ли кто-нибудь следом. После пятого или шестого поворота Артур убедился окончательно, что среди маниакально бродящих по жаре туристов его никто не преследует, свернул опять и, уже не плутая, взял такси. Оказался на месте через сорок минут.

Дом Джереми стоял в на задворках то ли склада, то ли цеха: окраина для бедных. Район был обшарпанный, как истрепанное гнездо для ночевки перелетных птиц. Артур поправил солнечные очки и очень спокойно двинулся вдоль по улице, высматривая нужный ему дом.

Нужный номер встретил его распахнутой настежь дверью. Судя по всему, о консьержках здесь не слышали. На углу мельтешила стайка мальчишек, вертелись вокруг своих велосипедов, ничего не замечая вокруг.

Артур вошел так, будто провел здесь по меньшей мере половину своей сознательной жизни, закрыл за собой дверь в крошечный холл, замер и огляделся. Перед ним находилась не очень чистая лестница, в центре, в сетчатой клетке, висела кабина лифта. Артур проигнорировал лифт, прикинул этаж, где располагается квартира Джереми, бесшумно поднялся, подошел поближе, оглядел дверь.

Дверь была хоть и потрепанная, но на вид прочная. Артур приложил ухо к деревяшке, прислушался. Из квартиры не доносилось ни звука.

Артур пошел вниз, неслышно ступая своими невесомыми дорогущими замшевыми мокасинами. В общей сложности он провел в доме не больше пяти минут.

Артур вышел на улицу. Там ничего не изменилось, только мальчишки пропали куда-то. Дома выглядели пустынными. Все правильно, люди, живущие в таких местах, работают целыми днями, никаких сиест.

Артур перешел проезжую часть, вошел в здание напротив. Тут его встретила похожая картина: не очень чистая лестница, темный холл, разбитый плафон над лифтом. Артур снова поднялся пешком. Последний этаж представлял собой нечто вроде чердака и кладовки, отделенный от лестничной клетки простой дощатой дверью, небрежно окрашенной коричневой масляной краской. Артур внимательно оглядел замок, вынул из кармана заранее приготовленную связку отмычек, дверь открылась с первого раза.

Было душно, пахло пылью, давно забытыми и ненужными вещами. Помещение было не очень большое, с низким потолком, во фронтальной стене располагались три квадратных окошка, грязные внешние подоконники под ними были покрыты толстым слоем голубиного помета. Артур скривился. Через все помещение были натянуты веревки — похоже, здесь сушили белье. У дальней стены друг на друге стояли пластиковые контейнеры, какие обычно держат для детских игрушек, пара деревянных ящиков из-под рассады, валялся моток веревки.

Артур посмотрел в окно. Прямо напротив, через улицу, метрах в пятидесяти, находились распахнутые окна квартирки Джереми. Вдруг занавески отодвинулись, и Артур увидел его: видимо, карманник только что встал с постели, потягивался, зевал, почесал живот. Артур смотрел, как Джереми взял пачку сигарет, закурил, лег животом на подоконник, стал разглядывать прохожих на улице. Дело ясное, вечерело, еще час, и улицы будут запружены толпами людей, самое время для карманников.

Артур разглядывал этого маленького смуглого человечка, чуть склонив голову набок. Никаких особенных эмоций он не испытывал. Так смотрят на увядший после рождества, осыпающийся иголками еловый венок: с легким дискомфортом, напоминая себе, что осталось потерпеть еще немного, вот Новый год, и можно будет его убрать.

Ну и что уж, надо честно признаться: еще он чувствовал драйв. Воодушевление. Азарт. Артур хмыкнул, вспомнив, как поначалу, сменив профессию и начав работать с Коббом, наивно надеялся, что жизнь станет спокойнее. О да, конечно. Особенно после того, как он познакомился с Имсом. Особенно после того, как он понял, что Имс ухитрился перестать быть для него просто коллегой. Особенно после того, как он потратил два года своей жизни, безуспешно стараясь избавиться от вредных заблуждений.

Артур посмотрел на часы, Джереми как раз докурил сигарету, швырнул ее прямо в окно. Пропал в темноте комнаты. Артур привычно засек время. Через семь минут Джереми вышел на улицу и двинулся в сторону центра города. Артур спустился и неспешно зашагал в противоположном направлении. Оставалось придумать, как сбежать завтра из дома раньше Имса, не привлекая к себе внимания.

***

Уже на пороге стало ясно, что команда проводит время неплохо и без Артура. Стол на кухне был уставлен бутылками с вином, мисками с зеленью и фруктами, в центре на здоровенной доске были разложены куски сыра — как янтарь в витрине. Вокруг стола помещались Франческа, Имс и Юсуф, все трое порядочно навеселе: отмечали появление последнего участника. Ни дать ни взять воссоединение итальянского семейства: пулеметная итальянская речь, громкий смех, между тарелками — тушка спящего лемура.

Артур поздоровался с Юсуфом, пошел переодеться. В этот раз Имсу не удалось подкрасться бесшумно — Артур ждал, знал, что Имс не утерпит, пойдет за ним.

— Ты где был? — спросил Имс, обводя пальцем правую лопатку Артура.

— Ходил поглядеть на Гаспери.

— И что наш друг реставратор? Все так же занудно провел день, как и всегда? — пробормотал Имс, проходясь по контуру лопатки уже губами.

— Все как всегда, — спокойно сказал Артур. — Он человек твердого расписания.

— Смотри, не очаруйся.

Артур вывернулся, обхватил ладонями лицо Имса. Рожа была хамская, ухмыляющаяся, желанная. Артур посмотрел, поцеловал с удовольствием, тут же вывернулся, отступил к шкафу.

— Ну куда же ты, детка? — проныл Имс. — Сбежал от меня днем, я проснулся один, мне было грустно.

— Вот и развлекся бы работой, — посоветовал Артур, натягивая чистую рубашку.

— Э, нет, дружок, моя часть готова, дело за вами: заканчивайте лабиринт, и я в вашем распоряжении. Кстати, Юсуф привез новый состав, надо будет завтра опробовать. Поможешь ему? Вечером, часов в шесть, а? А я пока послежу за художником — у него опять свидание с блондинкой.

Вот наглая сволочь, восхищенно подумал Артур, просматривая прогноз погоды на завтра. Айфон обещал переменную облачность.

***

Во всем доме не было слышно ни звука. Имс повел Франческу посмотреть на «Иоанна» и выпить кофе. Юсуф отправился прогуляться по аптекам. После того, как все разошлись, Артур запер Гвиневру в клетку, послушал возмущенное пыхтение, накрыл клетку покрывалом.

В маленькой комнатушке, которую Артур, как фанатичный любитель модных тряпок, захватил себе под гардероб, было жарко. Никаких открытых окон, только не здесь.

Артур прислушался, положил на кровать принесенную с собой стопку полотенец, защелкнул задвижку. На всякий случай — компания, которая обреталась в доме, подобралась на редкость импульсивная и непредсказуемая, не исключено, что кому-нибудь приспичит вернуться.

Артур надеялся, что Франческа полностью завладеет вниманием Имса хотя бы на это утро. Еще пару дней назад он и представить себе не мог, что будет этого так сильно хотеть.

Артур усмехнулся, распахнул шкаф. Идиллия: летние костюмы, сорочки — отдельно, слева — небольшая универсальная коллекция галстуков, специально подобранная для путешествий.

Артур в который раз удовлетворенно подумал о том, какой правильный грешок он себе выбрал. Вывих на шмотках, и вот все уже делают нужные выводы. Тоненький симпатичный мальчик, увешанный сумками и чемоданами Луи Вьюиттон — богатенький наследник, представитель шоу-бизнеса, модель... Все, что угодно, кроме правды.

В дальнем чемодане Артур припрятал футляр с винтовкой. Он начал вынимать детали, аккуратно заворачивая каждую в полотенце, складывал в рюкзак, не переставая думать о том, что никак не может избавиться от прежних привычек. Почему он решил, что в этом деле с Меризи ему понадобится винтовка? Ведь это было еще до того, как он согласился, как позвонил Имсу. До того, как они начали понимать, во что ввязались. Но, тем не менее, на пути от Парижа до Таормины он сделал крюк в Брюссель, сделал там кое-какие покупки. Ждал на Сицилии корабль со своим грузом, и лишь после этого отправился к Меризи. Вот что это? Подспудное ожидание провала? Привычка всегда иметь последнее средство для решения проблем? Окончательно разрушившаяся вера в людей?

На самом деле все эти рефлексии промелькнули в мозгу Артура быстро и почти незаметно. Налицо была очевидная конкретика — их дело под угрозой. Времени влипать в истории и выпутываться из них не было. Сэкономить время, решить проблему наиболее быстрым способом, двигаться дальше. Артуру даже в голову не пришло спросить, что собирается делать Имс. Это было — не важно, просто Артур знал, что собирается делать он сам, а кроме того, ему не нравились методы Имса. Слишком артистичные.

***

Рюкзак получился тяжеловат, сбоку Артур воткнул бутылку с водой, в ожидании предстояло провести несколько часов. Потряс, проверяя, не звякает ли. Быстро упаковал чемодан и сумки обратно в шкаф — хотелось уйти до возвращения остальных, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы.

На улице, где жил Джереми, было все так же пустынно. Прежде чем войти в подъезд, Артур поднял голову — прогноз не соврал, небо постепенно затягивало бледными облаками, солнце появлялось и тут же пропадало.

На чердаке со вчерашнего дня не изменилось ничего. Артур бережно отложил рюкзак в сторону, натянул тончайшие латексные перчатки, придвинул ящики к подоконнику. Раскрыл рюкзак, вынул полотенце, расстелил на полу перед ящиками. Стал доставать, разворачивать детали винтовки, раскладывая их перед собой на поверхности ящика. Снял защитную пленку с оптики. Поглядывал в сторону окон Джереми: все то же самое, распахнуты настежь, очевидно, кондиционера в квартире не предусматривалось.

Артур устроился удобно: поставил себе еще один ящик, застелил его полотенцами, в которые были завернуты детали оружия, вовсе не хотелось испортить льняные брюки от Zegna. Время шло ни быстро, ни медленно — Артур никогда не терзался ожиданием. Мысленно прокручивал в голове детали дела по извлечению, совершенно не думая о том, что ему предстояло сделать этим вечером.

Наконец, в пять, Артур надел на колени защитные пластины, расположился на позиции. Снял перчатки, сунул их в карман, погладил кончиками пальцев шершавую насечку на глушителе, оперся о ящик, посмотрел в прицел, ощутил щекой шелковое тепло полированного дерева поверхности приклада. Закрыл на мгновение глаза, сам не зная, какая влюбленная, нежная улыбка растеклась по его лицу.

Тихо чирикнул айфон — половина шестого, в этот же момент в квартире напротив открылась дверь и появился Джереми. Завозился в глубине.

Артур ждал.

Джереми подошел к окну, выглянул на улицу. В руках у него Артур разглядел едва початую угловатую бутылку Джонни Уокера. Дверь в квартиру оставалась открытой.

Без пятнадцати шесть. Внизу проехала машина.  
Без десять шесть. Полная тишина. Джереми лихорадочно курит уже третью сигарету, не отходя от окна.

Без пяти шесть. Артур замер.

Шесть. В проеме двери появился Имс.

Артур мимолетно пожалел, что никто еще не придумал к снайперским винтовкам дополнения в виду подслушивающих устройств.

Цель все также находилась у окна, в левой руке Джереми держал одновременно бутылку и сигарету, в правой — пепельницу. Имс, не вынимая руки из карманов, подошел к окну, встал напротив цели, привалился правым боком к подоконнику, тоже вытащил сигарету.

Артур вдохнул и выдохнул длинно, округлив губы, будто собирался задуть свечу.

В прицел было хорошо видно, как шевелятся губы Имса. Он сделал последнюю затяжку и на секунду отвел глаза, ища, куда бы ткнуть сигарету.

Последние кубические сантиметры покинули легкие Артура.

Дальше все случилось одновременно, единой картинкой: взмах правой руки цели, утяжеленной пепельницей, откинувшийся назад Имс, закрывающий лицо руками, грязное конфетти летящих во все стороны окурков, выстрел.

Отличная винтовка, совершенно бесшумная.

Вдох.

Русские — молодцы.

Видно, как Имс зашевелился на полу у окна. Почти не попал под брызги крови, удачно. Дальше справится.

Вдох.

Собраться. Быстро разобрать винтовку на ключевые детали, снова в полотенце, потрясти рюкзак — не гремит. Оглядеться — все в порядке.   
Возвращать на место ящики Артур не собирался.

На лестнице он никого не встретил. Такси поймал через две улицы и спокойно вернулся домой.


	16. Имс

Пахло кровью, в носу хлюпало и свистело на каждом вдохе. Имс открыл глаза, поморщился: в глазах крутилось и вертелось, мельтешило цветным. Было тихо. Он подождал, пока зрение не пришло в относительный порядок, предметы перестали двоиться и троиться. Прямо перед его носом находилась волосатая щиколотка в задравшейся брючине, обутая в потрепанный, запыленный кроссовок. Запах крови, густой и железисто-соленый, усиливался. Имс попробовал сесть, и у него получилось неожиданно легко. Память тут же вернулась одним рывком: он напротив Джереми у окна, тот, суетливо-тревожный, с бутылкой в руках, стряхивающий пепел с сигарету в зажатую в другой руке пепельницу.

Вот блядь, подлая трусливая шваль! Имс всего-то и сказал: «Небогато тут у тебя!» Ну ладно, он, конечно, сам виноват, не стоило дразниться. Но кто ж ожидал, что придурок свихнулся окончательно?

Имс раздосадованно зашипел, потер переносицу, осторожно ощупал нос —  вроде цел. Было больно, и все хлюпало на вдохе и выдохе, но все-таки не так, как бывает при сломанных хрящах. Имс стал дышать через рот, в голове постепенно прояснялось. Тут он огляделся и понял, что попал капитально: Джереми лежал головой ровно в центре комнаты, ногами к окну. Ну ладно, половиной головы. В левом виске была здоровенная дырка, а правой половины черепа просто не было, вместо нее наблюдалась живописно разлетевшаяся по полу кровавая каша из осколков черепа и кусков мозга.

Мастерский выстрел, подумал Имс, тупо разглядывая расстилавшуюся перед ним картину. Доигрался, несчастный тупой долбоеб! С этой мыслью пришла и другая, очевидная: пора сваливать, и немедленно. Имс стянул с себя рубашку, медленно поднялся, опираясь о пол руками, замотанными в ткань. Нечего и сомневаться, пуля в голову Джереми прилетела из дома напротив. Чудно. Кому понадобился несчастный придурок, Имс в данный момент сообразить не мог, да и не хотел. Гораздо важнее было быстро выбраться отсюда, не привлекая к себе внимания.

С трудом поднявшись и обходя труп по широкой дуге, как можно ближе к стене, он припомнил, что, слава тебе, господи, не трогал здесь ничего. И дверь в подъезд, и дверь в квартиру были открыты, когда он пришел, да и не собирался он тут ни к чему притрагиваться! В конце концов, Имс шел к Джереми с одной весьма конкретной целью. Только вот сделал это вместо него кто-то другой.

Краем глаза уловил сбоку движение и шарахнулся, одновременно выставляя руку для защиты. Ложная тревога, просто зеркало. Имс посмотрел на себя — изумительно! Распухший нос, голая грудь, подбородок, залитый кровью. Имс принялся ожесточенно стирать кровь с лица своей же, уже донельзя испачканной рубашкой. Рядом на столике увидел маленькую бутылочку минералки и, не задумываясь, плеснул из нее на лицо, надо было привести себя в хоть какой-нибудь порядок, а искать в здешних хоромах ванну было как-то не с руки. Утерся все той же рубашкой. Не сказать, чтобы стало лучше, но, по крайней мере, Имс перестал походить на вампира за ужином.

Быстро огляделся, заметил у выхода вешалку с легкой курткой. На полке сверху валялась бейсболка. Все это Имс беззастенчиво позаимствовал, справедливо полагая, что Джереми вещи уж точно не понадобятся. Грязную рубашку пристроил у себя на животе, куртка, и так ему маловатая, еле-еле застегнулась. Бейсболку пришлось надвинуть как можно ниже, надеясь, что приглядываться никто особенно не станет.

Задержавшись на пороге еще на несколько секунд, чтобы припомнить, ничего ли он не упустил, Имс локтем толкнул входную дверь, и она затворилась с легким щелчком. Ну, по крайней мере, на час можно было рассчитывать, а то и больше — трудно было предполагать, когда труп обнаружат. Имс надеялся, что не раньше, чем он начнет вонять.

На лестнице ему никто не встретился, как и у входа в дом, и Имс искренне поблагодарил свою судьбу, везение и бога, на всякий случай, чтобы не облажаться.

Голова болела страшно, в нос как будто засунули кусок губки, хорошенько пропитанной кровью, но взять такси он позволил себе не раньше, чем через четыре квартала. Тут ему повезло второй раз: таксист оказался молчаливым пожилым дядькой, услышав итальянскую речь (Имс решил, что так будет лучше всего), молча кивнул и ничего не спрашивал. Высадился Имс из такси тоже за несколько кварталов до дома.

Открыл дверь и тут же столкнулся с Франческой. Та стояла у плиты, караулила турку, из которой уже валил пар. Увидев ее округляющиеся глаза, Имс уставился на нее так, что она тут же захлопнула рот, отвернулась к плите и как раз вовремя успела подхватить турку — коричневая пена готовилась перевалиться через блестящий медный край.

Только после этого Франческа снова обернулась, склонила голову к плечу, внимательно оглядывая опухшую рожу Имса, и спросила, словно бы советуясь:

— Как думаешь, Юсуф, наверное, устал, не согласится ли он составить мне компанию за стаканчиком вина?

— Дорогая, несомненно, — кивнул Имс, стягивая с себя бейсболку и заталкивая ее в пакет для мусора. Следом за ней, в точно такой же пакет,  отправилась куртка и скомканная тряпка, еще в обед бывшая любимой рубашкой Имса. — Прости, что не смогу составить тебе компанию этим вечером.

Франческа удовлетворенно кивнула, без малейшего стеснения наблюдая, как Имс стягивает с себя штаны и трусы и аккуратно запихивает их в третий пакет.

— Пойду, заберу Юсуфа, он с обеда сидит за своим столом, не поднимаясь.

— Чудно, — ответил Имс, подумав, что если он когда-нибудь надумает жениться, это будет определенно итальянка. Никаких эмансипэ.

— Думаю, милый, тебе стоит присоединиться к Артуру в ванной, — сообщила Франческа с лукавой улыбкой. — Он там уже минут сорок скучает.

— Разве он не помогал Юсуфу со снотворным? — тупо спросил Имс, ощущая, как ответ на вопрос «Кто же этот снайпер?», который вертелся у него в голове последний час, уже почти сформировался. Оставалось только посмотреть этому ответу в бесстрастные темно-карие глаза.

— Нет, конечно, нет! — сказала Франческа и зацокала каблуками по лестнице, поднимаясь на второй этаж. — Дайте мне пятнадцать минут, мальчики, и можете наслаждаться от всей души!

—  Наслаждаться? — рыкнул Имс, закипая бешенством.

— Безусловно! — хмыкнула Франческа, свешиваясь через перила и с весельем глядя Имсу прямо в глаза. — Скандал — это тоже развлечение, милый! Господи, какой же ты все-таки еще молоденький, amore mio! И оставь свои пакеты мне, уверена, по пути нам с Юсуфом встретятся несколько мусорных контейнеров.

Имс рассердился: сколько можно обращаться с ним, как с мальчишкой! Это возмутительно и не лезет ни в какие ворота! Но не спорить же с женщиной.

Теперь можно было с чистой душой отправляться в ванную.

***

Кто бы ни строил этот дом или владел им когда-то, но был это человек со вкусом, знающий толк в удовольствиях. Попав в эту ванную первый раз, Имс сразу понял, почему Артур арендовал именно его. Ванной, конечно, назвать это помещение было сложно: здоровенная комната с высоким потолком, на котором еще можно было рассмотреть следы росписи и огромным, от пола до потолка, витражным окном, изображающим мадонну, всю укутанную цветами. Изумительный образчик эпохи модерн. Прямо под витражом располагался округлый неглубокий бассейн, выложенный смальтой, в золотистых, голубых и зеленых тонах повторяя орнамент витража.

Солнце к вечеру вдруг решило выбраться из-за облаков и заливало лихорадочным сиянием витраж, проходя сквозь него рассеянными лучами и укладываясь на влажные волосы и плечи Артура размытыми леденцовыми пятнами.

Никакого внимания на представшую его взгляду красоту Имс не обратил. Вместо этого хлопнул со всей дури тяжелой дубовой дверью, в доме, кажется, зазвенели все стекла вплоть до третьего этажа. Артур даже не пошевелился, так и лежал, скрестив руки на груди, откинув голову на скатанное в валик мокрое полотенце.

Имс вразвалку подошел к нему, навис, молча, звучно сопя разбитым носом. Артур приоткрыл правый глаз, осмотрел опухшее лицо Имса, закрыл глаз и покрутил головой, дернул шеей, устраиваясь поудобнее. Будто и не видел разбитой рожи и ссадин.

Имс сильно ткнул его указательным пальцем в правое плечо. Туда, где предполагал синяк от отдачи. Синяка видно не было, но Артур дернулся, посмотрел вопросительно уже обоими глазами.

— Какого черта? — прошипел Имс злобно.

Артур пожал плечами и снова закрыл глаза. «Изобью на хер!», — решил Имс, схватил Артура за предплечье, стараясь сжать посильнее, сделать больно. Наказать, да.

— Имс, отъебись, — сказал Артур невозмутимо, подергал плечом, пытаясь стряхнуть руку. — Я не желаю говорить на эту тему.

— Ну хуй ты влез?! Как ты, блядь, посмел вообще — влезть?!

Тут Артур не выдержал, сел прямо, мгновенно схватил свободной рукой Имса за растрепанные волосы, тоже дернул. Это было неожиданно, Имс чуть не свалился на Артура. Пестрые блики от витража рассыпались в каплях воды на коже Артура узорами из детского калейдоскопа, был у Имса такой в детстве. Он его изломал тогда, выясняя, как получаются волшебные картинки, и оказалось, что там только пригоршня стекляшек, и никакого волшебства.

— Как ТЫ посмел ничего мне не сказать?! — спросил Артур.

Вышло это так жутко спокойно, что пробрало даже Имса. Он ослабил внимание, и Артур тут же высвободил руку, в свою очередь схватил Имса за плечо, и Имс не успел опомниться, как оказался в бассейне, лицом книзу, зачерпывая носом воду, а Артур сидел на нем верхом, сжимая ногами, стискивая руками и не давая пошевелиться. Имс попробовал вырваться, конечно, но ему даже не за что было ухватиться. Господи, второй раз за день! Да уже пора сиделку нанимать, не иначе!

— Как ТЫ посмел ничего мне не сказать?! — с присвистом, сквозь зубы повторил Артур, прижав губы к имсову уху.

— Это, твою мать, тебя вообще не касалось! Не твое дело! — просипел Имс.

Вода попала в разбитый нос, там тут же противно защипало, на глаза от боли наворачивались слезы.

Артур ловко переменил положение: левой заламывал Имсу руку за спину, правой тянул за волосы, удерживая голову над водой, прижимая Имса подбородком к борту бассейна. В зеленом кусочке смальты прямо перед глазами Имса были хорошо видны тоненькие трещинки. Имс чувствовал, как мелко вздрагивают руки Артура, чувствовал, что тот еле удерживается от того, чтобы окончательно не разбить Имсу все лицо о выложенные мозаикой стенки.

— Ты, идиот, запомни раз и навсегда: ты мой, и на этом основании я буду делать все, что сочту нужным, если буду считать, что тебе угрожает опасность! Просто потому, что ты — мой, только МОЙ! — Артур дернул Имса за волосы еще раз, так, что чуть не свернул ему шею, мышцы у него были, как стальные канаты, в побитом имсовом состоянии точно никак не светило справиться. И тут Артур его выпустил.

— Сколько раз надо повторить, чтобы это задержалось у тебя в голове? Мне несложно, я буду повторять, сколько понадобится, я только хочу знать, сколько раз, — проговорил Артур устало, отодвигаясь к противоположному краю и снова устраиваясь головой на полотенце.

День выдался для Имса явно неудачный. Он принялся хрипло откашливаться, в горле першило, в голове звенело, и не было никакой стройности мыслей. Этим своим «только мой» Артур поразительным образом в одно мгновение будто сломал внутри Имса нечто фундаментальное, пробил дыру куда-то в невозможное, непонятное, страшное. Перевернул с ног на голову. А может быть —  наоборот.

Продолжая кашлять, Имс поднялся на колени, медленно встал, придерживаясь за ботик, выкарабкался из бассейна. Не глядя на Артура, сдернул с вешалки полотенце, протер лицо, оставив на ткани размытые бледные красноватые пятна. Пол вокруг был весь залит остывшей водой. Все так же смотря себе только под ноги, потому что видеть Артура не хотелось до тошноты, Имс вышел в коридор и побрел в спальню, цепляясь за стены на поворотах.  Ни одного звука, кроме собственного сипения в носу.

Что за хуйня! Он родителей-то своих помнил смутно, всегда был сам по себе, с отрочества — свой собственный, цельный, отдельный. Может быть, когда-то ему и хотелось услышать, что он чей-то, да только недолго, и так и не довелось, и всегда, всегда Имс был стопроцентно уверен, что это — хорошо.

Тридцать пять лет, поздно уж!

На пороге спальни до Имса вдруг дошло, что — да, он теперь — Артура. Давно на самом деле, но дошло вот только сейчас.

Имс прислонился лбом к двери в спальню, повернулся и побрел обратно.

Судя по всему, свадьбе с итальянкой состояться было не суждено.

— Целоваться, пожалуй, не станем, — заметил Артур, раскинул руки.

— Жопу подставляй, любовь моя, — все еще обиженно буркнул Имс, шмыгая носом, шумно задышал через рот, грузно плюхнулся обратно в бассейн, свалившись наконец на Артура.

Тот тут же повернулся, забрался сверху, прижался всем телом, снова сильно оплел ногами, но уже не грубо, как в драке, по-другому, телом повторяя «мой, мой!»

— Ну а если бы я не вернулся? — спросил Имс, расслабляясь.

От Артура было жарко, в голове шумело не переставая, и в сон клонило сильно. Нос, зараза, даже и не думал прекращать болезненно ныть.

— Не беспокойся, я бы за тобой пришел. Скоро, — заявил Артур, осторожно трогая подушечкой указательного пальца нос Имс. — Тебе надо лед приложить. Отек убрать.

— Забей, само пройдет, — пробубнил Имс, неотвратимо засыпая.

Сквозь сон чувствовал, как Артур трет его губкой по плечам, спине, рукам и ногам, пахло чем-то свежим и горьким, наверняка каким-то расфуфыренным артуровым гелем.

Потом Артур уговорами и угрозами, пихая и поддерживая, заставил Имса перебраться в спальню, закутал в одеяло, сам втиснулся рядом, снова обхватил руками и ногами. Тяжело вздыхал, потом не удержался опять, сказал с раздражением:

— Имс, какой же ты идиот! Мудак самоуверенный, ненавижу!

— Тише, тише, — невнятно, разбитыми губами говорить получалось плохо. — Ну ты что, Арти...

— Ты вынуждаешь меня бояться, это неприятно. Очень, — сказал Артур.

— Малыш, да ты что, ну что со мной может случиться… — выдохнул Имс растерянно, притянул Артура к себе, прижал сильно, чувствуя животом его твердый член, и завелся вдруг невозможно сильно, вспыхнув внутри жутким жаром. От бешеных глаз Артура, от всей этой правды, которую он произносил вслух, не смущаясь ни капли, будто говорил о чем-то обыденном, разумеющимся самим собой, выносило мозг.

— Плевать, что ты думаешь, плевать, как ты ко мне относишься, ты мой, мой, мой, мой! — прошептал Артур со злостью, вцепившись пальцами в бицепсы Имса с такой силой, что в тех местах, где его ногти впивались в кожу, уже стали проявляться багровые следы.

— Да-да, Арти, тихо, тихо, повернись… иди ко мне… дай, дай… боже, да это я с ума с тобой схожу… откуда только ты такой… ну прости…

Имс подтянул Артура вверх, усадил на себя, Артур тут же с размаху опустился вниз, скривился, слишком получилось резко, больно, наверное. И тут же щеки у него запылали пурпуром, он начал приподниматься и опускаться, с каждым разом увеличивая амплитуду, вид у него сделался — как у маньяка, совсем безумный: перекошенное лицо, расфокусированные глаза.

Имса от этого повело еще сильнее, господи, да не было у него за всю жизнь, полную баб и мужиков, на самом деле не было никого даже отдаленно похожего на Артура, такого открытого, сумасшедше смелого. Имс старался двигать бедрами так, чтобы Артуру было удобно, смотрел на лицо не отрываясь, чтобы, не дай бог, не упустить, уловить, как же Артуру нравится больше, как сделать, чтобы ему было совсем хорошо, еще лучше. Он отдавался полностью на его волю, пусть Артур отымеет его так, как только придет ему в голову, бедный мальчик, напсиховался, человека убил, да разве так можно! Ох, Арти, откуда ты только такой взялся...

Имс погладил член Артура, другую руку просунул между их телами так, чтобы мошонка Артура, когда тот опускался, оказывалась в имсовой ладони, сказал прерывисто:

— Ну давай, скажи, как ты хочешь?.. Как сделать?

Артур наклонился, зажав между их животами кулак Имса со своим членом, уперся обеими руками в грудь Имса, сжал его собой так сильно, что Имс еле удерживался, чтобы не кончить тут же. Длинно выдохнул:

— Хочу твой член в своей заднице, пока ты дрочишь мне... и смотришь мне в глаза, лицо твое хочу видеть, когда ты кончаешь... и слышать, как ты кончаешь... Имс... покричи мне, а?

Имса швырнуло в оргазм мгновенно, с бело-синими электрическими пятнами под веками, с воем и рычанием, и тут же он почувствовал, что Артур кончил тоже, забрызгав горячей спермой ему грудь. У Имса еще хватило сил рвануть Артура на себя, вот пусть хоть приклеится, псих неповторимый. Еще даже хватило сил на поцелуй... а потом Имс просто выключился. До утра. Как Артур несколькими секундами позже заснул у него на груди, Имс уже не почувствовал.

***

Утреннее валяние в кровати, ленивое и долгое, с болтовней, обжиманиями, томным сексом, как-то быстро и незаметно превратилось в обязательный элемент жизни. Что думал Артур по этому поводу, было неизвестно, а Имс просто балдел, неожиданно для себя. Раньше он крайне неохотно оставался с кем-то на целую ночь, терпеть не мог совместные пробуждения, а вот пожалуйста — с Артуром выходило все с точностью до наоборот.

Имс встал с кровати, подошел к окну, распахнул створки настежь. В комнату тут же ворвались звуки птичьего скандала с дерева по соседству, влажный утренний ветер, запах сдобы из близлежащей булочной. Кто-то невидимый громко бранил кого-то другого невидимого, тот отвечал переменчивым подростковым голосом.

Имс потянулся с урчанием, прошлепал босыми ногами к трюмо, стал придирчиво рассматривать свой нос. Нос выглядел не очень-то, но болел значительно меньше, и воздух проходил вроде нормально. Имс взялся за нос указательным и большим пальцем, осторожно подвигал. Вроде все-таки не сломан. Вздохнул довольно, вернулся обратно в постель. Артур, как всегда, лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, разбросав руки, подтянув правую ногу к животу. Ниже поясницы у него были две ямочки, и Имс наклонился, погладил каждую, поцеловал. Потом с удобством расположился на этой пояснице, пристроил туда локоть, а на локоть — подбородок, стал любоваться, как шевелится кружевная занавеска на легком сквозняке.

Артур строптиво поерзал, но ничего не сказал, лежал смирно. Это было еще одно открытие из разряда «изучая Артура» — по утрам он был гораздо сговорчивее, чем в остальное время. Раздетый Артур вообще был сговорчивее, и Имс этим пользовался.

— А оружие куда дел?

— На место убрал, — сознался Артур.

Имс сел в кровати, будто подброшенный.

—Да ты охуел совсем, дорогуша?!

— Имс. Закроем тему, — невнятно ответил Артур из подушки. — Никто ее не найдет. А мне она может еще понадобиться, и ты сам это поймешь, когда сможешь думать нормально.

Имс обессиленно рухнул обратно, слабо шевельнул рукой, ущипнул.

— Ты ее где хоть спрятал?

—В чемодане. Не лезь!

Имс не выдержал, опять сел, вытаращил глаза, даже покрутил пальцем у виска. Рывком перевернул Артура, чтобы видеть лицо. На левой щеке у Артура был розовый отпечаток от подушки.

— Ах, ну если в ТВОЕМ чемодане, то конечно! Такое же никому в голову даже не придет, верно? Арти, малыш, ты знаешь, что ты псих?

— Знаю, — хладнокровно кивнул Артур. — И в голову еще никому не приходило, что в моем чемодане могут быть не только тряпки, включая и тебя, мой проницательный друг, лучший из имитаторов. Так что заткнись. Тоже мне мачо...

— А если ее найдут?

— Кто? — Артур поднял бровь. Посмотрел внимательнее, прищурился:

— Ты что, беспокоишься обо мне?

Имс фыркнул.

— Конечно, нет.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — безмятежно сказал Артур и закрыл глаза. — Погладь.

Имс погладил. Потом еще.

— Скажешь, что за винтовка?

— Русская. ВСС. Еще называют «Винторез».

— Артур.

— М?

— Ты ведь не можешь не выпендриваться, да? По-своему?

Артур открыл глаза, заулыбался, на щеках тоже появились ямочки. Имс начал таять, хотя ни за что не признался бы в этом вслух.

— Я не выпендриваюсь. Это лучшее из всего, что могло бы быть, учитывая поставленную задачу. Мне необходимо было бесшумное оружие для города, и я его купил. И! — он поднял вверх указательный палец. — Даже если, каким-либо невероятным образом, ее найдут после того, как я от нее избавлюсь, все равно вряд ли кому-то придет в голову связывать русскую винтовку с американцем французского происхождения. А ее не найдут. Скажут, у ИРА счеты с русской мафией. Или наоборот.

— А патроны?

— Ну что патроны? Я купил и их тоже. Не беспокойся, их хватит, —  усмехнулся координатор, и тут Имсу довелось увидеть такую улыбку, которой он никогда прежде не видел у Артура. Он мог бы ее увидеть у себя, но, как правило, в такие моменты поблизости никогда не было зеркала. ЭТА улыбка Артура Имсу не понравилась.

— Зачем вообще ты притащил снайперскую винтовку с собой, Арти? — спросил он тихо.

— На всякий случай, Уилл, — так же тихо ответил Артур. — На всякий случай.

Имс не стал спрашивать, откуда Артур знает его имя. Прикинул, сопоставил, подумал несколько минут. Вдруг ехидно заулыбался:

— Я знал, что ты подслушивал. Конечно. Но все думал: где же ты ухитрился? А теперь я припоминаю: мне же все время казалось, что ты где-то рядом! Я уж думал, я сексуальный маньяк и половой неврастеник, у меня на руках псих после тюрьмы, а я вместо этого все о тебе думаю, не могу удержаться. А значит, это был ты за забором! Запах! Арти, это был твой одеколон, совсем рядом!

— Ты и есть сексуальный маньяк и половой неврастеник, — Артур поспешно попытался сменить тему, разговор уклонялся в область, обсуждения которой хотелось избежать.

— Мы поговорим об этом через минутку! — пообещал Имс, уворачиваясь от рук Артура, который пытался заставить Имса замолчать любым способом. Точнее, сбить с мысли. — Что-то такое мне припоминается.... А! Да-да-да... Какой-то крутился там парнишка в майке и в кепке... БОЖЕ МОЙ! Арти! Ты должен это повторить!

— Заткнись! Ты действительно маньяк! — буркнул Артур, злясь.

— Что ты хочешь за это, дорогуша? — глумливо прошептал Имс. — Проси все, что угодно, но я хочу посмотреть на тебя в таком виде еще раз! Еще не один раз!

— Все, что угодно? — Артур прищурился, прикусил губу.

— Да, — торжественно пообещал Имс.

— Ну хорошо. Ладно.

— Ну? — Имс щурил глаза, как кот на солнцепеке.

— Мне тут пришло в голову, что мы с тобой никогда по-настоящему не отдыхали вместе. В ночном клубе, например. Или на пляжных вечеринках…

— Ну, конечно, детка, не отдыхали. Ты же так долго изображал недотрогу! Так что, Арти? Хочешь музыку, алкоголь, кокаин? Хочешь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя публично? Хочешь, чтобы все охуели? О, тогда ты оденешься туда, как тогда! Как хастлер, понял? И совместим наши фантазии, о, да! Я хочу! Арти, ты чудо! Правда, чувствую, мне тебя еще по дороге придется отбивать от кучи мужиков и баб! Ну ничего. Я справлюсь, — Имс широко улыбался, в предвкушении. — Правда, у меня еще есть некоторые фантазий, в дополнение...

— Ииимс, — протянул Артур. — У нас тут дело. И не такое уж простое. После — сколько угодно. И еще. Никаких сексуальных сублимаций внутри погружений, слышишь меня?

— Такое впечатление, Арти, что ты принимаешь меня за кого-то другого.

— Клуб — тоже после.

— Что-о?! Вот тогда я ничего не обещаю! Нереализованные желания — страшная вещь! А ты мне уже все озвучил. У меня картинка в голове, Артур. А ты помнишь, что воображение у меня — очень богатое.

— Черт. Ну ладно. Убедил.

— Как я посмотрю, боженька что-то слишком благоволит ко мне, — Имс откинулся на кровати и блаженно разбросал руки по простыне. — Как бы чего не вышло...

— Прекрати, Имс! Если не будешь смотреть в бездну, она не будет смотреть на тебя. Почему не принять как должное то, что я с тобой?

— Это слишком хорошо, Артур, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Имс, повернувшись к нему. — У меня так никогда еще не было.

Артуру стало зябко от его взгляда. Что-то постоянно менялось между ними, но он не мог этого уловить. Он не хотел, чтобы Имс развивал эту тему. И в то же время он хотел, чтобы Имс рассказал, как это случилось с ним. Жутко хотел, что уж там. Озноб только усиливался.

— Что ты подумал обо мне в первый раз, Имс?

Имс засмеялся.

— Я подумал: «Ого, бля!» А потом: «Выпендрежнииик!» А потом: «Выскочка!» А потом: «Ну и зануда...» А потом ты меня как-то страшно довел, и я понял, что хочу трахнуть тебя до потери пульса...

— А потом?.. Что-то еще?

— А потом я подумал совсем как мой друг-архитектор, впервые в жизни увидевший Собор Святого Петра и сказавший: «И зачем я учился столько лет? Надо было приехать и только один раз посмотреть. Ведь это же навсегда».

Артур сглотнул. Некоторые слова — как кинжал: как летит — не уследишь, что-то сверкнуло в воздухе, мгновенная боль между ребрами, тебя точно прибили к стене.

— Все будет хорошо.

— И еще, Арти. У тебя совершенно охуенные лопатки. Я не могу только смотреть — я же не мазохист. Иди сюда. 


	17. Артур

— Итак, я надеюсь, жара и местные красоты, как и красотки, — Артур выразительно посмотрел на Юсуфа, — никого не отвлекут от нашего весьма специфического исследования.

— Расследования, — подал голос Имс, удобнее устраиваясь на стуле.

— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Имс. Юсуф приготовил нам новое снотворное. Оно не такой убойной силы, как в прошлом деле с внедрением, — мы учли высокий риск погружения в лимб. Хотя опасность, разумеется, есть. Франческа останется снаружи и будет следить за нами. Всего нас ждет два уровня. Первый сон — Юсуфа. Это сновидение довольно общего плана, и макет Франчески выполнен в виде некоего абстрактного итальянского города. Воссозданы некоторые улицы и здания 60-х, 70-х и 80-х годов в Милане и Риме, которых уже нет. Вынужден признаться, — Артур улыбнулся Франческе, — город прекрасен. Я бы такого не построил.

— Да нам предстоит романтическая прогулка, Арти? — хмыкнул имитатор, повозившись. — Дьявол, дорогуша, зачем ты поставил здесь такие жесткие стулья?

—  Чтобы ты внимательнее слушал меня, Имс.

—  Да я и так превратился в одно сплошное ухо — Дали бы позавидовал.

— Какова наша задача на первом уровне сна? Встретиться с объектом, подтолкнуть его к признанию. Сделать это будет непросто, учитывая, что наш художник страдает маниакально-депрессивным синдромом и легкими шизофреническими наклонностями. Однако нельзя забывать, что он еще и абсолютный нарцисс, как мы успели выяснить.

— Просто красавчик, — резюмировал Юсуф.

— Давайте думать, как мы можем подтолкнуть его к признанию.

— Что?! Давайте думать?! — возопил химик. — Ребята, да я был уверен, что вы уже все продумали! Чем вы занимались все это время? Вот почему я категорически против служебных  романов!

— Не думаю, что стоит развивать эту тему дальше, Юсуф, — Имс сунул в зубы сигарету, наклонился к зажигалке, чиркнул, затянулся. — Мы всегда составляли план сообща, с чего бы ты недоволен?

Артур присел на край стола, закатал рукава рубашки, оглядел собравшихся.

— Давайте-ка сконцентрируемся. Итак, думаю, мы должны «случайно» познакомиться с объектом на некой выставке в пафосной художественной галерее. Выставке, например, ранних работ Караваджо, до этого считавшихся утерянными. Как вы помните, когда Караваджо бежал из Милана после драки, все его работы, остававшиеся в мастерской, бесследно исчезли.

—  Бежал после драки? — удивленно спросил Имс.

—  Драка закончилась смертью некоторых участников, и его разыскивали.

—  А.

— Итак,  Тремонти явно должен испытывать к выставке интерес. Скорее всего — у него сразу возникнут подозрения, не подделки ли это. Мы должны эти подозрения подогреть. Здесь я разыграю владельца галереи и эксперта по Караваджо.

— Рафинированного богатенького зануду? И на тебе будут твои ослепительные до абсурда костюмчики?

— Заткнись, Имс.

— Да я в восхищении, Артур! Мы в восхищении!

—  Познакомлюсь с объектом, выведу его на разговор о том, что Караваджо крайне сложно подделать. 

— Может быть, он сразу купится на твое обаяние, расскажет все свои секреты, и нам не придется идти на второй уровень?

— Было бы хорошо, но слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Далее я приглашаю его в ресторан при галерее, выпить по бокалу вина, и между делом говорю, что мне должны привезти еще одну картину — настоящую сенсацию! Потрясающей красоты холст, который также еще никто не видел, только уже зрелого периода творчества (примерно одного времени с «Усекновением главы»), с только что установленной подлинностью. Но я также говорю, что один мой знакомый… к примеру…

—  К примеру, сеньор Гаспери… — ввернул Имс.

— К примеру, сеньор Гаспери… да… — усмехнувшись, согласился Артур, — убеждает меня в том, что это скорее всего будет подделка. В общем, мы воссоздаем ситуацию, сходную с той, которая сейчас есть в реальности. Делаем все, чтобы разбудить эмоции объекта, ввергнуть его в хаос переживаний.

—  Как мне нравится, как ты выражаешься, Арти. Ты мог бы писать стихи. Но что-то не вижу, что лично я буду делать на первом уровне? Речь только о твоей персоне.

— Я уж не говорю о себе, — поддержал Юсуф.

— Нет, я не забыл, — уголок рта Артура пополз вверх. — Имс будет имитировать самого Гаспери, который тоже пришел посмотреть на неизвестного Караваджо — и одновременно на встречу со мной. Юсуф изображает человека, который привез мне картину.

— Такая художественная мафия, — улыбнулся Имс.

— А что? — сказал Юсуф. — Мне нравится.

— Итак, сначала я говорю с Караваджо, потом к нам присоединяется Гаспери, мы идем в ресторан, все немного пьянеем, спорим о возможности подделки… Пусть будут взаимные подначки. Мистер Имс справится с этим прекрасно, мне думается.

— Дальше?

— Дальше я настолько глуп, что предложу всем вместе посмотреть картину, которую мне привезет Юсуф. Я только рад, что рядом со мной два таких специалиста, как Тремонти и Гаспери. Юсуф появляется, очень таинственный, с тубусом в руках, мы поднимаемся в комнату, разворачиваем холст…

— И там оказывается очевидная подделка.

— Стопроцентно. Мы же не знаем в точности, как писал Караваджо.  Портрет Иоанна Крестителя. Он писал его много раз. Возможно, был влюблен в натурщика.

— Вот как?

— Не знаю, это просто предположение, Имс.

— Фантазируешь, Артур? Ну-ну.

— Дальше ведем себя по ситуации. Но помним, что наша главная задача — выбить признание. Эмоциональные манипуляции, провокации.

— Ну, допустим, Тремонти в раздрае, но он же не дурак, хоть и псих.

— Если ничего не добьемся, идем на второй уровень, а Юсуф держит сон. Второй уровень — мой.

— Почему это твой, детка, объясни мне?

— Потому что у меня папа — медиевист, — широко улыбается координатор.

— А, папа-искусствовед, извини, я забыл. Это все объясняет.

— И вот тут начинается самое интересное. На втором уровне мы напрямую сталкиваем Тремонти с объектом его фиксации. То есть — с самим живописцем.

— Ух ты! — сказал Юсуф.

— Караваджо будет изображать Имс, я так понимаю, — заметила Франческа. Она слушала с явным наслаждением — тема была ей известна более чем хорошо.

— О да, и у нас мало было подобных случаев, когда имитатору практически не придется притворяться, — съязвил координатор. — Имс еще изучит биографию Караваджо, но навскидку вот вам его портрет. Художник был азартным игроком, постоянно делал долги. Кроме того, был крайне вспыльчив и все время встревал в драки и дуэли. Сначала по этой причине вынужден был бежать из Милана. Потом жил в Венеции и Риме, откуда опять бежал — после ссоры во время игры в мяч и последовавшей затем дуэли с убийством — в Неаполь, а потом на Мальту. Здесь жил и творил некоторое время, но умудрился вступить в конфликт с могущественным вельможей — по другим данным, с одним из мальтийских рыцарей — был брошен в тюрьму и вновь бежал — на этот раз на Сицилию. Однако покой ему только снился. На Сицилии его преследовали наемные убийцы, подосланные пресловутым мальтийцем, Караваджо скитался по городам Южной Италии, потом, рассчитывая на помощь римских покровителей и прощение папы (с которым у него тоже были не самые лучезарные отношения по причине несовпадения взглядов на изображение религиозных персонажей), отправился в Рим. По дороге заболел сифилисом, и в городке Порто д’Эрколе — или возле него, доподлинно это неизвестно, — умер от солнечного удара.

— Я сейчас разрыдаюсь, — сказал Имс. — Вот это биография.

— Кардинал Борромео, познакомившись с Караваджо в пору его римской жизни, описал его как, цитирую, — Артур заглянул в блокнот, — «человека неотесанного, с грубыми манерами, вечно облаченного в рубище и обитающего где придется». Твоя задача, Имс, — изобразить весьма неприятного Караваджо, чтобы наш объект начал сомневаться, а хорошо ли это — быть воплощением, реинкарнацией, эманацией великого живописца или кем он там себя считает. В частности, Караваджо должен заявить, что никто не может сравниться с ним в его таланте и что вся это якобы тождественность гения и характера — полный бред.

— Арти, а ты не считаешь опасным такое воздействие на психику? Не боишься, что сон сразу рассыплется, как только мы начнем копаться, где корни психических отклонений?

— А тебе не приходило в голову, Имс, что наш художник, может, вовсе не шизофреник, а ловкий плут, который ведет свою игру?

— Зачем ему?

— Боюсь, что это мы узнаем только во сне.

— Что-нибудь хорошего этот парень сделал?

— Ну, к примеру, он открыл для итальянской живописи жанр натюрморта. Но это мелочи. Фактически Караваджо стал реформатором итальянской живописи — сменив маньеризм и академизм на реализм. Простые персонажи, натуралистические эффекты, драматизм обычной жизни. Именно Караваджо ввел особую игру света и тени в живописи, которую мы потом видим у Рембрандта. Да практически все известные мастера 17 века в Западной Европе ориентировались на его творчество — Рубенс, Веласкес, Жорж де Латур, Йорданс… Кроме того, возникла целя плеяда художников-караваджистов в разных странах. Они писали в манере Караваджо.

— Хочешь сказать, его уже и тогда подделывали?

— Я этого не говорил, но да — вполне возможно. И даже возможно, что некоторые ранние работы Караваджо — на самом деле поздние подделки караваджистов. Их определить, как вы понимаете, труднее, чем подделки современных художников.

— Прелесть что за дельце, — хмыкнул Имс.

— Подробная биография и исторические свидетельства в этой папке, Имс. Изучи, пожалуйста.

— Да уж можешь не волноваться, пупсик. Мать моя женщина, это что же — мне придется облачаться в блузу с бантом и бархатный берет?

— Я думаю, тебе очень пойдет берет, Имс, — Артур кусал губы. Его воображение отказывалось представить Имса в облачении художника 17 века. — Тебе предстоит посмотреть много полотен того времени. К счастью, сохранился и весьма реалистичный портрет самого Караваджо. Вот он.

Артур вывел слайды на экран, блестяще сымпровизированный огромной белой простыней.

— Арти, как ты хорошо подготовился, — поцокал языком имитатор. — А глаза у него на этом портрете — весьма дикие.

— Не сомневаюсь, Имс, что ты вникнешь в этот образ. Тем более что особой достоверности здесь нам не потребуется — Тремонти никогда не видел подлинного Караваджо. Напротив, чем больше расхождений будет с лелеемым им образом — тем лучше для нас.

— Ладно, с этим понятно, но остается настичь, так сказать, художника в реальности.

— Придется стать взломщиками. Проникаем в дом ночью. Если проснется, имитируем ограбление — мешок на голову, несколько капель снотворного, как всегда. Но лучше, чтобы не проснулся — просто несколько капель на кожу, а потом — волшебный чемоданчик.

— Если проснется, нас будет искать местная полиция, а возможно, и интерпол. Так себе перспективка. Да и Меризи будет не слишком доволен. Кстати, — Имс развернулся к Артуру, — мне ведь звонил этот твой дружок на днях.

— И почему я слышу об этом только сейчас?!

— Ну вот слушай: исключая запугивания в мой адрес, он намекнул, чтобы мы как можно более основательно порылись в голове у нашего шизофреника — нет ли у него работ других известных художников, не прячет он в своих закромах еще чудес. И у меня опять неприятные ощущения. Меризи очень непрост, он явно что-то знает. Знать бы — что.

— Все равно ты должен был сразу мне сказать.

— Я ничего никому не должен, детка, — оскалился Имс. — Кстати, а что с Гаспери?

— Погружение в сон Гаспери мы будем планировать, когда закончим с Тремонти. Возможно, у нас появятся новые данные. К Тремонти мы идем ночью с четверга на пятницу, в два часа. Есть еще вопросы? Тогда собрание закончено.

***

Артур поймал себя на том, что едва сдерживается, чтобы не хлопнуть со всей дури блокнотом об стол. «Я ничего никому не должен, детка». О, он знал, как это называлось: «Давай-давай, Артур, установим твои правила, потому что мне насрать на любые правила».

Да и какие правила в случаем с Имсом, Артур, ну ты же сам знаешь.

В Имсе всегда сидел зверь, и именно этот зверь Артура и волновал безбожно. То темное, дикое, что иногда прорывалось в его глазах, в гримасах, в раздувающихся ноздрях, в том, как кривился пухлый, капризный рот, в бесшумных движениях, в ленивой хищности, переходящей в бешенство… И в бесстыдстве, конечно же, в той волокущей куда-то в первобытную темноту чувственности, которая каждый раз ошеломляла Артура.

Артур старательно перебирал бумаги на столе — в груди мешало что-то острое, а щеки уже горели, стоило только подумать о том, как Имс умеет иногда смотреть. Он смотрел так, как люди с покрытых патиной портретов старых итальянских мастеров: слишком много неукротимой страсти для современного мира миддл-менеджеров.

Сейчас имитатор бродил по зале, держа в одной руке распечатки с биографией Караваджо, в другой — сигарету, и насвистывал, изредка бормоча какую-то тарабарщину вроде «по колким рубиновым улочкам брожу я с сиреневой удочкой».

— Арти, — проговорил он, не отрываясь от бумаг, — ну чего ты опять затаился?

— У Меризи есть что-нибудь на тебя?

— Что может быть на меня у Меризи? Просто теперь Орден знает, где я. Вот и все. Вдруг я понадоблюсь им для определенных нужд? Придется хорошенько заметать следы.

— Блядь.

— Да брось, ситуация значительно проще той, что была при внедрении.

— Мы еще даже не спускались в сон, Имс! Мы не знаем, проще она или нет.

— Ну, в данном случае мы не зависим от заказчика. Можем бросить это дело в любой момент. Мне — наплевать. Вот честно. И на деньги наплевать. Только ты поедешь со мной.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу просто так отказаться, Имс. Какая у нас будет репутация?

— Ну тогда решили все окончательно. Кстати, будешь моим натурщиком на втором уровне?

Артур ошеломленно вскинул глаза.

— Что? Имс!

— Ну а кем ты там будешь? Миловидной служанкой?

— Имс!!!

— Черноглазой девушкой в знаменитых мальтийских кружевах? — резвился Имс. — Будешь изображать натуру для Иоанна. В конце концов, вы оба — евреи.

— Я тебя придушу после извлечения, — пообещал Артур.

— Это — да? О боже, он сказал «да»!

— Я ничего не сказал.

— А как насчет клуба? Извлечение — через три дня, у нас есть время оттянуться. Секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл, а? И ты наденешь эту маечку и драные джинсы, как модель у Армани, ммм?

— Господи, ты о чем-то другом думаешь? Убери руки от меня, Имс.

— Хорошо.

— Твою мать.

— Что, не хорошо?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— И я тебя.

***

С тех пор, как все более-менее решилось, наступили прямо-таки идиллические дни. Тихие утра — когда пили кофе и сок, курили и негромко переговаривались, рассказывая друг другу всяческие истории с налетом высококультурности. Жаркие дни — бесконечно длинная сиеста, когда спали, накрывшись тонкими простынями, в сумраке спален с закрытыми ставнями, и Имс обязательно клал тяжелую руку Артуру на спину,  собственнически пододвигая его к себе. Душные вечера, когда все уходили в морю — или вместе, или негласно разбившись по парам. Юсуф с Франческой искренне сдружились и подолгу болтали, обмениваясь особенностями двух культур — и только тут Артур обнаружил, что Юсуф весьма начитанный, образованный парень. Жаль, что он раньше этого не замечал, как, впрочем, не замечал многого, будучи слишком зациклен на том, чтобы сделать все лучше всех. Перфекционизм всегда незаметно переходит в эгоизм, думал он, и чем он лучше Тремонти?

Правда, один раз Франческа ушла к морю с Имсом, и это была долгая прогулка, и оба вернулись притихшими, словно бы прогулявшимися в прошлое. Артур даже не испытал ревности, а гораздо хуже — острую, холодную грусть. Между этими двоими было что-то, чего он никогда не узнает, более того, возможно, ему никогда подобное не будет доступно и даже понятно. Он ревновал Имса не к людям — он ревновал к чувствам, которые тот испытывал с ними. Он знал, что не может быть универсален, и знал, что это нормально, но не мог смириться.

Во время второй такой прогулки Франчески с Имсом Артур пошел к морю один. Он сидел на песке почти у самых волн и смотрел на неспокойное море. Белая пена набегала на берег, соленые брызги прилетали в лицо, за спиной колебались горящие свечи бара, неподалеку в полосатом шезлонге мелькали шепчущиеся тени, а Артур сидел и, наверное, впервые в жизни ничего не планировал.

Впервые в жизни он хотел быть здесь и сейчас, и ему не хотелось сделать все еще лучше, не хотелось куда-то бежать, к чему-то стремиться в нетерпении. Время его жизни, как в одном стихотворении, текло от вторника до среды, и в темноте разглаживало все морщины, и заметало собственные следы. Эти русские иногда совершенно гениальны. И впервые Артур понял слова поэта, вопрошавшего: зачем нам двадцатый век, если есть девятнадцатый? Артур так же сейчас мог спросить: зачем мне что-то еще, раз есть это? Раз есть — Имс? Впервые все было правильно. Наконец-то.

— О чем думаешь?

Привычка к некоторым манерам Имса не спасала — дыхание все равно сбилось.

— Я никогда не привыкну.

— К чему?

Имс опустился рядом, поддернув льняные брюки. Скрестил ноги. Загреб рукой песок.

— К тому, как ты подкрадываешься. Да и вообще.

— Мы гуляли с Франческой.

— Знаю.

— Все-таки мы давно не виделись.

— Имс!

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет. Хуже. Завидую.

Имс издал неопределенный звук.

— А тебя тут без меня никто не снял?

— Думаешь, есть смысл соглашаться на предложение другого татуированного ублюдка? — прищурился Артур.

— Я ведь убью, — просто сказал Имс.

— Убьешь, — согласился Артур.

***

— Нет, это я не надену, Имс!

— Арти, пупсик…

— Вот именно, я уже совсем пупсик и пупсиком в кубе быть не хочу! Категорически нет!

— Но все мальтийские красавчики носят цацки! Ну Арти? Я же не прошу тебя надевать перстни, это еще скромно!

Имс призывно позвенел толстой золотой цепью перед носом Артура.

— Потому что они на треть арабы, а  на треть — вообще цыгане! А я — еврей, если ты не знал. Французский еврей! Дитя цивилизованных родителей-искусствоведов, как ты любишь перевирать их профессию!

— И потому такой вредный?

— Именно.

— Блядь, Арти, тебе все идет! Даже драные джинсы! Мы всегда сможем прокормиться, продав тебя для рекламы, от белья до шуб. Это ж надо родиться с такой задницей! Такой спиной и шеей! Бляяяяядь, нет, мы никуда не пойдем, нахрен клуб, Арти. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе перещупали в темноте до синяков. Я точно же кого-нибудь убью, и меня посадят! И вряд ли ты долго будешь носить мне сухари!

— Сухари я буду носить тебе каждую неделю, пока не выйдешь, — успокаивающе произнес Артур. — Ты определись уже. Я с радостью переоденусь, но в клуб мы все равно пойдем. Хочешь, я надену _тот_ костюм?

— _Тот_ костюм? Нет, тогда ты точно не переодеваешься.

Артур не выдержал и фыркнул.

— Господи, я чувствую себя педофилом, — сказал Имс, оглядывая его. — Да тебе лет 16 на вид!

— Знал бы ты, кем себя чувствую я, не надев белья под эти джинсы!

— Все, Арти. Ничего не говори. Иначе мы не дойдем до клуба. Что за клуб-то?

— Есть одно местечко. Закрытое заведение.

— С местными уже снюхался? И когда ты успеваешь, Артур?

Артур повел плечом и надвинул кепку на глаза.

— Не все же тебе гулять с Франци. Я тоже могу себе кое-что позволить.

— Нет, — прорычал Имс и силой дернул его на себя. — Не можешь!

— Имс, это были просто разговоры. Как и у тебя с Франческой.

— Артур! Франческе уже 60! Мы старые друзья! И, блядь, совсем другое дело — эти мальтийцы! Я их знаю! Они же трахают все, что движется! Арти! Ты вообще слышишь меня?

— Имс, все нормально. У тебя нет повода для ревности.

Имс пнул подвернувшийся стул.

— Вот блядский пиздец!

— Пошли, Имс. Отыграешься на меня уже совсем скоро.

***

Клуб на самом деле оказался очень закрытым. Можно было сотню раз пройти мимо и не обнаружить ни намека на его присутствие.

Пришлось влезть в несколько узких калиток в каких-то высоких кованых оградах, спуститься по ступенькам на три террасы, чтобы обнаружить еще одну калитку, у которой стояло несколько смуглых парней. Артур перекинулся парой слов с одним из них, тот позвонил кому-то по телефону — тогда из глубины густого сада вышел еще один парень, совсем арабской внешности, и повел их дальше вниз.

Только спустя еще две террасы они оказались в огромном баре на берегу, с танцполом, окруженным верандами. Гремела музыка, пахло морем, алкоголем и удушающe сладкими духами. Артур и Имс пробирались к бару между влажных от пота маек и совершенно мокрых голых спин, машинально перешагивая через круглые лампы в полу под стеклом. Вся танцевальная зона была усеяна такими лампочками, имитирующими свечи. Впрочем, столы на верандах оказались уставлены уже настоящими круглыми свечками. Имс сразу приметил, что в этом романтическом сумраке виднеются весьма удобные диваны и что каждая веранда отделена от другой чем-то вроде укрепленного на шесте полотна. Полотна с плотным шелестом трепетали на ветру. Крыши веранд были увешаны маленькими фонариками, но при этом в их глубине было достаточно темно.

— Идеальное место, — услышал Артур его шепот и улыбнулся.

По поводу свободной веранды и нужного количества алкоголя договаривался уж Имс, низко склонившись к небритому лицу бармена. Договорился Имс и насчет кое-чего другого, с неизвестно откуда взявшимся гортанным арабским акцентом поболтав с аборигенами у туалета. Уже через несколько минут Имс ловко мешал с табаком забористый марроканский киф.

— С тобой не пропадешь, — лениво заметил Артур. Ему уже было хорошо. Он разулся и забрался на диван с ногами, потягивая виски; покачивал стакан, слушая, как лед позванивает о его стенки.

— Я вообще сокровище, — кивнул Имс, делая первую затяжку и передавая косяк Артуру. — Кстати, Артур, вот тебе пример, как можно удобно проводить совещания. Именно такая куча подушек меня устраивает. И можешь делать свои нудные доклады в этих джинсах — это хоть немного оживит наш процесс планирования.

— Сегодня ты совсем зря тратишь свое сомнительное остроумие, Имс. Пойдем лучше потанцуем.

— Потанцуем? — Имс сделал брови домиком. — Так вот чему первым делом учат пай-мальчиков в Сорбонне?

— О, и не только этому. Ну это же клуб, Имс!

— Иди, а я посмотрю на тебя. Когда я еще увижу мистера Артура-в-тесном-галстуке вот так…

— Ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь, Имс, — пожал плечами Артур и пробрался мимо имитатора к выходу с веранды.

Он пребывал в абсолютно безмятежном состоянии. Настолько безмятежном, что от него веяло холодком, и Имс ощутил укол досады. Покончив с гашишем, он принялся за виски. Хотя мешать, по идее, не следовало бы. Некоторое время ему даже удавалось не смотреть на танцпол. Но недолго. Очень недолго.

Когда он увидел Артура там, в глубине толпы, — клуб был забит до отказа, танцевать в полном смысле слова оказалось невозможно, можно было только мелко двигаться среди плотной массы чужих тел, — то потянулся за сигаретой. Артур тек, как змея, из движения в движение, неуловимо и плавно, как восточные танцовщицы. На лице его сияло блаженное выражение, он закрыл глаза и словно бы слушал другую музыку — внутри себя.

У Имса встало позорно быстро. И так же позорно быстро захотелось прижаться к Артуру. Но, похоже, сейчас это делал кто-то другой — он узнал мальтийца, которого они первым увидели возле калитки клуба. Парень почти прислонился грудью к спине Артура и держал ладони в сантиметре от его бедер, словно пока не решался положить их на артурову задницу. Имс не глядя куда-то ткнул только что раскуренную сигарету и поднялся.

Через несколько секунд абориген, покусившийся на танцующего Артура, был оглушен ревом, как ему показалось, доисторического ящера в самое ухо. Он даже не стал разбирать, что конкретно сказал ему Имс, и моментально смылся.

Теперь Артур чувствовал спиной грудь и живот Имса и его руки на своих бедрах, и, черт, черт же, хотелось прижаться еще ближе, хотя одежда стала совсем влажной от пота, и было изнуряюще душно.

— Что, детка, решил доказать мне что-то? Я и так знаю, что на тебя большой спрос…

— Имс… — Артур откинул голову ему на плечо и стиснул пальцами его пальцы. — Может, хватит уже разборок?

— Может, и хватит, — коротко посмотрев на него, кивнул Имс.

Сейчас они двигались в ритме Имса — и Артур подумал, что уж что-то, а плавные и сильные движения удавались Имсу прекрасно. Как будто большая кошка тихо скользит за добычей. Как будто где-то неслышно звучат барабаны. Как будто где-то поет муэдзин. От Имса веяло опасной, горячей истомой, и Артур плавился, и терся об него, не мог больше терпеть. Романтично потанцевать, глядя глаза в глаза, не удалось — Артур вцепился в запястье имитатора и потащил обратно на веранду.

— Ого, детка, я буду чаще покупать для нас «веселый пластилин», — расширил глаза Имс, когда Артур буквально выдрал его из летней рубашки и опрокинул на диван. На дальнейшие шутки имитатора не хватило, поскольку его член оказался в горячем горле. При этом Имс отлично видел лица людей на танцполе, и некоторые бросали взгляды в их сторону, хотя на веранде было наполовину темно. Но и наполовину светло.

Артуру же сейчас было все равно: ему казалось, что он снова словно бы в первый раз добрался до Имса, что в первый раз в его руках оказался этот самый невыносимый в его жизни тип…тот нахальный, развязный, безбашенный, опасный ублюдок, которого Артур возненавидел сразу, как только увидел, — потому что сразу же захотел, а это было вне правил. И никакой логики не было в том, что их постоянные стычки привели к тому, что сейчас Артур самозабвенно сосал Имсу на виду у половины клуба, под грохочущую попсу, а Имс кусал губы, чтобы не заорать в голос.

Вдруг Имс его остановил.

— Э, нет, детка, — прохрипел он. — Легко ты сегодня не отделаешься… Я тебя трахнуть хочу.

Подушки грудой попадали на пол, туда же полетели майка и джинсы Артура. Имс усадил его к себе на колени.

— Извини, Арти, ничего мы, конечно, с собой не взяли, идиоты, придется так, — сказал он, быстро растирая слюну по члену.

— Похуй. Давай уже!

Имс ощерился, показав почти все зубы, и медленно насадил Артура на себя.

— Блядь, — простонал Артур, начав двигаться, — мы могли хотя бы задернуть эти тряпки…

— Нихуя, — Имс тяжело дышал, придерживал любовника за бедра, слегка подавался навстречу, — ты же хотел публично… какое же публично… если бы мы закрылись со всех сторон… Пусть «спасибо» скажут…

— Блядь, как же хорошо-то…

Имс только что-то шипел, сдерживаясь — он хотел протянуть как можно дольше, насладиться сполна, потому что Артур так жадно, нетерпеливо двигался, так извивался в его руках, так сжимал его собой… И глаза у него были томные, как у девочки-школьницы в первый раз, и выглядел он так хрупко и развязно, что Имс хотел запомнить это навсегда.

Однако желание со всей дури втрахать Артура в диван в конце концов пересилило, и тот только слабо, удивленно вскрикнул, когда Имс вышел из него и повалил на спину.

— Ииимс… вот сейчас… точно надо закрыть… — прошептал он пересохшими губами.

И Имс выругался, но дернул полотнища со стороны клуба, так что они оказались в полностью закрытой веранде, не считая стороны с моря, где виднелись то тут, то там целующиеся в шезлонгах парочки.

— Публичность похую, значит?

— Плевать, давай, вставь мне снова, я сдохну сейчас без твоего члена…

— Да ты как последняя сучка, Арти…

— Заткнись, Имс…

И Имс, конечно, заткнулся.

Он закинул ноги Артура себе на плечи и накрыл его собой, двигаясь длинно и медленно, входя по самые яйца и выходя почти до конца. При каждом движении Артур пытался ловить его губы, или кусать плечи, или лизать шею, ну а потом уже только стонал, и Имс улавливал, как меняются эти стоны, как становятся все более томными, бесконтрольными, жадными, и увеличивал скорость, пока наконец не обнаружил себя вбивающим Артура в плоские подушки дивана с такой силой, что тот уцепился за круглый стол со свечками, грозящими упасть Имсу на спину. И еще Артур кричал так, что наверняка было слышно не только в клубе, но эхом по всему побережью. Осознав это, Имс еще успел почувствовать, как мышцы Артура сокращаются и как животу становится горячо, и подумал, что это хорошо, потому что он не смог бы больше продержаться. И взорвался сам, перестав на несколько секунд видеть и слышать.

Очнулись они через несколько минут, лежа друг на друге, потные, липкие, разгоряченные и одновременно озябшие от ветра на влажной коже.

— Охуеть… — выдохнул Артур.

— Не то слово, — усмехнулся Имс.

— Больше нас сюда не пустят.

— Я не буду плакать, — сказал Имс, поднимаясь с Артура. — Пойдем домой или здесь поспим?

— Давай здесь.

— Окей, детка. Вернем подушки на родину. Обними меня.

***

— Как ты думаешь, когда-нибудь люди будут ходить в сон, как в магазин? Хотя о чем я — конечно, станут…

Франческа сидела на крыльце, закутавшись в шаль, и смотрела в темноту. Имс слегка улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом.

— Франци, с чего это вдруг тебя волнует?

— Отчасти я чувствую себя ответственной за это, Имс. Мы все ответственны за это. Мы увеличиваем практику осознанных и перекрестных сновидений… Совершенствуем саму технику снохождений… Непрерывно работаем над оборудованием... Строим сны все сложнее — и это дается нам все проще… Связи между извлекателями налажены по всему миру —  и информация просачивается вовне, все равно просачивается! Как бы мы ни скрывались! Сомнацин уже попадает на черный рынок. Его покупают доморощенные сновидцы. Ты слышал о группах так называемых «хакерах сновидений»? Они огромны, эти группы. Там пока все топорно, доморощенно… Но когда-нибудь эта самодеятельность соединится с информацией от нас… И что тогда будет? Мы сделали реальность пористой, carino. Открываем дыры в другую реальность. А любые дыры — это плохо.

— Но тебя же не волнуют вопли Гринписа по поводу загрязнения мирового океана и вырубки лесов Амазонки, Франци… Разве это не серьезнее? Ты волнуешься за психическое здоровье несколько тысяч недоумков, составляющих карты снов при помощи карточных пасьянсов? Мне на них абсолютно наплевать. Меня больше беспокоит, что ты заморочена какой-то ерундой.

— Несколько тысяч? О, как же сильно ты недооцениваешь риски, carino. Извлечения, внедрения… Ты же помнишь, что идея сильнее любого вируса? А теперь представь мысленную пандемию. Самоуничтожение, например.

Имс пожал плечами.

— Может, ты и права. Но мне реально наплевать. Я циник, Франци. Я беспокоюсь за свою безопасность. За твою. За Артура.

— Сильно он тебя зацепил, — улыбнулась Франческа.

Имс не ответил, зажимая губами сигарету, и выражения лица в темноте его не было видно. Но Франческа знала, что он тоже улыбается.

Когда Имс успел подделать ключи, никто не знал, хотя, справедливости ради надо сказать, что времени на это у него было предостаточно — пока художник часами писал на плэнере, просиживал в кафе за чашечкой латте или лобызал свою пухленькую блондинистую пассию. Да и замки, два из которых, казалось, были ровесниками дома, сами по себе оказались несложными. В Ла Валетте не особо заботились о вопросах безопасности.

В квартире, огромной и сумрачной, пахло кофе, пивом и сладким вином. Художник затерялся в огромной, вполне средневековой кровати — судя по всему, он-таки успел приложиться к бутылке чинзано перед сном, и Артур, капая объекту на висок, поморщился: это могло повлиять на сон.

— Мм, мы все расположимся на этой гигантской постели? Как эротично, — поднял брови имитатор.

— Ты бы заткнулся, Имс, — прошипел проводник, быстро разматывая провода ПЭСИВа.

— О, ты купил эти легендарные гибкие иглы? Где достал? — восхищенно прошептал Юсуф. — Ну, скажи, Артур? Мне тоже надо.

— Да вы сговорились, что ли! — возмутился Артур, вставая на колени рядом с Имсом и вводя ему в вену катетер.

— Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный врач, — отметил Имс, наблюдая за ловкими тонкими пальцами.

— Мой дедушка был хирургом, — сообщил Артур.

— Евреи…

— Франческа, тебе удобно?

— Рядом с вами — да, рядом с этим алкоголиком — нет.

— Бродячий цирк, — пробормотал Артур, закончив с установкой катетеров и сам быстро ложась на кровать. — Франческа?

Итальянка нажала на кнопку подачи сомнацина, и через несколько секунд команда уже погрузилась в сон.

***

Артура швырнуло в ослепительную синеву, внутри которой рябили яркие огненные блики и белые барашки пены. Через секунду до него донесся шум моря. Оно находилось в отдалении, но было таким неспокойным, что Артур будто бы совсем рядом слышал его недовольный рокот.

Стоял он на террасе небольшого трехэтажного белого здания. Море было ярко-зеленое, походило на Тирренское. И вообще весь пейзаж напоминал Террачину — город на знаменитом побережье Одиссея между Неаполем и Римом. «Ностальгия римлянки», — вскользь подумал Артур о Франческе, наблюдая за тревожными стаями белых чаек.

Он вошел внутрь здания, на первый этаж, где прогуливались неуловимо одинаковые гости с бокалами в руках.

Светлые стены, увешанные новыми произведениями европейского постмодернизма, напольные вазы с белыми орхидеями — Франческа явно с любовью обставляла интерьер. «Гвоздь программы» — свежеоткрытые картины Микеланджело Караваджо — были выставлены на втором этаже, куда Артур и направился. Мимоходом взглянул в зеркало: узкий темный костюм, рубашка в тончайшую полоску, оливково-серебряный галстук, запонки из платины, очки в тонкой оправе. Координатор остался доволен собой.

Он едва успел осмотреться: все на месте — и натюрморты, и жанрово-бытовые сцены, как вот этот портрет уличного мальчишки, наверняка вора-карманника, прямо позади Артура. Слово «вор» вызвало цепочку ассоциаций, и тут же Артур увидел Имса, вернее, Гаспери, поднимавшегося по лестнице под руку с объектом. Все сыгралось немного иначе, чем они планировали, но так было даже лучше. Уже обменялись мнениями, должно быть.

Артур заметил, как на секунду приподнялись брови Имса. Очки, понял он. Будет сейчас новый фетиш. И широко улыбнулся.

— Синьор Тремонти, очень рад! Я Артур Каллахан, владелец галереи, именно от меня вы получили приглашение на выставку. Знаю ваш интерес к Караваджо и хотел познакомиться поближе — сегодня ведь очень дорожишь людьми со сходными ценностями, не так ли? — Артур говорил нараспев, с французским акцентом, крепко жал руку художнику.  — О, синьор Гаспери, и вы здесь? Вы знакомы? — Он почувствовал, как новоявленный реставратор на мгновение горячо стиснул его ладонь и мельком улыбнулся второй раз. Только Имсу.

— Да, мы старые друзья, — ответил Тремонти и огляделся. — У вас весьма элегантно, никогда здесь не был.

—  Я совсем недавно открыл эту галерею, — поспешил разъяснить Артур, — зато вовремя. Есть где похвастаться самым роскошным приобретением за всю мою жизнь.

— То есть вы убеждены, что это подлинный Караваджо?

— Мои эксперты убеждены, и это для меня больше, чем собственная убежденность.

— А как же интуиция? Внутренний голос? Если вы любите Караваджо, вы должны чувствовать его сердцем…

Имс закатил глаза, стоя за спиной Тремонти,

— Возможно, именно интуиция побудила меня пригласить вас, синьор. Вы же слывете самым большим специалистом по Караваджо и, говорят, делаете шедевральные копии, которые трудно отличить от оригинала?

— Трудно отличить от оригинала? — усмехнулся «Гаспери». — Да он утверждает, что создал полотно, которое абсолютно невозможно отличить от оригинала. И знаете, о чем речь?

— О чем же?

— Это «Усекновение главы Иоанна Крестителя»!

— О, мой бог! — воскликнул Артур и внутренне поморщился. — Синьор, это правда?

— Мой друг не верит мне, поскольку здесь затронуты его профессиональные навыки, — ядовито сказал Тремонти. — Но думаю, здесь не время и не место обсуждать эту историю.

—  А что вы скажете о моей коллекции?

— На первый взгляд очень похоже на мастера, но, мсье Каллахан, буду вынужден разочаровать вас — скорее всего, это работа очень искусного караваджиста. Может быть, даже группы караваджистов. Хотя, конечно, после поверхностного осмотра я не могу быть в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Но — я не чувствую здесь той особой энергетики, которая свойственна только Караваджо!

— О, вы практически обвиняете меня в подлоге и обмане! — еще пафоснее воскликнул Артур, и Имс закусил губы. — Я могу отдать вам одну из картин на экспертизу, чтобы разубедить вас…

—  Отдайте лучше моему другу — у него больше практики.

— Мсье Каллахан, только предупреждаю вас: я ориентируюсь вовсе не на энергетику. Хотя, если быть честным, у меня тоже есть сомнения.

— Вы ввергаете меня в пучину отчаяния, — тихо сказал Артур и поправил очки. В глазах Имса заплясали черти. — Господа, пойдемте на террасу, выпьем. Я не верю в то, что самая большая удача в моей жизни оказалась фикцией. Господи боже, а если и самая большая моя находка окажется подделкой?

—  Самая большая находка? — насторожился Тремонти.

— Да, здесь нет еще самого прекрасного холста, который я отыскал в Неаполе. Его должны привезти с минуты на минуту. Он отличается от этих — это уже зрелое творчество. Портрет Иоанна Крестителя.

На лице Тремонти мелькнуло хищное выражение.

— Караваджо любил писать Крестителя…

— Я предполагаю, он просто был влюблен в натурщика.

— О, мсье Каллахан, вы крайне, крайне поверхностно трактуете его мотивы! Уж поверьте мне, я отлично знаю, насколько знаковой для Микеланджело являлась фигура Иоанна Предтечи. Он сам себя ассоциировал с ним, как предвестник революции в живописи, как жертва властной системы, жертва толпы с закосневшими взглядами… И, конечно, его жертвы тоже никто не оценил. Даже сам Христос, то есть — даже сама живопись в тот век, художники, которые жили в одно с ним время. И лишь потом… А, впрочем, что говорить, если речь зашла о примитивном влечении к натурщику! — Тремонти устало махнул рукой.

— Простите, синьор, я сказал глупость! Пойдемте выпьем, у меня есть чудное монтельпульчано. А потом, может быть, вы пожелаете взглянуть на находку? И Вы, синьор Гаспери? Я только рад, что рядом со мной в этот момент оказалась два крупнейших специалиста!

— Конечно, мсье Каллахан! — воскликнул «Гаспери». — Я лично весь горю от нетерпения!  

Артур сверкнул глазами. Комического в их спектакле и так уже было больше, чем нужно. Однако Тремонти еще пару минут пожеманился, помялся — и кивнул. Соизволил.

Они с удобством уселись на террасе. Официант принес вино и разлил его по круглым большим бокалам.

—  Вино из Тосканы! Некоторые во Флоренции говорят, что быть родиной этого вина почетней, чем родиной Полициано… — объявил Артур.

Потом появилось огромное блюдо с розовыми грушами, и каждый еще заказал себе по морской твари, только что выловленной, чертовски свежей, обданной кипящей водой, обезноженной и политой маслом и лимонным соком… Дьявольски вкусно, если не знать, что это иллюзия. Артур даже не притронулся к еде. Более того, он почти не принимал участия в беседе — изображая погруженного в разочарованные раздумья галериста.

Имс взял на себя весь труд по выведению художника на эмоции — это оказалось совсем несложно, учитывая капризное тщеславие последнего. От Имса жаром исходили раздражение, нетерпение, недоверие, насмешка, Артур всегда поражался, как меняется сама его аура, и художник начал вскипать. Артур наблюдал, как усмешки Имса становятся все холоднее за дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. Сам координатор опрокидывал в себя бокал за бокалом, показывая, что пьянеет.

Наконец показался Юсуф, в неприметной бежевой рубашке, серых летних брюках, роговых очках и с большим черным тубусом в руке, похожий на школьного преподавателя геометрии. Отлично.

— А вот и мой агент, — сказал Артур. Он медленно сложил салфетку, жестом герцога, который узрел гонца, прибывшего с вестью о победе или поражении его армии. — Ну что ж, господа, пройдемте в кабинет?

Координатор в который раз отметил характер Франчески в обстановке. Кабинет  был вычурен и минималистичен одновременно: почти все в белых тонах, на стенах — несколько картин совершенно разных стилевых направлений: Кандинский, Моне, Гейнсборо, Вермеер, Сислей. Зато все пять картин претендовали на подлинники. Из окна виднелось старинное палаццо, похожее на палаццо Веккьо во Флоренции, рыжее на синем небе.

Артур опустил жалюзи и снова разлил по бокалам вино, капнул туда из флакона. Через минуту в реальности — а значит, здесь через полчаса — ПЭСИВ должен будет подать более сильное снотворное, чтобы спустить их на второй уровень. Флакон с каплями был лишь стимуляцией для воображения, сигналом для нужной мозговой деятельности.

Имс пристально наблюдал за ним — очевидно, ему не нравился задумчивый вид Артура. «Галерист» снова улыбнулся, на этот раз даже показав ямочки на щеках.

— Мой агент, представляете, синьор Тремонти, — полный тезка знаменитого средневекового поэта. Анджело Полициано, знакомьтесь.

Просто Артур только сейчас сообразил, что имени для Юсуфа они не придумали.

— Анджело, не томите нас…

— Как можно! Я могу показать полотно при синьорах?

— О да, я абсолютно в них уверен, Анджело.

Юсуф бережно, ласкающими движениями развернул и разгладил по столу полотно.

Наступила тишина. Из-за закрытого окна глухо, едва слышно доносились звуки дальних улиц — шум мотороллеров, голоса уличных торговцев и гудок большого лайнера, стоящего в близком порту.

Тремонти смотрел на картину, буквально впившись в нее взглядом. Имс смотрел на Тремонти, пытаясь прочесть его лицо. Артур смотрел на Имса, отмечая, как его пальцы крутят что-то глубоко в кармане брюк — фишку-тотем, что же еще. Юсуф смотрел на Артура, ожидая.

— Что ты думаешь, Стефано? — вдруг хрипло спросил художник.

«Гаспери» выглядел слегка ошарашенным. И Артур знал, почему: Имс тоже подумал: неужели им мысленно удалось воссоздать самого Караваджо? Впрочем, его тоже создавала Франческа.

— Марко, у меня нет слов. Мне кажется, это подлинник. Мсье Каллахан, я вас поздравляю.

Артур ответил на двусмысленное поздравление не менее двусмысленной улыбкой.

— Или же… — помедлив, сказал «Гаспери». — О черт, или же это очень хорошая подделка! Марко, если это подделка, то автор явно обставил тебя! Ты больше — не самый гениальный подельщик Караваджо!

И Имс-Гаспери засмеялся, хрипло, издевательски, почти выходя из образа, подумал Артур.

— Марко, — мягко сказал «галерист». — Выпейте вина и посмотрите внимательнее… Синьор Гаспери надеется вас смутить, но вы же слишком большой профи, чтобы вестись на провокации, не так ли?

— И правда, — нервно ответил Тремонти, принимая бокал. — Стефано провоцирует меня всю жизнь, но тем не менее именно я стал великим художником, а он, как видите, может только «ремонтировать» чужие творения и проверять их с не очень высокой степенью точности… Да, Стефано,  а ведь мсье Каллахан прав: вся наша дружба — это история провокаций и реакций! Но что есть подлинное? Разве можно определить истину? Если я написал полотно, не только повторяющее, но превосходящее творения Караваджо? А, спрашиваю я вас? Это подлинник? Или нет? Или, может быть, это сверх-подлинник? Если копия лучше оригинала, может ли она считаться копией? Симулякром?

— Марко, я всегда подозревал, что ты хочешь стать сверхчеловеком. Человеческое тебя уже не устраивает, ты хочешь быть высшим существом. Караваджо тоже был жутко тщеславен, этим он тебя всегда и привлекал. Вы похожи.

— Мы не просто похожи! — вдруг закричал художник. — Ты ведь ничего не знаешь, а я прожил его жизнь, я знаю его, как никто, я… 

И тут же захлопнул рот. 

Имс повернулся к Артуру. Небо за окном темнело — испытываемые всеми эмоции уже влияли на мир сна. Пора было спускаться.

Художник стал  медленно оседать, закрывая глаза и расслабляя сжатые губы, и Юсуф подхватил его под руки. Артур метнулся к декоративной портьере и вытащил из-за нее серебристый чемоданчик ПЭСИВа. Команда сдвинула кожаные кресла вокруг стола, и координатор привычно принялся закатывать рукав Имса.

— Никогда не думал, что буду тащиться от того, как кто-то мне втыкает иглу в вену, — сказал имитатор, окончательно покидая образ Гаспери.

Артур усмехнулся, и последнее, о чем он подумал, проваливаясь во второй уровень сна, — это загорелые руки и голубая рубашка Имса.

***

Выл сильный ветер. Артур стоял у окна в каком-то старинном доме и видел нечто похожее на осенний парк, над которым висел дождь. Парк был медного цвета, пах тонко и грустно. Дубовые листья сыпались прямо в комнату, большие резные листья, Артур различал на них каждую прожилку. Потом увидел кружева на собственных манжетах и сообразил, что он в черном бархатном камзоле.

Координатор толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь и вошел в студию Караваджо. Ему вдруг стало слегка не по себе: Имс выглядел совсем больным, был коротко острижен, как после тифа, и — никаких смешных беретов. Вообще ничего забавного, что хоть как-то могло бы напомнить о том, что это всего лишь перфоманс. Зрачки были такими огромными, что глаза казались черными, и он смотрел на Артура, точно не узнавая.

И тут координатор застыл. Имс оставил свою внешность. Никакого сходства с портретом. Решил поиграть, проверить силу своих способностей. Никаких искусственных лиц, только безжалостное давление внутренней силы. Сможет ли, думал Артур? Признаться, он ведь и не знал, на что способен Имс — на пределе своих возможностей. Но, блядь, кое-что он уже сделал — Артуру вдруг совершенно неожиданно сжало горло.

Тут дверь снова отворилась, и на пороге появился Тремонти.

Артур отошел в сторону и уселся за стол, склонившись над какими-то бумагами. Он играл здесь роль второстепенной проекции — безмолвной, безвольной. Дополнение к интерьеру.

Молчание закручивалось в воронку, как цунами. Артур вспомнил, что всегда при цунами несколько человек умирают еще до того, как гигантская волна обрушивается на берег. Просто подземные толчки излучают волны, частота которых резонирует с сердечным ритмом этих людей. И при полном совпадении частот наступает смерть. Артур облизал губы — в горле пересохло. Это все был Имс. От него исходила темнота.

— Ты узнал меня, Марко? — спросил Имс, стоя к художнику спиной у камина и помешивал поленья кочергой. От них летели искры, а за окном разливался уже чернильный вечер, и где-то в окнах темнели рыжие башни и ночная вода. Все  было охрененно правдоподобно.

— Так вот ты какой… — произнес художник, и Имс остро взглянул на него, блеснул глазами, искривил рот.

— Ну садись, раз пришел. Зачем пришел? Я тут, знаешь ли, умираю. И очень устал. Поэтому не говори много.

Артур сжал кулаки под длинными манжетами.

— Говорят, ты возомнил себя мной, а, Марко?

Улыбкой Имса можно было отравить всю королевскую рать.

— А с чего ты это вообще взял, милейший мой духовный брат? Говорят, ты написал даже картину — точно такую же, как моя. Однако это еще не делает тебя мной, Марко.

— Я… уже много лет у меня нет своей жизни… синьор. Я столько всего читал… и писал о вас… я десятилетиями изучал ваши картины, я живу не здесь и не сейчас… я живу в средневековье… живу вашей жизнью…

— Ты даже не можешь назвать меня по имени, — скривился Имс. — Это значит, ты себя не можешь назвать по имени, правильно я понимаю?

— Я изучил тебя, Микеланджело, — сказал Тремонти. Но уверенности в его голосе не было.

— Говоришь, что живешь моей жизнью? — Имс перегнулся через стол и навис над художником. — А ты видишь, как я живу? Тебе это нравится?

И тут глаза его словно бы совсем впали, белая кожа обтянула скулы, как на черепе, и Артуру показалось на миг, что само лицо пошло трещинами, как гипсовая маска.

— Разве ты жил, как собака, без дома, без пищи, без покоя? Тебе гнали, как гончие — лису, наемные убийцы? Да нет же, почему-то я убежден, что ты, благородный синьор, ешь досыта, пьешь вино и спишь на мягкой постельке, под теплым боком белокурой прелестницы! А? — рявкнул Имс, и исхудавшие его пальцы клешнями вцепились в воротник художника. — Почему я так в этом уверен, скажи мне? А что ты отворачиваешься от меня? Разве я не привлекателен? О да, я даже заразен, ты прав! У меня сифилис в последней стадии! Но это не самое ужасное, тут ты страшно заблуждаешься, мой драгоценный Марко! Самое ужасное — жить в постоянном страхе!

Имс другой рукой сгреб со стола бокал с вином, невесть откуда взявшийся, и пихнул его к подбородку Тремонти.

— Может, ты выпьешь, Марко? А? Оно сладкое, это вино, его все нахваливают… И мне нравится. Только каждый раз я не уверен, что оно не отравлено! Вот и сейчас отставил в сторону, потому что не уверен! Может, ты проверишь? Будешь моим дегустатором?! А то, видишь ли, я богатым так и не стал, и денег содержать таких слуг у меня нет! А раз ты — это я, будет справедливо, если мы отведаем его вместе?

Глаза у Имса стали совершенно бешеные, и художник в его руках побелел.

По спине Артура полз озноб, возможно, надо было вмешаться, но он словно бы оцепенел.

И тут он с ужасом услышал грохот черепицы и визг ломающихся стропил. Дом рушился на глазах, в облаках пыли и извести, из камина огонь, словно живой, выбросился наружу и побежал вверх по занавесям, комната наполнялась дымом, языки пламени, оранжевые с синим, облизывали полированную дверцу старинного шкафа… В реальности так быстро дома не рушатся и не горят, но тут Артур не исключал, что все превратится в пепел уже через секунду.

— Нет, нет! — истошно орал художник, и Артур вдруг понял, что они с Имсом так и не переменили позы посреди разрушения.

Зато секунду спустя, когда на голову Тремонти уже летела горящая балка,  переменился пейзаж, и в нем совершенно ничего не было от макетов Франчески. Господи, подумал координатор, Имс  сам поменял реальность внутри сна!

Они стояли посреди сухого желтого поля, и на них изливался невыносимый зной.  Рядом чернел почти совсем обугленный остов дерева — очевидно, в него ударила молния.  Под ногами кололась сухая летняя трава, Имс почти повалил художника на эту траву, все еще не убирая руки от его горла. Спустя мгновение Артур отразил, что совсем рядом, в полузасохшей луже глиняной грязи, копошится огромный грязный черный боров. Где-то неподалеку прошли гуськом безмолвные, бесподобно уродливые крестьяне, больше похожие на зомби. И Артур уже не понимал, чьи это проекции. Это было хуже, чем явный кошмар. Ужас исходил из самого воздуха, в котором почти не было кислорода, воздуха, потрескивающего от жары. Небо было неправдоподобно, анилиново синим, ярчайшим, без единого облака — такие цвета Артур видел только на полотнах Фра Беато Анджелико. Жара с каждой секундой усиливалась, и Артур немеющими пальцами начал рвать на себе воротник. Глаза уже болели, он, как завороженный, не мог отвести взгляда от двух фигур на траве цвета яичного желтка, ресницы заливал пот.

— Вот здесь я умер, от солнечного удара, — с тихой и ужасной улыбкой сказал Имс. — Был уже слишком слаб от сифилиса. Вот здесь, рядом с этой свиньей… скрываясь от наемников… Может, тому способствовал еще и сильный голод… Я зубами бы рвал этого борова, если бы у меня только достало сил… Но, знаешь, Марко, в последние минуты я искренне боялся, что это он сожрет меня. Даже в таком состоянии я понимал, что это кошмарная смерть. Посмотри на него, посмотри! Видишь? Он большой и очень страшный для человека, который едва может ползти, цепляясь за траву… У меня было очень плохо с головой в последний мой час, и самые чудовищные кошмары мучили мой разум… У тебя, выходит, тоже плохо с головой, а, Марко? Так, может, нам поменяться?

Имс отцепил пальцы, и Тремонти упал ему под ноги.

— Давай поменяемся? Ты ведь хочешь быть мной. Останься здесь, а я приласкаю твою блондинку. Ты так хорошо подделываешь мои картины… но я буду так же хорошо подделывать твои. Никто и не заметит разницы. Прекрасное решение, драгоценный синьор?

Он помолчал, а потом наклонился и заорал Тремонти в лицо:

— И я снова подменю «Иоанна» в соборе! Как ты подменил, Марко! Зачем ты это сделал?! Говори мне, слышишь? Говори!!!

И он пнул Тремонти ногой в сапоге. Губы его поднялись вверх и обнажили клыки, он щерился, как волк.

— Я… не менял… ее…— простонал художник. — Не менял… Это же невозможно…

Имс поднял подбородок вверх и медленно выдохнул, словно бы выпускал сигаретный дым.

Тремонти вздрагивал, почти уткнувшись лицом ему в сапоги.

— Тебе надо поучиться испытывать сильные чувства, Марко… — хрипло сказал Имс. — И только потом заявляться быть мной… Приходи, когда будешь готов.

Тут Артур смог наконец расцепить челюсти, и сразу же в палящее желтое марево хлынул ливень. Это уже был его, Артура, ливень. Синее небо затянуло серым, и впервые Артур с благодарностью встретил этот цвет: ему казалось, он полностью ослеп от ярчайшей картинки собственного сна, до неузнаваемости изуродованного Имсом. Определенно, имитатор зациклился на Гогене.

Через несколько секунд их выбросило. Но перед Артуром все еще пылало желтое выжженное поле, даже когда он выдрал иглу ПЭСИВа из вены.


	18. Имс

Действительность вернулась с голосом Артура, который отрывисто скомандовал:

— Юсуф, пришел в себя? Коли художнику снотворное, быстро! Быстро, я сказал!

Рядом началась возня, должно быть, Юсуф ворочался, поднимаясь с необъятной кровати. Тут же Имс услышал обеспокоенный голос Франчески:

— Артур, что случилось? Что-то пошло не так? Артур! Посмотри на Имса! Он как мел!

Имс почувствовал прохладные пальцы на щеке, запах Артура усилился. Имс не распространялся особо, но запахи для него были иногда даже важнее картинки, а запах Артура, чуть горький, чуть сладкий, тревожный, как ветер чужих стран, он чувствовал всегда сильнее всего, так, как зверь чует запах логова. Открывать глаза не хотелось, хорошо было бы полежать подольше. Имс выложился на полную, ощущал себя высосанной до дна батарейкой. Он досадливо дернул носом.

— Имс? — прошептал Артур в ухо. Потом еще тише: — Уилл…

— Арти, — сипло выдавил Имс. — Минуть пять дайте… Сейчас… все будет нормально. Пять минут… одному…

Запах и голос Артура снова отдалились:

— Франци, пожалуйста, оставьте нас одних.

— Но Артур! Я вколол Тремонти снотворное, но надо же приглядеть!... — это Юсуф. Черт, он прав.

— Юсуф, ничего с ним не случится, — это уже Франческа, тоном «дети-немедленно-прекратить-спорить-с-тетей!», Имс невольно усмехнулся, она так всегда разговаривала с кучей своих племянников, да и с ним, бывало, тоже.

Имс послушал, как они шебуршатся, потом шаги, скрип двери — и, наконец, тишина. Кровать рядом прогнулась.

— Мне уйти тоже? Или хочешь, чтобы я остался? — тревожно.

Теперь Имс открыл глаза. Артур немедленно сделал сердитое лицо, раздул ноздри — недоволен. Пустяки, это не по-настоящему. Если не смотреть на выражение лица, а закрыть глаза и слушать — тогда услышишь правду. А выражения лиц — что ж — только иллюзии, кому это не знать, как ему. Имс улыбнулся:

— Ты когда отучишься задавать идиотские вопросы, сладкий?

— Тебе уже лучше,  — заключил Артур и попытался отодвинуться, но Имс не дал, сжал запястье.

— Артур, ляг рядом. Пожалуйста.

Артур дальше спорить не стал, улегся рядом на бок, обхватил ладонями лицо Имса.

— Ты что же творишь? — сказал раздраженно.

Если закрыть глаза, в раздражении отчетливо слышались испуг и потрясение. Имс с трудом удержался от улыбки: нехорошо было, конечно, так пугать Артура, но ради этой незаметной потрясенной дрожи в его голосе Имс готов был вывернуться наизнанку, снова и снова.

— Арти…

— Я вижу, что ты улыбаешься! И когда ты придешь в себя окончательно, я тебе еще вставлю по первое число! — предупредил Артур.

— Вставь, попробуй, — засмеялся Имс, облапал Артура и прижал к себе. Силы возвращались стремительно, как море врывается в тонущий корабль.

— Ты помнишь, что мы все еще в чужой кровати, и, кстати, не одни? А втроем? Тут вон еще художник валяется.

— Ну нет, это не втроем, — закапризничал Имс. — Это мы вдвоем, и дурацкий художник сам по себе. Давай его отодвинем, а?

Артур коротко хихикнул ему в плечо, Имс был уверен, что ему не показалось.

— Предпочитаю нашу антикварную кровать, у нее флер столетий, и романтичный скрип, — объявил Артур.

— Там помещаются только двое, сладкий мой, ты об этом помнишь, я надеюсь?

— Мне кажется, или я слышу какую-то невнятную угрозу, мистер Имс?

— Это не угроза, солнце, это не угроза… Это обещание.

Имсу совсем полегчало, вот что ему было надо: теплый Артур, такой, какой он бывал только с ним рядом, наедине. Мегатонны положительных эмоций, Имс будто видел, как они блестящей пылью сгущаются вокруг, впитываются в его тело. Он потянулся счастливо, все еще не отпуская Артура. Артур тоже лежал тихо, никуда не рвался. Про спящее творческое тело по соседству попросту забыли.

— Но я тебя все же прибью попозже, — подумав, сказал Артур. — Ты меня довести как будто решил! Зачем ты устроил все это на втором уровне? Как вообще тебе это удалось — все изменить?

— Ох, только не занудствуй… Ладно-ладно! Я еще слаб, как мотылек, и нечего вкручивать мне в ребра железные пальцы, у меня же будут синяки! Разрешаю тебе в качестве мести оставить пару засосов… Блядь! Ну не таких же, Артур!

— Ты не отвлекайся, рассказывай!

— Не спрашивай, как это объяснить — я тут тебе не помощник. Все случилось само собой. У вас, строителей и архитекторов, в снах есть возможность заниматься чистым творчеством, ну а у меня был — порыв чистого вдохновения, назовем это так. Я просто ЗНАЛ, как надо, как добраться до Тремонти самым быстрым и коротким путем. Это было оптимально, так что я сделал так, как сделал. Ничего особенного, Арти, просто хорошо отыграл роль. А что касается лабиринта — думаю, на самом деле, лабиринт остался тот же самый, который спроектировала Франческа, но вот внутреннее наполнение, скажем так — декорации, подстроились под актера.

— Под актера?

— Боже, Артур, только не говори, что ты не оценил! Конечно! И если ты сейчас скажешь, что имитаторы — это люди, которые умеют только менять лицо, я не буду заниматься сексом с тобой неделю как минимум. Мое раненое тщеславие не восстановится быстрее!

— Я молчу.

— Это невъебенно прекрасно, милый… И я все еще чувствую твои пальцы у ребер.

— Я могу их передвинуть.

— Чуть позже, когда они перестанут скрючиваться и обретут легкость и нежность.

— Дальше. Я понял, ты не просто меняешь лицо.

— Точно, я…

— Имс. Я знал, что ты лучший. Я всегда восхищался, правда, — сказал Артур очень серьезно. — Но с таким талантом — ты мог бы быть просто великим актером, несравненным, ты это понимаешь?

— Я знаю это, малыш. Спасибо, — ответил Имс, тихо и так же серьезно. — Но ведь я бы не встретил тогда тебя, ты это понимаешь?

— Имс.

— Иди ко мне. Просто иди ко мне.

В дверь легко постучали. За спиной у Имса всхрапнул художник.

— Мальчики! Если вы уже пришли в себя, — раздался мелодичный голос Франчески, — то я бы хотела, чтобы вы присоединились к нам с Юсуфом. Мы тут нашли кое-что.

***

Кое-что оказалось «Иоанном». Окна домашней мастерской художника выходили в большой запущенный сад, так что стесняться не стали — зажгли свет и приступили к скоротечной экспертизе на местности, несмотря на вытянутое у Тремонти признание.

Имсу довольно быстро надоело слушать высоконаучную склоку между Франческой и Артуром, да и устал он сильно, что уж там скрывать. К тому же короткая летняя ночь не способствовала, по его мнению, длительным искусствоведческим дискуссиям. Завистливо поглядев на прикорнувшего в кресле Юсуфа, который даже в этом состоянии не мог расстаться с саквояжем, в котором хранил свои подозрительные средства, Имс решил закончить сегодняшнее мероприятие самым радикальным способом. На глазах у изумленной публики он снял холст с подрамника, ловко скатал его, обернул куском валяющейся тут в изобилии холстины, и засунул в сумку к Артуру. Только тут бодрствующие участники обрели дар слова.

— Как это понимать? — осведомился Артур.

— Дорогой, зачем тебе копия портрета трупа? — поинтересовалась Франческа.

Юсуф не сказал ничего, только почмокал губами.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — поведал Имс сообщникам.

— О боже мой! — сказал Артур, а Франческа приподняла бровь, но промолчала.

— Что еще за идея? — с нажимом спросил Артур. — Зачем нам _это_?

«Это» было произнесено так, будто Имс затолкал в сумку Артура давно мумифицировавшийся труп кошки.

— Нам же еще по реставраторским снам придется лазать, — сказал Имс туманно.

Толком он и сам не знал, на что ему эта копия, но сегодня был удачный день, все получалось как нельзя лучше, а кроме того, Имс знал, что нельзя противиться интуиции, тем более когда он ловил такой драйв. Он еще не понимал зачем, но внутренний голос настойчиво твердил, что картину надо забрать. Со своим внутренним голосом Имс не спорил никогда. Даже несмотря на то, что Артур очевидно начал сердиться, и, похоже, Франческа была склонна его поддержать.

Имс расценил это как предательство, но выяснить отношения можно было и позже.

— Дорогой, мы обсудим мою идею дома, я никак не смогу обойтись без твоих бесценных советов, — с честными глазами сказал Имс и даже слегка обиделся, когда увидел, что губы Артура сжались в тонкую полоску.

Это не нравилось Имсу ни с какой стороны: ни потому, что он предпочитал видеть рот Артура улыбающимся, или, по меньшей мере, чтобы хорошо просматривалась изумительная форма верхней губы, похожей на антикварный лук дальнего боя, ни потому, что Артур со сжатыми в ниточку губами обычно бывал совершенно не склонен к конструктивной беседе. Ну, по крайней мере, к тому, что Имс понимал под конструктивной беседой.

— Если кого-то здесь интересует мнение координатора операции, —  начал Артур, но его тут же перебила Франческа:

— Мальчики! Если уж вы собрались прибрать к рукам копию картины, я бы порекомендовала обратить внимание скорее на подлинники, которые тут имеются.

— Имс, немедленно скажи, что ты не собираешься грабить художника! — шепотом рявкнул Артур, бросая на Франческу такой взгляд, будто она только что переметнулась в стан врага со всеми обозами и маркитантками впридачу.

В общем, Имсу было понятно, что уже пора немножко сдать назад. Но, блядь, при слове «подлинник» у него начиналась такая ломка, что удержаться было невозможно! Он посмотрел виновато на Артура, но губы уже сами собой произносили:

— О чем ты, Франци?

— Артур, думаю, тебе все же надо посмотреть, это может быть гораздо важнее подделанного «Иоанна», — извиняющимся тоном обратилась Франческа к Артуру. — На мой взгляд, это очень подозрительное совпадение.

— О чем речь? — обреченно спросил Артур, сдаваясь.

— Пойдемте в кабинет, — предложила Франческа.

Имс отправился первым, от души наслаждаясь происходящим за спиной выяснением отношений. Артур шипел:

— Как ты оказалась в кабинете?

— Юсуф заснул, — с великолепным апломбом отвечала Франческа так, как будто это все объясняло. — Он работал всю предыдущую ночь!

— И поэтому ты полезла рыться в бумагах в кабинете?

— Я не рылась! Я немножко их подвинула.

––Теперь я понимаю, НАСКОЛЬКО у вас много общего с Имсом!

— Да, он мне как сын! — с гордостью заявила Франческа, и тут Имсу даже показалось, что Артур заскрипел зубами. — А кроме того, я же не знала, сколько вы будете там лежать. Вместе с художником, я имею в виду.

— Я даже не буду отвечать на эти инсинуации, — парировал Артур.

Тут перепалку пришлось закончить, потому что Имс уже вошел в кабинет и навис над письменным столом Тремонти. Сзади послышался непередаваемый звук, обозначавший отношение Артура к увиденному. Кавардак — это было слово, в наименьшей степени отражавшее состояние кабинета. Переломать ноги здесь могла рота чертей, а посланный за ними отряд инквизиции сгинул бы бесследно еще у порога. Тут Имс порадовался своему восстанавливающемуся воображению и спросил:

— Франци, что ты тут ухитрилась обнаружить?

— Нам лучше немедленно уйти, здесь все равно ничего не найдешь! — одновременно с Имсом потребовал Артур.

Очень вероятно, что от созерцания этой помойки ему действительно было нехорошо. Имсу неуместно захотелось обнять Артура, а потом как-то очень быстро представилось, как бы Артур смотрелся в разгромленном офисе среди разлетевшихся бумаг и рассыпанных повсюду ярких квадратиков post-it, но тут все-таки пришлось сказать «нет» дальнейшему витку фантазий. Тем не менее, Имс сделал себе зарубку в памяти — в будущем определенно пригодится.

— Взгляните вот на это, —  сказала Франческа, сдвигая алым длинным ногтем тускло-желтый почтовый конверт.

Они все приблизились вплотную к столу. Имс не поверил своим глазам и не верил им до того момента, пока Артур не выдохнул пораженно:

— Этого просто не может быть!

— Взгляни на подпись, — посоветовала Франческа.

— Все равно, — неверяще потряс головой Артур. — Этого просто не может быть! Это тоже подделка. Естественно. Наверняка. В таком бардаке?

— О дорогой, — сказал Имс и сам поразился, как хрипло прозвучал его голос. —  Именно в таких бардаках до сих пор обнаруживают массу ценностей…

— Они пропали после второй мировой… — эхом откликнулась Франческа.

— Я не верю, — сказал Артур, голос которого явно свидетельствовал об обратном.

— Ну конечно, хорошо бы провести экспертизу, — начал Имс, но Артур схватил его за руку и сжал так, что Имсу показалось, что кровообращение в кисти прекратилось.

— Я не дам тебе спереть это!

— Дорогой, — успокоительно произнес Имс. — Люди под колпаком у иезуитов не тырят у заказанного ими объекта утерянные чертежи да Винчи. Нам хватит и копии «Иоанна». Но, думаю, мы имеем право поинтересоваться, почему же нас никто не просветил по этому поводу. Очень тихо и ненавязчиво. Ну, и за чертежами приглядим, просто из добрых побуждений. На всякий случай.

— Меня чертовски возбуждает, когда ты демонстрируешь благоразумие, —  чопорно сказал Артур.

— Можете не обращать на меня внимания, — сказала Франческа. — Но, все-таки, может быть, мы покинем сей славный кров? Не знаю, как вам, а мне надо поспать. 


	19. Артур

Возвращались в странном, возбужденно-усталом состоянии. Имс с Франческой перебрасывались сложно-интеллектуальными шутками, вспоминали те здания в Риме, которых уже не существовало, но которым Франческа дала вторую жизнь во сне, Юсуф поддерживал беседу одобрительным или же, наоборот, возмущенным пыхтеньем — шли они быстро, кругленький индиец запыхался. В другие времена Артур, может быть, и присоединился бы к этому вселенскому плачу по утраченным жемчужинам архитектуры и торжеству черного юмора, но сейчас как-то не хотелось. Под веками то и дело снова полыхала яркая желтизна, он шел, старательно глядя себе под ноги. Думал, что увидит во сне, если вообще удастся заснуть. По всем законам постсомнацинового состояния, его должно было срубить в глубокую фазу сна, без видений, но сегодня все шло не так. Уколоть снотворное, стимулирующее ФГС? Да, определенно, надо попросить Юсуфа.

Юсуф колоть не стал, изящно капнул всем золотистой жидкости из зеленого флакона (господи, подумал Артур, я теперь всегда буду _так_ видеть все цвета?) в чай с мятой и мелиссой, на котором настояла Франческа. Как будто бы они были гиперактивные дети, переигравшие в футбол.

Однако Артур так и не смог избавиться от ощущения чрезмерной яркости и выпуклости всего окружающего — словно что-то после экспериментов Имса в его  сне сдвинулось в восприятии, словно усилили резкость и цветопередачу. Артур отчетливо видел все оттенки сумеречного ночного неба в окнах, коричневые сигареты Имса, белизну чайных чашек и золотые полоски на них, зеленовато-желтое оливковое масло в бутылках, красно-желтый соус с перцем, бутылки из синего стекла, наполненные винным уксусом, царапины на полированной поверхности круглого стола, отколотый край ярчайше-синего фаянсового блюда с виноградом и помидорами черри, горсть черного пепла на плитах пола… Видел хлопчатобумажную ткань платья Франчески, черного в белый горох, груши (черт, это было реально зеленые груши!) на голубой рубашке Имса, темно-золотые волоски на его руках… Нет, он не будет анализировать ВСЕ, что сейчас видит — он еще хочет остаться человеком разумным.

Артур залпом допил чай, скомканно извинился и скрылся в ванной. Здесь он открыл витражное окно и долго стоял перед ним, стараясь дышать глубже. Ему снова хотелось дождя — подышать озоном, влагой, сладостью мокрых трав и деревьев, подставить лицо под дождевую взвесь, мельчайшей паутиной оседавшую на коже. Но, к сожалению, здесь все было не так просто. Вот за что Артур любил сны. Там он был богом. А здесь… он просто ждал, пока подействует снотворное, но даже в этом не был до конца уверен.

И, конечно, — он усмехнулся, — он не смог бы влюбиться в человека, который не разделял бы его чувств к снохождениям. Имс был настолько сбывшейся мечтой, что иногда становилось страшно. Как сегодня — да, Артуру стало страшно — поскольку он убедился, что Имс гораздо больше знает о снах, чем Артуру думалось. Да что там, он убедился, что Имс сам — гораздо большее, чем Артур думал. Артур был зол на себя так, как будто раньше принадлежал к людям, считавшим Имса чем-то вроде шута, лицедея. Ну, имитатор, ну да, клево подмечает внешность и манеры, может обернуться кем угодно, прикольно, а покажи ту сисястую блондинку, помнишь?

Хотя координатор никогда так не думал. Его всегда завораживали качества имитаторов, а Имс был лучшим. Иногда это казалось слишком даже для снов, где все было дозволено. Настоящие оборотни, волшебные лисы, способные соблазнить любого, выведать все тайны, увести за собой человека на поводке собственных грязных секретов, того, что было скрыто даже от сознания их владельца. Имитаторы занимались тем, что будили темноту, спящую в каждом из людей.

И Артур, часто считавший себя во сне — ну что там скрывать, ха-ха-ха — почти чародеем — понял, как ничтожен перед тем, в кого имел неосторожность влюбиться. Проводником, тем более блестящим проводником, быть сложно. Очень сложно. Для этого нужен твердый характер, большая сила воли, неустанный труд, терпение, готовность к борьбе. Но все это качества, которыми могли обладать многие. Качества имитатора же… они не поддавались анализу.  

Имс вообще всегда стоял наособицу. Ему даже тотем не был нужен — он сам себе был тотемом, с его умением превращаться. Да и вообще вертел Имс на одном месте все эти тотемы — по его мнению, только идиот не мог различить сон и реальность. А вот Артур не всегда мог. И пару раз чуть не вляпался, чуть не убил себя. В реальности.

Артур думал об этом, машинально растирая тело мочалкой с гелем, и вода в ванне совсем остыла, и он умудрился два раза вымыть голову, потому что забыл, помыл ли в первый раз.

Он не очень хотел формулировать вопрос, какой прятался за этими размышлениями, как неуловимая тень, прыгавшая то туда, то сюда. С Имсом все до сих пор шло так, как будто они пребывали в одном из чудесных совместных снов. Но не проснется ли Имс раньше, намного раньше? И что тогда делать Артуру? Он не хотел закончить свою жизнь стариком, одиноким и исполненным сожаления.

Нет уж, черта с два, подумал Артур и выбрался из холодной воды. Черта с два. Мы еще посмотрим, кто влип больше.

***

Когда он вышел из ванной, дом был погружен в темноту. Все уже спали — то ли чай с мелиссой подействовал, то ли снотворное Юсуфа. Артур хмыкнул. На него не подействовало ни то, ни другое. Он тихо прошел в спальню и остановился, наблюдая за раскинувшимся по кровати Имсом. Тот спал мертвецким сном, приоткрыв рот в подушку. Артур чуть передвинул от его лица  ночник и бесшумно лег рядом, вытянулся на влажноватых от жары простынях.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени — час или несколько. Артур все так же лежал на спине, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и почти не шевелился. Мышцы уже начинали деревенеть. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Имс пошевелился. Спросил:

— Так и не спал?

— Нет, — тихо ответил Артур.

Имс помолчал.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— Хочу трахнуть тебя, — сказал Артур.

— Что? — после долгой, долгой паузы переспросил Имс.

— Ты слышал. Хочу вставить тебе.

Имс молчал так долго, что Артур не выдержался, усмехнулся.

— Что, разрыв шаблона?

— Почему именно сейчас, Арти? Это ты так мне отомстить хочешь, пупсик?

— Ты дубина, Имс.

— Ладно, я дубина, — быстро согласился Имс.

Артур перекатился по кровати к нему вплотную и наклонился к самому лицу. Имс облизывал губы. Нервно. Артур почувствовал что-то похожее на злорадство, провел пальцами по щеке Имса, по губам.

— Думаешь, будет плохо?

— О, нет, не думаю, — ухмыльнулся Имс.

— Западло быть снизу, Уилл? Для тебя это — как сдать позиции, да?

— В какой-то мере, — уклончиво ответил Имс, уже с любопытством глядя в сверкающие в темноте глаза.

— Опять будем торговаться?

— Возможно, — уголки губ поползли в улыбке.

— Ну? И что я должен сделать?

— Скажи это еще раз. А лучше несколько раз.

Артур вздохнул и сел на кровати, неотрывно глядя на имитатора.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть. Хочу, чтобы ты был снизу. Хочу отыметь тебя, Имс, на двадцать таких моральных изнасилований вперед, как было сегодня в моем сне. Хочу надрать тебе задницу. Так понятно?

— Все же это твоя маленькая сладкая месть, детка…

— Ну да, — кивнул Артур. — Отчасти.

— Ладно, пупсик. Если быть уж до конца честным, мне и самому хотелось попробовать. Попробовать тебя в разных ролях.

—  И себя?

— О, Арти, не думай, что ты меня шокировал. Я бывал и в этой роли тоже, и в молодости вовсе не так редко, как можно подумать. Я перепробовал со всеми и по-всякому.

—  Бляяядь, — почти с восхищением протянул Артур.

— Надеюсь, после этого мой мужественный образ не поблекнет в твоих глазах?

— Твой мужественный образ поблекнет, если мы и дальше будем светски беседовать.

Имс хрипло засмеялся, и Артур потерял, кажется, всякую способность разговаривать вообще. Одна только мысль, что он сейчас будет вставлять Имсу, поднимала в голове туман, и сердце колотилось, и в горле стало сухо и горячо. Но сначала, конечно, он вдоволь потерзал его рот, с каким-то новым чувством, хищническим, почти садистским, кажется, даже прокусил Имсу губу.

— Полегче, маленькая ты дрянь,  — шепнул Имс, но как-то тихо, словно действительно сдаваясь на милость победителя.

Артур жадно вел ладонями по спине, по бокам, ощупывал выпуклые мышцы, оглаживал задницу в предвкушении, и руки у него слегка дрожали. Имс тоже подрагивал под ласкающими его пальцами, подергивался, словно в ознобе. В нетерпении, боясь, что Имс передумает, боясь сам передумать, Артур намазал пальцы лубрикантом и ввел их внутрь распростертого перед ним тела. Имс дернулся ощутимо и издал легкий стон, сначала отпрянув, а потом подавшись навстречу. Артуру стало моментально жарко, и он впился взглядом в лицо Имса, скользя пальцем туда и обратно, а потом добавил второй и развел их внутри. Имс закусил губы и начал крутить задницей. Глаза его закатывались, он дышал с хрипами.

— Ну давай уже, Арти, хватит издеваться…

— Повернись.

Имс повернулся и встал на четвереньки, выгнул спину, тяжело опираясь на руки. Артур нанес смазку на член, раздвинул любовнику ягодицы и коснулся головкой входа. Имс застонал так, что вполне мог разбудить остальную команду, несмотря на снотворное, мятный чай и размеры дома.

— Вставляй уже, блядь, сучка ты, Артур…

И Артур вставил. Он в жизни не помнил, чтобы долбил кого-то с таким наслаждением, так долго и так не жалея. Имс стонал, и матерился семиэтажно, и рычал, и обзывал Артура самыми грязными словами, и умудрялся командовать, и задыхался, и дрочил себе в ритм, и вообще вел себя, как самая распутная тварь в мире. С Имсом можно было отпустить себя на полную катушку, и Артура всегда срывало с тормозов.

— Какой же ты сукин сын,  какой же ты кошмарный… сукин сын — отрывисто, в такт толчкам, хрипел Имс, и это выходило у него совершенно бешено, — ну давай, еще… совсем немного… я не могу больше… блядь, блядь… Ааарррртууур…

Имя потонуло в отрывистых криках, и Артур почти тут же почувствовал, что кончил бесконтрольно, как в юности, горячо излившись в сжимающееся нутро Имса. Имс рухнул на постель, освобождаясь одним движением, Артур, задыхаясь, все еще вздрагивая от оргазма, упал рядом.

— Ну что? Взял реванш? — поинтересовался Имс, когда они смогли нормально дышать.

Артур издал неопределенный звук и подвинулся под бок к Имсу, закинул его руку себе на шею.

— Только, пупсик, не воображай себе, что это войдет у нас в традицию. Все равно я тебя буду ебать до полусмерти и постоянно. И только иногда, в особых случаях…

— Раз в год? — спросил Артур, пряча улыбку на плече Имса.

— Ну… может быть, и чаще, — снизошел Имс.

— Раз в месяц?

—  Посмотрим.

— Тебе что, было _так_ ужасно?

— Все-таки из нас двоих дубина — это ты, Арти. А теперь давай, спи. Отыгрался уже, сучка садистская.

У Артура действительно слипались глаза, и он моментально провалился в какую-то длинную и черную трубу в своей голове. Никаких больше желтых полей. 


	20. Имс

Имс прошел сразу на второй этаж, откуда слышались голоса Артура и Франчески. Юсуф сидел у окна, рассматривал на свет пробирки с чем-то разноцветным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Имс.

— Уже за полдень, — ответил Артур, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

Франческа и Юсуф переглянулись, и Франческа пожала плечами: ничего из этого от Имса не ускользнуло.

Имс вальяжно расположился в кресле напротив стола, где размещался Артур. На Артуре были легкие серые брюки и приталенная голубая рубашка, и выглядел он, на взгляд Имса, как сибирский ирис — такой же свежий, вытянутый, строгий, даже не скажешь, что не спал почти всю ночь.

Имс с удовольствием зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот рукой.

Франческа снова переглянулась с Юсуфом, весело оглядела уткнувшегося в компьютер Артура и сказала:

— Дорогой, не расскажешь ли ты нам, где тебя носило все утро? — при этом слово «нам» было столько отчетливо выделено голосом, что Имс подумал — Артур теперь до конца дня не оторвется от клавиш.

Имс пружинисто встал и заглянул Артуру за плечо: прежде чем тот успел свернуть окно, Имс успел заметить: Артур гипнотизировал совершенно пустую таблицу Excel.

— Мне не спалось с утра, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Имс в направлении артуровой макушки. — Прогулялся к Тремонти посмотреть, что там и как.

— Ты с ума сошел? — возмутился Артур. — Какого черта ты поперся к объекту на следующее же утро?! Он мог тебя узнать!

— Ну с какой стати? — примирительно сказал Имс, протягивая руку к плечу Артура. Однако Артур одарил его таким взглядом, что движение пришлось остановить на полпути и изобразить некий неопределенный жест.

— Я тоже хочу послушать, зачем тебя туда понесло, — вмешалась Франческа, откладывая в сторону карандаши. — Так что можешь пока не рассчитывать, что я поведу Юсуфа пить кофе в соседнюю кофейню. Артур прав, ты ведешь себя, как беспечный мальчишка… Которому кровь из носу надо подергать за косички самую красивую девочку класса.

— Франци! Это несправедливо!

— Зато точно отражает происходящее!

Франческа положила одну ногу на другую, Артур скрестил руки на груди, и только Юсуф так и продолжал заниматься своими склянками, демонстративно повернувшись спиной ко всем остальным.

— Ладно! — буркнул Имс. — Раз уж вы так настроены… И между прочим, модель моего поведения сегодня вовсе не мальчишеская!

Тут Имс искоса посмотрел на моментально порозовевшие уши Артура, и настроение немедленно улучшилось. Впрочем, оно и до этого было неплохим — утро действительно оказалось весьма плодотворным.

— Наш драгоценный художник отнюдь не ранняя пташка, как известно. Но сегодня он продрал глаза в девять утра, кстати, Юсуф, когда он должен был проснуться на твоем снотворном, а? Это нормальное время? Спасибо, что взял на себя труд дернуть шеей — я буду считать это положительным ответом. Так вот: первым делом он рванул — куда бы вы думали?

— Черт! Я так и знал! — воскликнул Артур. — Картина?

— Бинго, дорогой мой!

— Черт, черт! Я так и знал! Нельзя, нельзя было ее трогать!

— Ну вот еще! Все получилось, наоборот, удачно, может быть, ты дослушаешь?

— Имс, ты невозможный!

— Артур, я знаю, какое я произвожу на тебя впечатление! Хватит перебивать!

— Я все еще здесь, — намекнула Франческа, веселясь. — Чем быстрее я услышу рассказ, тем быстрее мы с Юсуфом пойдем за круассанами. Или за фруктами.

— Я готов отправиться прямо сейчас, — оппортунистически буркнул от окна Юсуф.

На эту реплику никто не обратил внимания.

— Я могу продолжать? Прекрасно! Тремонти обнаружил пропажу картины сразу — похоже, даже зубы почистить не успел. Будто знал, что ее не будет — вскочил с кровати и бросился в мастерскую. Что-то у него с головой все-таки не так.

— Полиция? — спросил Артур напряженно.

— А вот и нет, — сказал Имс весело. — Никакой полиции.

Атмосфера в зале разрядилась: Артур положил руки на стол, Франческа откинулась в кресле и начала поглаживать лежавшую у нее на коленях Гвиневру, Юсуф повернулся на стуле, чтобы видеть остальных.

— Откуда ты все это видел? — поинтересовался Артур. — Хотя что я спрашиваю…

— Ну ты же видел, какой у него там бардак… — сказал Имс неопределенно. — Есть где затеряться.

— Ну, так и что случилось дальше? — подтолкнула Франческа.

— Дальше было интересно — никакой полиции, он тут же рванул к своему приятелю и — внимание! — с порога, не успев войти в дом, начал обвинять его во всех смертных грехах. Ну, по крайней мере, в зависти-то уж точно. Так что никакой нежной дружбы нет и в помине, там и не нежной-то нет. Художник неплохо осведомлен об отношении к нему своего лучшего друга.

— А что Гаспери?

— О, это было интересно! Сначала он пытался успокоить Тремонти, но недолго, и похоже это было больше всего на попытку вытянуть из него как можно больше информации. Но знаешь, что интереснее всего?

— Ну? — сказал Артур, заражаясь энтузиазмом Имса. — Давай, не тяни!

— Наш правильный реставратор даже ни словом не обмолвился о полиции, что было бы весьма логично, не находишь? — с триумфом сообщил Имс. — Никто из них НИ РАЗУ не вспомнил про полицию! А сейчас будет самое замечательное!

— Имс, я сейчас из платья выскочу от любопытства! — провокационно сказала Франческа.

— Дорогая, не стоит, нам еще нужен координатор… Артур, ну что за дикость! Карандашом в ребро — это больно!

— Я знаю, — с удовольствием сообщил Артур. — Еще немного?

— Я не могу работать в такой атмосфере! — воскликнул Имс с интонациями примадонны кафешантана. — Все-все! Итак: Гаспери, судя по всему, абсолютно наплевать на картину, скорее всего, он точно знает, что это подделка. НО! Он о-о-очень интересовался, не похитили ли что-то еще? Он раз двадцать на разные лады спросил Тремонти, все ли бумаги в порядке? Все ли бумаги НА СТОЛЕ в порядке? Как вам?

— Он знает, — протянул Артур.

Картинка начала складываться.

— Любимый, ты гений, — сказал Имс растроганно. — Конечно, знает! Можно я теперь тебя поцелую?

— Юсуф! На выход! — скомандовала Франческа. — Не убейте тут лемура!

— Нет, нет, нет! — Имс пожал плечами, поймав на себе насмешливо-удивленные взгляды. — Никаких кофеен, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Вы мне должны помочь с одной идеей.

— Ну кто бы сомневался, — вздохнул Артур, окончательно покорившись судьбе. — Что за идея?

— Сделаем так: сейчас Гаспери у себя в художественной школе — у него, как известно, урок. Тремонти отправился к себе, судя по всему, он либо будет сидеть дома, либо пойдет в мастерскую — может, захочет поискать свою картину там. Да и вообще, думаю, ночь ему далась непросто, вполне возможно, что он завалится спать. И это прекрасно! Это значит, что вот прямо сейчас у нас есть два часа, когда мы можем пробраться в дом к реставратору.

— Имс. Зачем нам пробираться в дом к реставратору сейчас? — с подозрением спросил Артур. — Мы собирались сделать это ночью, если ты еще помнишь!

— О, мы его подтолкнем! Нам и надо-то всего пару минут. Надеюсь, ты умеешь стоять на шухере, дорогой мой?

Артур закатил глаза. После того, как он увидел Имса в образе Караваджо, ко всем идеям Имса стоило относиться с опаской. Имс поднял брови:

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— А я должен? — хмыкнул Артур. — Ты сам-то себе доверяешь?

— Немножко импровизации никогда не повредит, — отмахнулся Имс.

— Так что ты хочешь утащить у реставратора?

— Наоборот, детка, я не хочу ничего утащить! Проведем внедрение, так сказать! — Имс разулыбался, видно было, что от этой своей новой выдумки он почти в восторге. Сейчас он вовсе не выглядел ни опасным преступником, бывшим бойцом ИРА, ни ловким вором и мошенником, ни гениальным актером — просто малолетним обормотом на пороге новой проделки. Господи, сюрприз за сюрпризом, думал Артур, как это ему удается?!

Ему казалось, что Имс после вчерашнего извлечения должен как минимум сутки лежать пластом, восстанавливаясь, — Артур видел, ВИДЕЛ вчера ночью, насколько выложился Имс. Но нет — не прошло и двенадцати часов, а тот снова порхал, как птичка, свежий и полный энтузиазма. Артур опять ощутил неприятный укол где-то в глубине груди — Имс не менял маски, о нет! Он менялся сам, весь целиком, от ступней и до кончиков волос. Да что говорить! Только за последние сутки Имс предстал перед ним в четырех разных ипостасях, невероятно!

— Артур? — позвал Имс, с легким беспокойством заглянул в глаза. — Что?

— Нет-нет, ничего, — тряхнул головой Артур. — Просто задумался, пустяки…

— Так что ты говорил?

— Мы сейчас поедем и подсунем картину Гаспери. Он придет домой на сиесту, и вот тут мы посмотрим, что произойдет дальше. Вариантов всего два: или он помчится к Тремонти, или же затаится. В любом случае, будет очень полезно посмотреть на его поведение, мне это пригодится ночью, когда полезем к нему в сон.

— Ты опять что-то задумал? — тяжело спросил Артур.

— Вообще пока даже не думал об этом, — беспечно ответил Имс. — Франци, дорогая, бери Юсуфа и отправляйся к художнику —  там как раз очень удачно прямо напротив располагается прелестное кафе! Возьми меренгу, они хозяйке удаются. Мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонила мне два раза — когда Гаспери приедет к художнику и когда от него выйдет, чтобы мы с Артуром успели с нашей маленькой проделкой.

***

Спасибо господу богу за южные страны! Там жарко, а, следовательно, всегда есть масса открытых веранд, кофеен и забегаловок на все вкусы. Имс оставил Артура сидеть за столиком, от которого был прекрасно виден вход в дом Гаспери. Сам же, выждав, пока на улице не появится очередная группа туристов, как стадо баранов, следовавших за гидом, проскользнул в дом — сложного тут ничего не было. Трудно сказать, насколько пронырлив был реставратор в принципе, но дверной замок ничего, кроме гомерического хохота, вызвать не мог. Пока что Имс во всем этом городе видел только одну прилично охраняемую вещь: подлинник «Казни Иоанна Крестителя». Который, похоже, был никому не нужен, права Франческа.

Он пристроил копию Тремонти на самом видном месте — прямо на зеркале у входа, чтоб уж наверняка. В отличие от жилища художника, в доме реставратора царил почти что образцовый порядок: ни пылинки, ни одной оставленной раскрытой книги, ни одного забытого пустого стакана. Имс с удовольствием порылся бы здесь по ящикам и шкафам: опыт его говорил, что в таком порядке секретов и тайн может обнаружиться в разы больше, чем в бардаке, который царил в кабинете Тремонти. Но тут он вспомнил, что в кафе напротив его ждет Артур, и, оглядевшись с сожалением напоследок, повернулся к выходу.

Стоп. Что-то не то.

Имс медленно обернулся, прокручивая в голове то, что успел увидеть в предыдущие несколько минут. Что-то привлекло его внимание, что-то тут такое было! Он внимательно стал обшаривать взглядом помещение: диван с разложенными по величине подушками, низкий журнальный столик, кресло с аккуратно свернутым пледом… Вот оно! Из-под пледа торчал краешек книги — и фрагмент лица, видневшийся на этом краешке, был уж очень знакомым. Имс подошел поближе, вынул из кармана носовой платок и осторожно потянул книгу из-под пледа: оно! Точно!

Все-таки реставратор оказался пронырой, подумал Имс с удовольствием. Ах, как жалко, что нельзя порыться основательней, если бы только он раньше знал! Если бы он только раньше догадался, в чем тут дело, он перерыл бы этот дом с подвала до крыши!

Впрочем, корить себя не было смысла — если бы Франческа, любопытная, как всякая настоящая итальянка, не полезла в кабинет Тремонти, они так ничего бы и не узнали.

Имс посмотрел из-за занавески на улицу — опять туристы, очень удачно. Он вышел на улицу, не таясь, но и не делая резких, привлекающих движений: так, будто выходил из этого дома все жизнь. Тихо закрыл дверь, засунул руки в карманы и отправился к месту дислокации Артура на веранде кафе.

Как всегда, при виде Артура поезд мыслей Имса слегка дернуло и повело по другому пути. Артур, наконец, сдался жаре и перешел на более легкую форму одежды: все те же элегантные брюки и узкие рубашки, но из тонкого льна, и от того, как этот лен, слегка мятый, иногда влажный, обтягивал то бедро, то плечо, то задницу Артура, Имс тяжело вздыхал, с трудом сглатывал комок в горле и думал вовсе не о работе.

Какая вообще может быть работа рядом с Артуром, размышлял Имс, пропуская нескольких велосипедистов и поднимаясь на веранду. Рядом с Артуром надо лежать в кровати, болтаться на закате по пляжам вдоль прибоя, совершать вылазки в клубы, сидеть по утрам за завтраком, смотреть на него, пока он спит, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Разговаривать.

Признайся себе, что хочешь этого навсегда. Пора бы уж.

— Ну что? — спросил Артур с легким оттенком беспокойства.

— Все в порядке. Он в курсе про да Винчи. Теперь только дождаться, когда он явится.

— С чего ты взял?

— Да у него там лежит каталог работ Леонардо — с закладкой на списке утерянных экземпляров.

Артур присвистнул. Имс захлопал глазами: он и представить себе не мог, что Артур так умеет.

— Я звонил Франческе — они с Юсуфом на месте и ждут, — сказал Артур.

— Надеюсь, они там не маются со скуки, — Имс замахал рукой, делая знак официантке.

— А ты маешься со скуки? — спросил Артур куда-то в сторону.

— Дорогой мой, не напрашивайся на комплименты! Я маюсь от неудовлетворенного желания, при чем тут скука, — сказал Имс.

Ему очень нравилось выражение лица Артура, когда он говорил ему что-то подобное: с одной стороны — возмущенное, с другой — явно отражающее, что мозг Артура уже начал просчитывать возможное решение проблемы.

— Фу.

— Что, даже не поцелуешь? — развлекался Имс.

В этот момент у Артура зазвонил телефон. Да, Франческа опять права — он в самом деле ведет себя, как мальчишка, который готов на все, лишь бы привлечь внимание самой красивой девочки в округе. Имс вертелся ужом на сковородке — и никогда не вел себя так раньше, даже в юности! Он старался продемонстрировать все, что только может, только бы удержать, только бы не наскучить.

Он не мог себе объяснить, почему так зациклился на этой мысли. Артур постоянно демонстрировал ему свое отношение, да что там, говорил впрямую! Но Имс знал, знал, что однажды наступит момент, когда Артуру наскучит. Было уже так в его жизни, а ведь, как известно, все повторяется. Вот он и лез из кожи вон, чуть ли не кричал вслух: «Посмотри, посмотри, я разный, я буду для тебя каким угодно, тебе никогда не будет со мной скучно!»

— Артур… — позвал он вдруг неожиданно для себя.

— Что? — откликнулся Артур, продолжая обозревать подходы к дому Гаспери.

— Скажи, а куда ты собираешься потом? Ну, после?

Артур обернулся и поднял бровь.

— Что значит — куда я собираюсь?

— Ну, ты поедешь куда-то ведь, — замямлил Имс, блядь, ну почему на него нападают эти приступы нежности и чувствительности так не к месту!

— Имс, ты опять, — сказал Артур и встал со стула. — Опять!

Имс пожал плечами, мол, а что делать?

— У некоторых СЛИШКОМ живое воображение, — заявил Артур, взял лицо Имса в ладони и поцеловал в губы, ничуть не смущаясь публикой. — Это вредно.

— Извини, — покаялся Имс, после поцелуя Артура его тут же отпустило.

— Я никуда не денусь, и тебе не позволю, даже не думай, — Артур поцеловал его снова и вернулся на место.

И тут они оба увидели, как по улице, приближаясь к дому, идет Гаспери.

***

Дальше все покатилось точь-в-точь, как рассчитывал Имс: не прошло и десяти минут, как реставратор вылетел из дома и понесся по улице как болид Формулы-1.

Еще через двадцать минут позвонила Франческа и доложила, что объект номер два забежал, не помня себя, в дом объекта номер один. Франческа даже не скрывала, какое удовольствие она получает от процесса, и, судя по интонациям,  воображала себя как минимум Джуди Дэнч в роли М. Более того, опасная шпионская зараза тихой сапой распространилась и на Юсуфа: Франческа доложила, что химик по собственной инициативе отправился прогуляться вблизи дома Тремонти в надежде услышать что-нибудь полезное.

— Она сказала, что перезвонит еще, когда Юсуф вернется, — сказал Имс.

— Я сплю, и мне снится кошмар, что я попал в фильм «Дети шпионов», где роли исполняют впавшие в детство взрослые, — поведал Артур небесам, судя по его взору.

— Категорически протестую против термина «впавшие в детство», — возразил Имс, расплачиваясь по счету. — Я бы сказал — «взрослые, сохраняющие способность радоваться миру, как дети», это будет точнее. А, кроме того, не тебе рассуждать на тему шпионажа, пупсик — в конце концов, никто из нас не переодевался в невообразимые тряпки, чтобы следить за другими.

— Все никак не можешь забыть об этом, мистер Имс?

— О боже мой, Артур! Я буду хранить это воспоминание среди самых драгоценных! И, более того, я даже осмеливаюсь питать надежду, что это был не последний раз, когда я имел честь наблюдать тебя в таком виде.

— Не дождетесь, — буркнул Артур под нос.

— Поторгуемся? — вкрадчиво мурлыкнул Имс, подцепляя Артура под локоть. — Чего бы тебе хотелось, дорогой?

Артур остановился и медленно оглядел Имса с головы до ног.

— Договорились. Но я скажу тебе, чего бы мне хотелось, чуть позже.

— Вот как? Я весь в нетерпении, — хмыкнул Имс. — Давай зайдем в тот магазинчик, Арти, там чудная винная коллекция.

***

Шпион из Юсуфа вышел неудачный: ничего важного подслушать не удалось, тем не менее, отголоски скандала между реставратором и художником он уловил, возможно, просто потому, что скандал был чересчур уж громким.

Основное содержание перепалки было таким: художник обвинил своего друга в чернейшей зависти ко всему, включая блондинку-любовницу. Как ни странно, именно упоминание блондинки стало последней каплей — после этого реставратор, до этого настойчиво что-то бубнивший, тоже перешел на повышенные тона, и скандал окончательно перерос в базарную склоку. Дальше последовало торжественное выбрасывание реставратора из дома живописца: как сказала Франческа, наблюдавшая мизансцену из кафе напротив, выброс тела был произведен со вкусом и в лучших традициях комедии дель арте. Гаспери в долгу не остался и громко поведал Тремонти свое мнение о его способностях как художника вообще и мужчины в частности. Жирная точка в дискуссии была поставлена прилетевшим со второго этажа горшком с геранью. По этому поводу Юсуф потребовал дополнительного гонорара — за вредность операции и проявленную доблесть.

— Подставить башку под герань — это не доблесть, а тупость, — жестоко сказал Имс.

Артур молча выдал Юсуфу бутылку вина.

— А... — сказал Юсуф.

— Не советую, — перебил его Артур.

Голова Юсуфа поникла.

— Прекрасно, теперь, когда герой дня назначен, предлагаю обсудить сегодняшнее мероприятие, — предложил Имс.

— Ты все-таки настаиваешь, что нужно идти к реставратору именно сегодня? — с сомнением спросил Артур.

— Определенно. Повторяю: Гаспери сейчас как минимум нервничает, как максимум находится в весьма возбужденном состоянии: переживает и психует. Не важно, какова причина — главное, что это скажется на качестве его поведения во сне: нам будет гораздо легче подтолкнуть его в нужную сторону. Представь, ему нужно с кем-то обсудить ситуацию, любой человек на его месте захотел бы кому-то пожаловаться! Вот именно это мы ему и организуем.

Имс и сам пребывал в возбуждении: глаза блестели, он словно находился под легким кайфом — поймал драйв. Неописуемое и в то же время всем знакомое ощущение — сегодня все удастся, все получится. От него шла такая волна уверенности в себе, что Артур снова поддался — заразился имсовым энтузиазмом, вдруг почувствовал, что — действительно, им все удастся сегодня. Всегда будет удаваться.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Франческа, постукивая карандашом по носу, — значит, как и планировалось, используем для Гаспери один уровень — театр. Мальчики, предлагаю оставить Юсуфа с гонораром за доблесть дома — я справлюсь и без него.

— Не боишься? — спросил Артур. — Юсуф потерпит, как ты будешь сидеть там одна?

— Дорогой мой, — растроганно сказал Франческа, — не стоит беспокоиться: при трех крепко спящих мужчинах мне ничего, к сожалению, не угрожает.

— Легкомысленная итальянка, — буркнул Артур себе под нос.

— Главное, что не сумасшедшая старушка, дорогой мой, — немедленно отозвалась Франческа.

— Мне кажется, или у меня пытаются отобрать титул главного остряка? — спросил Имс из глубин кресла.

— Точно водевиль, — безнадежно махнул рукой Артур.

Юсуф меланхолично откупорил бутылку.

***

Гримерка примадонны меньше всего напоминала настоящую гримерку, а больше всего — будуар дамы полусвета. Зеркала, сиреневая козетка, заваленная малиновыми подушками, толстый ковер и огромная ширма, расписанная на китайский манер павлинами и пионами. Душный запах пудры, тяжелый аромат многочисленных букетов и тревожный — каких-то незнакомых духов.

Артур оглядел себя в зеркало — визитка и бабочка, не к чему придраться. Сам Имс, в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, выглядел тут настолько неуместно, что Артур поморщился.

Имс жизнерадостно улыбнулся:

— Отличная гримерка! Франци молодец! — сел на козетку и попрыгал. — Исключительно удобно!

— Исключительно удобно для чего? — с подозрением поинтересовался Артур.

— Положим клиента на козетку…

— И?..

— Ну и он выдаст нам все свои маленькие грязные тайны, — сказал Имс. — Как у психотерапевта.

Артур с сомнением оглядел антураж: его представления о кабинете психотерапевта кардинально отличались от представлений Имса.

Имс встал, начал ходить по комнате взад и вперед, поправил цветы на гримировальном столике. В его руках вдруг оказался шикарный веер — лаковые черные спицы и трепещущие перья марабу, Имс кокетливо прикрыл нижнюю половину лица и послал самому себе в зеркало томный взгляд — готовился.

Эклектика в полный рост, подумал Артур в некотором раздражении.

Имс тем временем удалился за ширму и принялся там возиться: зашуршала ткань, что-то брякнулось, раздалось недовольное шипение.

— Что там у тебя? — спросил Артур, примериваясь к козетке.

Через ширму перелетела клетчатая рубашка Имса, и глубокий звучный голос, незнакомый Артуру совершенно, богатый и сочный, сказал:

— Дорогой, помоги мне со шнуровкой, — после чего из-за ширмы появилась и сама хозяйка голоса.

Артур сомлел. Каждый раз, когда они спускались на этот театральный уровень для проверки и корректировки деталей, Имс появлялся в привычном для всех образе блондинки. Артур был свято уверен, что блондинка выступит и в роли примадонны. Кроме того, Артур подозревал, что Гаспери отчасти ревнует Тремонти к его любовнице.

Видимо, Имс думал иначе. Перед Артуром стояла высокая женщина, не кукольной современной красоты, но такая, для которых существует только одно правильное определение: «дива». Рыжие волосы, небрежно сколотые в высокую прическу, выбившиеся локоны, темно-зеленые глаза, большой пухлый рот в знакомой ухмылке. Взгляд Артура выхватывал отдельные детали: кремовый корсет, тонкая талия и пышная грудь, кружевные белые чулки с атласными подвязками, несколько крупных колец на пальцах.

Она подошла, повернулась спиной, Артур получил возможность созерцать округлые формы в кружевах.

— Затяни ленты, дружок.

Артур тупо смотрел на розовые ленты, которыми был зашнурован корсет, и чувствовал себя юным мальчишкой — отвратительное ощущение. Он дернул за ленты очень резко: все великолепие перед ним вздрогнуло и затрепетало. Ужасно. Рыжая… волновала, да.

— Какой ты грубый, любимый, — сказала она голосом Имса.

Усмешка была насквозь имсова, глумливая.

— Шею сверну, — пообещал Артур.

— Обожаю жесткий секс, — пропела аватара глубоким контральто и разлеглась на козетке. — Обещаю, Арти, пупсик, мы обязательно попробуем. Может быть, даже сегодня. А теперь тащи клиента.

Артур плюнул и вышел в узкий грязный коридор. Франческа, как и реставратор, обожала оперу — этот уровень был поистине шедевральным, ей удалось создать идеальный образ, пропитанный музыкой, отзвуками аплодисментов, сварливыми переругиваниями балерин кордебалета, колдовским дыханием сцены. Магия.

Сообразно придуманному плану через три четверти часа должен был начаться спектакль. Гаспери должен был находиться где-то в фойе. Артур поспешил туда, чтобы не упустить реставратора в толпе нарядных проекций.

Имс наслаждался от всей души. Жаль только, что он не использовал эту идею раньше — растерянный Артур пришелся ему по душе. Артур забавно краснел, не знал, куда деть руки и сильно смущался корсета и чулок — это было очень заметно. Прекрасно, просто замечательно.

Имс, конечно, подозревал, что придется выслушать массу попреков, но это того стоило. А потом — что такого? В этот раз он точно никого не пугал, никто не умирал в страданьях под палящим солнцем — наоборот! Кажется, атмосфера вполне умиротворяющая, решил Имс, надел прозрачный алый пеньюар, весь в оборочках, и снова разлегся на козетке, играя веером. В зеркале отражалась чудная картина, достойная Ренуара. Восхитительно, сам себе позавидовал Имс.

Ну ладно, поза слегка распущенная, но так ведь это и нужно, нет? Имс вытянул ногу, покрутил ступней в невесомой домашней туфельке на тонком каблуке и пристроил ногу так, чтобы длинная лодыжка в белых кружевах смотрелась как можно выигрышнее.

Получилось прелестно, а, кроме того, он был доволен, что теперь образ Маграт стал для него рабочей маской — не больше. Все действительно кончилось. Больше не осталось никого, кроме Артура.

Тем приятнее было его дразнить. Имс даже хихикнул, обмахиваясь веером. Прима сегодня в ударе.

В дверь совсем неделикатно постучали и открыли, не дожидаясь ответа и чуть ли не ногой.

На пороге появился Артур, за его спиной маячил смущенный Гаспери. Рыжая взмахнула веером и вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Мадам, позвольте представить вам синьора Гаспери, вашего горячего поклонника, ценителя вашего умопомрачительного голоса и остальных, кхм, достоинств, — сказал Артур.

— Какая честь, я так растрогана, синьор Гаспери, все эти цветы и сувениры, которые мне передавали… Я не могу описать своих чувств! — сказала певица. — Присядьте рядом, да вот хоть на пуфик. Побеседуем.

Гаспери шагнул вперед, бледнея, выставил вперед букет, как боевой щит. Мадам прикрылась веером и пальчиком показала, куда синьору следует присесть.

— Мадам, — сказал Гаспери хрипло, — я пленен вашим талантом.

Мадам в это время углом глаза следила за Артуром. Артур поднял с пола клетчатую рубашку, зашвырнул ее за ширму, потом, после короткой борьбы, отнял у реставратора букет и не глядя воткнул его в ближайшую вазу.

— Продолжайте, — ободрила Гаспери рыжая.

Реставратор замялся, звезда оперы благосклонно кивнула.

— Ну расскажите мне о себе, со мной никто не хочет разговаривать нормально, все только и делают, что говорят комплименты,  — пожаловалась она. — А я ведь, в сущности, самая обычная женщина… Я так тоскую по простым беседам, вы себе не представляете! Такое удовольствие беседовать с настоящим мужчиной, таким крепким, надежным, основательным! Вот вы чем занимаетесь? Вы банкир?

— Я? Я ре… — забормотал Гаспери, весь в волнении от того, что узкая и теплая ладонь легла на его запястье. Да и обтянутая кружевами коленка тоже маячила перед глазами, мешала сосредоточиться. — Рисую я. Да, я — художник! — вдруг заявил он.

— Так вы творческая личность! О боже, это знак! Это так волнительно, — сообщила дива и в доказательство задышала отрывисто и бурно, кружева на груди затрепетали, привлекая взгляды не только реставратора. — Присядьте вот сюда, поближе! Еще! — сказала она. — Что вы пишете? Пейзажи? Натюрморты? Портреты?

— Букеты, — раздался язвительный комментарий со стороны ширмы, где расположился Артур. Рыжая послала ему насмешливый взгляд, реставратор не заметил ничего.

Мадам откинулась на своей козетке, вызвав восхищенный вздох у новоявленного художника и ледяное молчание на периферии.

— Я без ума от вас! Ваш голос… приводит меня в экстаз, — Гаспери вдруг обрел дар речи, сполз с пуфика на пол и встал на одно колено рядом с пышной грудью. — Я мечтаю стать вашим другом, мадам!

— Ах вот как! — мадам игриво захлопала глазами, помахала веером и будто случайно распахнула пеньюар еще сильнее. — Такое трогательное предложение дружбы я слышу впервые! Какой вы… очаровательный!

— К сожалению, мадам умеет дружить только с состоятельными поклонниками, — сообщили от ширмы ехидно.

Гаспери оглянулся.

— Такой вредный мальчишка, — сказала рыжая, наклоняясь к нему совсем близко. — Хотя он прав, я люблю… состоятельных мужчин, о да… Это просто какой-то рок, ничего не поделаешь.

— Я все... я постараюсь, конечно, я все понимаю, — забормотал реставратор, перед которым все плыло в благоухающем тумане, и только пухлые губы, слегка приоткрытые и влажные, виделись совершенно отчетливо. — Я могу, вы не пожалеете… У вас будет только лучшее, только достойное вашей красоты! И таланта, да, конечно!

— Так вы богаты?

— Да-да, у меня есть… кое-что. Это маленький секрет.

— Как интересно! Синьор Гаспери, да вы полны тайн! Наверное, вокруг вас вьются все сильные мира сего, куда уж бедной певичке!

— Мадам поражена до глубины души, — кисло перевел Артур. — Она обожает тайны, даже сидеть спокойно не может!

Мадам в подтверждение заерзала на козетке, случайным образом оказавшись совсем близко от реставратора.

— Мужчины ведут такую насыщенную жизнь! Вечно приключения, погони, загадки! Как это замечательно, меня снедает зависть! Господи, так хочется об этом хотя бы послушать! Говорите, маленький секрет? Но ведь вы поделитесь им с маленькой скромной певицей? — И тут маленькая скромная певица положила горячую ладонь на колено реставратора. Колено отчетливо дрожало.

— Ваше желание для меня закон!

— Ну как это мило, Артур, дорогой, не так ли? Синьор знает, как надо обращаться с женщинами. Учись, мальчик мой, тебе пора набираться опыта, —  совет отчетливо отдавал наглейшей провокацией, и это было очевидно всем, кроме синьора реставратора.

— Не беспокойтесь, мадам, я очень внимательно слежу за беседой, — отозвался Артур. — Все будет принято к сведению.

— Прелестно, пупсик, —  Имс слегка вышел из роли и тут же спохватился:

— Так что же за необыкновенную тайну вы мне поведаете? — и рыжая подставила к носу реставратора маленькое розовое ушко, да еще и волосы отвела в сторону.

И стрельнула глазами в сторону ширмы, где на краешке кресла расположился Артур. Стерва.

— У меня есть наброски, — напомнил о себе Гаспери. — То есть, они скоро будут мои! Вы знаете о да Винчи?

— Конечно, — уверенно заявила мадам. — Я всегда интересовалась живописью.

— Да-да, — лихорадочно забормотал Гаспери, вытягивая губы, стараясь поймать те, напротив, манившие до безумия. — Его наброски стоят целое состояние, а я знаю, где… где они лежат.

— Весьма интересно, — вожделенный рот опять приблизился. Гаспери вдохнул и закрыл глаза. — И где же они? У вас дома? Вы уверены, что это подлинники? Я хочу на них взглянуть!

— Д-да, определенно подлинники, — медленно сказал реставратор. — Они еще не у меня, но совсем скоро… И тогда…

— Не могу дождаться, чтобы взглянуть на это сокровище! — рука мадам медленно поползла от колена выше. Гаспери опять зажмурился.

— Совсем скоро я стану опекуном одного сумасшедшего, — сказал он дрожащим голосом и громко сглотнул. — И тогда они станут мои. И вы… тоже.

Ширма неожиданно сложилась и рухнула с грохотом. Взгляды певицы и реставратора, смешливый и раздраженный, обратились к Артуру. Артур пожал плечами с самым независимым видом.

— Не обращайте внимания, — пропела мадам.

— Может быть, я мешаю? — забеспокоился реставратор.

— Ничего подобного! Это мой… импрессарио. Мальчишка, что с него возьмешь, еще бывают досадные приступы неловкости. Милый, пойди поболтай с кордебалетом.

— Кордебалет на обеде, — оповестил Артур. — А господину Гаспери пора в зрительный зал, уже началась увертюра.

Он рывком поднял размякшего синьора с пола, заботливо отряхнул ему колено, к которому прилипли перья от веера, и настойчиво подтолкнул к двери.

— Мадам надо одеть сценический костюм, иначе она опоздает к своему выходу, — пояснил он.

— Конечно, — проблеял лже-художник, не отрывая влюбленных глаз от рыжеволосой красотки.

И скрылся за дверью.

— Так, — сказал Артур, поворачиваясь. — И что же это было такое?

— А что? — невинно поинтересовалась мадам мужским голосом с очень знакомыми интонациями. — Это называется разведка боем, дорогой мой. Очень эффективный способ. Осторожнее, чулки очень дорогие! Веер сломается!

— Я тебя удушу сейчас, — сказал Артур сумрачно.

— Только сначала сними корсет и дай свободно вздохнуть перед смертью, — отозвался Имс, спустил ноги с козетки на пол и совершенно неженским жестом оперся локтями о колени.


	21. Артур

Первым проснулся Артур и встал с неустойчивой козетки (почти на точной ее копии возлежал Имс в образе дивы во сне) так резко, что она угрожающе приподняла ножки, норовя опрокинуться.

Франческа забеспокоилась, принимая у него иглу и ловко наклеивая на вену микроскопический пластырь с еще более микроскопическим бинтом — это было ее личное нововведение.

— Все в порядке, carino? Ты какой-то напряженный.

— О, все великолепно, — ядовито усмехнулся Артур и отвернулся, раскатывая рукава рубашки. — Даже лучше, чем мы предполагали.

— Арти снова сражен моим талантом перевоплощения, — интимно поведал Имс из глубокого старинного кресла, тоже выходя из сна.

— До глубины души, — кивнул координатор. — До сих пор не пойму, то ли Имс перечитал в юности Мопассана, то ли Моэма.  

— Так все получилось? Имс, все получилось? — спросила Франческа.

Имс сиял, как медный грош, зато Артур был мрачнее тучи.

— Дифирамбы диве по имени Имс будем петь дома, а пока сматываем удочки, — отчеканил он, для наглядности быстро сматывая провода ПЭСИВа.

Они все еще находились у реставратора дома, а он сам сопел в другом кресле. И хотя Франци успела капнуть объекту в ухо вторым снотворным, Артур не склонен был лишний раз рисковать. Тем более что новые повороты в деле не очень-то ему нравились. Да еще Имс, сука.

Имс тем временем был уже за спиной, довольный котяра, и шептал в ухо:

— Детка, ну не ревнуй, мы спустимся в сон вместе, и там все будет только для тебя, ты же знаешь…

Артур дернул лопатками, отстраняясь. На Имса это действовало посильнее виагры, и у координатора аж спина зазудела от его взгляда. Однако Имс был связан ситуацией — пришлось покориться.

Дома Франческа сразу же пошла к себе наверх, Юсуф еще с вечера спал, как ребенок, поэтому Имс без всяких препятствий в виде расспросов вышел вслед за Артуром в патио. Тот сидел на крыльце, в теплой темноте, и меланхолично, кончиками пальцев, гладил Гвиневру. Было очень тихо, даже цикады не верещали.

— Арти, я тоже хочу, чтобы меня погладили. Пойдем спать уже.

— Иди, я еще посижу.

Имс присел на корточки рядом и попытался заглянуть в глаза.

— Артур, ревность — это непрофессионально, — пустил он в ход бесспорный козырь.

Артур вдруг засмеялся.

— Имс, а тебе не приходило в голову, что наши с тобой отношения с самой первой минуты — это крайне непрофессионально?

— Ну… — промурлыкал Имс. — Это же нам не мешает.

— Считаешь? Я вот выглядел сегодня, как идиот. Даже ширму уронил. Хотя и ты вел себя не только как талантливый профи, но еще и как редкостный ублюдок. И не говори мне, что весь этот театр был только для Гаспери. Даже не вздумай отнекиваться. Два высокооплачиваемых извлекателя, блядь. Тебе лишний раз хочется подчеркнуть, какое мне сокровище в руки попало, так?

От этого спокойного тона Имс забеспокоился.

— Арти, я  просто… просто, чтобы тебе не было скучно, —  тихо пробормотал он.

Артур только покачал головой, кажется, даже не заметив ответа.

— Ладно. Я не хочу выглядеть еще большим идиотом, выговаривая за блестящую работу, — с легкой усталостью заключил он. — Что скажешь про наброски? И про намерения Гаспери «стать опекуном одного сумасшедшего», а? Мне интересно, каким это образом Гаспери хочет этого достичь? После таких взаимных скандалов — раз. И два — как он собирается добыть медицинское заключение?

Имс усилием скрыл разочарование. Ему хотелось бурного скандала, а после — жаркого примирения. Впервые Артур не повелся на столь откровенные провокации. Или вредничал, или был действительно встревожен.

Имс подвинулся, нагло оттеснил Гвиневру и взял руки координатора в свои. 

— Имс…

— Что, детка?

—  Скоро появится наш заказчик. Он звонил мне сегодня.

— Ну, можно было предполагать, что его выход на сцену уже близок… — задумчиво сказал Имс, поглаживая пальцы Артура. — Я предлагаю подумать об этом завтра. А сейчас идти в кроватку.

— Имс, ты невозможен!

— Кто владеет собой, сможет повелевать миром, — пожал плечами имитатор. — А все-таки как я тебе в роли оперной дивы? Ну, скажи, тебе понравилось?

— Имс! — Артур вырвал руку. — Отстань! Такие женщины вовсе не в моем вкусе, если хочешь знать! Слишком откровенно и пошло! Столько сиропа, меня чуть не стошнило!

— Да ты что? А я  вроде бы заметил обратное…

— Ты льстишь себе, Имс, неимоверно! Самолюбив, как павлин!

— А что ты так нервничаешь, Арти? Только что твердил мне о профессионализме!

— Ну стоит у меня на тебя в любом виде, и на твой талант — тоже, доволен? Да, я ревную! Да, я подверг риску операцию из-за твоего пышного бюста в кружевах, Имс! Но это же чертовски плохо, и я не понимаю, чего ты так ухмыляешься!

— Неет, это — хорошо, — протянул Имс и поднялся вслед за Артуром, ныряя в сумрачную глубину дома. — Ну наконец-то. Пробрало! А то прямо киборг какой-то.

Артур снова раздраженно дернул лопатками, и Имс нагнал его по дороге в спальню и стиснул до хруста в ребрах.

— Вот когда иезуиты нам покажут небо в алмазах, вот тогда будет просто отлично, — вздохнул Артур, сдаваясь. 


	22. Имс

Имс курил у окна, стряхивая пепел прямо за подоконник. Он прекрасно знал, что Артур категорически не одобряет подобного возмутительного поведения, но сейчас — сейчас Артур не возражал. В такие моменты он никогда не возражал. Имс этим нахально пользовался.

За окном благоухала южная ночь, пахло цветами и морем, в стекло глухо билась толстая ночная бабочка, хотела нарваться на огонек имсовой сигареты. Он вдохнул ароматный воздух, искоса посмотрел на кровать. Артур лежал в своей любимой позе после секса — на животе, зарывшись обеими руками под подушку. В бледном серебристом лунном свете его смуглая кожа казалось совсем темной.

Имс облизнул губы: смотреть на Артура было невозможно приятно. Даже сейчас, когда не прошло еще и получаса, как они отцепились друг от друга, задыхаясь, мокрые от пота, с ощущением, будто в теле не осталось ни одной твердой кости, — даже сейчас у него сладко сворачивалось в животе. С этим ничего нельзя было поделать, да Имс и не пытался.

— Малыш, какой же ты красивый… — сказал он почти беззвучно. — Как же это так вышло, что я теперь не могу без тебя, а?

Он ни капли не сомневался, что Артур спит, они опять дотрахались до такого состояния, что еще долго после оргазма даже случайное легкое прикосновение было болезненным, Артур отрубился мгновенно, да и Имс сам, в обычном своем состоянии, даже не подумал бы подняться с кровати. Но сейчас, как и много ночей подряд в последнее время, он мучился от бессонницы.

Он отошел от окна, сел на краешек кровати, матрас мягко принял его вес. Артур даже не пошевелился. Имс легко, невесомо провел кончиками пальцев по его спине вдоль позвоночника, большим пальцем обвел контуры лопаток, погладил нежную кожу на шее. Волосы у Артура за время их пребывания на Мальте немного отросли и начали завиваться на затылке в кольца. Имс накрутил одну прядь на палец, чуть потянул, и она соскочила с пальца упругой пружинкой.

От всего этого Имс сходил с ума. От того, как Артур одевался по утрам, долго гипнотизируя внутренности шкафа, от ленивых долгих завтраков, когда Имс широко улыбался сидящему напротив Артуру, и тот делал серьезное лицо и хмурил брови, если за столом они были не одни, или улыбался в ответ той специальной улыбкой, от которой Имсу делалось горячо, если за столом больше никого не было. От болтания по городу и посиделок в кофейнях, которые все лицемерно называли «разработкой объектов». От вечерних прогулок вдоль моря, от вина в патио перед сном, от Гвиневры с ее страстью к винограду и цикадам в кустах, от того, что каждый вечер заканчивался любовью, — особенно от того, что каждый из них знал, чем закончится вечер. От того, как они переглядывались, когда начинало темнеть.

От того, какой был Артур — великолепный, умопомрачительный, горячий. От того, как он вел себя с Имсом, когда они оставались наедине: как будто Имс единственный на свете, уникальный, неповторимый.

Уникальным и неповторимым был на самом деле сам Артур.

Как так вышло — еще недавно Имс был всего лишь влюблен и мог даже спать с другими, да еще и размышлял, стоит ли овчинка выделки, имея в виду Артура. Он не был уверен в этом даже тогда, когда они встретились в Таормине, хотя и начал тут же флиртовать, соблазнять, совращать демонстративно — обычное дело. Однако из состояния «просто хочу» в состояние «влюблен без памяти» Имс шагнул еще там же, на Сицилии, а вот в какую из мальтийских ночей статус изменился до «не могу без него жить», Имс так и не заметил. Просто как-то за завтраком, наливая себе кофе и поглядывая на хмурящегося в ноутбук Артура, Имс вдруг как-то очень четко и ясно понял, что вот это — самое лучшее, что с ним вообще могло случиться.

Он был сейчас одуряюще счастлив и боялся до жути, до приступов тошноты, до дрожи в желудке, ждал, что все кончится. Он никогда никому не был нужен надолго. На какое-то время — да, случалось. По бизнесу, из-за секса, как получится. Он никогда никому не был нужен навсегда и вовсе не переживал по этому поводу, не стоит обольщаться. — все и так было охуенно.

До Артура.

Теперь Имс постоянно боялся. Это было невыносимо мучительно, и он отдал бы все, что у него есть и будет, только за то, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Чтобы Артур всегда улыбался ему спросонья по утрам и чтобы Имс мог каждое гребаное утро трогать пальцем ямочки на его щеках. Чтобы ворчал и кривлялся вечером, когда Имс хватал бы его за задницу. Чтобы отчаянно цеплялся за него, когда Имс его трахал, и вздыхал бы потом довольно ему в шею. Каждую ночь. Всегда.

Имс боялся облажаться. А хуже всего было то, что он даже не представлял себе, ЧТО надо сделать, чтобы не облажаться. Какой-то пиздец.

***

Утро было точно такое же, к которым он так привык за последнее время: иллюзия большой счастливой семьи, которой у него никогда не было. Которой он на самом деле никогда и не желал себе, так что с ним вообще происходит?

Имс уселся за стол, и тут же перед ним оказалась большая чашка с кофе, и — легкое касание пальцев Артура по его плечу, и Франческа улыбнулась ему из-за газеты, а Юсуф толкнул в его сторону корзинку, полную еще горячих круассанов.

Идеальное утро, давайте пригласим журналистов из журнала «Домашний очаг»!

Имс оторвался от кофе и увидел прямо перед собой два круглых глаза: Гвиневра пробралась по столу и уселась прямо перед ним.

— Милая, ты ничего не попутала? — спросил Имс, на всякий случай отодвигая от лемура горячую чашку.

«Милая» чирикнула что-то на своем птичьем языке и протянула просительно руку. Имс удивился еще больше. Лемур настойчиво подвинулся ближе, расчирикался, потрогал лапкой имсово лицо.

— Вы вообще смотрите за своей животиной? Что ей от меня надо? — сказал Имс нервно.

Гвиневра пискнула, одним легким движением прыгнула ему на плечо и удобно там устроилась. Имс замер. Зверек поерзал, запустил обе ручки ему в волосы и стал перебирать пряди у уха, мелодично посвистывая.

— Дорогой, ты, похоже, на пике формы, — сказала Франческа, откладывая газету и закуривая, — все-таки сумел очаровать даже нашу кривляку.

— Я тут ни при чем, — открестился Имс. — Это артурова цыпа. Заберите ее, она меня же терпеть не может!

—  Признала наконец, наверное, — пожала плечами Франческа.

— Это ты моя цыпа, — глумливо шепнул Артур Имсу на ухо, подхватил лемура и сказал громко: — Пойдем, дорогая, дай папочке спокойно позавтракать!

—  Это же черт знает что такое! — вид у Имса был редкий: растерянный.

— Вот такая она, семейная жизнь, — заключила Франческа, туша свою сигаретку. — Имс, дорогой, мы ждем тебя наверху.

— Маленькое совещание, — уточнил Артур.

Имс только вздохнул. То ли он стал совсем дурной, то ли постарел: по-другому никак не получалось объяснить, почему ему все это так нравилось. Точно спятил, решил он, допивая кофе.

***

В рабоче-бальном зале все заняли места согласно штатному расписанию: Юсуф — в углу в компании пробирок, Франческа — в кресле с Гвиневрой (Имс решил сохранить дистанцию и оттащил второе кресло подальше), Артур — с блокнотом в руках, присев на край стола.

— Имс, ты долго будешь еще возиться с креслом? Зачем ты вообще его передвигаешь? — недовольно поинтересовался Артур: время лени кончилось, пора было приниматься за работу, а возня Имса отвлекала. Все как всегда.

— Милый, он, кажется, решил сменить угол обзора, — откликнулась Франческа.

— Ты сидишь на другом краю стола, — улыбнулся Юсуф, ненадолго оторвавшись от своих склянок.

— Большое спасибо всем присутствующим, — сказал Артур сухо. — Не понимаю, как я жил все эти годы без ваших ценных комментариев. Имс, ты закончил с мебелью, наконец?!

— Теперь все отлично, — смиренно ответил Имс. С этой точки вид был действительно хорош! Он встретил понимающий взгляд Франчески и улыбнулся. — Как лучший в бизнесе координатор, ты же понимаешь, Артур, как важна для каждого из нас комфортная рабочая обстановка!

— Может быть, тогда мне стоит притащить кровать сюда? — раздраженно воскликнул Артур и тут же хлопнул себя рукой по губам — сорвался, поддался на провокацию Имса. Тот уже улыбался, широко и понимающе.

— Ну вот, пупсик, это в очередной раз доказывает, что ты лучший в своей области! Это гениальная идея!

Артур выдохнул. Вдохнул. Посчитал до десяти. Все сидели вокруг с предельно серьезными лицами. Он мысленно махнул рукой — что толку спорить, лучше уж постараться переиграть их на собственном поле. Артур прижал блокнот к сердцу и сказал:

— Дорогой, я клянусь тебе, что следующее совещание я организую в максимально комфортной для тебя обстановке! — подошел поближе к сияющему Имсу и сказал уже тише: - Но если ты не сможешь осмысленно участвовать в обсуждении, я за себя не отвечаю. И я не имею в виду секс — уточняю на всякий случай, понятно?

— Я весь внимание, — поднял руки вверх Имс. — А что ты имел в виду под комфортной для меня обстановкой? М?

— Увидишь, — туманно пообещал Артур и вернулся на свое место у стола. — Итак, поговорим о заказе, клиенте и Леонардо. Утром я имел еще один телефонный разговор с господином Меризи. Он прибудет на Мальту в четверг вечером, а в пятницу мы должны будем с ним встретиться, чтобы обсудить итоги нашей работы. То есть у нас в распоряжении четыре дня.

— А что не так с нашим заказом? — невинно спросила Франческа.

— Ты понимаешь, драгоценная, — отозвался Имс, — с ним все не так.

— Имс прав, — сказал Артур. — Тут все странно. Хотя формально, все готово.

— Вооот! — Имс выбрался из кресла, начал прогуливаться по залу туда и сюда. — Вот это и есть самое главное — формально все так! Артур, давай проговорим, в чем состоял наш заказ?

— Хорошо. Нам заказали выяснить, используя погружение в управляемый сон, является ли картина Караваджо подделкой или подлинником. Попутно мы должны были разузнать, кто выполнил копию картины, настолько ли она хороша, что ее действительно невозможно отличить от оригинала, как художнику удалось заменить подлинник копией, если это произошло, и какое ко всему этому имеет отношение друг художника — реставратор Гаспери. Итог: картина в соборе — подлинник, копия существует, но находится у своего создателя, Гаспери питает относительно своего так называемого друга весьма несимпатичные планы, рассчитывая каким-то образом (которого мы не знаем) получить право опеки над ним и его имуществом.

— Которое, как мы знаем теперь, ценно вовсе не копией Иоанна, а чертежами Леонардо Да Винчи, которые считаются утерянными еще со времен Первой мировой войны, — добавил Имс.

— Именно.

— Мило, — задумчиво сказала Франческа. — Не заказ, а чудесная помойка.

— Отличное определение, дорогая. Артур, может, сначала ты?

— Хорошо. Поскольку я человек без воображения, и, с вашего позволения, я буду считать это своим преимуществом, а также потому, что заказ дурно пах с самого начала, предлагаю предельно формально следовать каждому пункту заказа. Первое: мы выяснили, что картина в соборе подлинная, ее никто не подменял, факта кражи как такового не состоялось, следовательно, не может быть и речи ни о каком преступлении. Второе: копия может быть предоставлена заказчику в любой момент, в случае, если он пожелает, — Артур вопросительно посмотрел на Имса.

— Не вопрос, пупсик, предоставим в любой момент, — кивнул тот.

— Третье: реставратор желает прибрать к рукам имущество Тремонти.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешалась Франческа, — а зачем об этом знать вашему Меризи?

— То есть? Заказчик хотел, чтобы мы забрались в сон к одному и другому, —  ответил Имс.

— Милый, но зачем? — снисходительно улыбаясь, спросила Франческа. — Суть заказа была — выяснить, уперли подлинного «Иоанна» или нет. Подлинник на месте, дайте этому Меризи копию картины сразу и скажите, что теперь нет никакого смысла лезть в сон к реставратору. Он вынужден будет согласиться.

— Думаешь?

— Слушай, Имс, Франци права! — оживился Артур. — В чем он сможет нас упрекнуть? В том, что мы не лазили в сон к Гаспери? Но мы можем ему сказать, что это возможно в любой момент, но стоит ли это делать?

— Слушай, Артур, но ведь совершенно очевидно, что он таким образом пытался выяснить про да Винчи!

— Ну и что? — сказала Франческа. — Этого не было сформулировано, и вы ничего и не узнали, это бездоказательно. Получаем гонорар и разбегаемся, пусть возятся тут сами.

— Мне нравится этот подход, дорогая, всегда нравился, ты же знаешь, - сказал Имс. — Но тут все непросто: иезуиты.

— Подумаешь, иезуиты! — всплеснула руками Франческа. — Я не понимаю, мальчики, почему вы оба так распереживались? Заказ выполнен? Да. Если он спросит про Леонардо, думаю, вы вполне способны сделать невинные и недоумевающие лица, ведь так? Ну вот! Не беспокойтесь, у иезуитов полно способов и без вас добыть чертежи Леонардо. На вашем бы месте я больше беспокоилась бы о том, почему они этого не сделали раньше и зачем вообще надо было придумывать всю эту историю с мнимой подменой «Иоанна».

— Чтобы подобраться к Тремонти. Собрать о нем информацию, — сказал Артур.

 — Прости, милый, думаю, Меризи хочет подобраться к кому-то другому, - ответила Франческа. — К кому-то из вас.

— Франци, ну перестань, — отмахнулся Имс. — Мы проходим тут просто по касательной, Меризи тупо хочет загрести жар чужими руками… Хотя… Я думаю, вполне вероятно, что мы можем получить новое предложение, Артур.

— Думаешь, он попросит нас выкрасть чертежи?

— Очень возможно.

—  И?

Имс прекратил расхаживать, остановился напротив Артура и внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза. Сознание параллельно отмечала массу посторонних деталей: густые брови, родинку на шее справа, завиток за ухом.

— Скажи мне ты, — сказал тихо-тихо.

— Откажемся, — так же тихо и очень твердо сказал Артур, не отводя глаз.

У Имса мгновенно стало горячо в груди от этого «откажемся». «Мы откажемся», вот что имел в виду Артур, и в его голосе не было ни тени сомнения, что может получиться как-то по-другому.

— Ну вот и все, — подвела черту Франческа. — Нужно всего лишь грамотно разыграть дурачков. И получить гонорар не забудьте! Я пожилая женщина, мне нужна прибавка к пенсии! На юношей!

— Дорогая, не стоит пудрить нам мозг, — усмехнулся Имс, отворачиваясь от Артура в сторону итальянки. — Для этих целей деньги тебе не понадобятся еще очень долго!

— Милый, спасибо за этот, хоть и сомнительный, но комплимент, —  отпарировала Франческа, — но я имела в виду своих внуков.

— Конечно, дорогая, — ехидно сказал Артур. — Мы так и подумали. Как вы думаете, не стоит ли нам покопаться насчет набросков Леонардо?

— Согласен, — быстро ответил Имс. — Весьма неплохо было бы выяснить, откуда они взялись у Тремонти.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Франческа, — я вам попробую помочь.

— А я нет, — раздалось из фармакологического угла. — Я тупо хочу свои деньги.

***

— Уже собираешь вещи? — спросил Артур.

Имс оглянулся. На кровати разноцветными кучами валялись его рубашки, шорты, как-то он оброс шмотьем на Мальте, теперь ничего не лезло в сумку. Рюкзак с документами и сменой белья он даже и не разбирал — давняя привычка, просто засовывал под кровать. Сейчас этот рюкзак возвышался среди подушек.

— Дорогой, а ты не собираешь? Все эти твои изумительные чемоданы от Луи Вюиттон? Хочешь бросить их здесь?

— Мы так торопимся? — пожал плечами Артур.

— Знаешь, пупсик, мне уже хочется сменить климат. В мире столько прекрасных островов. Скажем, вот в Таиланде есть масса маленьких симпатичных кусочков суши.

— Вот как? В Таиланде?

Имс бросил упаковываться, сел на кровать и внимательно посмотрел на Артура. Потом похлопал рядом с собой ладонью.

—  Поди сюда.

Артур неохотно подошел.

— Чем тебя не устраивает Таиланд, Арти, м?

— А Таиланд должен устраивать _меня_?

— Пупсик! Ну, если ты хочешь, мы можем, конечно, отправиться в Гренландию. Но заметь, там холодно и темно.

— Предполагается, что я тоже должен поехать в Таиланд? — сказал Артур, разглядывая противоположную стену. Тут же нос Имса уткнулся ему в шею, кожу обдал жаркий смешок.

— Предполагается, что да. Кто же будет следить, чтобы моя бледная английская задница не обгорела на южном солнце? Оттаиваешь, или будешь еще дуться?

— Мне показалось…

\- А мне показалось, что ты решительно настроен больше не оставлять меня на волю судьбы, нет? — сказал Имс, заглядывая Артуру в глаза. — Имей в виду, за мной нужно присматривать, и вроде бы ты уже принял на себя такие обязательства, сладкий мой?

— Слушай, я знаю, что это звучит глупо, но — как-то все это грустно выглядит, как будто мы сбегаем… Я знаю, что это идиотизм, но… — Артур махнул рукой.

Имс улегся на спину, потянул Артура за собой, и тот послушно лег рядом, вздохнул.

— Арти… Я даже не знаю, что сказать… Ты подумай лучше, как мы заберемся в какую-нибудь глушь и будем там сидеть вдвоем так долго, пока не надоест.

— Мне не надоест.

— Мне тоже не надоест, пупсик, если я должен сказать это вслух.

— Должен, да, — ответил Артур, но голос был уже другой — спокойный, с легким привкусом насмешки, и Имс понял, что — все, с этого момента тот молчаливый уговор, который существовал между ними, обрел какой-то другой, отчасти официальный статус.

Имс прислушался к себе: и ничего не изменилось. Земля не разверзлась, гром не грянул — даже наоборот, стало как-то тепло. Имс решил, что если старение проявляется вот таким образом, то — да, он согласен стареть. Хмм, вовсе неплохо.

— Можно спросить? — сказал он.

— Что именно?

— Что за место ты выбрал для встречи с Меризи?

— Имс! — Артур закатил глаза. — Ты вообще меня слушаешь или нет? Я уже рассказывал об этом!

— Прости, милый.

— Какой-то кошмар. Повторяю: это большой ресторан с огромной открытой верандой, масса столиков и куча людей, два выхода, не считая служебного, есть второй этаж, с которого можно легко уйти крышами, если вдруг понадобится.

— Да ты золото, Арти!

— Я это знаю, а вот ты — глухой и безалаберный идиот, и я не знаю, как тебе удалось дожить до такого зрелого возраста живым. За тобой определенно нужен присмотр. Да, точно. Как ребенок.

— Ну скажи еще, что я тяну в рот все подряд.

— За этим тоже надо присмотреть. Пусти меня. Действительно, мне тоже надо собраться.

— Винтовку не забудь.

— Не забудьте голову, мистер Имс!

***

Конечно, Имс посетил ресторан еще накануне, проверил все выходы, наметил несколько путей отступления и предположительные места, где могла бы прятаться засада. Благообразное лицо синьора Меризи не внушало ему ни малейшего доверия, и Имс ожидал неприятностей.

Да он просто кожей чувствовал, что они будут. У него было уже несколько дней подряд стойкое ощущение, что ему постоянно смотрят в спину. Никакой слежки ему ни разу не удалось обнаружить, но ощущение не пропадало даже вечером, когда он лежал в постели, прижимаясь к спине Артура.

А все равно — не было это похоже на паранойю, ни в малейшей степени. Чертовы иезуиты, или кто бы это ни был! Имсу очень хотелось свалить быстрее, раньше он бы так и сделал, оставив Артура в одиночку подводить итог с клиентом, но — не теперь.

Поэтому все, что позволил себе Имс — это подмазать двух-трех официантов в ресторане, договорившись с ними о неких действиях в случае экстремальной ситуации.

Оружия на встречу с клиентом ни он, ни Артур не взяли.

***

Был ранний вечер, вокруг плавно колыхалась толпа ярко одетых людей. В нескольких десятках метров от их столика, на площади, шумно журчал большой фонтан, в воде трепыхались очумевшие от жары голуби.

Официант водрузил перед ними большой кувшин с сангрией и испарился. Артур разгладил салфетку на коленях и улыбнулся клиенту самой широкой улыбкой из своего ассортимента. Имс последовал его примеру, попутно подумав, что на месте клиента он бы уже испугался.

Вряд ли Меризи знал Артура НАСТОЛЬКО хорошо.

Поговорили о погоде, о туристах, официант принес хамон и дыню. Поговорили об архитектуре. Официант унес пустые тарелки и вернулся с горячим для каждого. Горячее оказалось неплохим, поэтому поговорили о кулинарии.

Наконец наступило время десерта и дела. Синьор Меризи тяжко вздохнул, ознаменовав переход к деловой части ужина. Артур поправил салфетку. Имс огляделся по сторонам — и не увидел ничего подозрительного.

Ему не хотелось принимать участие в беседе: изначально Меризи договаривался с Артуром, ничего удивительного, что и об исполнении задания должен был отчитываться координатор. Имс внимательно слушал, иногда кивая. Артур изложил результаты предварительного расследования и перешел к рассказу об извлечении — бесстрастно, не особенно углубляясь в детали путешествия по снам Тремонти.

— То есть, согласно вашим утверждениям, Тремонти вовсе не шизофреник? — хмуро поинтересовался Меризи.

— Синьор Меризи, я не обладаю достаточной компетенцией, чтобы рассуждать профессионально о его душевном состоянии, — корректно ответил Артур. — Однако учитывая, что творческие люди в принципе не такие, как среднестатистическое большинство, я беру на себя смелость утверждать, что художник более-менее нормален с общепринятой точки зрения. Теперь касательно кражи «Иоанна». Думаю, с большой долей уверенности мы можем утверждать, что картина в соборе — подлинная. Тремонти, в обстоятельствах, когда врать ему было бы весьма затруднительно психологически, признался, что вся история с похищением картины являлась лишь шуткой, возможно, чтобы позлить господина Гаспери.

— С какой стати ему злить Гаспери, если он всегда был уверен, что тот — его друг?! — воскликнул Меризи.

Имс незаметно поморщился: интонации Меризи и его поведение казались ему с каждой минутой все более наигранными, воодушевление — неестественным, и только глаза горели настоящим азартом — похоже, никак не связанным с «Иоанном».

Ну все, как и предполагалось, подумал Имс.

— По итогам наших изысканий стало достаточно очевидно, что тесная дружба между господами Тремонти и Гаспери — скорее миф, чем правда, — как-то округло сказал Артур.

— А что вы выяснили у Гаспери? — спросил Меризи.

Имс продолжал сидеть, развалившись в кресле, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к разговору, разглядывая публику за соседними столиками. Прямо напротив него сидела симпатичная длинноволосая девушка, с легкой примесью восточных кровей, и Имс с удовольствием строил ей глазки. Девица стреляла глазами в его сторону и улыбалась потом своей тарелке.

Этот момент в разговоре они обсуждали неоднократно. И одни, и с Франческой. Много раз за последние несколько дней. Они проговорили все возможные варианты, обсудили все реакции, решили, в какой ситуации какую модель поведения отыграть.

Если бы не было черноволосой азиатской красотки, Имс флиртовал бы с кем-нибудь другим — ему надо было прикрыть Артура, в случае, если тот каким-то образом выдаст свое волнение. Тогда это можно было бы объяснить простой ревностью: ни тот, ни другой даже не сомневались, что их отношения давно перестали быть секретом для всех заинтересованных лиц. Имс только надеялся, что Артур не станет ревновать всерьез — ну мало ли что, Артур казался предсказуемой личностью только малонаблюдательным людям.

Тем временем Артур откинулся в кресле, сложил кончики пальцев домиком, обвел взглядом оживленно гудящий зал и уставился на Меризи, даже моргать перестал.

— Мы не стали погружаться в сон Гаспери, — сказал просто.

— Как это? — Имсу показалось, что Меризи даже слегка подпрыгнул в своем кресле. Брыли на щеках затряслись, пальцы стали комкать салфетку. — Почему это?

— Нууу, — протянул Артур, не меняя позы. — Поставленная задача была решена еще во время первого погружения. Во сне господина Тремонти было проведено необходимое извлечение, при этом хочу заметить — весьма высокопрофессионально исполненное уважаемым мистером Имсом. — Артур повернулся к Имсу и кивнул.

Имс отвлекся от брюнетки и изобразил легкий поклон в сторону Меризи.

— В связи с тем, что результаты извлечения дали исчерпывающий ответ на поставленный вопрос, я, как лидер проекта, принял решение не проводить погружение в сон реставратора. Это представляется совершенно бессмысленным, так как мы уже знаем все, что необходимо.

Имс про себя поаплодировал: Артуру удалось изобразить как раз то, что они и планировали: самоуверенного профессионала-сноба, абсолютно уверенного в своей правоте.

— Ваше задание включало в себя погружение в сон обоих, — недовольно сказал Меризи. — Боюсь, что буду вынужден потребовать…

— Синьор Меризи! — прервал его Артур. — Обратившись ко мне, вы сказали в том числе о том, что считаете именно нас лучшими в этом бизнесе. Без лишней и неуместной скромности скажу, что это именно так и есть. Поверьте, картина в соборе подлинная. Мы выполнили задание на все сто процентов, и, более того, если вам нужно дополнительное подтверждение, мы готовы предоставить вам ту самую копию, которая послужила причиной всей истории. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы имеете все возможности выяснить, является ли картина умелым новоделом, или — работой мастера. Хотя я готов поставить на кон свою репутацию, что это — гениальная подделка. Если хотите — клон, но никак не оригинал. И прошу вас, предоставьте решать профессиональные вопросы нам. Для этого вы нас и наняли. Ну а кроме того, — выдал Артур последний аргумент, — вам не придется платить нам ту часть гонорара, которая приходилась на погружение в сон Гаспери, а это сокращает общий объем выплат на 30%. Мы не пытаемся заработать денег на том, что наши клиенты не совсем компетентны в определенной сфере деятельности. — И тут Артур наклонился и пристально посмотрел в глаза Меризи. — Поверьте, это абсолютно лишнее.

Меризи начал вертеться на стуле еще в середине прочувствованной речи Артура. Все открывал рот, как рыба на воздухе. Однако потом притих, перестал ерзать и только внимательно слушал. Последний аргумент Артура явно произвел впечатление, неважно, искреннее или наигранное, но спорить тут было уже явно неуместно. Да что там, Меризи выглядел бы явно глупо, пытаясь настаивать на своем.

— Ну, Артур, если таков ваш профессиональный вердикт… — промямлил он.

— Ну конечно, — покровительственно кивнул Артур.

— Что же, все оставить?

— Синьор Меризи, — сказал Имс. — Вам нужно всего лишь свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Начиная расследование, мы автоматически ожидаем раскрытия неких ужасных тайн, но на самом деле, в большинстве случаев, расследование подтверждает лишь очевидное — в данном случае отсутствие какой бы то ни было кражи. Уж вам ли не знать, — добавил Имс доверительным шепотом и покосился на Артура, который как раз давал указания официанту по поводу кофе.

Меризи холодно взглянул на Имса и ничего не ответил. Когда Артур отпустил официанта, Меризи сказал:

— Ну что ж, в таком случае — мне осталось только перевести вам на счет остаток вашего гонорара, не так ли, Артур?

— Именно так, — подтвердил Артур, вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака ручку и написал цифру на салфетке.

Меризи одобрительно кивнул — цифра действительно была меньше, чем он рассчитывал поначалу. Он вынул свой коммуникатор и начал тыкать в экран стилосом, соединяясь с банком. Имс и Артур терпеливо ждали, отвернувшись в разные стороны. Наконец телефон искусствоведа звякнул, и тут же весело откликнулся айфон Артура: деньги пришли на счет. Господа извлекатели удовлетворенно вздохнули и только тут позволили себе обменяться взглядами: официально дело было закрыто, что бы ни думал Меризи и что бы ни думали по этому поводу они сами. Артур извинился, встал и отправился в туалет — на самом деле, проинспектировать отход через кухню.

Меризи тут же потерял весь свой трепетный искусствоведческий облик. Сквозь респектабельную внешность деятеля искусств вновь проступили жесткие контуры человека, давно отвыкшего от сантиментов.

— Мистер Имс, — сказал Меризи совсем другим голосом, тяжелым и отрывистым. Так говорят люди, привыкшие отдавать команды, не ожидая ни слова в ответ.

— Синьор Меризи, — точно таким же тоном ответил Имс.

— Вопрос с извлечением закрыт.

— Какое верное наблюдение! — восхитился Имс.

— Пока у нас есть возможность, я бы хотел предложить вам еще одну работу. Одному, не привлекая господина Артура.

— Мы работаем вместе.

— Не смешите меня, мистер Имс. Вы спите вместе, да и то весьма недолго. А работаете вы чаще всего раздельно, и не только в области дримшэринга. Меня интересуют другие ваши профессиональные навыки, которые мы уже однажды имели счастье обсуждать в один прекрасный жаркий день в Таормине. Когда вы так скромно решили посетить мою одиноко стоящую виллу. К делу. Я хочу предложить вам контракт, и оплата будет соответствующая.

— К сожалению, вынужден отказаться.

— Могу я спросить — почему? — не утруждаясь скрывать недовольство, поинтересовался Меризи.

— Извольте. Как вы только что изящно выразились, мы с господином Артуром спим вместе весьма недолго. Я собираюсь посвятить ближайшие пару лет этому занятию, тем более что финансовые вопросы меня в данный момент совершенно не интересуют, в том числе и благодаря вам. Так что прошу меня простить — нет.

— Гонорар будет весьма интересным даже по вашим меркам. Даже учитывая те деньги, которые вы получили от мистера Сайто, — настаивал Меризи.

— Не стоит, — лениво протянул Имс. — Знаете, я не такой элегантный, как господин Артур, да и происхождение у меня самое плебейское. Поэтому скажу просто: да мне лень. Я не хочу работать, я хочу лежать на пляже, спать и регулярно трахать моего любовника, ну, может быть, иногда я почитаю бульварный роман. Но я не буду смотреть телевизор, работать и вообще хоть как-то утруждаться. Я заебался, понятно?

Меризи сжал губы в тонкую линию. В этот момент появился Артур, да и продолжать разговор не было никакого смысла — все было сказано. Они подождали счет, распрощались и разошлись у выхода в разные стороны. Причем Имс и Артур через четыре проулка свернули в проходной двор и проскользнули на узенькую улочку — темную, слегка пованивающую и пустынную — не туристическое место, и этим все сказано.

Не торопясь, они брели по направлению к дому. Артур стащил с себя галстук и сунул его в карман, Имс расстегнул рубашку до пупа и начал шаркать, походка превратилась в уличный хулиганский походняк, смешной и странно привлекательный.

— Можно расслабиться, — сказал Артур. — По крайней мере, до завтра. Франческа была права, возражать ему было глупо — только выдать себя. Ты заметил, что он вообще не задал ни одного вопроса об отношениях Гаспери и Тремонти? Только в самом начале, и дежурный. А уж когда я сказал, что они далеко не друзья, он даже не отреагировал — будто и так все знал.

— Да, конечно, он знал, Арти! По роже все видно было, — буркнул Имс, продолжая шаркать. — У меня смутное ощущение, что встреча вообще была затеяна только для того, чтобы предложить мне совершить кражу — и я совершенно уверен, что вот тут речь пошла бы именно о да Винчи.

— Он никак не намекнул? — спросил Артур.

— Ну если считать за намек то, что он предлагал мне какой-то несусветный гонорар — то да. Кстати, он знает про Сайто.

— У меня такое впечатление, — пожал плечами Артур, — что все уже знают про Сайто. Мы просто селебрити теперь.

— Знаешь что?

— Что?

— Как-то меня беспокоит, что Меризи так быстро сдался.

— Фу. Будь уверен, он проявится на днях. Он дьявольски дотошный, я выяснил это еще в период, когда он пытался нас нанять.

— Надо отваливать.

— Надо, — согласился Артур. — Значит, через десять дней в Париже?

— Да. Как договорились. Если я не приеду, через день контрольная встреча в том самом кафе на углу, где Дом и Ариадна пили кофе. В двенадцать. Потом еще через день в час, потом еще через день — в два.

— Имс! Я помню.

— Я повторяю для себя, пупсик, не злись. Только подумай, мы сейчас проводим Франческу, и у нас будет еще вся ночь до отъезда. Я начинаю скучать уже прямо сейчас!

***

Но последней ночи не случилось.

У дома они увидели такси, а на пороге, сразу за дверью, полностью готовую к выходу Франческу с переносным домиком для Гвиневры в руках.

— Что случилось? — быстро спросил Артур. — Ты собиралась уезжать только через час!

Имс промолчал.

— Час назад здесь была полиция, — тщательно скрывая волнение, сказала Франческа. — Они очень интересовались, не здесь ли проживает некий мистер Имс, британский подданный, и не знаком ли вышеуказанный мистер Имс с другим британским подданным, имя которого я не запомнила, убийство которого они как раз расследуют.

Имс подошел к Франческе совсем близко, посмотрел и обнял вдруг так сильно, вместе с лемурьей сумкой, что она даже поморщилась.

— Дорогая, я не прощаюсь. Созвонимся, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало и открыл дверь на улицу. — Давай!

Артур едва успел в свою очередь поцеловать Франческу, прежде чем та уселась в машину и такси отъехало от тротуара.

В холле Имса не было, и Артур бросился на второй этаж — глупо, но его не покидало ощущение, что он находится внутри какой-то компьютерной игры: света не было, все вокруг было монохромным — просто разные оттенки серого.

Он вбежал в спальню и застыл: Имса и там не было. На кровати все так же стопками — несобранные вещи. Артур дернулся было обратно в коридор, но тут раздался шорох — оказывается, Имс уже успел вылезти в окно на крышу и вот — спрыгнул обратно в комнату. За спиной у него болтался рюкзак.

— Все-таки не мог уйти просто так, — сказал Имс и ткнулся носом Артуру в ухо, прижал голову рукой, сильно и коротко поцеловал и тут же метнулся обратно к окну. — Увидимся в Париже, и береги себя для меня.

И темный силуэт в бледном прямоугольнике окна растаял. Как и не было.

Стало слышно, как далеко внизу, в ванной, из не завернутого полностью крана, течет вода, ударяясь о дно бассейна. 


	23. Артур

До Имса он всегда знал, что абсолютно все люди, по сути, одиноки. Они  всегда наедине с собой. Этого ничем не заглушить, ничем не разбавить. Это как тоска по глобальному информационно-энергетическому полю, откуда все пришли и куда неизбежно вернутся, потеряв все то, что называется личностью.

Артур спокойно относился к тому, что когда-нибудь его авторство будет ликвидировано с написанных им же страниц. Он уже сейчас порой чувствовал себя частью холодного, безмерного и ослепительного, чьи отзвуки и отблески прорывались в настоящих снах и сомнациновых видениях, в наркотических приходах и внезапных озарениях, — как отблески рая, как сполохи ада. Впрочем, разницы он не видел никакой. 

Но когда они с Имсом были вместе, он поверил — успел поверить за такое недолгое время — в то, что человек может быть и не одинок. Вернее, что одиночество может быть разделено.

Имс открыл ему живой мир с живыми людьми, с каждым из которых были вероятны, могли зародиться подлинные чувства и отношения: искреннее сочувствие, симпатия, понимание, страстное желание, сострадание, настоящая, а не фиктивная, вежливо-лицемерная дружба. Пусть и совсем ненадолго, пусть даже эти люди были случайными. Но это по мнению Артура, а для Имса не было никого и ничего случайного.

Имс дружил не ради дела, как Артур, не ради решения определенных задач. Ему удавалось — действительно удавалось, и в данном случае он не имитировал — относиться к людям, ко _всем_ людям, как к целям, а не как к средствам. Он был подключен всеми своими душевными нейронами к этому миру, к живой, горячей, грязной, человеческой реальности, и та в ответ отдавала ему свою энергию и тепло.

Поэтому Имс всегда чувствовал себя своим везде — и со всеми. Он просто видел — и сразу понимал. Впрочем, без этого он не смог бы стать лучшим из имитаторов. Удивляло другое: как, видя людей насквозь, он умудрялся оставаться к ним таким… снисходительным. Нет… сочувствующим. Нет… просто понимающим. Раньше Артур думал, что так на людей может смотреть только Бог.

***

Месяц, в течение которого Артур ждал Имса в Париже, должен был быть наполнен сладким предвкушением, но Артура грызло что-то изнутри.

Он не мог бы сказать, в чем сомневается. В себе, в Имсе, в возможности счастливого финала любой истории, в том, что это не сон, в конце концов. Проверять тотем стало его навязчивой идеей. Он хватался за него по 15 раз на день.

Тем более что Париж этой осенью казался нереально хорош. Осень вообще — лучшее время для этого города, Артур любил жить здесь именно в сентябре-октябре. Спадала жара, спадал поток туристов. Солнце путалось в пестрой листве, можно было бродить по Люксембургскому саду, смотреть на белые статуи королев, рассматривать яркие астры на клумбах, представлять, какие кровавые здесь велись дуэли во времена Генриха Третьего и Четвертого.

Однако сейчас Артур, бродя по дорожкам и зарываясь носами щегольских замшевых туфель в шуршащие листья, вовсе не был умиротворен, как всегда раньше в эту пору. Хотя, казалось бы, именно так должно было быть. Ведь, возможно, впервые с юности, да и может статься, что вообще впервые в жизни, его угораздило… или ему посчастливилось… или же он просто влип.

Все вокруг, включая его самого в светлом френче от Burberry, выглядело так изящно, гармонично и нарядно, что скулы начинало  сводить.Того и гляди, в воздухе польются мелодии из фильсов Клода Лелуша или Жака Дэми. И кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь именно эта фарфоровая расписная тишина будет заставлять Артура тоскливо сжимать зубы.

Он скучал. Безумно.

Ему казалось, что он утратил часть себя самого, какую-то очень важную часть, с уходом Имса, и это было столь же банально, сколько и правдиво. Он чувствовал себя героем Саган или Кундеры; ему казалось, что еще немного, и на выцветшем небе он увидит лирический текст. Это раздражало, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

Артур вел очень упорядоченную жизнь. Он распланировал каждый свой день — о да, еще тщательнее, чем раньше. Завтрак, прогулка, тренажерный зал, тир, библиотека, обед, прогулка, поход в продуктовый супермаркет, ужин, просмотр новостных лент, сон.

Единственное, что нарушало его планы, так это жуткая тактильная ломка, голод, который мог сравниться разве что с голодом наркомана. Каждое утро он просыпался и несколько секунд машинально ждал, когда же его обнимет теплая тяжелая рука. Но за спиной никого не было. И тогда Артуру становилось холодно. Очень холодно, как будто он лежал голый на льду, как какая-нибудь только что выловленная, но уже разделанная рыбина.

Имс ему даже не снился. Ни разу. Ни разу за все три недели, и, думая об этом в процессе яростной дрочки в душе, Артур испытывал такую по-детски острую  обиду, что оргазм переходил в рыдание, и он утыкался лбом в холодный белый кафель. Иррациональность, Арти. Для тебя это приговор, не так ли?

И все три недели стояли такие солнечно-игрушечные, наполненные такой импрессионисткой буйностью красок, что Артур почти панически испугался, не появился ли дефект в его тотеме. Ему казалось, что даже людей он видит одних и тех же. Потом он одернул себя: неудивительно, ведь он сам наметил себе неизменный маршрут: одна и та библиотека, одни и те кофейни и рестораны, одна и та же часть Сада. Понятное дело, что он все время встречал определенные лица: соседей, официантов, барменов, владельцев ресторанчиков, гуляющих с собачками дам и уличных художников… Они задавали ему похожие вопросы, похоже улыбались, похоже светски интересовались, как дела, похоже восхищались погодой и облегченно вздыхали, рассуждая о схлынувших туристах. Теперь это была реальность для парижан, приятная всем. Это ведь только Артур создал из города мечты свой персональный Лимб.

И все же озноб иногда пробегал по позвоночнику, как будто его предавал рассудок. Это было неприятно. Надо завязывать с этой работой, думал Артур.

На четвертой неделе внезапно начались дожди. Неуловимо раньше стало темнеть, но город еще больше стал походить на живописный холст. Влажные вечерние улицы в размытых огнях, острые запахи мокрой зелени и прелой листвы, пепельная пелена дождя, бегущие с яркими зонтиками прохожие… Артур впервые видел и чувствовал закручивающуюся вокруг него жизнь так остро и болезненно. Его словно раздели и выставили обнаженным на растерзание всем существующим на свете эмоциям. И только одна качалась внутри большой тупой иглой — ожидание.

Ожидание.

Ожидание.

Для встречи они выбрали ресторан Депардье, но не тот, первый, а новый устричный lEcaille de la Fontaine рядом с Гранд Опера. Очень симпатичный: небольшой, аккуратный, внизу три столика, вверху — шесть, посетители в основном французы, очень хорошие устрицы и улитки, неплохая рыба, прелестный вид из окна. Можно было сфотографироваться в шляпе самого Депардье и попробовать вина его собственного производства — белого полусладкого. Ничего этого Артур, конечно, не делать не стал: фанатом французского актера его назвать было никак нельзя, да и шляпа была кошмарная, а вина он пил только сухие.  

Артур сразу понял, что Имс не придет. С того самого момента, как сел за столик. С самой первой секунды.

И хотя он терпеливо ждал положенное время, и даже сверх него, и вообще ждал долго-долго, внутри него сжималась холодной змеей уверенность, что больше ничего уже не будет. Ни-че-го.

Официант, смазливый худощавый брюнет с копной кудрявых волос, смотрел на него с такой жалостливой нежностью, что это становилось неприлично. Артур грустно улыбнулся ему и чуть заметно покачал головой.

Он понимал, что ждать бесполезно, но, конечно же, тщательно следовал намеченному плану. Приходил и ждал в назначенное время еще несколько раз. И опять сидел в кафе очень долго, пока за окном не зажигались фонари, пока официанты не начинали перестилать скатерти и убирать свечи и дежурные столовые приборы. А потом выходил в темноту. И сильнее всего желал, чтобы она поглотила его.

Однажды в детстве, будучи еще совсем маленьким, оставшись на лето у бабушки во французской глубинке, он упал в лесное озеро. Он помнил, как черная и нестерпимо холодная вода сомкнулась над ним, и в тот момент он не почувствовал ужаса. Ему было удивительно все равно, он просто фиксировал картинку. Правда, после этого он почти месяц не мог говорить. Хотя ему вовсе не было страшно тогда — так ему казалось. Поэтому кудахтание бабули о глубоком шоке он всерьез не воспринимал и действительно не понимал причин своей внезапной временной немоты.

Вот и сейчас все стало точно так же, аж в желудке сосало от дежавю. Ему, как и тогда, не было страшно и не было даже больно. Просто над ним смыкалась темнота. И было ужасно холодно, теперь все время было холодно, как будто он попал куда-нибудь в Гренландию и вокруг лежал снег. Хотя это всего-то были Париж, и октябрь, и довольно теплая осень, и лежали вокруг красные и желтые, словно нарисованные гуашью, листья.

Он пробовал звонить на старый номер Имса — но абонент предсказуемо оказался отключен. Он позвонил Юсуфу, но тот словно бы находился под кайфом, а может, и в самом деле находился, если учесть, что провел этот месяц на Бали.

Франческе Артур долго звонить не хотел, чтобы не тревожить ее лишний раз. Но потом все-таки позвонил. Сидеть в одиночестве и ничего не предпринимать казалось Артуру кошмарнее всего. Персональный ад. Вот он каков.

Франци отреагировала однозначно.

— Он не мог тебя бросить, Арти. Только не тебя. С ним что-то случилось. Надо думать, где его искать.

— Ты исключаешь все другие варианты? — бесстрастно спросил Артур, так, словно это его вовсе не интересовало. Он выводил пальцем каракули на влажном стекле окна.

— А ты? Ты меня очень разочаровал, Артур, если думаешь, что Имс просто решил сбежать. Я жду от тебя более конкретной информации. Позвони мне на другой номер.

Определенно, Франци могла бы командовать полком.

С этого момента словно прорвало плотину.  Артур ходил по комнате взад и вперед, сжимая в кулаке крошечный эспандер, и звонил по всем явкам и паролям, которые только мог отыскать в своих зашифрованных записных книжках, но, конечно, прежде всего в своей памяти. А вечером, щелкая пультом от телевизора, на одном из итальянских каналов он увидел очень заинтересовавшую его картинку. Стоя на фоне угрюмых чернявых полисменов и всем знакомых желтых лент, огораживающих места преступлений, журналистка высоко протараторила о драматичном убийстве сразу двух живописных светил страны — опытного реставратора и владельца одной из самых известных в Италии частных художественных школ синьора Гаспери и крупнейшего художника современности синьора Тремонти. Метод убийства выглядел горячим приветом из Средневековья — оба были отравлены в ресторане за ужином сильным ядом, растворенным в вине. При этом больше пострадавших, разумеется, не было. И вообще не было никаких следов. Артур пропустил слова о том, что «вся Италия ужаснулась и скорбит» и набрал Франческу.

— Ты смотришь Rai?

— Да, я все вижу, carino. Тебе придется приехать ко мне.

Артур собрался за полчаса и уже на следующее утро был в Палермо. Почему Франци пригласила его именно в Палермо, он понял немного позже.


	24. Имс

После Имс пытался вспомнить, когда же это случилось, и выходило, что где-то между пятым и шестым перелетом. А может, между четвертым и пятым. Еще он пытался вспомнить, как же это он так облажался, но ничего не выходило. Как будто память отказывала, в голове появлялся блок, и мысли произвольно смещались на постороннее. Возможно, даже подсознательно он не хотел признаваться самому себе, что расслабился. Бездарно размяк. Превратился в желе.

А возможно, потому, что самоуверенность была его вторым «я». И Имс даже мысли допустить не мог, да просто в голову прийти ему не могло, что он, уже давно не желторотый мальчишка, съевший пуд соли и закусивший тонной перца, способен сесть в лужу так по-детски позорно, так бесславно и глупо.

Это потом уже стало ясно, _как_ его поймали. До смешного примитивно. Хорошенькая стюардесса где-то в небе между Стокгольмом и Пальмой-де-Майоркой, или наоборот, степенный немолодой стюард, между Римом и Каиром, да какая на хрен разница — кто! Главное, что этого кого-то Меризи подкупил, или запугал, а вероятнее всего: и то, и другое; и вот, в стакане скотча или минералки ему подсунули снотворное, а дальше — пассажиру стало плохо. И кому какое дело, что за скорая помощь и куда повезла несчастного, нет человека и проблемы тоже нет.

Пришел он в себя уже в камере. Или не в камере — он не знал. Вокруг была сплошная темнота, ремня в джинсах не было, не было и шнурков в кроссовках, и конечно, не было больше ничего: ни витого шелкового шнура на шее, на котором висел крестик и который так удобно было при случае использовать в качестве удавки, и часов, металлический браслет которых в момент острой необходимости превращался в кастет, ни, само собой, рюкзака, где имелось много предметов первой необходимости.

Пустая, беззвучная темнота. Имс обшарил все помещение. Небольшая комната, никаких окон, шершавые, похоже, нештукатуреные стены. Затхлый воздух, но не сырой, скорее пыльный. На полу, тоже шершаво-бетонном, песок. В одной стене он нашарил дверь. Прямоугольник толстого металла, судя по тому, что звук от простукивания был глухим.

Отличная ловушка, не придерешься. Имс выбрал дальний от входа угол и лег прямо на пол, матрасов и прочих роскошеств для пленника не предусматривалось. Никаких особенных сомнений на тему «кто бы это мог быть» он не испытывал. Девяносто процентов было за то, что поймал его Меризи, и никто другой. Оставшиеся десять процентов Имс положил на непредвиденные случайности, в конце концов, народу, желавшего ему неприятностей, и, что важнее, бывшего в состоянии их ему устроить, было в избытке.

Тихо было как в могиле. По крайней мере, он так себе это представлял. В могилах Имсу бывать еще не приходилось, хотя прогуливаться по осыпающейся комьями кромке доводилось неоднократно.

Он лениво размышлял, какие у него есть шансы в этот раз, но информации было слишком мало. Катастрофически мало. Он даже еще не видел тех, кто его захватил. Очевидно, Меризи располагал достаточными силами, чтобы поймать и держать в своих руках кого угодно. Имс слишком расслабился, зазнался, давно привык виртуозно выпутываться из проблем, и вот результат — он в жопе, и неизвестно, насколько глубоко и крепко. Ярким снимком перед глазами появился Артур, железобетонно уверенный в том, что Имс должен, да нет — обязан! — иметь человека, на которого можно положиться. Лицо перекосило кривой ухмылкой, даже щекам стало больно. О да, положиться на кого-то еще, что за дивная идея! Из разряда тех самых булыжников, которыми выложена дорога в известном направлении. Имс сполз по стенке, развалился на грязном полу, под лопаткой больно кольнуло: на ощупь оказалось что-то вроде куска кирпича. Темно было хоть глаз выколи, разглядеть ничего не удавалось. Он запустил обломком куда-то в направлении двери, камень ударился о стену с тупым звуком, упал, прокатился, и все снова стихло.

Дорогуша моя, думал Имс об Артуре, какой же ты все-таки еще ребенок. Какое на хер партнерство, какое доверие? Никто никогда не поможет, и полагаться можно только на самого себя.

О том, почему он пустился в бега, почему не засел в одной из своих нор, которых по миру у него было множество, Имс не подумал. Каменный мешок не лучшее место для рефлексий, совсем на другом полюсе от уютного кабинета психоаналитика. То, что он метался, запутывая следы, как заяц, то, как он отчаянно пытался увести возможных преследователей подальше от Артура, создать впечатление, что Артур не имеет никакого понятия о том, где наброски да Винчи — обо всем этом Имс не думал. Или не хотел думать. Или — не получалось.

Потому, что иначе надо было честно признать, что Артур слишком глубоко пробрался в его жизнь, влился в его кровь, растворился в клетках и осел там — невыводимым ядом. Потому что тогда Имсу надо было бы уже идти до конца и сказать себе — я без него не могу больше. И не хочу.

Но это было все также страшно, гораздо хуже, чем темная каменная комната, в которую его засунули.

По-видимому, он задремал. Счет времени потерялся очень быстро, да и с самого начала, как Имс очнулся, он не знал, сколько он уже провалялся здесь. Снилось ему что-то пестрое и радостное, но позади этого разноцветного мельтешения притаилось нечто темное, ждущее, опасное и алчное, будто акула ходит кругами — рядом, но невидимая в мутной воде.

Зажегшаяся на потолке лампа ударила по глазам как световая бомба. Имс ослеп, глаза залило белым и алым, с гнусными зелеными всполохами на периферии. Он все же сгруппировался, но на висок тут же обрушился удар, и Имс потерял сознание.

Когда ощущения и чувства вернулись, он обнаружил себя на стуле, со скованными за спиной запястьями. Подергал руками, звякнула цепь. Понятно, значит, наручники еще и прикованы к перекладине. Умно, ничего не скажешь. Имс пошевелил ногой — та же самая история. Да, подумал он с невеселым удовлетворением, меня тут боятся.

— Дорогой мистер Имс!

Ну конечно! Значит, теперь можно прибавить десять процентов случайности к основными девяноста — Меризи.

Плеснули ледяной водой, Имс непроизвольно дернул головой. Крепко сжал веки, потом чуть приоткрыл и посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Зрение восстановилось, хотя под веками была дикая резь, зверски ныло над левым ухом, куда пришелся удар. Кожу саднило, похоже, там еще и ссадина.

Проморгавшись, Имс увидел прямо перед собой сидящего Меризи. Тот вольготно и непринужденно расположился на простом металлическом стуле, каких полно в благотворительных столовых для бездомных — легко мыть и обрабатывать дезинфицирующими средствами. Подходит для нецелевого использования во время пыток.

Тут Имс удивился, какая фигня все же лезет в голову и сосредоточился на проклятом иезуите. Вдруг остро пожалел, что не удавил его сразу, еще тогда, жарким солнечным полднем в пустой вилле в Таормине. Не было бы сейчас никаких проблем.

Вообще бы ничего не было.

Он обвел глазами помещение: небольшая комната с бетонными стенами и потолком, напротив металлическая дверь, которую он обнаружил еще тогда, когда исследовал свой карцер в полной темноте, в левом дальнем углу железный люк с маленькой скобой — то ли вход в подвал, то ли еще что-то.

— Настало время нам поговорить по душам, - нараспев начал Меризи. — Как вы думаете?

— А у кого это тут есть душа? — осведомился Имс, подвигал носом: в носоглотке пересохло.

— Вы сомневаетесь в существовании души? — заинтересованно спросил Меризи, положил ногу на ногу и сцепил руки на колене.

— А мы тут собрались для теологического спора? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Имс. — Тогда освободите мне руки, я на такую тему без жестикуляции общаться не смогу.

— Ах, какой вы наглец, дорогой мистер Имс! Вам бы все шутить и зубоскалить! — сказал Меризи так, будто все происходящее доставляло ему неимоверное удовольствие.

Хотя вполне вероятно, что именно так все и было.

— Ну вы еще меня шалунишкой назовите, — протянул Имс, метнул взгляд направо и налево.

По бокам от него стояли двое, с ног до головы в черном, лица в масках для спецназа. В руках по автомату, и по хватке совершенно ясно, что обращаться с ними мальчики умеют. Еще один располагался за спиной у Меризи. Имс объективно оценил свои шансы. Шансов было — ноль.

— Не перейти ли нам к делу? — светским тоном сказал Меризи.

— Прошу, — ответил Имс, откидываясь на стуле, насколько это было возможно. — Чем обязан?

— Все исключительно просто, дорогой мистер Имс! — в голосе Меризи послышалось воодушевление. — Я бы даже сказал: элементарно! Смею предполагать, что это помещение не совсем комфортно для вас, не так ли? И вам хотелось бы поскорее оказаться где-то в другом месте?

— В этом есть большая доля правды, — согласился Имс.

— Тогда, я надеюсь, мы решим вопрос к обоюдному удовольствию! Вы отдадите мне наброски да Винчи, я отпущу вас на все четыре стороны.

Имс помедлил. В общем-то, выбора у него особенно никакого не было.

— Наброски? Вы все так же питаете необоснованные надежды, что они у меня?

— Мистер Имс! Вы меня, право, обижаете. Это где-то даже неприятно. Это не надежды, это логический вывод.

Имс приподнял брови. Меризи вдруг наклонился к нему, очень близко, стали видны красные прожилки лопнувших сосудов в белках глаз. Имс отстраненно подумал, что иезуитскому интригану давно толком не удавалось выспаться.

— И на основе какой именно ошибочной предпосылки вы делаете этот так называемый логический вывод, уважаемый синьор?

— На той основе, что означенных набросков не оказалось ни у художника, ни у его друга-реставратора, — зло выплюнул Меризи. — И на основе того, что в домах их обоих непосредственно перед пропажей побывал один из самых лучших воров в мире.

Имс хмыкнул. Ему давно уже все стало ясно, и поделать было ничего нельзя. Оставалось только доставить себе удовольствие, поиздеваться над врагом, раз уж расплата была неминуема и близка.

— Где наброски? — наигранное терпение Меризи кончилось, в уголках его рта Имс отчетливо видел белые следы высохшей слюны.

— Я вам сказал еще на Мальте — я не знаю, о чем идет речь, - устало объявил Имс.

— Прекрасно. Раз вам так угодно…

Меризи встал и кивнул троице в черном. Потом, уже от двери, снова обратился к Имсу:

— Оставляю вас подумать над ситуацией. Поговорим позже.

Имс посмотрел, как захлопнулась дверь, перевел глаза на оставшихся.

— Можете приступать, ребята, — кивнул головой.

То, что бить его будут умело и тщательно, стало ясно с первого же удара, рассекшего губы. Рот моментально наполнился железистым мерзким вкусом, второй удар пришелся на бровь: глаза сразу стало заливать кровью. Потом в дело вступил второй черный, и после этого Имс долго не продержался, поплыл, упал вместе со стулом, успел почувствовать только, как его лупят ногами по ребрам, и отключился.

***

И снова темнота. Долго, долго. Он был весь мокрый, видимо, напоследок его опять окатили водой. Имс попытался прикинуть, сколько он тут лежит, но зацепиться было не за что. Не было уверенности даже в том, что его окатили водой сразу после избиения — он лежал в большой луже, уже без наручников и стула, это мог быть уже не первый раз.

В той же самой тугой темноте он с трудом перевернулся на живот, и просто лежал какое-то время — отдыхал. Было откровенно хуево: тело ломило так, что казалось, в нем не осталось ни одного более-менее целого места, в глазах от каждого движения расходились флуоресцентные пятна. Он выждал, пополз дальше, туда, где предположительно находился увиденный им раньше люк. Через каждые десять-двадцать сантиметров приходилось останавливаться, чтобы снова не потерять сознание. Сколько он полз, было непонятно — может быть час, а может — пятнадцать минут.

Имс ощупывал пол перед собой, правая кисть онемела, чувствительность пальцев пропала почти совсем, пальцы не сгибались.

Никакой крышки люка он не нащупал, вместо нее обнаружилась небольшая дыра с неровными краями, из которой несло невыносимым смрадом. Его тут же вырвало, блевал долго, одной желчью, представлялось, как с каждым следующим спазмом из горла полезут наружу куски желудка.

Он еще даже ухитрился усмехнуться про себя, прежде чем отключиться снова — ну хоть какая-то гигиена.

***

На следующий раз укутанные в черное тюремщики явились без Меризи.

Сил встать у Имса не было, к тому же его снова ослепил внезапно зажегшийся свет. Он тупо смотрел снизу, как они подошли, все так же с автоматами в руках, направленными прямо на него. Один, похоже, главный из трех, небрежно пихнул его ногой, спросил глухо:

— Скажешь, где наброски? — сквозь толстый слой ткани на его лице голос просачивался невнятно, но Имс расслышал знакомый акцент.

Такие интонации и звуки могли образовываться только во рту уроженца Северной Африки. Арабы, скорее всего. Очень интересно: арабы и иезуиты. Или он что-то не понимает?

Размышлять об этом ему не дали, на этот раз сразу стали бить ногами, Имс отключался, приходил в себя от того, что его обливали водой, потом он отключался снова и с третьей отключки уже перестал считать, сколько раз его приводили в себя. Процедура повторялась без всякого разнообразия — вопрос, молчание, удар, удар, еще, провал.

И опять — темнота, лужа под ним, и больше ничего. Никакой привязки к действительности, никаких звуков, абсолютная пустота. В этот раз он полз к вонючей дыре, наверное, целый день, или сутки, или час… Мочиться пришлось лежа, и Имс радовался как ребенок тому, что опухшими руками со сломанным мизинцем ему все-таки удалось расстегнуть штаны и пристроиться так, чтобы большей частью струя попадала в дыру. По крайней мере, не на себя. И что ссать было не больно. Хоть тут пока ничего не отбили, вяло порадовался Имс.

Потом он еще одну вечность полз обратно к своей луже и долго лежал, опустив в нее лицо, втягивая разбитыми губами воду. Каждый вдох разламывал легкие на части, определенно, ему переломали несколько ребер. Если не все.

Время отмерялось теперь для него этими карабканиями от лужи к гнусно вонявшей дыре и обратно.

Никто не приходил. Только иногда в маленькое окошко в двери ему бросали бутылку с водой. Имс пил мелкими глотками, вода тут же просилась обратно.

Поначалу он ждал, что появится Меризи — ну хоть что-то, что докажет ему, что он еще жив. Тотальная темнота и тишина оказались хуже всего, хотя это было смешно, просто смешно — взрослые мужчины не боятся темноты и тишины. Бояться надо было другого — умелых побоев, возможных изощренных наказаний из богатого репертуара иезуитов, в конце концов — банальной сыворотки правды, даже странно, что этим не воспользовались сразу. Должно быть, сообразили, что она может дать непредсказуемый результат в организме, привыкшем к сомнацину, но попробовать-то они были должны?

А вышло, что самым страшным для него стала невозможность видеть и слышать. Ничего, кроме боли, прогорклой воды и вони.

Сначала он даже посмеивался надо собой, но с каждым провалом в обморочный сон без сновидений и с каждым пробуждением его все больше охватывала абсурдная уверенность в том, что ему все привиделось. Мозг, привыкший перерабатывать мегатонны образов и впечатлений, дал сбой, воображение отказало, пришло в негодность. Оно теперь работало на обратный результат, и дикая до идиотизма мысль, что ему все привиделось, приснилось, что все его воспоминания — всего лишь взбрыки подсознания, постепенно занимала все больше и больше места, распространялась, расширялась, разрасталась как серые пятна плесени. Постепенно Имсу стало казаться, что он не может вспомнить, как он попал в этот подвал, граница между сном и реальностью начала стираться.

Имс, конечно, сопротивлялся, хладнокровно думал о том, что Меризи удается ловко обыгрывать его на собственном поле — заставить его самого подсадить себе идею.

Но с каждым разом убеждать себя в том, что правда именно такова, становилось все труднее.

И с каждым разом становилось все труднее не воспользоваться последним оставшимся в его распоряжении выходом.

***

Снова ослепляющий свет. Снова долгие и болезненные попытки хоть что-то разглядеть. Ожидание очередного избиения и извращенная радость, что с ним произойдет хоть что-то.

Поливать водой в этот раз не стали. Руки в наручниках за спиной, но не привязаны к спинке стула, вокруг ног — банальный ремень. Когда резь в глазах начала медленно отступать, Имс жадно принялся вглядываться в сидящего напротив человека, но все плыло бесформенными пятнами, сфокусировать взгляд никак не получалось.

— Все вон, — сказали совсем рядом.

Да, он узнал голос мгновенно. И немедленно почувствовал дикую, жгучую волну радости, пронесшейся по всем клеткам тела, вздыбившей каждый волосок, и сию же секунду вслед за радостью — ему стало страшно.

Обреченность.

***

Маграт спокойно сидела на стуле, будто в кресле, рассматривала Имса, чуть склонив голову набок. Дежа вю: именно так она смотрела на него в тот день, когда они впервые встретились посередине Графтон-стрит. С усмешкой, превосходством, любопытством.

— Ты потерял всю юношескую прелесть, милый, — задумчиво сказала Маграт.

— А ты все также прекрасна, несмотря на возраст, — не остался в долгу Имс.

— Фу, это было грубо!

Да, не так он представлял себе эту встречу. Обычно воображение подкидывало Имсу картинки более выгодные, нежели чем бетонный мешок, связанные руки и провонявшая одежда.

— Что же Меризи не пришел?

— Мне подумалось, что тебе захочется скорее поговорить со мной наедине… мальчик, — улыбнулась Маграт.

Имсу и хотелось бы сравнить ее улыбку с оскалом акулы, но нет, Маграт была прекрасна ничуть не меньше прежнего, тонкая, с копной рыжих волос, в белом брючном костюме, как будто она приготовилась к деловому обеду, а не к допросу.

— Ты ничего не хочешь у меня спросить, милый?

— А я должен? Мне показалось, что задавать вопросы — это твоя прерогатива. Дорогая.

Она рассмеялась. И тоже как раньше — чуть хрипловато, обаятельно. Имс равнодушно припомнил, что когда-то эти звуки приводили его в состояние полнейшей покорности, только и хватало сил, что держать лицо.

—  Скучал?

— Сначала да, — ответил Имс честно. — Потом перестал. Жизнь не остановилась, знаешь ли. Хотя какое-то время мне казалось, что — да.

— Я тоже. Ты был все же очень забавный мальчик.

Маграт встала, прошлась вокруг стула, чуть сморщилась — видимо, унюхала запах из дыры в углу.

Имс, нимало не стесняясь, пожал плечами, насколько это было возможно с наручниками на запястьях.

— Прости, дорогая, интерьер не очень удачен, да и с вентиляцией проблемы.

— Ты стал язвой, милый.

— Я всегда старательно учился у тебя.

Маграт не ответила, продолжала рассматривать лицо Имса. Вдруг подошла, наклонилась, потрогала пальцем его рот. Ноготь на пальце был длинный, ярко-алый, от кожи пахло горькими, совсем не женскими духами.

— Разбили такой хорошенький ротик, — протянула она так, как будто кроме нее тут больше никого не было. Как будто Имс был просто предметом. — Ты очень плохо выглядишь.

— Потому что меня били, Маграт, дорогуша, — ответил Имс ей в тон.

— А не надо было упрямиться, милый! Тебе сказали — все очень просто: наброски нам, свободу тебе.

Имс поерзал на жестком сиденье, вздохнул глубоко.

— Я не такой оптимист, как в семнадцать, дорогая. Почему-то мне не верится в свободу.

Маграт снова уселась, подперла подбородок рукой.

— Ну а какой у тебя выбор? — холодно сказала она. — Жить в камере? С регулярными побоями?

— Жить избитым приятнее, чем быть просто мертвым. Хорошо, что ты не пытаешься разубедить меня.

— В чем?

— В том, что вы не собирались меня убивать, если бы я отдал вам наброски.

— Хорошо, что ты не пытаешься разубедить меня, что наброски спер ты, —рассмеялась Маграт.

— Ну, все же я тебе обязан, ты подтолкнула меня в нужном направлении когда-то.

— Благодарный мальчик, такой милый… — протянула Маграт, опять наклонилась.

Имс даже удивился, ей же должно быть уже около шестидесяти, а глаза все такие же молодые, ярко-зеленые, упрямые.

Маграт наклонилась еще ближе, подождала, лизнула имсову нижнюю губу. Отстранилась и облизалась.

— Кровь, — сказала нежно.

Имс приподнял брови.

— Не подозревал, что ты любишь жесткий секс.

— Просто мы не успели с тобой закончить. Тогда.

— Я помню. Ты сбежала, не попрощавшись.

— Нет. Я уехала по срочным делам. Мне было не до развлечений, — она помолчала, снова поморщилась. — Впрочем, сейчас мне тоже не до развлечений. И мне хочется на свежий воздух.

Имс снова пожал плечами, вроде как извинился.

— Ты не намерен отдать наброски?

— Нет. Уж прости. Будете бить дальше?

— Что? А, нет. Это Меризи, иезуит недоделанный, — скучным голосом сказала Маграт, рассматривая ногти. — Думал, что побои подействуют.

— Ну, было неприятно, — нейтрально сказал Имс, раздумывая, что могла придумать Маграт.

В том, что ее фантазия многократно богаче, чем у Меризи, Имс не сомневался.

— Тяжело сидеть в темноте, а? — вдруг спросила она с интересом.

— Тяжело, — признал Имс. Смысла врать не было никакого.

— И о чем же ты думаешь? Сидя в темноте?

Имс сдержался. Внезапно весь этот разговор, напоминающий ядовитый пинг-понг, достал его до печенок, очень хотелось послать ее на хуй, но не стоило, нет, и он удержался. Промолчал.

— Думаешь об этом своем красавчике? Таком хорошеньком тоненьком брюнетике?

О, ну конечно! Само собой, до этого тоже должно было дойти, неужели он сомневался? Имс сжал челюсти, вот уж Артура он обсуждать точно не собирался.

— Не хочешь о нем говорить? — проницательно спросила Маграт и улыбнулась. — Напрасно, я бы послушала. Всегда интересно послушать, кто пришел вместо тебя.

— Дорогая, с тобой точно никто не сравнится, — механически огрызнулся Имс.

— Ммм, все надеешься, что он тебя выручит, правда?

— Нет, — честно сказал Имс.

— Вот как? — казалось, она действительно удивилась. — Что же, ты и ему не доверяешь?

Неправда. Просто — это его не касается.

— Ну, в общем, мне все равно. Все эти ваши сложные отношения уже не актуальны, милый. Вернемся к нашей теме: где наброски.

Имс промолчал, да она, очевидно, и не ждала ответа.

— Ну вот, раз уж побои на тебя не действуют, мы пойдем другим путем. Более эффективным.

— Да, палачи Меризи оказались слишком трепетными. Или неумелыми, — съязвил Имс. — Похоже, боялись слишком попортить жертву.

— Ничего, — отмахнулась Маграт. — Теперь тут есть гораздо более квалифицированный палач. А из мальчиков получатся отменные насильники, раз уж с пытками не вышло. Как ты относишься к групповому насилию, милый?

— Ты решила продолжить с моим обучением, дорогая? — парировал Имс.

Ну вот, действительно, выбора у него больше не осталось никакого.

***

Бить Маграт умела ничуть не хуже парней в черном, если не лучше. А кроме того, Имсу показалось, что в последний момент он заметил у нее в руке что-то блестящее — скорее всего, кастет. Он снова очнулся в темноте, уже не связанный. Было холодно, и странно, и тут Имс понял, что раздет. И что времени у него, похоже, мало. Маграт никогда не медлила, приняв решение. Нянчиться с ним неделями она точно не станет, подумал Имс.

Что ж, пора.

Не обращая внимания ни на что, не замечая, что обдирает кожу, не замечая ноющей во всем теле боли, он подполз на четвереньках к стене и стал ощупывать руками трещины. Ага, есть!

Вот она!

Подушечки пальцев приятно холодила крошечная ампула.

Это было удивительно, в это было невозможно поверить, это было глупо и непрофессионально — однако это произошло. Его обыскивали, у него, понятное дело, отняли все, но как, как можно было просмотреть надрез в подкладке кроссовки, где Имс давным-давно, на всякий случай, припрятал украденную у Артура ампулу с новой вариацией сомнацина — это Имс понять не мог. Он перепрятал ее тут же, как только обнаружил, что ее не нашли — в щель в стене. Ему отчаянно не хотелось использовать это средство, в первую очередь потому, что он абсолютно не представлял себе, как будет действовать это новое изобретение Юсуфа, какими последствиями это грозит, и может ли быть нейтрализовано, но… Но если терпеть боль он мог, то дать себя насиловать — вот это как-то не улыбалось совершенно. Имс прекрасно понимал, зачем Маграт оповестила его о своих планах — чтобы дополнительно помучить, знала, очень хорошо знала, как работает его воображение.

А потом — он все равно был уже близок, уже очень близок к этому решению. Да что там, он с самого начала знал, что придется, рано или поздно.

Вопрос оставался только один — сможет Артур его вытащить или нет? Захочет или нет?

Да или нет?

Верю или нет?

Имс отломил кончик ампулы и вылил содержимое себе в рот.

Верю.


	25. Артур

Палермо начинен церквями, дворцами и соборами и вообще полон красотами, как драгоценная шкатулка, и в нем есть весьма живописные сады, однако чтобы оценить все это великолепие, надо было следовать явно не тем маршрутам, каким следовал Артур. С его точки зрения город выглядел мрачным, похожим на сплошной промышленный район: это не легкомысленная Таормина, у Палермо — тяжелая, густая энергетика. Артур не увидел ни легендарного Собора Дуомо с его каталонской готикой и исламской растительной резьбой по камню, ни Оперного театра Массимо, ни Норманнского дворца, перестроенного из римско-пунической крепости, ни Капеллы Палатина с ее дивными мозаиками. Если они и мелькали в окне такси, везшего его из аэропорта на другой конец города и дальше — за город, то он не обращал на них внимания. Хотя если бы кто-то сказал ему об этом раньше — чтобы его в кое-то веки не заинтересовала архитектура! Немыслимо!

Дом Франчески находился не в самом Палермо, а в его окрестностях, большая вилла, чересчур большая для скромного реставратора на пенсии, и Артур поднял брови, медленно начиная кое-что складывать в голове.

Франции вышла из дома, как только такси затормозило у мощеной дорожки, — видимо, смотрела в окно.

— Арти, бедный мой мальчик, — она обняла его, и он вновь ощутил запах горьковатого дыма с отблеском жасмина — в духах Франческа была постоянна, как ни в чем другом.

— Почему мы встретились именно здесь? — спросил Артур, входя в дом и снимая с плеча обе сумки, побольше и поменьше, что взял с собой.

— Ну, во-первых, потому что большую часть времени я здесь живу, во-вторых, потому, что я попросила о некой помощи свою дядю.

— А кто у нас дядя? — медленно проговорил Артур.

 Франческа улыбнулась.

 — Дорогой, мы же оба знаем, что это риторический вопрос. — Она подошла поближе и прошептала: — А ты знаешь, что на сицилийском диалекте ««мафия» означает «убежище»?

— О боже, нет, Франци. Только не говори мне, что ты принадлежишь к одной из семей.

— Я думала, Имс рассказал.

— И, конечно же, твой дядя — ни кто иной, как крестный отец? И он курирует всю Сицилию?

— О, нет, золотой, только Палермо. Но Палермо для наших семей — особый город. Здесь все зародилось. Здесь — оплот всей нашей романтической истории.

— Господи, только не говори, что и для тебя есть в этом некая романтика?

Франческа нахмурилась. Некоторое время она молча разливала кофе из белоснежного, точно кружевного, кофейника в такие же чашки. Потом, так же молча, пододвинула Артуру чашку, белый сливочник, сахарницу, серебряные щипчики.

— Конечно, для меня в этом есть романтика, Артур. Я дочь своей семьи, милый, а семья для сицилийцев — самое дорогое в жизни. Да и потом, ты же помнишь, что первыми мафиози были подлинные робингуды? Нередко мафия давала бедным крестьянам ссуды в рассрочку, улаживала конфликты между торговцами, а в основном — она боролась с иностранным господством, за свободу. Разве это не благая цель?

— Ну конечно. Зато сейчас весьма жирные правые партии сотрудничают с вами, и вы убиваете прокуроров и судей, как семечки щелкаете. Я видел ряд вилл, когда ехал сюда, — таксист с садистским удовольствием расписывал, как еще лет десять назад здесь каждый день кого-нибудь растворяли в серной кислоте или скармливали свиньям!

— Артур…Так тяжело без него, да?

Артур резко замолчал.

— Прости. Прости меня, Франческа. Да, тяжело. Да.

— Пей кофе. К обеду приедет Марио. Он наш консильери. Ты должен быть собран, как никогда. Никакого сарказма и истерик.

— Дядя, разумеется, не почтит нас личным визитом?

— Конечно, нет. Так что свое кровожадно-туристическое любопытство засунь себя  поглубже в задницу, мой мальчик.

Артур закусил губы. И в самом деле — что это на него нашло? Вел себя, как конченый придурок.

***

Спустя три часа у Артура создалось впечатление, что Марио в самом деле приехал только на обед.

Франческа хорошо постаралась: еда и вино были великолепны; за столом ловко прислуживала хмурая пожилая итальянка с темным пушком над верхней губой, что делало ее похожей на молодого полицейского; бело-розовый столовый фарфор оценили бы, кажется, даже на антикварных аукционах. Но Артур не за этим сюда приехал. Ему кусок в горло не лез. И он не мог скрыть нервной дрожи, как ни пытался. Франческа посматривала на него уже с тревогой.

Когда подали кофе в сочетании с восточными сладостями — ну а что тут удивительного, сицилийцы недалеко ушли от арабов, — Марио соизволил заговорить о деле.

— Франци сообщила мне, что ваш общий друг пропал.

Артур кивнул.

— Она также сказала мне, что вы, синьор, подозреваете орден иезуитов в прямой причастности к этой грустной пропаже.

Артур не сразу осилил столь витиеватое предложение, но снова кивнул.

— Мы обычно стараемся не иметь дел со спецслужбами святой церкви. Мы уважаем, чтим церковь, мы все — истые католики. — Марио еле заметно улыбнулся, одними губами, и Артур почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника ползет легкий озноб. — И мы знаем, что собой представляет Ватикан.

Консильери, полноватый мужчина приятной внешности, лет сорока с небольшим, с волоокими, почти томными глазами-маслинами, в дорогом английском (!) костюме, неравнодушный к сладкому, — производил очень двойственное впечатление — одновременно редкого сукиного сына и не менее редкостной душки. Он был очень опасен. И очень обаятелен. И эти качества умножались одно на другое бесчисленное количество раз. Артур почувствовал, что вязнет, вязнет, как муха в сладком сиропе, и восхитился.  У консильери имелись явный талант соблазнения и колоссальное умение торговаться.

— Но Франци дорог этот человек, — продолжил советник семьи. — Вам он тоже дорог, не так ли? Но мне хотелось бы узнать, НАСКОЛЬКО дорог? Настолько ли?..

Артур вдруг вспомнил, совершенно не к месту, как в первый раз кончил с Имсом внутри себя. Он тогда кричал так, как кричат неопытные серферы, видя приближение настоящей большой волны — и тогда, когда она, наконец, захлестывает их с головой. Это было такое же безумие — и такой же восторг.

— Дороже всего, — неожиданно даже для себя сказал он.

Марио снова улыбнулся, на этот раз чуть шире, и сложил кончики пальцев рук домиком.

— Изложите мне свое видение этой истории.

— Синьор, я не могу рассказать вам все.

— Бросьте, молодой человек, я прекрасно знаю, что такое дримшэринг. Раз уж архитектора вы брали из нашей семьи

Артур почувствовал, что покрывается холодным потом. Мафия. Мафия уже вводит хождение по снам в широкий оборот. Господи боже мой милосердный.

— О, нет, об этом известно только избранным членам семьи. Мы не практикуем это широко. Да и надобности в столь сложных операциях нет. Да и хорошие специалисты редки, синьор Каллахан. Очень редки, — медленно повторил он.

Пот Артура стал  ледяным, как будто сам ад замерз и черти надели коньки. А перед ним, между прочим, сидел главный демон. До Артура стало доходить.

— Ладно, я не буду обрекать вас на муки совести, — кивнул Марио. — Сам расскажу, как все было, вкратце. Иезуиты заказали вам выяснить подлинность одной известной картины. Однако на самом деле они были заинтересованы в другом арт-объекте, авторства не менее известного художника, редком и утерянном. Вы подтвердили подлинность полотна, но им было на это плевать. Вы также обнаружили искомые ими дорогущие «фантики», но скрыли это от них. На это им было уже не наплевать. И еще более небезразличен им стал факт отказа синьора Имса, поскольку он замечательный вор. Очень известный вор, и даже мы здесь, в нашем скромном маленьком краю, отлично о его способностях осведомлены. И с такой славой он решил отказаться от предложения Ордена и думал, что ему удастся скрыться? Очень, очень глупо. Вы просто мальчишки, синьоры.

— Но определенные люди убиты, и наш заказчик, думаю, уже получил, что хотел.

— Действительно наивные дети. Вам известно, что перед энными убийствами дома этих людей были выпотрошены, как рождественская индейка? Однако, видимо, поиски ни к чему не привели, поскольку перед смертью их — обоих — пытали. И очень жестоко. Видимо, у них пытались узнать кое-что. Но они этого не знали, поскольку не выдержали пыток.

— Пытали?! — Артур был ошеломлен. — Но в новостях было сказано про яд в вине…

— И вы в это поверили, поскольку ваша богатая фантазия именно стилем Борджиа наделяет священников-убийц?

Определенно, иногда он говорил, как мастер Йода.

— Но как?

— Телевидение куплено, молодой человек.  Полиция куплена. Вы видели симпатичную журналистку, опустевшие дома знаменитостей, трупы под покрывалами на носилках. Не верьте тому, что видите. Похороны состоялись в закрытых гробах, поскольку яд, якобы, очень сильно изуродовал тела. Действительно, они были изуродованы. Только эти люди умерли скорее от железа, чем от яда. У них обоих нет семьи, никаких родственников. Никто не будет искать и расследовать. Кроме разве что вас. А вот синьора Имса ищет вся итальянская полиция. И интерпол. И спецслужбы Ватикана. А теперь подумайте — зачем?

— О боже, —  дрожащим голосом сказала Франческа. — Имс, сукин сын.

И тут Артур снова вспомнил, как Имс целовал тогда, в их первый настоящий раз, все его тело, каждый миллиметр, будто боясь пропустить что-то. И говорил, что ему безумно нравится оттенок кожи Артура — словно оттенок редкого десерта. И что Артур — самое лучшее произведение искусства, которое Имс когда-либо воровал в своей жизни. И что он скорее его уничтожит, порежет на куски, распылит на атомы, чем кому-то отдаст. «Потому что это — безусловная красота, — мурлыкнул тогда Имс. — И она должна быть моей. Только моей».

Что ж. Артур должен был догадаться.

— Хотя, в общем, — вновь заговорил Марио и улыбнулся, словно пухлый кот, стряхивая невидимые пылинки со своего идеального темно-синего пиджака (к Артуру вдруг опять вернулась гипертрофированная острота зрения, как после того сомнацинового желтого сна), —  в общем, нас интересует теперь не причина, а следствие. Зачем ищет синьор Меризи синьора Имса, мы знаем. Но, судя по обстоятельствам, он его уже нашел. Плохо, что мы не знаем, когда и где именно это произошло. И еще хуже, что мы не ведаем, узнала ли святая церковь интересующий ее секрет. Если узнала, то уже поздно.

— Имс всегда был мастером заметать следы, — подала голос Франческа. — Они не могли быстро его поймать.

— Ладно, — кивнул Марио. — Сделаем на это скидку. Предположим, недавно.  Как нам это узнать?

— Так же, как они узнают это сейчас у него, — выдавил Артур.

Марио обернулся и картинно вскинул округлые брови.

— Я не ослышался? Вы предлагаете _пытать_ члена ордена иезуитов? Вы это серьезно?

Артур пожал плечами.

— М-да, это интересно. Либо здесь все безмерно глупы, либо синьор Имс обладает просто колоссальной харизмой, — задумчиво произнес консильери. — Ладно. В любом случае нам надо его сначала найти. Итак, синьор Каллахан. Я выделю вам оружие, людей и одного из лучших капо нашей семьи. Франческа хорошо его знает и может подтвердить, что я действительно даю вам лучшие кадры. Но. Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. И вы мне будете должны.

— Я понимаю.

— Вы мне будете должны ТРИ операции по внедрению или извлечению, на мой выбор.

Артур сжал зубы. Три — это слишком много.

Нет.

Три — это совсем немного за Имса, даже если Артуру придется пожирать младенцев.

***

Южная Италия и Сицилия — это много туристов, влажная жара, быстро гниющие отходы, мухи и так же быстро зарождающиеся инфекции. Поэтому мусор здесь — золотое дно, и мафия получает деньги именно с него — того, что лежит под ногами и никогда не убывает.

Весь мир узнал об этом, когда Берлускони не поделил что-то с мафиозными боссами, и Неаполь пришлось расчищать с помощью армии. Мафия препятствует строительству предприятий по переработке мусора, так как контроль над существующими свалками приносит ей большие доходы, и ей — по крайней мере, пока — глубоко плевать на угрозы правовых санкций от Евросоюза. Правительство, конечно, пыхтит и потихоньку строит современные мусоросжигательные фабрики. Но пока итальянский север продолжает тайком сплавлять югу токсичные промышленные отходы, мафия имеет большую власть. Кроме того, никто не хочет превратить прекраснейшую часть мира в источник какой-нибудь жуткой пандемии. Никто не хочет, чтобы вернулась холера, а то и чума, прости господи. Суеверные итальянцы в это верят.

Мусор, как главный источник дохода, объединяет мафию на всем южном Средиземноморье. Это и Неаполь, и Сицилия, и Мальта, и дальше — Северная Африка, та, что более-менее цивилизована. Бесчисленные цепочки связывают морские порты в Средиземье, на Ионике и Адриатике, в Красном море. 

Впрочем, так, где дело касается Африки, уже и оружие, и наркотики, и рабы. Здесь на горизонте появляются современные пираты, и сегодня пиратство вовсе не ограничивается всем известным Сомали, а доходит до Турции и русского Крыма. Зато у пиратов всегда можно завербовать судно, вертолет и пару-тройку знающих местность крепких боевиков. Впрочем, их можно завербовать и среди кочевных разбойников пустыни. Вот только с воинствующими исламистами мафиози предпочитают не связываться — это совсем другая игра, и увязнуть в ней совсем не хочется. В принципе, союз иезуитов с исламистами тоже трудно представить.

Артур размышлял обо всех этих вещах, шагая по дорожкам в саду Франчески два дня подряд. Он не мог сидеть на месте, а на воздухе дышалось легче. В саду созрели мандарины, глаза слепило от ярко-оранжевых фонариков, усыпавших невысокие деревья. Франческа готовила токани из индейки с мандаринами, вновь ожидая визита консильери — со свежими сведениями. Координатор уже успел отметить, что Марио неравнодушен к ее кухне. Кроме того, сегодня должен был прибыть еще и обещанный капо.

Артур думал о том, как радовался бы этому всему — церквям Палермо, мандариновому саду и, черт побери, индейке, если бы рядом был Имс. Все это было так прекрасно, но точно лишено кислорода, как мертвый рисунок.

Он выходил из благоухающего до аллергии мандаринового королевства и шел к морю. Было прохладно, и в ясном воздухе хорошо виднелся остров Устика, лежавший в шестидесяти километрах севернее Палермо. В теплую погоду его никогда не было видно, говорила Франческа, и почему-то Артура он притягивал.

Координатор извелся. Он был готов задолжать Марио все десять операций по внедрению, только бы закончилась неизвестность. Хуже всего, что его мозг отказался работать в одиночестве. Артура, всего целиком, словно поставили на паузу. Франческа отказывалась говорить с ним об Имсе, отвлекая рассказами о  всякой всячине. Он сидел на низкой скамеечке в саду и тупо смотрел, как она осторожно, в специальных перчатках, собирает плоды кактуса опунции, чтобы сделать из них безумно популярный на Сицилии ликер — фико-биндию. Кстати, одновременно опунция служила шикарной живой изгородью.

Да сколько, блядь, можно делать натуралистические заметки!!!

Он был почти счастлив снова увидеть Марио.

Однако консильери не изменил своему правилу — говорить о деле только после десерта. И Артур сперва покорно терпел неспешное смакование токани, потом с ненавистью наблюдал, как Марио поедает канноли, потом — как прикладывается к тому самому опунцевому ликеру. Рядом с ним сидел зеленоглазый брюнет с такими точеными чертами лица, что сперва координатор усомнился, действительно ли это капо, о котором говорилось как о высоком профессионале, или, мелькнула шальная мысль, консильери притащил на обед своего любовника-модель. Правда, плечи у парня были широкие, а мышцы — литые,  и это при талии семнадцатилетней чирлидерши, быстро сложились чисто американские ассоциации.

Однако, понаблюдав за мечущимися над столом взглядами, Артур понял, что капо — его звали Эммануэле — любовник вовсе не консильери. Даже несмотря на внутреннее тоскливое ожидание, координатор не мог внутренне не восхититься хваткой сицилийки на пенсии. Впрочем, есть женщины без возраста…

Снова вернувшись к нити беседы, Артур обнаружил, что присутствующие говорят о сицилийской фауне, причем обсуждают это с любовью и живейшим интересом и явно обращаются к Артуру как невольному туристу. При сладчайшем сообщении Марио о том, что на Сицилии делают привал некоторые редкие виды мигрирующих птиц, например, «ласточка больших морей», а «из пресмыкающихся особого внимания заслуживает красивый леопардовый уж», Артур вскипел.

— Марио, вы издеваетесь? Да у меня скоро воспаление мозга будет от этих  ваших патриотических рассказов! Что вы выяснили?

Консильери издал грудной бархатный смешок и откинулся в кресле.

— Я считаю, что война войной, а обед по расписанию. Ну да ладно, синьор Каллахан, не скрою, что был чуточку жесток. Просто наблюдал за вашими эмоциями — очень, знаете ли, любопытно — столько страсти!

На этом заходе Артур опять засомневался, что Эммануэле — любовник Франци.

— Не сверкайте глазами, синьор Каллахан. Вас, несомненно, порадуют некоторые новые повороты в нашей истории.

— Новые повороты? — Артур почувствовал, как у него непроизвольно задергалось веко.

Консильери кивнул и отпил ликера.

— В общем, по результатам проделанной нами исследовательско-аналитической работы, мы выяснили, что синьор Меризи уже давно не принадлежит к ордену иезуитов. Он был изгнан с позором, отлучен от ордена еще лет двадцать назад. Мне только вот не удается понять, почему его оставили в живых, ну да, видимо, даже Ватикан сегодня уже не тот, совсем не тот... Почему он был изгнан — есть разные версии у разных источников, но нас, по большому счету, это совсем не интересует. Важно то, что Меризи — вовсе не избранный и не всесильный, он персона нон-грата в определенных кругах, к тому же, торговец подделками, лицо, мягко говоря, не уважаемое законом и никем из серьезных структур не охраняемое. Просто преступник, по сути дела, да еще связанный с ирландскими террористами. Правда, с некоторыми нашими структурами он тоже связан, но весьма поверхностно. Семья будет рада полностью контролировать этот участок бизнеса, если вы, синьор Каллахан, поможете завязать нам некие связи на "культурном" рынке. Я понятно выражаюсь?

Артур сжал губы.

— Вполне.

Консильери хотел выжать Артура досуха. И это определенно доставляло советнику удовольствие.

— Что значит для нас данный статус Меризи? А он значит, что у нас — вернее, у вас, синьор Каллахан, — развязаны руки. Так что можете считать, я сделал то, что вам было нужно. А Эммануэле добыл для вас вторую часть информации. Более тактической, так сказать. Догадываетесь, о чем я?

Артур задержал дыхание.

Эммануэле говорил низким приятным голосом, очень ровно и спокойно, как будто наговаривал на диктофон.

— Наши связи в Северной Африке в очередной раз нас не подвели, — сказал он. — Объект сейчас в Тунисе, вблизи Карфагена. Мы можем отправиться туда уже сегодня вечером, на самолете, прибудем к ночи в аэропорт Тунис-Карфаген. Неподалеку от аэропорта нас будут ждать местные люди с машиной и оружием. Охрана объекта немногочисленна. Предположительно объект находится в плену пять дней, судя по результатам наблюдений и прослушки.   
— Эммануэле будет лично вас сопровождать, синьор Каллахан, вместе с еще парой наших людей. Мало кто удостаивается таких подробных услуг с нашей стороны, — чуть ли не подмигнул консильери.

Артур дернулся.

Для Марио все это было игрой, торгом, он пытался как можно больше извлечь выгоды из этой сделки. Молодой человек прекрасно понимал, что после этого, возможно, поступит в длительное пользование сицилийской мафии. Но он представил Имса после пяти дней плена. Он не хотел думать, что они делали с ним. И что сейчас делают. Сейчас, в то самое время, когда он сидит тут, жует индейку и пьет кофе с ликером. Его резко затошнило.

— Не беспокойтесь, Марио. Я у вас на крючке, и именно поэтому я воспользуюсь вашими услугами по полной. Вы же все равно потом отыграетесь.

Улыбка Марио обнажила белые клыки. Артуру казалось, что он сейчас захлопает в ладоши. Определенно, после операция внедрения они стали селебритиз. И лакомым кусочком для всех преступных структур, которые только можно было себе вообразить.

***

У Артура было ощущение, что его «включили» только тогда, когда он прикоснулся к оружию.

Сборы и полет в самолете прошли мимо его сознания — он запомнил только синтетический, тошнотворный запах салфеток для рук, совсем как тогда, когда летел в Париж, чтобы начать это дело, еще не зная, чем оно завершится. Время закольцевалось, и Артура как током прошило от этого осознания. Тем не менее, в голове мутилось до того момента, как он оказался сидящим в пестром внедорожнике бедром к бедру с Эммануэле. Тот был спокоен и красив, как портрет. Артур обнаружил на переднем сиденье парня арабской внешности в темных очках, водитель также был арабом и тихо, гортанно переговаривался о чем-то с Эммануэле.

— Это в горах, — пояснил по-английски капо для Артура. — По пути к Сиди Бу Саид. Что-то типа ангара для частных вертолетов. Оружие в багажнике, сзади — еще машина с ребятами.

Впрочем, Артур уже заметил второй точной такой же внедорожник, следующий за ними в непосредственной близости.

Они быстро катили по весьма живописной внешности — здесь ничто не напоминало о стереотипной африканской пустыне, хотя зеленые рощи и перемежались сухой, красноватой, выжженной солнцем землей. По правому боку показались рыжие руины Карфагена — в быстро наступающих сумерках останки древних колонн, ворот и амфитеатров выглядели покинутыми и опустошенными как никогда. Чуть дальше открывался вид на Тунисский залив, от него веяло свежестью, доносился шум волн, и Артур в который раз поразился несоответствию красоты места и уродливости обстоятельств.

Они ехали быстро, и вскоре наверху, на горе Эль Манар, показалась знаменитая андалузская деревня Сиди Бу Саид — ее бело-голубые дома были видны издалека. Но машины свернули в другую сторону, понеслись по дороге, поросшей огромными кактусами и апельсиновыми деревьями. Темнело стремительно, и, когда арабы остановились, вечер превратился в ночь, хотя времени путь занял совсем немного — Сиди Бу Саид находилась всего в двадцати километрах от Туниса.

— У Меризи здесь вилла, — как бы между прочим сообщил капо, и Артур не знал, зачем тот это сделал, но в нем вдруг вскипела злость.

— Какое оружие? — спросил он.

— Mk.16 SCAR-L, Mk.17 SCAR-H, гранатометы Milkor MGL.

— Да вы, ребята, продвинутые, — усмехнулся Артур. — Свежими системами пользуетесь.

SCAR-L он ценил — это была хорошо модифицированная М-16, бессменная штурмовая винтовка американского спецназа. Что касается фишки SCAR-H, то Артура забавляло то, что в список «дополнительных» калибров к ней входил советский патрон 7.62х39 М43, причем с данным патроном винтовка SCAR-H должна была использовать магазины от автоматов Калашникова. Никуда без русских в стрелковом оружии, это уж точно.

— Ну и «калашниковы», разумеется, куда же без них, — добавил Эммануэле, словно услышав артуровы мысли. — Также имеются глоки и беретты. На любой вкус.

— Отлично, — в этот раз почти ощерился Артур.

И вот только в момент, когда пальцами прикоснулся к стальному корпусу винтовки, Артур почувствовал, как бешено бьется жилка у него на шее.

Пульс.

Жизнь снова закипела в нем, с яростью, зло, разгоняя по венам адреналин, и он остро ощутил всеми органами чувств сразу: стеклянистую пыль на губах; порывы ветра с запахом незнакомых, пряных, щекочущих ноздри трав; шероховатый от песка нагретый бок внедорожника; неровные камни под ботинками из воловьей кожи…

Боевые ботинки, немецкие, как-то не думал Артур, что они ему пригодятся. Да и вообще, он только сейчас заметил, что одет, как и все остальные прибывшие с ним, в некое подобие защитной армейской формы, правда, без указания на войска определенной страны.

Установив на винтовку ствол, рукоятку затвора и ночной прицел, Артур оценивающе оглядел ее и потянулся за «глоком».

Остальные тоже вооружались, хотя кое-какое оружие уже имели при себе. Судя по лицам, все были настроены на быстрый штурм и минимально нежное отношение к тем, кто будет оказывать сопротивление.

Артур посчитал людей: кроме него и Эммануэле, два сицилийца и три араба, правда, один из них водитель — значит, он не будет принимать участия в штурме. Шесть человек — вполне прилично, тем более учитывая слова капо о немногочисленной охране.

Артур никогда не помнил себя в подобных операциях. Его словно что-то несло, как огромная океанская волна, тело двигалось само по себе, и иногда, уже после всего, Артуру казалось, что вот это и есть - совершенство. Поведение согласно диким инстинктам, которые были не скрыты, а вытащены из глубин подсознания обучением.

Охрана действительно была немногочисленной, хотя и довольно хорошо обученной — арабы попытались устроить шоу не только с огнестрелом, но и с ножами. Ножи Артур никогда не любил — грязное оружие. Однако скоро все было кончено; ворвавшись в очередное помещение, он словно бы упал в тишину и пустоту после грохота выстрелов и сопротивления разгоряченных тел. Ощутил, как вместе с потом по виску струится липкая теплая кровь... И в тот же момент увидел Имса.

Тот лежал, крепко прикрученный ремнями навзничь к подобию стола, без рубашки, босиком, с торсом, сплошь покрытым безобразными вспухшими шрамами. Артур скрипнул зубами. Подошел ближе.

Без сознания. Без сознания? Артур медленно протянул руку к лицу Имса и осторожно повернул за подбородок, задержав дыхание. Вдруг не успели? Вдруг?..

Но Имс дышал. Почти неслышно, но дышал. Артур еще раз внимательно пригляделся к заострившемуся, синюшному лицу и принялся за ремни.

Эммануэле со своими людьми сгоняли уцелевших в другую часть ангара, Артур слышал крики, обрывки слов, шум, ругательства на разных языках. Однако здесь были только он и Имс. В тишине и наедине друг с другом. Артура это вполне устраивало.

Разделавшись с ремнями, молодой человек присел на край стола рядом с имитатором. Погладил по щекам, тронул кончиками пальцев ресницы.

— Имс, — позвал он. — Имс. Это я. Открой глаза. Уилл, пожалуйста, это я... Слышишь меня?

Артур склонился над Имсом и шептал ему в самые губы, и ему показалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем эти склеенные потом и кровью губы шевельнулись. Звука не было, но Артур и так понял.

«Артур».

Да и зачем Имсу было говорить что-то другое?

Артур уже готовился встретить его взгляд, но веки лишь дрогнули и остались закрытыми. Имс не просыпался.

_Имс не просыпался._

И тут Артур поймал на краю сознания обрывок какой-то очень нехорошей, тревожной мысли.

_Не просыпался._

Нет, только не это.

Быстрыми шагами он пошел на шум, к Эммануэле и его людям. Надо было посмотреть, кого они задержали.

Взгляд быстро пробежался по присутствующим в помещении, отметил злобные лица чужих арабов и остановился на двоих, сидевших в наручниках в центре. Меризи, тварь. И... оперная дива, аватар Имса! Что за черт?!

Он разберется.

— Ну что же, синьор Меризи. Как вы объясните это недоразумение?

Голос, Артур чувствовал, скрежетал, как наждак по стеклу, но сейчас было не до выверенных нот. В груди начинало гореть, когда он смотрел на бывшего иезуита.

Меризи усмехнулся.

— Мне кажется, вам лучше спросить у мистера Имса. Это ведь он украл некие артефакты, о которых нам обоим известно.

— Насколько я знаю, вам они не принадлежали, - процедил Артур.

— Но и ему тоже. А мне они были нужнее.

— Удалось вернуть? — прищурился Артур.

— К сожалению, нет, — Меризи вернул прищур. — Однако мы с мистером Имсом провели немало приятных часов, пытаясь прийти к компромиссу. Тем более что с моей коллегой они знакомы давно и близко, и это только добавило остроты в наши беседы. Кстати, вам будет приятно узнать, что он держался до последнего. До последнего предела физической и психологической силы. А когда не смог... Мистер Каллахан, насколько я понимаю, сомнацин всегда возите с собой вы, а не мистер Имс? Почему же тогда вы так плохо следите за этим дорогостоящим препаратом? Хотя вас оправдывает то, что мистер Имс — действительно очень хороший вор. И дозы, которую он принял, хватит ему лет на сто в лимбе. Насколько я понял, он думает, что может и этим уровнем сна управлять и даже сам его покинуть. Но мы-то знаем, что в его физическом — и — опять же — психическом состоянии это будет крайне трудно сделать. Скорее всего, он затеряется там, пока не умрет здесь, в этом бренном мире. Все-таки есть что-то глубоко религиозное во всех этих ваших играх. Мне это прямо греет душу. Такие грешники, как мистер Имс, определенно нуждаются в чистилище... Так что все справедливо. Хотя мне и жаль. Чертовски жаль.

Пока Меризи говорил, а рыжая баба рядом улыбалась, Артур не переставал удивляться своему спокойствию. Кажется, он превратился в золоченого деревянного будду. Он просто ничего не чувствовал. Стоял и смотрел на эти лица, и они казались ему кукольными, и он молчал, не перебивал.

А потом вынул из-за пояса глок и выстрелил. Два раза. По одной пуле в каждую голову. Ровно посередине лба.

Это было значительно легче, чем поразить цель на расстоянии из снайперской винтовки.

***

Никогда Артур не думал, что Имс — такой тяжелый. В бессознательном состоянии его вес словно бы увеличился в несколько раз. И как бы Артур с Эммануэле ни пытались быть осторожны, перенося и перетаскивая мертво спящего имитатора из ангара в машину, из машины — на носилки и в самолет, из самолета — снова в машину и так до самой виллы Франчески, они не смогли уберечь его от своих неловких движений, от мелких ударов, от причинения дополнительного вреда и без того измученному, израненному телу. Имс реагировал отрывистыми стонами и мычанием, и у Артура каждый раз болезненно сжималось что-то в груди.

Ему было плохо. Отвратительно. Он не мог преодолеть тошноты и ощущения бессмысленности происходящего.

Он никогда не жалел Имса.

Он никогда даже не представлял, что ему однажды придется испытать это чувство.

Если быть честным, он страстно желал никогда в жизни не испытывать жалости к Имсу.

Потому что нельзя испытывать жалость к тем, в кого влюблен. Она зачастую обнуляет восхищение, эйфорию, физическое желание, флирт, желание подтрунивать, играть, красоваться. Словно плюс и минус нейтрализуют друг друга, и остается звенящая пустота.

В любви всегда хочется быть юным, безмятежным, ослепительным в постели, и чтобы твой возлюбленный был таким же.

Никто не хочет видеть объект своей любви обезображенным, жалким, беспомощным и униженным. Потому что это отпечатывается в памяти снимком ужасающей четкости, нарезом ведется по сердцу. Все хотят в любви быть совершенными существами и любить таких же совершенных существ.

А сейчас Имс был таким бессильным, словно бы высохшим за это короткое время. Растерявшим всю свою силу.

И Артур чувствовал себя едва ли не беспомощнее его. И дождь лил за окном, и молоко, на котором Артур собирался сварить себе овсянку, сбегало и подгорало, оставляя на плите отвратительное коричневое пятно.

Но правда о вечном побеге Артура от жалости заключалась не только в этом.

Артур прекрасно знал, что жалость - страшное по силе чувство, и если ты хоть раз действительно, в глубине души, пожалел человека, то это чувство уже невозможно выкорчевать. Оно привязывает сильнее всего остального. Потому что острее всего мы помним не тех, с кем были счастливы, а тех, кто заставил нас страдать. А сострадание — самое острое из всех страданий.

Артур стоял у окна, вдыхая запах подгоревшей каши, смотрел на мокрый, мечущийся на ветру сад, и по щекам его ползли слезы.

Он знал, что Имс, застрявший в своем подсознании хуже лисицы в капкане, лежит в соседней комнате. Эта любовь, раньше бывшая сплошным наслаждением тела, теперь стала подобна той самой католической религии, которую он никогда не понимал с ее склонностью к мазохизму. Он не хотел любить такого Имса, но любил еще сильнее. И ничего сладкого в этом не было, нет, ни черта подобного, у Артура было ощущение, что, выйдя из моря, которое с легкостью носило и баюкало его, теперь он ступает по острым камням, как та самая русалочка.

Но, утирая слезы, которые все текли и текли, словно дождь, словно открылись все хляби небесные и в нем тоже, Артур уже знал, что только сейчас любовь окончательно настигла его.

Он надел черный свитер — в доме похолодало, сделал себе кофе с коньяком, водрузил на нос очки и уткнулся в лэптоп. Прежде чем спускаться в лимб и сделать его управляемым для них обоих, нужно было усвоить некоторую дополнительную информацию.

***

Артур оказался не готов. Совсем, совсем не готов к тому, что он увидел. Что он ждал, он и сам бы не смог сформулировать, но точно не это. Не это.

Первые три уровня он прошел почти молниеносно. Делать там было просто нечего — на каждом уровне он приходил в себя в стерильно пустой белой комнате с окном, забранным решеткой и матовым стеклом. Только на третьем уровне стены комнаты стали бледно-желтыми, а больше не изменилось ничего. Артур не позволил себе думать о том, что будет дальше, в очередной раз воткнул в запястье иглу, снова лег прямо на пол рядом с PASIV, заснул.

И проснулся в совершенно неожиданном месте.

В небе, на западе еще лихорадочно малиновом, а на востоке — густо-синем, с проблесками редких крупных звезд, изгибался болезненно изящный месяц. Воздух был влажный, пропитанный сладкими ароматами экзотических цветов, чувствовалось близкое море и чуть-чуть, почти на излете — сырая, преющая листва. Артур сидел на лавке на широком бульваре, полном нарядных людей: мужчины в костюмах и шляпах, некоторые в тропических шлемах и белых полотняных бриджах, женщины в красивых платьях и — ни одного человека в джинсах. Артур присмотрелся: публика выглядела непривычно. Через несколько минут наблюдений стало очевидно — другое время. В лимбе Имса все еще были тридцатые и он был не в Европе и не в Америке: судя по лицам, чертам, цветам кожи, одежде и машинам — это была Индонезия, возможно Малайя или что-то похожее. Какой-нибудь Куала-Лумпур.

Артур огляделся, понял, что задача ему предстоит непростая. Бульвар был забит проекциями, люди вокруг шутили и смеялись, откуда-то неслась музыка, в толпе ловко маневрировали торговцы с фруктовыми лотками, быстрым шагом прошел полицейский. На Артура никто не обращал внимания, полное спокойствие, но все же расслабленно прогуливающихся людей была масса, и было ясно, что мир этот — велик. Где-то в отдалении ахал фейерверк, над пальмами были появлялись и пропадали сине-красные отблески. Артур поднялся и медленно пошел по бульвару. Надо было присмотреться, понаблюдать, а уж потом решать, где искать Имса.

Вдоль бульвара были установлены фонари, почти как в Париже на Монмартре, и в нежных, желто-розовых шарах света вилась мошкара. Он опомнился и украдкой оглядел себя, но ничего неожиданного не увидел. На нем был угольно-серый костюм, манжеты схвачены маленькими скромными брильянтовыми запонками всего-то в пару карат, на груди - шелковый, сложного пурпурного цвета галстук и такой же платок в кармане.

Артур ничем не отличался от окружающих, и тут он почему-то подумал о том, что, может быть, Имс его все-таки ждал — иначе почему он выбрал именно это десятилетие и это место? Для Имса тут было все, что нужно — джаз, еще никакого запрета на кокаин, отличная выпивка и сигары, и в то же время — люди еще не разучились одеваться, мужчины были мужчинами, а женщины — женщинами, автомобили были произведениями искусства, и само искусство еще процветало (Артур знал, как сильно Имс любил художников начала двадцатого века).

Но было совершенно неясно, как и где теперь искать Имса. Никаких зацепок, никаких подсказок. С одной стороны, Артур слегка успокоился: он все же подспудно ждал чего-то ужасного, перед глазами все еще стояло воспоминание из реальности — измученный, исхудавший, израненный Имс. С другой стороны, ему было как-то не по себе, и еще через час блужданий Артур понял, что за чувство его охватило — раздражение.

Он бродил по городу, тонущему в развратной южной ночи, к нему уже два раза приставали женщины, и надо сказать, настоящие красотки, и один раз он с трудом сбежал от высокого рыжего англичанина, который почему-то решил, что Артур болтается по улицам в поисках денежного партнера. Все это начинало его бесить. К тому же он вдруг сообразил, что у него тут проблемы с внешностью — в один из отелей его просто-напросто не пустили, мягко и удивленно сообщив, что здесь — только для белых, и евразийцам тут не место. Артур настолько обомлел, что покорно отвернулся и пошел дальше. Следовало признаться, что в этот момент даже мысли о Имсе покинули его на какое-то время.

Пора было что-то решать. Артур бродил уже почти три часа — и все впустую. Никаких следов. Если, конечно, не считать следом саму атмосферу — все здесь было настолько по-имсовски, роскошно и красиво, вальяжно, чувственно, пронизано удовольствием с ноткой опасности и разврата, наполнено сладкой негой. И если поначалу Артур ощущал что-то вроде сентиментальной нежности, то теперь степень его раздражения повышалась и повышалась, успешно перешагнула отметку «злость» и уверенно продолжала двигаться к отметке «бешенство».

Через пять ресторанов, три казино и пять баров чувство, которое испытывал Артур, уже трансформировалось из раздражения в несомненную ярость. Тотальную, всепоглощающую и дикую. Да что за хрень?! Он, как дурак, мчался на помощь, он плакал, глядя на неподвижное тело Имса, плакал от своей беспомощной и больной любви, а тут! Почему, ну почему он был так безапелляционно уверен в том, что и тут, в лимбе, Имс мучается ужасно? Только потому, что лимб был пугалом для всех дримшэреров? И все боялись, ну просто до колик, туда попасть? По традиции? Ждал ли он, что тут же, моментально, стоит ему только спуститься в лимб, он обнаружит ожидающего его Имса? Тоскующего, как сам Артур? Да, наверное, да. Надеялся, что он спасет Имса здесь так же, как и в реальности, явится как рыцарь, чуть ли не на белом коне, вооруженный сверкающим мечом? Да. И что же вышло? Он нашел тут прекрасный город, заполненный всем, что так любил Имс, и никаких страданий, а вместо сверкающего меча — обычный глок за поясом, привычный, единственное, что выпадало из образа времени.

Из сплетения улиц Артур вышел на набережную. Здесь тоже бродили толпы веселых, смеющихся людей, мелькали мужчины в морской форме, слышалось, как неподалеку волны игриво облизывали берег. Он покрутил головой, понял, что находится почти в конце променада и двинулся в сторону скопления людей и зданий. Стало понятно, что с другого конца набережной располагался порт. Как было известно, порты были также одной из страстей Имса, и Артур справедливо рассудил, что там вероятность обнаружения наглой сволочи увеличится.

Он уже почти добрался до причалов, уже стали видны темные бока кораблей, и толпа уже большей частью состояла из матросов в бескозырках и белой униформе. И тут он вдруг застыл как вкопанный. Прямо перед его носом всеми цветами радуги переливались лампочки, из которых была выполнена надпись — «Darling». А чуть ниже, помельче — «кабаре и казино». А еще ниже, в светящейся раме огромная афиша с названием вечерней программы: «I will survive».

Здание было… пожалуй, шоколадным. Фасад был отделан темным блестящим деревом, плавные линии парижского ар-деко приковывали взгляд. Дверь беспрестанно отворялась и закрывалась, пропуская людей.

Артур с трудом подавил желание немедленно взять глок в руку и снять его с предохранителя, досчитал до десяти и вошел. Никакого желания торопиться он теперь не испытывал.

Проблем с проходом не возникло тоже — по-видимому, здесь приветствовались не только англичане. Ну-ну, подумал Артур мстительно, посмотрим.

***

Помещение было большое, ненавязчиво нарядное и элегантное, с приглушенным, интимным освещением. Прямо напротив входа Артур увидел эстраду, на которой в единственном луче света стоял саксофонист. Точнее — саксофонистка, молодая женщина в мерцающем платье с блестящим изогнутым инструментом в руках. За ней, в глубине сцены, располагался оркестр. Над залом трепетала тягучая, манящая мелодия. Перед эстрадой увлеченно танцевали, и Артур двинулся в обход танцующих в поисках игорного зала: теперь он знал, где искать.

Казино находилось справа от сцены и отделялось от зала всего лишь занавесом из бусин. Люди курсировали туда и обратно, шныряли официанты в белых пиджаках, Артур увел с подноса у зазевавшегося мальчишки бокал с шампанским и глотнул не глядя. Пахло сладким сигарным дымом. Ярость клокотала в крови такими же пузырьками, как и вино в высоком бокале, глок приятной тяжестью лежал за ремнем у поясницы.

Он увидел Имса почти сразу, как вошел в зал. Тот сидел за большим круглым столом совсем рядом, в окружении пяти или шести мужчин, все — сытые английские рожи, на зеленом сукне перед ним карты рубашками вверх, в зубах — сигара, а на коленке — крошечная китаянка с алым цветком за ухом. Слышался переливчатый женский смех, звон хрусталя и фарфора, постукивание каблуков.

Убить прямо сейчас, подумал Артур. Немедленно. И тут же передумал. Кто сказал, что удовольствие в этом месте может получать только один?

— Красавица, принеси-ка мне выпить, — растягивая гласные, сказал Имс с этим своим великосветским акцентом и спихнул китаянку с коленки, придав ей ускорение небрежным шлепком. Девица сделала рожицу, но послушно засеменила к бару. — Коленка затекла, — разъяснил Имс собеседникам, усмехаясь, выдохнул дым и придвинул к себе карты.

Сосед справа сказал что-то, что Артур не расслышал, и все, включая Имса, весело рассмеялись.

— О, мальчики лучше, — хмыкнул Имс. — Мальчики всегда лучше.

— Само собой, учитывая, как они западают на тебя, старик, — сказал все тот же сосед справа, рыхлый рыжеволосый здоровяк, с белым, усыпанным веснушками лицом. — Вон, смотри, еще один попался в твои сети, — и кивнул, не глядя, в сторону Артура.

Имс поднял голову и встретился глазами с Артуром. Где-то за спиной раздался звук разбившегося стекла — видимо, кто-то уронил поднос с фужерами.

— Похоже, ты тут не скучаешь, — сказал Артур негромко, подходя к игральному столу вплотную. — Здравствуй.

— Ну привет, дорогуша, — медленно ответил Имс. Вокруг его глаз разбежались смешные лучики морщинок. — Тут неплохо, да. Но есть свои негативные стороны.

— О, неужели? — спросил Артур с сарказмом. — Это какие же? Не хватает мальчиков?

— Не хватало мальчика. Такого, знаешь ли, с которым никогда не скучно. Такого, который постоянно выносит мозг, — улыбка Имса стала такой гнусно пошлой, что терпение Артура лопнуло, как те бокалы — с треском и звоном.

Он быстрым и привычным движением выхватил глок из-за пояса, и в этот момент все вокруг замерло, как будто остановилась кинопленка. Краем глаза он видел, как застыли в неловких позах люди вокруг них, как повисли бусами капли шампанского, которое кто-то откупорил прямо перед этим. Время остановилось для всех, кроме них двоих, и даже для них оно текло теперь не так как всегда — в сто, в тысячу раз медленнее, как густой сироп.

— Выносит мозг? — Артур слышал свой голос как со стороны: звонкий и язвительный. — Могу это тебе устроить. Дорогуша.

И вместе с последними слогами он нажал на курок и смотрел, как из ствола вылетела пуля, а за ней вырвался язык пламени и сейчас же — тонкая струйка дыма. Пахнуло порохом.

Артур четко видел, как пуля летит Имсу прямо в переносицу, и Имс, несомненно, видел ее тоже. Потом взгляд его снова сместился, опять встретился с артуровым, улыбка стала еще шире и — вдруг — невозможно, сумасшедше счастливой.

— Страшно тосковал по тебе, пупсик, — ясно сказал Имс.

Артур поднял пистолет и выстрелил себе в горло. Смотреть, как пуля прошибает лоб Имса, совершенно не хотелось. Пора завязывать с мучениями. Хватит. Никогда больше.


	26. Имс. Эпилог

Он пришел в себя рывком, мгновенно, как всегда. Рот пересох, язык был не язык, а кусок наждачной бумаги. Он дернул головой, и тут же чья-то рука, теплая и душистая, приподняла его голову, а вторая поднесла к губам стакан с водой.

Имс набрал воды в рот, подержал, с трудом сглотнул. Горло драло на части, голова была как колокол, гудела беспрестанно, все тело дергало болью, местами тупой и глухой, местами — острой, резкой. Было — плохо. Очень.

Он втянул ноздрями воздух. Пахло апельсинами и лекарствами, вечерней прохладой.

— Что?... — с тревогой спросили где-то позади, и с секундным запозданием он узнал голос Артура.

— Тихо, тихо! Пришел в себя, —  ответили шепотом. Франци, подумал Имс. Франци и Артур. Вроде не мерещатся.

И его — отпустило. Отпустило внезапно, быстро, даже боль как будто ослабла. Правда, глаза открыть удалось с трудом — веки были неподъемные, тяжелые.

Имс с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, различил перед собой сначала сжатый в узкую линию рот, бледно-смуглые щеки, встревоженные карие глаза. Захотелось улыбаться и никогда не останавливаться.

— Ар..хти…

— Молчи, молчи! Ты ослаб совсем.

Имс попытался говорить, но вместо слов изо рта вырывался только скрипучий хрип.

— Имс, лежи тихо, просто лежи тихо, все в порядке, — сказала все еще невидимая Франциска.

Имс снова пошевелил губами.

— Что, пить? — голос у Артура дрожал, совсем чуть-чуть. — Франци, дай воды!

Имс глотнул опять, отпил побольше, теперь пошло лучше, язык снова скользил во рту как положено, не застревая. Снова попробовал говорить, и стало получаться.

— Что? — спросил Артур, почему-то тоже шепотом. — Зеркало? Господи, зачем тебе зеркало?

Но тут же пропал из виду, Имс услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и почти сразу Артур вернулся, держа в обеих руках большое овальное зеркало, из тех, что женщины держат на туалетных столиках.

В зеркале отражалось заросшее щетиной тощее лицо с запекшимися губами, с огромными коричневыми синяками под глазами. Имс сделал над собой усилие, но ничего не изменилось, все осталось, как было — измученное, почти незнакомое лицо, но все же — свое. Он попробовал еще и еще раз, и ничего не изменилось, лицо не менялось. Господи, все получилось! Все кончилось, и снова — все удалось! Блядь, ему снова — удалось, удалось, удалось!!!

Он справился. И Артур — здесь. Он тоже — справился.

Боже, неужели ты есть? До сих пор ему даже не приходилось задумываться об этом.

С этой мыслью Имс провалился в беспамятство и уже не слышал, как закричал Артур и как Франческа зашипела на него:

— Тихо! Это просто обморок, Артур! Просто обморок, от слабости! Да успокойся же! Все получилось!

***

Имс снова пришел в себя ночью. В этот раз было уже легче, хотя бы голова не раскалывалась на куски. Он повел глазами и тут же облегченно вздохнул: Артур сидел рядом на кровати, тут же отложил книжку, которую держал в руках, спросил:

— Хочешь пить?  

Имс кивнул, вот, даже на это хватило сил. Артур приподнял его, пихнул под спину подушку, устроил удобнее. Потом взял со стола стакан, поднес к губам. Имс попробовал поднять руку — все получилось — забрал стакан и стал пить. В стакане была не вода, а какой-то фруктовый напиток, кислый и сладкий одновременно. Было вкусно.

— Что болит? — тревожно спросил Артур. Глаза в темноте блестели, Имс улыбнулся. Разбитые губы саднило, но желание улыбаться никуда не делось, становилось только сильнее.

— Ничего не болит, — голос был хриплый, сорванный. В памяти что-то колыхнулось — наверное, он все-таки кричал, когда терпеть стало уже невозможно. Забыть. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Врешь, как всегда, —  нежно сказал Артур.

— Вру, — согласился Имс. — Но ты не беспокойся, все будет в порядке.

— Я тебя больше ни на шаг от себя не отпущу, — в голосе у Артура явно слышались и угроза, и вроде бы даже слезы, и Имс немедленно растаял, как сироп на солнце. — Тебя же ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного, с тобой все время что-то происходит!

— Не оставляй, ладно. Можешь даже привязать.

— И привяжу, а ты что думаешь? Постесняюсь?

— Нет, не постесняешься, — хмыкнул Имс. — Дай еще попить.

Потом силы снова кончились, но перед тем, как заснуть, он взял Артура за руку и не отпустил. Пусть привяжет, пусть хоть прикует. Хорошо.

Проснулся утром, голодный, как волк после зимовки. У кровати обнаружился целый консилиум: Франческа, Артур и незнакомый пожилой доктор, в халате поверх дорогой рубашки и сине-голубого полосатого галстука. Имс перевел взгляд на Артура — тот радовал глаз узкими брючками и (неожиданно) закатанными до локтей рукавами белой сорочки. Имс порадовался про себя: не забыть напомнить Артуру, что больному нужны положительные впечатления.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, дорогой синьор? — певучим голосом, по-итальянски спросил доктор.

— Живым, — ответил Имс тоже по-итальянски. — Поесть дайте.

— Ну вот, — обрадовался доктор и задвигал бровями, делая какие-то непонятные знаки Франческе и Артуру. — Синьор голодный! Он выздоравливает, как и полагается настоящему мужчине: много сна и вкусной еды! Совершенно нечего так сильно волноваться! А вам, синьор Артур, я вообще бы рекомендовал угомониться, а то мне придется прописать вам успокаивающее средство? Хотите?

После раздражающе утомительного осмотра (Франческа согласилась удалиться только после того, как Имс пригрозил ей бойкотом) наконец удалось избавиться от врача и выбраться из кровати. Имса шатало, и приходилось цепляться за стены, но все было гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал. Артур порывался отправиться за ним в ванную, но тут Имс нашел в себе силы вступить в дискуссию и отвоевать себе пару минут одиночества на посещение туалета. После чего вернулся в кровать, недовольно напился дурацкого бульона и снова заснул, предварительно потребовав к вечеру нормальной еды.

Ужин получился намного лучше завтрака. Франческа собственноручно вкатила в комнату маленький передвижной столик, уставленный тарелками под серебряными крышками. Имс сообщил, что для мизансцены ему не хватает винтажной ночной сорочки до пят и с кружевной манишкой, и Франческа пообещала порыться с утра в сундуках и подыскать ему нечто подходящее, «все что пожелает синьор, мы тут для того, чтобы сделать вашу жизнь прекрасной». Имс благосклонно покивал, входя в роль. После этого Франческа ушла, оставив их с Артуром наедине.

— Ты действительно выздоравливаешь очень быстро, — сказал Артур, придвигая стол прямо к кровати, чтобы Имсу было удобнее.

— Ревнуешь, пупсик? — усмехнулся Имс, поочередно поднимая все крышки на тарелках.

— Нет. Зачем? — не поддержал его игривый тон Артур.

— Как это зачем? — изумился Имс.

— А вот так. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вокруг тебя постоянно умирали люди? — спросил Артур легко, наколол что-то на вилку и сунул Имсу в рот. Имс прожевал. Оказалось — кусок дыни. — Имей в виду, я убью любого, кто посмеет хотя бы мысленно отнять тебя у меня. Неважно, мужчина, женщина или ребенок. Даже ты сам. Убью быстро и без долгих размышлений. И — с удовольствием.

Имс уселся поглубже в кровати. По еду он забыл. Артур, напротив, спокойно ковырялся вилкой в своей тарелке, ничуть не изменив своего обычного выражения лица.

— Меризи мертв? — спросил Имс. Хотя и так было ясно, он и не сомневался. Но пора было поговорить об этом.

— Мертв.

— И…

— И она — тоже, — Артур поднял глаза и посмотрел на Имса в упор.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал Имс.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Артур тихо. — Что я такой?

— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Имс. — Мне нравится.

— Ну вот и славно, — заключил Артур. — Давай есть.

После еды Имс опять сделался сонный. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он ощущал себя как в раю, все-таки для этого слишком сильно еще болело тело, но — почти рядом. В безопасности, в большой мягкой кровати, со своим личным убийцей под боком, для разнообразия мягким и предупредительным по случаю имсовой болезни — почти все, что нужно для счастья. Он быстро заснул опять.

***

Следующим утром Имс развлекался, разглядывая спящего Артура. Толстые портьеры накануне сдвинули не до конца, и теперь через вертикальную щель между ними пробивалось утреннее сицилийское солнце и ложилось ярким золотым пятном на правое плечо Артура, захватывая шею и чуть-чуть ухо. Имс терпеливо ждал, когда солнце подберется от уха к носу, и потом к глазам, и Артур проснется. А пока было достаточно просто смотреть: после всех этих лет в Лимбе. Прежде чем он научился управлять временем во сне, прошло два или три года, и это было очень нелегко поначалу, о нет, но кто сказал, что невозможно?

Только потому, что Сайто, провалившись в лимб на деле Фишера, ухитрился состариться, прежде чем Кобб его вытащил? Так это случилось потому, что Сайто, бедолаге, никто не сказал, что стареть вовсе не обязательно. Имс знал, что Кобб и его жена тоже могли вертеть временем в лимбе как угодно: позволить себе состариться, а потом броситься под поезд снова молодыми.

Подобный драматизм Имс не приветствовал, но и торчать в лимбе стариком тоже как-то не хотелось, и он думал и думал, а потом пробовал и пробовал, и вот, в один прекрасный день у него все получилось: как всегда, дело было в идее, всего лишь в правильной идее. Любому человеку известно — с каждым днем он стареет, это закон природы, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать.

Ну а если ты знаешь, что ты МОЖЕШЬ менять законы природы? Сделать все так, как хочется именно тебе? Остановить мгновение запустить его снова?  
Что делает имитатор? Превращается в других людей. Что делает актер? Становится таким, каким хочет быть. Играя роль, всегда возвращается к одному образу. Все очень просто — нужна всего лишь правильная идея.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Артур, не открывая глаз. Солнечный луч наконец добрался до его век, арки бровей и ресницы отливали красным деревом, Артур поморщился: должно быть, в носу было щекотно.

— Да так, ни о чем особенном,  — соврал Имс. Обсуждать попадание в лимб не хотелось.

— Я все хотел спросить тебя, да забывал во всей этой кутерьме, — сказал Артур, все так же не открывая глаз, настолько равнодушно, что стало ясно: он обдумывал свой вопрос тщательно и давно. — Зачем тебе понадобилось зеркало? Ну, когда ты пришел в себя?

— А, вот что, — пробормотал Имс себе под нос.

Интонации Артура были насквозь знакомые, упрямые, стало очевидно, что отвертеться от обсуждения неприятной темы не удастся, а Имс еще не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы сбежать из комнаты. — Ну как тебе сказать, Арти…

— Словами будет лучше всего, — не удержался от шпильки Артур, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Откуда только научился, мельком подумал Имс.

— Я думал, ты уже давно догадался, Артур.

— Зеркало — твой тотем?

— Часть тотема.

— Часть? А что же другая часть?

— Я, — признался Имс. — Я и есть мой тотем. Удобно, правда?

— Перестань, пожалуйста, ухмыляться. Я так и думал, что такой самовлюбленный поддонок, как ты, выкинет штуку в подобном роде.

— О да, конечно, мне стоило завести себе какую-нибудь шулерскую штучку. Вроде утяжеленной игральной кости, — с сарказмом ответил Имс.

Совести у Артура не было никакой, поэтому он даже и не подумал смущаться и краснеть, как про себя понадеялся Имс.

— Так как ты это делаешь?

— О Арти, да элементарно. Ничего проще — я смотрю в зеркало и понимаю, реальность это или нет. Все просто…

—Ты смотришь, и если отражение не меняется, это значит, что ты в реальности? — перебил Имса Артур, усаживаясь на постели по-турецки и разглядывая Имса, как какой-нибудь редкий экспонат.

Имс потянулся и заложил руки за голову, ему нравилось представлять себя бриллиантом с куриное яйцо.

— Именно, пупсик! А если нет зеркал, то сойдет и вода, и витрина, и вообще — любая отражающая поверхность.

— Имс! Я впечатлен! Это поразительно, тотем стопроцентной эффективности!

— Чудно! Тогда иди сюда поближе.

— Ты болен.

С этими словами Артур скрылся в душе, оставив Имса недоумевать в постели.

***

Следующие три дня не принесли ничего нового, кроме того, что смешной доктор с удовольствием констатировал быстрое выздоровление, Франческа отвлеклась от обязанностей хозяйки лазарета и все больше внимания уделяла подзадержавшемуся на вилле капо, а Имс, почувствовав в себе силы передвигаться самостоятельно, бесконечно совершал рейды на кухню, опустошая холодильник. В кухне он также обнаружил восхищенную публику в лице кухарки и посудомойки, всегда готовых оказать полное содействие.

— Тебя скоро разнесет, если ты будешь столько есть, — сказал ему Артур недовольным голосом вечером третьего дня, устраиваясь в постели с очередной книгой.

— Дорогуша, ты решил обратить на меня внимание? — огрызнулся Имс.

Внезапная и непонятная холодность Артура его начинала потихоньку бесить. Вообще-то, Имс представлял себе свое возвращение из комы, ну хорошо — из лимба, немного по-другому.

— Не неси чепухи, — сказал Артур, сосредоточенно листая страницы.

Имс подумал немного и решил, что хватит. Какого черта? Без всякого предупреждения выхватил из рук Артура книжку, выбросил ее куда-то в сторону, тяжело навалился сверху.

— Что происходит?

— Ничего не происходит. Пусти, тяжело.

Вместо этого Имс, упираясь лбом в грудь Артура для равновесия, обеими руками потянул вниз резинку его шелковых пижамных штанов, задышал тяжело.

— Тебя кто-то трахал, пока меня не было?

— Ты идиот?

— Какого хуя ты тогда бегаешь от меня, а?

— Имс! Я не…

— Блядь, ты же должен понимать, Артур! Почти четыре года! Почти четыре года я проторчал в этом гребаном лимбе! Почти четыре года я провел — без тебя!

— О да, я заметил, как ты там скучал! С девицами на коленках! — Артур.

Артур дергался под ним, отворачивал лицо. Имс понимал, что Артур мог бы вывернуться, да просто спихнуть его в сторону, все-таки Артур — тренированный боец, а сам Имс — еще далеко не в лучшей форме, но нет, не спихивал, и Имса понесло: он торопливо, грубо раздвинул Артуру ноги коленом, штаны полетели в сторону вслед за книгой, стал слепо толкаться членом в промежность, помогая себе рукой. Сломанные ребра болели, Имс морщился и зло шипел сквозь зубы, неловко опираясь на другую руку, и тут Артур дернулся ему навстречу, подтянулся, обхватывая ногами, рычал в шею, щипал со всей силы ягодицы, царапал ногтями спину. Имс забыл обо всем — о боли, о загнанной внутрь тоске, ничего не осталось, только распластанный под ним Артур, отчаянно выгибающийся, и Имс цеплялся за него изо всех сил.

Не время было для демонстрации умений, для цивилизации и галантности, нежности, тонких чувств: они просто насыщались друг другом, как звери, с воем, с бессмысленным бормотанием, с жадностью, и это было дивно хорошо. Лучше всего.

Потом снова все заболело: ребра заныли, порезы на коже кое-где снова разошлись и стали кровить, Артур невнятно ругался сквозь зубы, трогая себя между ног. Имс скосил глаза, никаких сожалений он не испытывал. В конце концов, здоровый мужик. И тут же, без всякой логики, забеспокоился, спросил:

— Ты там как? Больно?

— Идиот, — буркнул Артур, фыркнул и вдруг полез обниматься, тоже как-то забыв беречь больного Имса.

Ребра заныли еще сильнее, но Имс терпел, потому что — ну что такое боль по сравнению с Артуром? А ребра заживут, никуда не денутся.

— Когда я тебя увидел там, в этом доме… — сказал Артур глухо, — и потом, ты был такой… я думал, ты умираешь. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Пока ждал тебя в Париже, а тебя все не было… Потом пока ждал, пока тебя найдут…

Артур так и лежал, зарывшись носом Имсу в шею, Имс чувствовал, как он пытался сдержаться, не раскрываться до конца — и как у него не получалось, слова вырывались сами собой, лились неудержимо.

— Я думал, ты умираешь… — повторил Артур и посмотрел на Имса больными глазами.

— Я тоже так думал. Так что выход был только один — прямо в лимб. Я же не знал, когда ты сможешь прийти. Или — придешь ли вообще…

— Придурок.

— Артур. Послушай внимательно, я это повторять не буду. Я не знал, придешь ты за мной или нет, и можешь считать меня сколько угодно не уверенным в себе идиотом — такова жизнь, все может измениться. Ты мог — передумать. А мне не было никакого смысла цепляться за реальность: если бы ты смог и захотел, ты бы нашел меня и в лимбе, а если бы нет — ну, там точно было лучше! Они, знаешь ли, доставили мне несколько неприятных минут.

— Имс, ты неисправимый идиот, — Артур поднял голову и посмотрел Имсу в глаза. Имс немного смутился. — Что за бред, как я мог не прийти? — Артур помялся и все-таки решился: — Сильно мучили?

— Ох, нуу… Ты же знаешь, степень мучений пытаемого очень зависит от степени умений палача, — неприязненно фыркнул Имс. — Палачи из них были неважные, боялись сильно, что сдохну и ничего они не получат, так что… Потом уж, когда Маграт придумала запереть меня в темноте, было у них там какое-то изолированное помещение… вот там стало хреново — стал терять все ощущения, может быть, так сходят с ума, когда вообще ничего, ни одной привязки, не знаешь, жив ты или мертв… Слушай, не хочу я об этом говорить.

— Прости.

— Да ну…

— Имс, знаешь, я…

— Знаю. И я.

Артур сощурил глаза. Имс усмехнулся, потрогал Артура за бока, погладил зад. Хорошо, очень.

— Пупсик, ну ты же не рассчитываешь всерьез, что я скажу это вслух?

— Ваше желание избегать конкретики, мистер Имс, иногда совершенно неуместно!

***

В Париже было совсем по-осеннему, холодно и ветрено, небо затянуло гладкими серыми облаками. В квартире у Артура царили идеальная чистота и порядок, и это произвело на Имса несколько гнетущее впечатление. Он тут же прошелся по всем комнатам, постоял на пороге спальни, разглядывая кровать.

— Все устраивает? — поинтересовался Артур, снимая перчатки.

— Вроде да,  — сказал Имс, размотал шарф и бросил на покрывало. Теперь комната выглядела гораздо уютнее. — Немножко похоже на музей современного искусства: все пустое и бело-кремовое.

Артур приподнял бровь. Имс тут же обезоруживающе заулыбался, рухнул на кофейного цвета диван. Диван оказался неожиданно удобным. Имс поерзал довольно, крикнул Артуру вслед:

— В Париже есть онлайн-доставка?

— А что ты собрался заказывать? — откликнулся Артур из прихожей.

— Все подряд. Еду, питье — все. Я не собираюсь выпускать тебя из квартиры как минимум неделю. И нечего хмыкать — я ужасно болен, разве ты не знаешь? У меня строгий режим, и мне нужен постоянный присмотр, желательно прямо в постели.

— Разве ты не хочешь свежих круассанов по утрам?

— Знаешь, дорогуша — нет, не хочу. Эта ваша парижская романтика меня никогда не увлекала. Все эти круассаны, сигареты Gitane и вышедшие за багетом и пропавшие на несколько лет любовники — фу, какое клише и моветон!

В дверь позвонили, Имс услышал, как Артур по-французски отвечает консьержке. Имс стянул пальто, пиджак, расстегнул рубашку чуть ли не до пупка и с удобством разлегся на диване, подсунув под голову подушку. Артур продолжал чирикать с консьержкой. На улице начался дождь, капли стучали по подоконнику так, будто там кто-то ступал крошечными коготками.

Артур вернулся в гостиную с пачкой разнокалиберных конвертов, сгрузил их на журнальный столик. Хотел было уйти, потом передумал и уселся рядом с Имсом, пихнув того в бок. Имс не возражал. Он вообще в последние дни пребывал в весьма благодушном настроении, с прежним удовольствием задирал Артура, в ответ на возмущенные взгляды и замечания лез хватать руками, целоваться, говорить всякие скабрезности. Иногда с самоиронией думал про себя, что похож на дорвавшегося до желанной игрушки ребенка, который не может остановиться, чтобы не потрогать лишний раз, не погладить, не посмотреть.

Артур тоже не сопротивлялся, кривил для вида лицо и хмурил брови, но подставлял шею под поцелуи, а другие части тела под имсовы руки охотно, изображал недотрогу только для обоюдного удовольствия, двуличная зараза.

Имс млел и таял и готов был прожить в таком пошлом ленивом безделье всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ну как минимум до тех пор, пока не придется расплачиваться по долгам с милыми родственниками Франчески. Переживать по этому поводу он лично не видел никакого смысла: дядюшка Марио, как говорится, взял Артура на понт, использовал представившийся ему шанс на полную. Имс подумал, что на месте Артура сам еще и не такое бы пообещал. Если бы похитили Артура — нет, лучше не представлять. Правда, он старался не думать много на эту тему — от таких мыслей сводило мышцы и портился аппетит. А что касалось трех обещанных извлечений, ну что ж, деваться было теперь некуда. К тому же, Имс не усматривал в этом ничего особенно ужасного: заниматься такими делами под прикрытием одной из сицилийских семей — ну, это можно было рассматривать как определенные гарантии безопасности, не говоря уж о ресурсах, которыми они располагали.

Имс от всей души любил хорошие бизнес-связи. Пусть даже не такие прямолинейные, которым отдавал предпочтение Артур. И советник дядюшки Франчески попадал в категорию полезных знакомств и раньше — обаятельный и опасный хитрец, прекрасный собеседник. Как и сам дядюшка. Так что — что ни делается, все к лучшему. Словом, будущее представлялось Имсу вполне радужным. Он усмехнулся про себя каламбуру, скосил глаза на Артура.

Артур сосредоточенно вскрывал ножом для бумаги конверты, быстро просматривал содержимое, потом засовывал обрывки и листы в корзину.

Имс с интересом наблюдал за процессом. Стопка уменьшалась в хорошем темпе, скоро на столешнице осталось только два конверта: один узкий, хорошей плотной бумаги, другой — крупный, противного горчичного цвета, толстый и грязный. Имс приготовился.

Артур покончил с красивым конвертом, заметил, что Имс смотрит и пояснил:

— Приглашение на свадьбу кузины.

— Ты возьмешь меня с собой? — оживился Имс.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Ты это серьезно? Я и сам никуда не пойду.

— Почему, пупсик? Свадьба — это так романтично! Представь, невеста бросает изящный маленький букет в воздух, все восхищенно замирают... Вдруг ты его поймаешь?

— Кто-то сейчас поймает хорошего пинка, — недружелюбно буркнул Артур, открывая последний конверт.

Помедлил, повернулся к Имсу, окинул его оценивающим взглядом. Имс приосанился, насколько это было возможно в лежачем положении, и выпятил грудь.

— Мда… — глубокомысленно процедил Артур и вернулся к потрошению конверта. — Так… а это еще что такое?

Из конверта на стол выпали обрывки газеты, какие-то потертые листки, посыпалась труха. Артур брезгливо поворошил пальцем клочки, подтянул один из листов к себе.

Молчание.

Ни одного слова, долго.

Потом:

— Имс.

— Мм?

— Я знал, что у тебя нет совести. Но чтобы настолько!..

— Хм, пупсик, ты еще про честь мою вспомни. В чем дело?

— Ты… ты просто в наглую послал наброски да Винчи ПО ПОЧТЕ?

— А что такого? Евросоюз гордится своей почтой, и это единственное, в чем я готов согласиться с мнением Евросоюза, потому что…

— Какое, блядь, мнение Евросоюза!

— Милый, не забывай, я ирландец!

— Лучше заткнись!

— Ладно.

— Ты. Послал. Бесценные. Рисунки. По почте! Ты вообще в своем уме?!

— Дорогой мой, ну а что бы с ними стало? Ай, не надо крутить мне кожу, у меня ребра еще болят! Ай, щекотно! Ты меня сейчас совсем уморишь, Арти!

— Да я тебя сейчас удушу, своими собственными руками! И тогда уж точно никто не узнает, куда пропали наброски!

— Ой боюсь, боюсь! Да они и так твои, милый! Подумай, мы теперь богаты!

— Мы и до этого были богаты, ты, идиот! Я тебя чуть не потерял из-за этих бумажек, а ты их спер, да еще и послал по почте! ПО ПОЧТЕ!

— Арти, ну прости, я не мог удержаться! Ну! Они же лежали там просто так, почти бесхозные, никому не нужные и печальные! И потом — они такие красивые! Почти как ты, ай!

— Убью тебя сам, так будет проще.

***

— Имс.

—  М?

— Помнишь, ты говорил о Юго-Восточной Азии? Все еще хочешь туда?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь! Пустынный пляж, прибой, вечерний закат, ты совсем голый…

— Не только я.

— Что? О. Ну конечно.

— Я заказал билеты. На завтра.

— На завтра? Я думал — свадьба…

— На завтра. Послезавтра у нас встреча в Куала-Лумпур.

— Арти?

— С агентом по недвижимости. Пустынный пляж — это хорошая идея. На пустынном острове.

— Артур?

— Я подумал — с острова трудно сбежать. Особенно голым. Мне так будет гораздо легче за тобой присматривать.

— О.

— И никаких возражений.

— Молчу.

— Не смей ржать.

— Ни-ни.


End file.
